Timmy Turner's Secret Admirer
by snowboundvicky
Summary: Timmy is starting to hate it whenever Trixie Tang treats him like he is a loser. Luckily, there is someone (other than Tootie) who doesn't agree with Trixie. But Vicky's former babysitter and enemy has recruited Ricky to make Vicky feel even more miserable, prompting Timmy to recruit someone whom he was never friends with in the past, and that person is Amanda Killman.
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Begins

"Timmy Turner's Secret Admirer".

Disclaimer: This is a mystery themed fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents. But the only thing that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline. I, uh, hope that you will enjoy my new fan-fiction! Feel free to send me a nice review!

Chapter 1: "The Mystery Begins".

On September 14th, at 12:35 P.M.

She knows that sending Timmy Turner this love letter is an extremely stupid idea. But she had to let him know that someone actually does care for him. She quickly walks towards Timmy Turner's locker, and then she puts a note into his locker. Before Timmy could see her though, she quickly walks upstairs to the second floor of Dimmsdale Junior High School.

One hour later. On September 14th, at 1:35 P.M.

Thirteen-year-old Timmy Turner quickly walks towards Trixie Tang, who is fourteen-years-old right now.

"Um, T-Trixie?" Timmy asks nervously to Trixie.

She immediately looks at him, and then she looks at Veronica Star, who is fourteen-years-old right now. "Why is this loser talking to me, Veronica?" Trixie asks.

"Yeah, he should just leave right now," Veronica says.

Timmy sighs, and he tries not to become mad at Trixie and Veronica. Timmy continues looking at Trixie. "Would you like to be my date to the dance this Friday night, Trixie?" Timmy asks.

Trixie looks at Timmy again. "Uh, Tommy, right? You're not popular, so I am going to have to decline. And besides, you are, like, a total loser," Trixie says.

Timmy quickly walks away from Trixie and Veronica. His fairy God-parents, who are disguised as his pens right now, quickly look at Timmy. They are inside the front pocket of his shirt right now.

"Uh, wow, she's pretty harsh," Cosmo says.

"I know, right? I keep believing in a false fantasy that Trixie will magically wake up, and she will become kind to me, but she never changes. She's stubborn, stuck-up, selfish, arrogant, and uncaring. She probably wouldn't even care about me even if I was dying," Timmy says, and then he walks towards his locker. Timmy opens his locker, and then a note that was inside his locker quickly falls down to the floor. "Uh, what's this? I don't remember placing this into my locker," Timmy says, and then he grabs the note. Timmy opens the note, and then he starts reading it.

The note reads:

 _Uh, hello, Timmy Turner. I know that you believe that Trixie Tang will never love you, and that she will never care about you, but I just wanted to let you know that I am secretly in love with you right now. Despite the obvious facts that you're selfish, uncaring, abrasive, and callous sometimes, you can also be caring, kind, brave, generous, quick-witted, and sweet. You honestly shouldn't let this one girl make you believe that you're a loser, or a bad person. Anyways, uh, I have to go right now, but I hope that you will have a good day today!_

 _Signed,_

 _Your secret admirer._

Timmy quickly starts to feel shocked right now, after he finished reading the love letter. "Uh, this has to be from Tootie, right?" Timmy asks, as he looks down at his fairy God-parents.

Wanda looks at the note. "Uh, actually, Sport, this love letter could have been written by _anyone_. Except for Trixie Tang, obviously," Wanda says.

"Yeah! Veronica could have sent you this note!" Cosmo says, after he finished reading the note.

"Hm. I wonder who is my secret admirer," Timmy says, and then he closes his locker. Timmy reads the note a second time.

"Oh! This is a mystery! This is so exciting, Timmy!" Cosmo says, and then he starts to feel excited right now.

"Maybe you should wait for her to send you a second note. Her second note might give you some clues on who she is," Wanda says.

"Alright. Well, I guess that it's time for Mr. Crocker to fail me again," Timmy sighs, and then he starts walking towards his next period class. Unfortunately his teacher is still Mr. Crocker right now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Note

Disclaimer: This is a mystery themed fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents. But the only thing that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline. I, uh, hope that you will enjoy my new fan-fiction! Feel free to send me a nice review!

* * *

Chapter 2: "The Second Note".

On September 14th. At 2:55 P.M.

 _Finally,_ the school day ended now, and then Timmy starts walking towards his locker. Timmy opens his locker, and then another note quickly falls down to the floor. Timmy picks it up, and then he starts reading the note.

 _H-Hey, um, I know that this is an extremely stupid idea, me sending you a second note. Because, uh, you will more than likely never love me in return. And that's okay. I guess… I'm not really the type of person who can be brave enough to confess to you that I'm secretly in love with you. And I guess that is because people can be extremely judgmental sometimes. I see you in a way that Trixie Tang will never see you. You see, that's exactly what I love about you. You're so kind, caring, and generous. I mean, you keep buying presents for Trixie, even though she keeps rejecting you all the time. That takes a lot of courage, Timmy Turner. I know that she doesn't appreciate your generosity or your kindness, but I do. It's unfortunate that you can't give me any presents, huh? Because, uh, I can't tell you that I love you in person. I just know that you will never love me for me. Anyways, uh, my advice for you is… Don't let Trixie make you feel depressed. She's not just worth it in the end. You deserve to feel happiness, Timmy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Uh, your secret admirer, again._

Timmy continues to feel shocked right now. "Hmmm… Cosmo, and Wanda, I think that you guys can help me figure out who secretly loves me right now," Timmy says.

Cosmo finishes reading the note. "B-But, Timmy! You read what she wrote! She doesn't feel comfortable talking to you about her secret!" Cosmo says.

"So, you want Trixie Tang to continue to make me feel miserable, Cosmo?" Timmy asks Cosmo.

"W-Well, uh, no… Of course I don't want you to feel miserable anymore, Timmy," Cosmo says.

"I wish that you would put a video camera over there," Timmy says, and then he starts pointing across from his locker and towards the ceiling. "…And I wish that the video camera would record _everything_ that happens near my locker," Timmy says.

"Wish granted, Timmy!" Cosmo says, and then he quickly uses his wand to grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy quickly starts smiling, as he looks at the video camera that is placed right where he wanted it to be placed.

"Alright. Now that I'll be able to find out who my secret admirer is once and for all, let's go home now, because I wouldn't want to make Vicky feel mad at me," Timmy says, and then he walks out of Dimmsdale Junior High School. Timmy walks towards his house, and then he walks into his house using his house keys.

"Hello? Is anyone here right now?" Timmy asks, and then he closes the front door, and he locks the front door too. Timmy walks into the living room. There is shockingly no girl with red hair color watching Timmy's T.V. right now. "Huh, that's odd. Isn't Vicky supposed to be babysitting me today? Or maybe I should start putting air quotes on the word 'babysitting', because she honestly doesn't do much babysitting," Timmy says, and then he walks into his kitchen right now.

"Still no Vicky… Is something wrong with her right now?" Timmy asks, and then he walks upstairs.

Timmy walks into his bedroom, and then he grabs his home phone that is inside his bedroom. He quickly starts calling Vicky's home phone number right now.

Someone answers the phone after two rings.

"Hello, dream boat, Timmy Turner!" Tootie says.

Timmy quickly groans, when he heard Tootie's voice. "Ugh… Tootie, is, uh, your sister feeling okay right now?" Timmy asks.

"Why are you asking me that question? I thought that you don't even care about Vicky," Tootie says.

"Well, she's supposed to be babysitting me today, because my parents went on another one of their 'business' trips for three days, but Vicky isn't here right now," Timmy says.

"Oh! Hold on… I think that she wrote me a note this morning… Let me go read it to you right now," Tootie says, and then the sound of her walking around her house can be heard by Timmy.

"Here it is! Uh… 'Twerpette, please tell the Twerp that I'll be late babysitting him today, because I have to attend this lame after school club activity that is apparently needed for my college application. -Vicky.'" Tootie says.

"I'm shocked that she wrote the word 'please' in that note," Timmy says.

"Huh. That _is_ pretty shocking to me, too," Tootie says.

There was a bit of a silence between Timmy and Tootie for about twenty seconds or so, and then, she suddenly asks him, "When will you _finally_ give our love a chance?"

"Never," Timmy says, and then he quickly hangs up.

He puts the phone back where it belongs, and then he looks at his fairy God-parents. "Well, I guess that Vicky will be about one hour late to babysit me, guys," Timmy says.

"Who do you want your secret admirer to be, Timmy?" Cosmo asks excitedly, and then he quickly uses his wand to poof himself, and Wanda back into their fairy appearances.

"You mean besides Trixie Tang? I honestly don't even know," Timmy says.

Timmy grabs his Nintendo 3DS, and then he starts playing a video game right now, while he will wait for Vicky to come to his house.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing The Line

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents. But the only things that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline, and five of my O.C.s who will be in this specific Chapter of my fan-fiction. I, uh, hope that you will enjoy my new fan-fiction! Feel free to send me a nice review! Hm. I will also add that while I will gladly accept suggestions for my Chapters, I do reserve the right to not use your suggestions, because _I_ am the writer of this fan-fiction. You can ship any couple that you want to ship, and I will never stop you from shipping your ships or O.T.P.s, but please do not tell me who I can, or can't ship. Think of it like this… Would you approach someone in the real world, and say to that person: 'I don't like who you're dating right now, and I would strongly prefer you to date THIS person instead.'? NO. I will never say that to anyone either. So please be respectful, and nonjudgmental. Please do not ruin my day by trying to force a ship on me. And I am definitely _**not**_ trying to make you ship something that I like. Something that makes me feel happiness. Unfortunately, uh, the songs that _perfectly_ describe my life are "This Song Saved My Life" by Simple Plan, "Thank You" by Simple Plan, and, um, "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan. And also, all of the characters in all of my fan-fictions (with the exceptions of a few characters like Cosmo, Wanda, and Chloe Carmichael, and etc.) are canon-divergent. Charlene Morris, Aleah Statton, Michael Stevens, Amanda Peterson, and Hailey Drew are five of my O.C.s, and please do not use any of my original characters without my approval. Thank you. And Aleah Statton was named after my own God-daughter.

And I was _exactly_ twenty-years-old when I had graduated from high school, so it's not impossible for someone like myself or Vicky to be a Second Year Senior (to take the 12th Grade for a second year). And this was before I was even diagnosed with A.D.H.D.

* * *

Chapter 3: "Crossing The Line".

On September 14th. Exactly eight hours ago. At 7:15 A.M.

Twenty-two-year-old Charlene Morris sighs deeply. She's not aware that thirteen-year-old Chloe Carmichael is walking nearby Charlene right now.

"This is all _her_ fault. Just one stupid, and ridiculous lie that Hailey Drew told Vicky's parents ten years ago changed Vicky's life forever," Charlene sighs deeply, as she continues to be reluctant about calling Hailey Drew.

Chloe quickly looks at Charlene right now. "Excuse me? Uh, but are you talking about Timmy Turner's babysitter right now?" Chloe asks Charlene.

"Statton? Uh, yes. Vicky Statton," Charlene says, as she looks at her cell phone right now.

"Vicky's last name is Statton?" Chloe asks.

"That's correct. Uh, it's a pretty long story, and you probably don't want to hear any of it," Charlene says, as she looks at Chloe right now.

"Are you kidding me? I've _always_ wondered why she acts like that," Chloe says honestly.

"Vicky believes that everyone hates her, and that no one will ever care about her. And Vicky's own parents are afraid of her. They always believe that Vicky is a miscreant, and that she never wanted Tootie, Vicky's sister, to exist," Charlene says.

Chloe quickly starts biting her bottom lip gently. "So, Vicky is negative _all_ the time, and she doesn't trust people easily?" Chloe asks.

"One lie made Vicky's own parents believe someone named Hailey Drew. And Vicky's parents wouldn't ever believe their own daughter. Anyways, uh, speaking of Hailey, I'm being forced to call her right now. It was great to meet you, though," Charlene says, and then she starts calling Hailey right now.

"It's nice to meet you though too!" Chloe says kindly, and then she starts walking towards Timmy Turner's house now. "Geez, that's horrible!" Chloe says to herself.

"Hailey? Um, I just found out that Vicky has to babysit someone named Timmy Turner for three days, starting today," Charlene says.

Charlene listens to what Hailey says to her. "Uh, a-alright… I-If you say so. I-I'll see you later today, I guess," Charlene says, and then she ends the call, and then she puts her cell phone back into her purse.

"Great. How am I going to protect Timmy Turner from that manipulative woman, if I can't even hurt her?" Charlene asks herself, and then she sighs deeply. Charlene starts walking towards her house now.

* * *

On September 14th. At 1:45 P.M.

The nineteen-year-old Vicky suddenly walks into her cousin's classroom right now. "Uh, I just received permission from Principal Westbrooke to take Aleah out of Dimmsdale Junior High School early for today," Vicky says.

And then Vicky looks at Aleah's teacher, Mr. Crocker. "Ugh. Denzel Crocker," Vicky says.

"Vicky Statton. Alright, Aleah, you can leave now," Mr. Crocker says.

"You still believing in fairy God-parents?" Vicky asks, and then she starts rolling her eyes.

"You still believe that no one will ever care about you, or love you?" Mr. Crocker asks Vicky.

" _Always_. Because that's true," Vicky says.

The twelve-year-old Aleah Statton quickly starts putting all of her school supplies into her backpack, and then she quickly closes her backpack. Aleah practically runs towards Vicky.

"What's wrong with the little moron? She looks like she just saw a ghost, or something," Mr. Crocker asks, as he looks at Aleah right now.

Vicky quickly starts growling, as she looks at Mr. Crocker again. "That little 'moron' is my cousin, and if you will insult her _again_ , I _will_ -" Vicky says, but she quickly gets interrupted by Mr. Crocker.

"There's no need for your little threats, Vicky. Just take her out of here now," Mr. Crocker says.

Vicky quickly walks out of Mr. Crocker's classroom, and Aleah timidly starts following her.

"Alright. You're going to have to tell me the _entire_ story, and do _not_ leave anything out, Allie," Vicky says.

"I-I was threatened by Hailey Drew to break up with my boyfriend, Collin, b-because she never wants me to feel happiness. S-She _forced_ me to break up with him," Aleah says.

"That woman has been crossing the line for _years_ ," Vicky says bitterly.

"Ironically, uh, Hailey Drew never wants _you_ to feel happiness either, Vicky," Aleah says.

"Correction, Allie. I will never deserve to feel happiness… I will never even forgive myself for everything that I have done in the past seven years," Vicky says.

"Didn't, uh, Timmy Turner save your life—and _twice_?" Aleah asks.

"Why _must_ you keep bringing that up to me, Allie?" Vicky asks, and then she sighs deeply.

" _He_ was willing to forgive _you_ for what you had done to him," Aleah says.

Vicky starts walking towards the front entrance of Dimmsdale Junior High School, and Aleah quickly walks next to Vicky.

"You're wrong, Allie. That boy literally _hates_ me. And he will _always_ hate me. Alright? I will never talk about those incidents with you ever again," Vicky says.

"Man… Tootie's right. You really _are_ stubborn. And if Timmy Turner _REALLY_ hated you, he would have saved his own life, and he would have let you die when you and him were trapped inside of that cave at the Mount Dimmsdale Ski Lodge And Resort together. Just for an example, Vicky," Aleah says.

Vicky and Aleah walk out of Dimmsdale Junior High School, and then they start walking towards Dimmsdale High School.

"I should never have told you that he saved my life twice," Vicky says, as she continues walking next to Aleah.

"I wonder what your days at Dimmsdale High School are like, Vicky," Aleah says.

"People keep _constantly_ lying to me, manipulating me, and using me. And my teachers keep failing me. If you promise never to tell anyone this, I was secretly diagnosed with both A.D.H.D., and Autism. Trust me, you wouldn't want to have _my_ life, Allie. And don't worry. I'll convince Collin to get back together with you. Even if I will have to confess to him that Hailey blackmailed you," Vicky says.

"And you _actually_ believe that you're as equally bad as Hailey Drew," Aleah says.

"Alright, fine. I've never actually killed anyone before, like _she_ has, but still… I don't think that I will _ever_ love myself," Vicky says.

Vicky, and Aleah walk into Dimmsdale High School now.

"So, uh, why are we here right now, Vicky?" Aleah asks, as she looks at Vicky right now.

"Well, I'm honestly having difficulty impressing universities and colleges, because of my failing grades, so my English teacher is forcing me to join an after-school club," Vicky says.

"' _Forcing'_?" Aleah asks, as she raises one of her eyebrows right now.

"…Wrong choice of words. He's making me join a club. Is that better wording now?" Vicky asks.

"A little bit. Have you, uh, ever had a boyfriend before, Vicky?" Aleah asks.

"His name is Ricky… Let's just say that he helped prove to me that Hailey was never lying to me when she told me when I was seven-years-old that no one will ever love me. I literally have no interest in getting a boyfriend now," Vicky says.

"Oh, right… Tootie told me about him. I completely forgot about Ricky. He never loved you at all, and he was just secretly pretending to love you, because he just wanted to steal all of your money," Aleah says.

"And trusting Ricky was the _biggest_ mistake that I had ever made," Vicky says, and then she walks into a classroom right now.

Aleah quickly walks into the classroom with Vicky.

"I miss Collin, Vicky," Aleah says honestly.

"Uh, h-hey, uh, everyone, my name is Vicky," Vicky says hesitatingly.

"Icky Vicky!" A sixteen-year-old boy named Michael Stevens says, and then he starts laughing at Vicky.

"Grow up," Vicky quickly says, and then she sits down next to one of her classmates, Amanda Peterson. Amanda is seventeen-years-old right now, she is in the 12th Grade right now. Amanda and Vicky have a total of four classes together right now.

Aleah bites her bottom lip gently, and then she quickly starts to feel anxiety right now, as she sits down next to Vicky.

"And this is, uh, my little cousin, Aleah," Vicky says.

"Aleah! That's such a cool name!" Amanda Peterson says, as she looks at Aleah right now.

"T-T-Thanks… I'm just, um, extremely shy…" Aleah says nervously.

"Alright! Let's begin this meeting now," Amanda says.

Vicky sighs, and then she secretly wishes that this day will just _end_ already.

* * *

On September 14th. At 3:20 P.M.

Twenty-eight-year-old Hailey Drew has a plan for her first day of babysitting this loser. And it was probably a better plan than her very first day of babysitting Icky Vicky, when that stupid goodie-two-shoes was seven-years-old at that time. That was the very same day when Hailey told Vicky that no one will ever love her, and that no one will ever care about her. Hailey walks towards the Turner's home, and then she starts knocking on the front door. She looks at herself in her travel sized mirror, and then she flips her brunette hair color. Hailey quickly puts her travel sized mirror back into her purse. The Twerp opens the front door, and then he looks at Hailey right now.

"Uh, my parents don't want me to open the door for strangers," Timmy says.

"I'm not a stranger! I'm your new babysitter!" Hailey says, and then she quickly starts smiling at Timmy. _God, this is going to_ _ **kill**_ _me,_ Hailey thinks to herself.

"Nice try, but Vicky is my babysitter. She's _always_ been my babysitter," Timmy says.

"Her grandmother recently died, so your parents hired me to babysit you instead of Vicky," Hailey says.

"Do you look _that_ gullible to you? Go back to wherever you came from, lady," Timmy says.

"I'm being honest with you! Vicky is feeling too depressed to babysit you," Hailey says.

Timmy sighs. "Alright, fine. You'd probably be a better babysitter to me than Vicky is," Timmy says.

 _That stupid sucker won't even see this coming to him,_ Hailey thinks to herself, and then she continues to smile at him.

* * *

On September 14th. At 3:45 P.M.

Chloe Carmichael knocks on Timmy's front door, and then she quickly realizes that the door is actually open right now.

At that _exact_ moment though, Vicky and Aleah suddenly walks towards the porch of Timmy's house too.

"Uh, Certified Stupid Sitter, right? Would you mind stepping out of my way, please?" Vicky asks.

Chloe quickly walks into Timmy's house, and then she looks at Vicky.

"I know that people have been lying to you, Vicky," Chloe says.

"No duh. People lie to me _all the time_. Now would you mind letting me babysit the Twerp right now?" Vicky asks.

"Who is Hailey Drew, Vicky?" Chloe asks.

"She is literally the _worst_ person who has ever existed. Alright, fine, come with me, Allie. Let's go find that Twerp _ourselves_ ," Vicky says, and then she walks into Timmy's house.

Aleah is hesitant at first, but then she walks into Timmy's house. "H-Hi, Chloe," Aleah says shyly, as she looks at Chloe right now.

"Hi, Aleah!" Chloe says. "How are you feeling right now?" Chloe asks.

"W-Well, uh, I was forced to meet new people at Dimmsdale High School today, and I felt so much anxiety," Aleah says.

"Oh, no! Anxiety is the worst sometimes," Chloe says.

"No kidding. Now where is that boy right now?" Vicky asks, and then she quickly starts walking upstairs.

Vicky walks into Timmy's bedroom, and then she suddenly sees a note lying down on the floor of his bedroom. Vicky starts reading the note right now.

 _Hello, my not-favorite Twerpette. I stole your babysitting job today, and then I kidnapped the Twerp, and now he is my prisoner. Have fun explaining this to his neglectful parents, Icky Vicky._

 _-Hailey Drew._

"Okay. Now she has _really_ crossed the line!" Vicky says, and then she starts growling, as she walks downstairs.

Chloe looks at Vicky right now. "Uh, where is Timmy right now, Vicky?" Chloe asks.

"He's probably in Canterlot right now. That's where Hailey Drew lives," Vicky says.

* * *

Meanwhile, at 3:55 P.M., on September 14th.

Fourteen-year-old Veronica Star quickly walks back into Dimmsdale Junior High School, and then she walks towards Timmy Turner's locker. Veronica slips the third love letter into Timmy's locker, and then she quickly walks out of the Dimmsdale Junior High School, before Trixie Tang, Tad, Chad, and the other popular students could see her.


	4. Chapter 4: Outsmarting A Drew

The Author's Notes: I apologize if the Disclaimer from Chapter 3: "Crossing The Line" was a bit harsh, but unfortunately I have several things in common with Vicky. My ex-best friend stole money from my mother, and my ex-best friend pretty much lied to me about paying my mother back. I shouldn't have trusted her. Fortunately, though, TheNerdyMia is right, and I do have better friends now. Their names are Cameron, Randy, Tanya, Jeffery, Collin, Lynn, Mia, Alyson, Charlene, Liam, Kristina, Shannon, and I also consider my God-daughter to be my friend too. So whenever someone hates a ship that involves Vicky, it makes me feel sad for her, because her life is actually pretty terrible… Her life is actually worse than my own life.

Disclaimer: This Chapter is a crossover fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman), and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series (which is owned by Hasbro, and the Discovery Family Channel). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents. And I did not create the canon characters from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. But the only things that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline, and one of my O.C.s who will be in this Chapter. I, uh, hope that you will enjoy my new fan-fiction! Feel free to send me a nice review. Hailey Drew is one of my O.C.s, and please do not use any of my original characters without my approval. Thank you. My other O.C. Charlene Morris is mentioned in this Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: "Outsmarting A Drew".

* * *

On September 14th. 5:30 P.M. In Canterlot. The exact location right now is somewhere inside Canterlot High School.

Chloe Carmichael, and Vicky Statton are currently inside Canterlot High School right now, and they are trying to find Timmy Turner, and Hailey Drew. "What if she's only doing this, because she needs a friend, Vicky? Maybe we just need to try to be kind to Hailey, and she will let Timmy go?" Chloe asks Vicky.

"You're just _kidding_ me, right? Hailey is _never_ going to want to have a friend, Chloe. Hailey literally _hates_ Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and her counterpart, Sci!Twilight Sparkle. And they are the girls who attend this school, Canterlot High School, and they are always so kind, generous, loyal, honest, helpful, and they are all basically really awesome friends. Uh, just don't ask me how I know that. Hailey will honestly _never_ want to become someone's friend. Now just let me think of a plan to save Timmy Turner," Vicky says to Chloe Carmichael.

"Alright, Twerp... Now we just have to wait for a very special new friend of mine to join us," Hailey Drew says to Timmy Turner. She put hand-cuffs on his hands.

"I can't believe that I trusted you," Timmy Turner says in disbelief.

Thirteen-year-old Remy Buxaplenty suddenly walks towards Hailey now. "Hello again, Hailey," Remy says. And then Remy quickly looks at Timmy, and he looks at Hailey. "And it looks like you captured Turner. Good job," Remy smirks. "You have made a lot more progress than I've made in my quest to kill the brat, Hailey," Remy says.

Hailey continues looking at Timmy. "Yeah, well, Vicky couldn't believe that she trusted me either, Twerp. And now we just need to wait for her to come here," Hailey says to Timmy, and then she looks at Remy. "Oh, and here's my new little friend now," Hailey says, and she starts grinning. "Thanks, Remy," Hailey says.

Remy laughs hysterically. "This shall be fun. I'll enjoy torturing Turner," Remy says. "How should we torture him first? Electrocution? Or the shark tank?" Remy asks Hailey.

"So, let me take a wild guess, Twerp... You're _still_ feeling shocked that someone loves you right now?" Hailey asks, and then she starts laughing now.

Hailey had taken Timmy Turner inside Dimmsdale Junior High School first, and he witnessed Veronica Star placing a note into his locker, proving that she is his secret admirer.

"He should be shocked that anyone even loves him at all!" Remy says, and then he chuckles.

"I know, right? Someone would have to be absolutely _insane_ to love this Twerp!" Hailey says.

"Delusional too!" Remy shouts. "No one in their right mind would love him!" Remy says.

"Now, how would you like to die, Twerp?" Hailey asks Timmy, as she looks at him right now.

"I think the brat's too scared to decide. So, we should decide for him!" Remy says, and then he starts laughing.

"Hm. Well, actually, I'm just using the Twerp as bait to make Vicky come here, because she wouldn't want to lose her precious money that her parents will never give to her. And he's more _your_ enemy than my enemy, Remy, so _you_ should be the one who will murder him," Hailey says.

"Good point, I _do_ hate Turner, and I will enjoy the pleasure of ending his life. For _real_ this time too," Remy says.

"She wouldn't come for me, even for the money," Timmy says. Timmy turns his attention to Remy now.

"Wait... You're telling me that Vicky won't even show up here at all?" Remy asks.

Vicky just so happened to hear Remy Buxaplenty say that, and then she looks at Remy, Hailey, and Timmy Turner. "She teamed up with Buxaplenty?! Oh, no... This isn't good. That boy has been trying to murder Timmy for _years_ ," Vicky says quietly to Chloe.

"Do you, uh, also happen to know why he hates Timmy so much?" Chloe asks Vicky.

"Well, all I know about Remy Buxaplenty, and Timmy Turner is that they're rivals," Vicky says honestly. "Which is apparently something that Hailey also knows of," Vicky says.

"I don't suppose that you would happen to have your patented Tricky Vicky trap door _right now_ , would you?" Chloe asks Vicky.

Vicky quickly starts chuckling, as she looks at Chloe right now. "I never go anywhere without it. Hm. Since, neither of us will be able to hurt Hailey, no matter how badly I want to hurt her in return, the best way for us to defeat a Drew is to outsmart them," Vicky says, and then she continues watching Timmy, Hailey, and Remy.

"Huh. Outsmarting a Drew? That's not a bad idea, actually, Vicky!" Chloe says, and then she quickly starts smiling right now.

Timmy looks at Remy. "Yes, did you think I would sugarcoat it, Jerkaplenty?" Timmy asks.

"Oh, Turner. Try not to feel too upset, because you know that I'm better than you," Remy says, and then he snarls.

"You're stalling right now, Remy. Just kill the boy, and get it over with," Hailey says.

"Just face it, Jerkaplenty, if you kill me, you won't have another rival to torment anymore! And the cops could easily trace your fingerprints, and arrest you," Timmy says.

"SHUT UP, TURNER!" Remy shouts, as he grabs a rusty knife.

"MAKE ME, JERKAPLENTY!" Timmy retorts.

"AGH!" Remy tries charging at Timmy, but Remy slips, and he falls on water. "This hurts..." Remy says, as he gets back up.

"Okay, do it _now_!" Chloe says to Vicky.

"I don't mind if I _do_ ," Vicky says, and then she starts chuckling softly, as she quickly throws her patented Tricky Vicky trap door towards Remy, and Hailey, which makes them fall down into the hole of the trap door.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Hailey says, as she quickly falls down into whatever room this is.

"CURSE YOU, TURNER!" Remy shouts, as he falls into the hole with Hailey.

"Well, it appears that I made Remy shut up... for now at least," Timmy says, and then he looks around. "Well, at least it's over now... until Jerkaplenty, or that Hailey person comes back for revenge," Timmy says.

"Finally, you put your impressive skills for _good_ instead of for evil," Chloe says to Vicky.

"Actually, uh, Chloe, I have a confession to make… This whole Icky Vicky thing is just an act. I'm basically pretending to be someone whom I'm not," Vicky says, and then she sighs. "Anyways, uh, I'm going to leave in a total hurry now before Timmy finds out that I helped you defeat Hailey Drew, and Remy Buxaplenty. 'Bye, Chloe!" Vicky says, and then she quickly starts walking out of Canterlot High School.

* * *

Meanwhile, on September 14th. At 6:00 P.M. And the location of this next scene is somewhere outside Canterlot High School, and near the Canterlot Animal Shelter.

"Well, I agree that what Rachael Drew did to you was pretty harsh, Angel, but was it really necessary to-?" The seventeen-year-old Fluttershy asks Angel, her pet bunny. Fluttershy has light pink hair color. She suddenly stops speaking when she looks at Vicky right now. "Is it just me, or is there something wrong with that girl over there?" Fluttershy asks Angel. She quickly holds him into her arms, and then she starts walking towards Vicky. "U-Um, e-excuse me? I-I'm sorry for bothering you like this right now, but I was just wondering if you are feeling alright right now?" Fluttershy asks. She is known by everyone at Canterlot High School as the kind, and caring one of the group. The rest of the group includes Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Sci!Twilight Sparkle, and also Twilight Sparkle who lives permanently in Equestria as an Alicorn pony, and she is also a Princess.

Vicky quickly looks at Fluttershy right now. Vicky honestly isn't sure if she has to continue to be this Icky Vicky character, or if it would be alright if she becomes herself to this stranger. "U-Uh, I-I'm just trying to find the bus stop that goes back to my hometown. U-Uh, my name is Vicky, by the way. I'm Vicky Statton," Vicky says to Fluttershy. Vicky smiles at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy quickly smiles at Vicky in return. "My name is Fluttershy. And I honestly love your name, Vicky. It's beautiful. But are you sure that you are feeling okay right now? I saw you walking past me, and I thought that you looked pretty sad, so I wanted to try to make you feel better!" Fluttershy says.

"Oh snap, _you're_ Fluttershy? The human counterpart of the _Element of Kindness_? Uh, s-someone once told me about you, and your best friends. And also of Princess Twilight Sparkle," Vicky says.

"Yes. I'm Fluttershy. And what seems to be your problem right now, Vicky?" Fluttershy asks Vicky.

"Look, I'm not proud about this, but I inadvertently became someone whom I'm not… Someone whom I don't like. And everyone seems to be against me, and I can't even count on anyone to be my friend. Except for Aleah. But she's my cousin, and I would do anything to make her feel happiness," Vicky says honestly.

"Uh, it seems like you might have a lot in common with Sunset Shimmer, and Aria Blaze, Vicky, but you need to realize that friendship is important. And anyone, even you, can deserve to have a friend, Vicky. And you seem like a really amazing person to me, if you are so willing to do anything to make your cousin feel happiness," Fluttershy says.

"I've heard of Sunset Shimmer before, but not Aria Blaze… And I don't have time to talk to either of them right now, but maybe I will talk to them some other day, Fluttershy. Uh, t-thank you, I guess," Vicky says.

"And where are you trying to go to right now, Vicky?" Fluttershy asks.

"Uh, unfortunately Dimmsdale. The town where everyone hates me, or they are afraid of me. The kids there will never forgive me for what I do to them," Vicky says.

"Yes, you definitely have a lot in common with Aria Blaze, and Sunset Shimmer, Vicky. And the bus stop that travels to Dimmsdale is right over there," Fluttershy says, and then she points at where the bus stop that will go to Dimmsdale is.

"Thank you, Fluttershy!" Vicky says, and then she quickly starts walking towards the bus stop right now.

* * *

Back inside Canterlot High School. At 6:15 P.M.

Rainbow Dash quickly walks towards Timmy Turner, and Chloe Carmichael. Rainbow Dash is seventeen-years-old right now, and she is known by everyone at Canterlot High School for her loyalty. "Did I just see Hailey Drew fall into a dungeon room, or something, a few minutes ago?" Rainbow Dash asks, as she looks at Timmy, and Chloe.

"Yes. And how is she connected to Vicky?" Chloe asks, as she looks at Rainbow Dash. "And also, what is your name? My name is Chloe Carmichael!" Chloe says, as she smiles at Rainbow Dash.

"My name is Rainbow Dash. I'm a student at Canterlot High School, and Hailey Drew was Vicky's babysitter. Hailey hosted this wild and crazy party inside Vicky's home eleven years ago. Hailey, and a bunch of college students broke, and destroyed everything in the home, and then the college students left before Vicky's parents came home. Basically, when Tootie, and Vicky's parents came home, Hailey told them that Vicky was responsible for destroying, and breaking all of that stuff that Vicky's parents owned. Which includes their fragile items. Hailey explained to Vicky's mother, and father that Vicky did this because she apparently hates Tootie, and that Vicky never wanted Tootie to exist. But that is a lie. Vicky was always so excited about having a little sister. Anyways, basically, that's what started Vicky's secret spiral into becoming who she is today. She decided to pretend to be the bad girl whom her parents believe that she is. They believe that she's a miscreant, and she couldn't convince them that she was innocent of breaking their things… So, Vicky decided to play along, and become that bad rebel," Rainbow Dash says.

"Okay… Suddenly what Charlene told me makes _a lot_ more sense to me now," Chloe says. "But, uh, how do you know all of this information if you do not even live in Dimmsdale?" Chloe asks.

"Uh, that is easy… Charlene Morris is my secret best friend, and unfortunately she works for Hailey Drew. Charlene thought that working for Hailey would be better than her hurting Charlene. McKenna forced Charlene into becoming Hailey's minion, and spy, though. Charlene is secretly terrified of Hailey, and Charlene lives in Dimmsdale," Rainbow Dash says.

"Geez, we have to do something for Vicky!" Timmy Turner says.

"I wouldn't bother with that, if I were you… She can be pretty stubborn; at least that's what Charlene told me. They used to be best friends, until Charlene started working for Hailey… I mean, I suppose you could still try to help her out and all, but Vicky believes that no one will ever care about her, and that no one will ever love her. Those were actually lies that Hailey told Vicky, when she was only seven-years-old. Back then, Vicky was this extremely kind, caring, generous, helpful, nonjudgmental, loyal, honest, and a really awesome little girl. But Hailey decided to ruin Vicky's confidence, and cause Vicky to believe that everyone secretly doesn't even like her. Vicky never actually believed Hailey until that party occurred when Vicky was nine-years-old, and her parents lost their trust in Vicky, and they completely stopped caring about her, and they stopped loving her too," Rainbow Dash says.

"Well, I never believe in quitting, so I'm going to talk to Vicky!" Chloe says.

"And here we go again with your refusal to quit… But actually, this time, Chloe, I'm not going to quit either," Timmy says, and then he starts to grin.

"You two kids are awesome. Not as awesome as myself, of course, though," Rainbow Dash says, and then she starts chuckling.

"I _did_ save her life twice, too… Although, the second time, it was actually Wanda who made me save Vicky's life," Timmy says.

"Good luck, you two… You're gonna need it," Rainbow Dash says, and then she quickly walks out of Canterlot High School.


	5. Chapter 5: Confronting Veronica Star

The Author's Notes: Alright. This will be my final words on this shipping subject… The truth is, I started attending this group for people who have disorders (because I was diagnosed with A.D.H.D.), and the leader of this group, who is a R.N. (Registered Nurse), asked me what my talents are. I told her that I take Screenwriting classes at my college, so she helped establish goals for me to have. Eventually, well, I started writing fan-fictions, and I started publishing the Chapters to my fan-fictions in March, of this year. And doing all of this are my goals for this group that I've been attending ever since February, or March. And when something has personally affected me (because I can relate to Vicky, and that's why she is my strongest muse), that makes it rather difficult for me to complete my goals. I'm trying my best not to let this upset me again though.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents. But the only things that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline, and three of my O.C.s will be in this Chapter. Their names are Aleah Statton, Hailey Drew, and Charlene Morris. I, uh, hope that you will enjoy my new fan-fiction! Feel free to send me a nice review. I should also mention that since someone was hurrying me when I was publishing Chapter 4 of "Timmy Turner's Secret Admirer" that Chapter 4 needed a bit of tee-amwork (teamwork, but I love the SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Out Of Water film so much, so I say that word how Sheldon J. Plankton said it in the film), because I don't have much muse for Remy Buxaplenty, so all of his lines were written by my friend, Jeffery. And he also wrote most of Timmy's lines in the first scene. The line when Timmy said, "I can't believe that I trusted you," to Hailey Drew was written by Kristina, who is one of my friends. I wrote Timmy's lines when he was talking to Rainbow Dash, though. Ah. And in case anyone was wondering, Rachael Drew is Cameron's O.C., and he inspired me to give Hailey the last name Drew, and to make Hailey, and Rachael cousins.

* * *

Chapter 5: "Confronting Veronica Star"

* * *

On September 15th. At 11:25 A.M. Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Trixie Tang, and Veronica Star are inside the cafeteria of Dimmsdale Junior High School right now.

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Chloe," Timmy says.

"Just be confident, Timmy. Girls like boys who are confident. And good luck!" Chloe says.

Timmy sighs, and then he starts walking towards Veronica, and Trixie.

"Veronica? I need to talk to you right now," Timmy says.

"Why is this loser back here again?" Trixie asks, as she looks at Timmy.

"This so-called loser actually has a name. Not like you would care to know what my name is, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Veronica, you know that Tommy isn't worth talking to you," Trixie says.

Veronica looks at Timmy. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Veronica asks.

"You keep sending love notes into my locker," Timmy says, as he looks at Veronica.

"Uh, really? Why would I ever want to send love notes into _your_ locker? Trixie keeps telling everyone that you are nothing," Veronica says.

"Yawn. Just make it quick, Veronica. I'll be waiting for you at the popular table," Trixie says, and then she quickly walks towards the table for the popular students.

"You're my secret admirer. Aren't you?" Timmy asks, as he continues looking at Veronica.

"It, uh, looks that way, doesn't it?" Veronica asks, and then she starts chuckling nervously.

"Well, I'm sorry about this, but… I don't love you," Timmy says.

"She totally knew that you would say this," Veronica says. And then she quickly realizes what she just said. "I-I mean, uh, _I_ totally knew that you would say that!" Veronica says nervously.

"'She'? What's going on right now, Veronica?" Timmy asks.

"Uh, what's that, Trixie? You need to tell me a funny joke right now? 'Bye, Timmy!" Veronica says, and then she quickly walks towards the popular table. She sits down next to Trixie Tang.

"That was _really_ weird," Timmy says, and then he starts walking towards Chloe Carmichael.

"Did she confess to being your secret admirer, Timmy?" Chloe asks, as she looks at Timmy right now.

Timmy looks at Chloe, and then he sighs. "Sort of…" Timmy says.

* * *

On September 15th. At 4:30 P.M. Near the Dimmsdale Park.

Twenty-two-year-old Charlene Morris secretly hates being here. She would rather be in Canterlot right now, with her secret best friend, Rainbow Dash. But apparently Charlene has to be here right now, because Hailey Drew had managed to escape from that room with Remy Buxaplenty, and now Hailey is in Dimmsdale with Charlene, because Hailey needs to talk to Vicky's cousin, Aleah Statton, again. Charlene continues to think about how perfect Vicky's life was before her parents hired Hailey Drew to babysit Vicky, and also Tootie.

"And here's that little brat now," Hailey says, after she saw Aleah timidly walking towards Hailey, and Charlene.

"So, did you do it? Did you break up with that loser?" Hailey asks, as she continues looking at Aleah.

"His name is Collin, and he's _not_ a loser," Aleah says. The twelve-year-old girl quickly starts scowling at Hailey.

"But did you break up with him? Or am I going to have to hurt you?" Hailey asks Aleah.

Aleah sighs. "Yes… I broke up with him yesterday, Hailey. I hope that you're happy now," Aleah says, and then she quickly looks at Charlene.

Charlene continues to believe that she will never be able to stop Hailey Drew's evil plans. "Oh. She will _definitely_ feel happy now," Charlene says. She secretly hates having to keep up with this charade, but because of how violent Hailey and her cousin (Rachael Drew) are, Charlene knows that it would be better for her to secretly pretend to be on Hailey's side. All Charlene had to do was gain Hailey Drew's trust, and Hailey would never hurt Charlene.

"Excellent. And how is that cousin of yours right now?" Hailey asks.

Aleah looks at Hailey again. "You never cared about Vicky, and Tootie, so why are you even bothering to ask me how they are feeling right now?" Aleah asks.

"Icky Vicky should never have existed in the first place, and the younger Twerpette? She kept dreaming about becoming a Princess, and that dream of hers will never come true," Hailey says.

Aleah quickly starts growling. "I think that we're done now, Hailey," Aleah says, and then she quickly starts walking away from Charlene, and Hailey.

Charlene quickly starts biting her bottom lip gently. Charlene is Vicky's ex-best friend, and their friendship had ended when Vicky was twelve-years-old, and Charlene had started working for Hailey Drew.

"Remind me to get my revenge on that Turner kid, Charlene," Hailey says.

Charlene looks at Hailey. "Uh, okay," Charlene says.

The twenty-eight-year-old Hailey Drew quickly starts walking towards the transit bus stop for Canterlot. Charlene starts walking towards Hailey.

"He actually put me into this dungeon room, and Remy was pretty much useless… He couldn't even hurt his own rival," Hailey says.

The transit bus suddenly arrives now, and then Hailey gets on the transit bus. She paid for her own bus fare, and then she sits down on an empty seat. The transit bus starts driving to Canterlot.

Charlene sighs, and then she starts walking towards her house now.


	6. Chapter 6: Madame Negative

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents. But the only things that I _can_ take credit for is this storyline, and four of my O.C.s will be in this Chapter. Their names are Aleah Statton, Hailey Drew, McKenna, and Charlene Morris. I, uh, hope that you will enjoy my new fan-fiction! Feel free to send me a nice review. This Chapter's title was inspired by the username that Cameron uses for his independent roleplay blog for his Aria Blaze muse on Tumblr (which is madamenxgative). Cameron is one of my best friends, and Rachael Drew is one of his O.C.s. Please do not use any of my original characters without my permission. Thank you. This Chapter also required more teamwork, so all of Remy Buxaplenty's dialogue was written by my friend, Jeffery. Any line from Timmy that has one * means that my friend, Kristina, wrote Timmy's dialogue. Any line from Timmy that has two *'s were written by my friend, Jeffery. Timmy's dialogue that doesn't have any *'s were written by myself.

* * *

Chapter 6: "Madame Negative".

* * *

On September 15th. At 2:45 P.M. Inside Dimmsdale Junior High School, and the _exact_ location right now is Mr. Crocker's classroom.

"And my last announcement for today is that the very first dance at Dimmsdale Junior High School for this school year which was going to have a romantic theme has officially been cancelled, because Francis was caught destroying the decorations for our dance. My apologizes. I hope that everyone will have a great day today though!" Principal Westbrooke says into the intercom.

The school bell suddenly rings now, and then Timmy Turner looks at Aleah Statton. "Uh, can I talk to you about something right now, Aleah?" Timmy asks.

Aleah looks at Timmy, and then she starts biting her bottom lip gently right now. "Uh, sure, but you'll have to make it quick because I will have to meet someone at 4:30 P.M. today…" Aleah says.

"This is about Vicky," Timmy says.

"Ah. You mean Madame Negative, who is also known as my cousin. Yes, uh… What about her?" Aleah asks.

"Is there anything that I should know about her?" Timmy asks.

"You mean besides the obvious fact that even though you saved her life two different times, she still won't believe that you actually _do_ care about her?" Aleah asks.

"Well, I want to make her life better now," Timmy says.

"She believes that no one will ever love her, and that she will be single for the rest of her entire life. She was in a relationship with this guy named Ricky, but he never loved her at all, and he stole a huge amount of money from her," Aleah says.

"Uh, y-yeah, R-Ricky," Timmy says, and he quickly starts to feel nervous right now, because he made a wish that created Ricky in the first place.

"If you happen to know of a guy who will not lie to her, then let me know what his name is," Aleah says, and then she sighs.

Timmy suddenly becomes silent, because he doesn't know how to respond to what Aleah just said to him. He suddenly realizes that he, Aleah, and Chloe Carmichael, are the only students who are in this classroom right now. Everyone else had already left the classroom.

"There is one thing that you should know about her… Vicky is failing almost all of her classes right now, and, uh, she was secretly diagnosed with Autism, and A.D.H.D. I looked Autism up on the Internet, and Autism is a social disorder. I think that Vicky was diagnosed with Autism because of Hailey Drew… That woman made Vicky become afraid that people might act like Hailey. You see, uh, Timmy, Hailey Drew punched Vicky so many times. And Vicky was sent to the Dimmsdale Hospital almost every single time that Hailey had punched Vicky… Hailey made Vicky fall into a coma several times, and now Vicky doesn't trust people easily… Especially because of Hailey, and Ricky," Aleah says.

"I can tutor Vicky!" Chloe says, as she starts putting all of her school supplies into her backpack.

"Well, that would definitely be helpful, Chloe… All I truly want is for Vicky to feel happiness, but almost everyone keeps lying to her, and I think that she has been bullied by her own classmates too. Amanda Peterson doesn't seem to be a bully though. She complimented my name, and she said that my name is such a cool name," Aleah says.

"That's, uh, partly my fault, Aleah," Timmy says, and then he sighs.

"Then, uh, you're going to have to stop lying to Vicky, and tell her the truth," Aleah says.

"W-Well, it's, uh, kind of hard for me to explain this to you, Aleah, but you have to understand that it wasn't me who was lying to her," Timmy says, because he is talking about Ricky right now, and Timmy can't confess to Aleah that he has two fairy God-parents named Cosmo, and Wanda, who granted the wish for Ricky to exist.

"Oh… I've always liked you, Timmy Turner… You saved my cousin's life twice, and she is technically your enemy. That proves that even though she's not your friend, you still honestly care about her," Aleah says, and then she smiles.

"Oh. Uh, thanks, Aleah… Of course I care about Vicky," Timmy says.

"Uh, we better get out of here, and continue this conversation somewhere else, okay?" Aleah suggests, and then she quickly puts all of her school supplies into her backpack.

"Good idea… Let's go now!" Timmy says, and then he puts his belongings into his backpack. Timmy grabs his backpack, and then he exits Mr. Crocker's classroom.

Chloe, and Aleah grab their own backpack, and then they exit Mr. Crocker's classroom too.

* * *

On September 15th (Friday). At 4:12 P.M.

"Look, I'm not saying that you will have to fall in love with Vicky, Timmy... But if that is what you _really_ want to do, I'm not going to judge you for that... I'm a nonjudgmental type of person. I just want her to stop believing in all of this negative stuff," Aleah Statton says, after she, Chloe Carmichael, and Timmy Turner had walked into his house.

"It's not that simple, Aleah. Stuff like that takes time. And as for the negative stuff, yes, she needs to stop believing in it, but this was constantly pushed into her brain as a child. It's not an easy fix," Timmy says.*

"But if anyone can help her to believe that people _do_ care about her, and that someone _will_ actually fall in love with her, it has to be _you_ , Timmy Turner. _You_ are the right person for this job. I mean, you _did_ save her life in the past, and you saved her life _**twice**_ too!" Aleah says.

"I understand, but rushing stuff like this, or faking it even, just makes it worse in the end if something happens. What if she ends up feeling more upset then before? I don't want to be responsible for pushing her into a dark place," Timmy says.*

"Would it make you feel better if Chloe Carmichael, and I came with you when you will talk to Vicky, Timmy?" Aleah asks.

"I don't even know what I am going to say to her. What do you think I should do?" Timmy asks.*

"Well, do you think that you might love Vicky? I mean, Aleah told you earlier today in Mr. Crocker's classroom, "If you happen to know of a boy who will actually love Vicky, and he will never lie to her, then let me know what his name is,"" Chloe Carmichael says.

"Feelings might there, but they haven't blown up," Timmy says.*

"Well, I do happen to know one thing... If she was really secretly diagnosed with Autism, and people are never nice to her, what she _really_ needs is for someone to actually be kind, and caring to her. That will foil Hailey's evil scheme for sure!" Chloe says.

"Okay, that's not hard to do. We can be nice to her. She isn't a bad person," Timmy says.*

"Who isn't a bad person, Twerp?" Vicky asks, after she walked out of the Turner's kitchen room. She looks at Aleah Statton, Chloe Carmichael, and Timmy Turner.

Timmy turns around to look at Vicky. "We were just talking about how we don't think you're a bad person, Vicky," Timmy says.*

"Yeah, right! Ugh. Let me take a wild guess... My sister, and Veronica Star are trying to make you believe their crazy lies?" Vicky asks.

"What makes you believe that they're lying to you? It _is_ possible for people to like you, Vicky," Timmy says.*

"You sound just like Fluttershy now, Twerp," Vicky says. Fluttershy is someone whom Vicky met last night in Canterlot.

"Timmy, she needs to realize that you will never hurt her..." Chloe Carmichael says.

"None of us will hurt her. We are all here for you, Vicky," Timmy directs his last point at Vicky.*

"R-Really?" Vicky asks timidly, as she continues looking at Timmy.

"He's right, Vicky, and we are _definitely_ not like Hailey Drew," Chloe says honestly.

Vicky slowly starts to smile, but she isn't entirely sure if she can believe Timmy, and Chloe.

"They're actually telling you the truth, Vicky, and you know that I care about you too," Aleah says.

"T-Thanks, you guys…. That really means a lot to me," Vicky says, and then she suddenly starts crying right now.

Aleah suddenly looks at the time on her watch, and then she quickly walks out of Timmy Turner's home, because she needs to meet Hailey Drew at 4:30 P.M. today.

* * *

On September 16th (Saturday). At 11:05 A.M. Inside the Dimmsdale Mall.

"Alright, Remy Buxaplenty, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself... You mentioned to me when we first met that you happen to know of a secret that the Twerp has... Something about him having two fairy God-parents... You should kidnap his fairy God-parents without him noticing, and then the Twerp will never feel happiness ever again," Hailey Drew says to Remy Buxaplenty.

"I won't let you down, Hailey. After all, killing that buck-toothed chump has been my dream!" Remy shouts. "I'll make sure to distract him as long as I can," Remy says.

"Just don't let us down, Remy," McKenna says.

"I promise that I won't let you down," Remy says. Remy quickly walks out of the Dimmsdale Mall now, so that he can look for where Timmy is right now.

* * *

On September 16th (Saturday). At 11:14 A.M. Still inside the Dimmsdale Mall.

"This isn't really working… She's apparently way too strong," Hailey Drew says, as she, McKenna, and Charlene Morris are sitting on a bench, while they are waiting for Remy Buxaplenty to come inside the Dimmsdale Mall. McKenna is twenty-six-years-old right now, and she has black hair color.

"Well, uh, I do have one idea that you could use," Charlene says, and then she immediately starts biting her bottom lip gently.

"And that would be what, Charlene? What did you find out about her?" Hailey asks, and then she looks at Charlene.

"Well, um, you could remind Aleah that Vicky's, and Tootie's uncle, Cameron Statton, is not Aleah's biological father, and that he adopted her two years ago," Charlene says. She will definitely regret saying this to Hailey later.

"And that her biological parents never even wanted her! That's perfect, Charlene!" Hailey says, and then she immediately starts grinning now. "Hm, ironically, my own cousin, Rachael, did this _same exact_ kind of thing one year ago to some girl who attends Canterlot High School. I forgot what her name is though… Julibee something. Perhaps you're not such a bad minion after all, Charlene," Hailey says.

* * *

Meanwhile, on September 16th, at 11:25 A.M. Remy Buxaplenty is talking to Timmy Turner right now.

"Hey, Turner, there's a Crimson Chin comic book store over there!" Remy points South to distract Timmy.

Timmy immediately rolls his eyes, as he looks at Remy. "Nice try, Remy, but I'm not going to fall for that. By the way, how did you like getting trapped into that dungeon room with Vicky's former babysitter?" Timmy asks.

"Oh it was swell, Turner." Remy says sarcastically. "Oh, and there's already a Crash Nebula movie that's almost sold out now. I would recommend that you go there right now, before there are no more tickets," Remy says.

"Yeah. You are _definitely_ up to something right now, Remy," Timmy says.

"Not at all, Turner, I'm being serious," Remy says. _Dang it. Trying to lure Turner away will be difficult. Wait a minute, I know how to distract him_ , Remy thinks inside his mind. "I guess you don't care that Trixie Tang just asked you to be her date for the school dance then," Remy says very convincingly.

"Really?! Well, I would never want to hang out with _you_ anyways, Jerkaplenty. Where is Trixie right now?" Timmy asks.

"She's at the school in the gym right now, and she's waiting for you," Remy says.

Timmy immediately walks into Dimmsdale Junior High School now, without saying anything else, or even a goodbye, to Remy.

Remy quickly kidnaps Cosmo and Wanda, and then he runs inside the Dimmsdale Mall to meet with Hailey and her minions again.

Hailey immediately looks at Remy. "Those are the Twerp's fairy God-parents? And how did you lure the Twerp away from you?" Hailey asks.

"I simply told him that Trixie Tang asked to be his date at Dimmsdale Junior High School. The poor fool _always_ falls in love with Trixie Tang. It was the easiest trick in the book, really," Remy says, as he hands Cosmo, and Wanda to Hailey.

"Remy is _such_ a bad seed," Cosmo says to Wanda.

"And you're a bad moron!" Remy shouts at Cosmo.

* * *

On September 16th (Saturday). At 11:35 A.M.

Trixie Tang immediately looks at Timmy right now. He had just walked towards Trixie. "Uh, why are you standing right in front of me right now, Tommy?" Trixie asks.

"Well, you asked me if I could be your date for the school dance. Remy told me so," Timmy says.**

"Well, Remy lied to you, and he tricked you too, because I will _never_ love you. You are nothing, and you will _always_ be nothing," Trixie Tang says.

"I would get mad at you, Trixie, but you're right about Remy tricking me," Timmy says, and then he sighs. Timmy quickly realizes that Cosmo and Wanda were kidnapped by Remy Buxaplenty. "I don't know why I keep falling in love with you, Trixie, but one day I'll finally get over you, and I'll find someone else. Someone who will treat me better than the way that you treat me," Timmy says. Timmy walks out of Dimmsdale Junior High School, and then he starts running to look for Remy.**

"Now, which one of you wants to get tortured first?" Remy asks, and then he looks at Timmy Turner's fairy God-parents. "Oh, I think I know who wants to go first... How about COSMO!" Remy says, as he begins shocking Cosmo.

"Timmy! They are inside the Dimmsdale Mall right now!" Cosmo says, and then he screams in pain after Remy had shocked him.

"Thanks, Cosmo!" Timmy quickly runs into the Dimmsdale Mall, and then he starts looking for Cosmo and Wanda.**

"Oh, Wanda, it's now YOUR turn!" Remy quickly shocks Wanda.

"You're just jealous of Timmy, Remy!" Wanda says.

"JEALOUS?!" Remy laughs. "Why would I be jealous of a low life like Turner?" Remy asks. "His parents are neglectful, his own crush hates him, and he had the second worst babysitter in existence!" Remy retorts. "And don't get me started on his awful buck-teeth..." Remy says.

Timmy looks for Cosmo and Wanda in the Dimmsdale Mall. He runs down into the very bottom floor, and he found them. Timmy quickly kicks Remy in his face, and Timmy knocked a few of Remy's teeth out. "Your parents barely see you, and you're a spoiled brat. What's your point?" Timmy asks.**

Remy had blood dripping out of his mouth as he saw some of his teeth fall off. "Oh, Turner, you're a dead man!" Remy charges at Timmy, and Remy tackles Timmy down, and Remy punches Timmy in the throat.

Timmy kicks Remy off of Timmy, and then he slams Remy against a wall. Timmy quickly tries to think of a way to free his fairy God-parents.**

"Remy isn't good at killing Timmy Turner," Cosmo says.

"Yeah, considering how this is like the 500th time he's tried to murder me," Timmy says. He quickly found a button, and then he pushes the button, and it frees Cosmo and Wanda.**

"Thanks for saving Wanda and I, Timmy!" Cosmo says, and then he immediately grins as he looks at Timmy.

Remy's head begins to feel dizzy. Remy tries to get up, so that he could punch Timmy, but Timmy quickly ducks, and Timmy quickly kicks Remy against the same wall from before. Remy quickly becomes unconscious now.

Hailey quickly tries to wake up Remy, as she continues to wait for someone to come here. "Get up, and kill the Twerp, Remy!" Hailey shouts to the unconscious blond boy.

"You're welcome, Cosmo! You guys mean everything to me, and I can't stand to lose either one of you. Now I think getting out of here would be a good idea. I wish that I was home right now!" Timmy says.**

Unfortunately, before Cosmo or Wanda could grant Timmy's wish, Ricky suddenly walks into the Dimmsdale Mall now, and then he quickly punches Timmy Turner. Ricky looks at Hailey. "You wanted to talk to me right now, babe?" Ricky asks Hailey.

Hailey grins as she looks at Ricky. "Yes. I _do_ want to talk to you... Ricky," Hailey says, and then she immediately starts laughing evilly now.


	7. Chapter 7: Ricky Returns

Chapter 7: "Ricky Returns".

It was like the thirteen-year-old Timmy Turner is experiencing a nightmare right now. But unfortunately, he's not sleeping right now. This is actually a real-life nightmare. Timmy quickly hides behind a wall with Cosmo and Wanda following him, and he witnesses this unfortunate scene. The only good news is that Remy Buxaplenty is still completely unconscious right now. And to think, Timmy used to believe that Vicky is the worst person who had ever existed. It turns out that she was never actually being HERSELF. Timmy honestly never knew before that Vicky is actually suffering a lot more than he has been suffering. If he had known that, like, five years ago, of course he would have never treated her that horribly. And of course Timmy never even thought that it could be possible that Vicky was never born this way. In the past five years, he never once asked her why she is always like this. All he ever got from her before was a "I don't mean to be mean all the time! I just am!" three years ago when they were both trapped inside of a cave together near the Mt. Dimmsdale Ski Lodge And Resort, and she was having a difficult time thinking positively. And Vicky had even trusted her babysitter, Hailey Drew, just like Timmy had trusted Hailey when she told him that his parents hired her to babysit him instead of his usual babysitter, Vicky. He just can't help but wonder what exactly did Hailey tell Vicky to make her want to trust Hailey. Timmy had actually recently succeeded in gaining Vicky's trust, and the only thing that could definitely end her trust in him would be if she started believing in Ricky's lies a second time. And if what Timmy is now predicting will come true, Vicky might never trust him ever again.

"Oh, this _really_ isn't good, you guys. Ricky has suddenly returned now?! I thought that he had gotten married to Mr. Crocker's mother!" Timmy says to Wanda, and Cosmo.

"Uh, Sport, maybe you should be quiet before Hailey suddenly remembers that you are still here right now, and that you're not dead yet," Wanda says.

"Oh, right…." Timmy says, and then he sighs, as he looks at Hailey Drew, McKenna, and Ricky, who is Vicky's ex-boyfriend.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here right now… You are my former charge's ex-boyfriend. You manipulated her. You also lied to her. You helped me prove to Vicky that no one will ever love her. You were secretly pretending to love Vicky, and you stole a huge amount of her money without her even noticing until after you finally broke up with her. I need you to do a favor for me now, Ricky… But this will certainly not be easy for you to do, because Charlene Morris told me that Vicky does not want to have a boyfriend anymore… I need you to get back together with Vicky… But you're going to have to step up your game, because she will not trust you so easily right now…" Hailey Drew says.

"Don't worry about this, Hails. I've got this…" Ricky says, and then he starts chuckling.

"Someone is going to have to warn Vicky!" Timmy says.

"I'm _way_ ahead of you, dreamboat!" Tootie says. She just so happens to be standing right behind Timmy right now, and she had also been listening to what Hailey, and Ricky said to each other.

"Ah! Am I seriously going to have to request to have a restraining order against you again, Tootie?!" Timmy asks, as he looks at the twelve-year-old girl named Tootie.

Tootie sighs, and then she stares at Hailey Drew. Tootie quickly starts growling, because that twenty-eight-year-old woman could have murdered Vicky, and Hailey convinced Vicky that no one, which unfortunately includes her own sister (Tootie), cares about Vicky. Tootie sighs, and then she suddenly realizes that she is starting to cry right now. Tootie looks into Timmy's eyes. "There's obviously a bigger problem right now, Timmy. And Vicky deserves to have a boyfriend who doesn't manipulate her like Ricky did to her three years ago," Tootie says, and then she quickly walks out of the Dimmsdale Mall, before Timmy could reply back to her.

Tootie walks into the Cake 'N Bacon, and she walks towards her sister right now. "Vicky? I need to talk to you right now. Please just listen to me, okay?" Tootie asks.

Vicky sighs, and she looks at Tootie. "Twerpette, I'm obviously working right now… Can't whatever it is that you need to talk to me about wait a few hours?" Vicky asks.

"Actually, no. Vicky… Ricky is going to try to get back together with you, and I don't want him to use you a second time. Please, you have to listen to me!" Tootie says.

"Chillax, Twerpette. I'm not even interested in having a boyfriend anymore… Nothing bad is going to happen to me a second time, alright?" Vicky asks, and then she gives one of the customers their order. She places the plate on the table.

"S-Seriously? I wasn't expecting you to suddenly believe me now, Vicky… Thank you!" Tootie says.

"Alright, just tell my boss that I need to take my break right now. Okay?" Vicky asks, and then she walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon.

"Okay! Wow. I can't believe how easy it is for me to get along with her now," Tootie says, and then she starts talking to Vicky's boss right now.

"Ricky… Pfft… I thought that loser had gotten married to Mr. Crocker's mommy," Vicky says sarcastically to herself as she starts walking into a nearby store.

Ricky walks into the same store that Vicky is in right now. "Babe! I've missed you so very much!" Ricky says, as he looks at Vicky.

"Pfft! Yeah, right! What do _you_ want right now, Ricky?" Vicky asks, as she looks at her ex-boyfriend right now.

"It's ironic that you ask me that, because what I want right now is _you_ ," Ricky says.

"That is literally impossible for me to believe though, Ricky," Vicky says.

"But I'm not that same guy whom you met three years ago! I've changed now! I promise you that I will never lie to you ever again, Vicky!" Ricky says.

That definitely shocked her, as she continues looking at Ricky. "V-Vicky? Y-You're not going to call me Valerie a second time?" Vicky asks.

"That was pretty selfish and uncaring of me back then, I know. And I should never have stolen money from you either, but trust me, Vicky, when I tell you that I care about you now," Ricky says very convincingly.

"M-Maybe it's about time that I stop forcing myself to suffer," Vicky says.

"So, can we get back together now, Vicky?" Ricky asks.

"S-Sure," Vicky says.

"Excellent!" Ricky says, and then he grins at Vicky.

Meanwhile, Timmy Turner is still inside the Dimmsdale Mall right now, and he is still with his fairy God-parents right now. Hailey, McKenna, and Remy are still somewhere nearby Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo. But Buxaplenty is still taking a nap right now.

"This is horrible, you guys! I can't let this happen to Vicky a second time!" Timmy says to Wanda, and Cosmo.

"I think that you might be a little too late to stop her from falling for Ricky's deception a second time, Sport," Wanda says.

Timmy sighs. "Tootie's absolutely right though… Vicky deserves to have a boyfriend who will never use her…..." Timmy says.

"And to think, Ricky existing in the first place is actually all _your_ fault, Timmy!" Cosmo says.

"You're _really_ not helping me out right now, Cosmo. If anything, you're just making me feel even WORSE than I already do!" Timmy says.

Hailey suddenly realizes that Charlene isn't here anymore. "Uh, not to sound redundant, but where's Charlene right now?" Hailey asks.

"That's actually the first time that you've asked that question today, Hailey, and I don't know where Charlene is right now," McKenna Nicole Fisher says, and then she looks at Remy Buxaplenty. "This little kid has failed a second time, Hailey, and Turner is still alive right now," McKenna says.

"Oh, forget about Buxaplenty, McKenna. It's about time that I ruin Vicky's life just a little bit more now," Hailey says, and then she starts grinning mischievously.

"Oh, right, because Ricky is obviously worse than Remy supposedly is," McKenna says, and then she starts chuckling as she starts walking outside of the Dimmsdale Mall with Hailey Drew quickly following her outside.

"Hm. Wait a minute, I have an idea right now!" Timmy says, and then he quickly grabs his cell phone. He starts typing in a text message to someone whom he knows.

Fifteen minutes later, the mysterious person replies back to Timmy's text message with this: "What's in it for me?"

"Ugh. I knew this wouldn't be easy…" Timmy says, and then he quickly types in a second text message to this person.

After sending the text message to this mysterious person, he walks towards Veronica, and then they walk outside together.

Timmy is still feeling suspicious about Veronica's honesty though. Maybe there's something that she's not supposed to tell him…


	8. Chapter 8: Recruiting Amanda Killman

The Author's Notes: This is officially the second Chapter that I have published since I had returned from my vacation, and unfortunately the R.N. of my Care Management group is retired now, so technically I don't really have homework to do anymore, but I wanted to continue to work on this, because most of my true friends have been encouraging me not to give up. Ah, speaking of friends, it is indeed true that Jeffery is unfortunately not my friend anymore… And I was only pretending to feel happiness on Christmas Day because I was with my cousins, and I didn't want them to know that I've been feeling pretty discouraged lately… Getting my confidence back seems to be impossible now, but at least I'm trying to continue writing this fan-fiction. Okay, so I need to explain something before I will add a Disclaimer to this Chapter… Having Autism isn't something that I like admitting, and neither is feeling afraid of trusting people. Truthfully, I would say that I'm scared to confess that I have Autism. And I had a best friend who thought that she could take advantage of my generosity and of my kindness, and now Jeffery isn't my friend anymore because of ships….. It's not really that worth it to ship anyone now, I guess. But I just hope that he will feel better soon… And I still honestly miss that awesome guy. Anyways, here's the Disclaimer, kiddos, and please be kind when you are reviewing my fan-fiction.

The Disclaimer: This is now a crossover fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, and Bunsen Is A Beast! The storyline of "Pandora" was inspired by High School Story, and of course, Pretty Little Liars. And this Chapter will be the beginning of explaining how Vicky knows that Hailey Drew had killed someone in the past. Chapter 9 will be a flashback Chapter, and the whole story will be explained in that Chapter… And Hailey Drew is my O.C. whom I had created on November 12th, 2016. The "Pandora" text message was written by myself, and re-written by Cameron, and he is one of my best friends. I didn't create The Fairly OddParents, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, or Bunsen Is A Beast!, and none of these characters truly belong to me (excluding, of course, Hailey Drew, and my other O.C.s).

* * *

Chapter 8: "Recruiting Amanda Killman".

* * *

Amanda Killman's Point-Of-View:

It was at 2:35 P.M. when she had received the random text message from that younger boy who has the magical fairies. Amanda Killman's first response to him was, of course: "What's in it for me?" Timmy's second text message had been: "Fine. There will be a surprise waiting for you at Canterlot High School. Just meet my best friend, Chloe Carmichael, at 3:00 P.M. on Monday, in Canterlot High School." She hates surprises. What could that Timmy Turner person possibly know about Amanda that will _magically_ convince her to help break Vicky and Ricky up? Amanda grimaces, as she starts to think about what her surprise will be. It more than likely won't be a good surprise.

On September 18th (Monday). At 3:00 P.M.

Amanda sighs, as she starts to walk towards a girl who has blonde hair color, a bright smile on her face, and she has a purple bow in her blonde hair. "So, I assume that your name is Chloe Carmichael?" Amanda asks, as she looks at the blonde girl.

"Yes! And you're the girl who tried to steal Timmy's and also my fairy-Godparents three years ago?" Chloe asks. She wouldn't even stop smiling.

"Look, about that-" Amanda started to say, but she got interrupted by Chloe.

"You don't have to apologize to me, or to Timmy, because we both forgive you, Amanda… You see, Timmy believes that you are the right person to break up Ricky and Vicky. And Timmy asked me to take you to Canterlot High School today, so that we can talk to Rainbow Dash," Chloe says.

"Rainbow…. Wait, her name is seriously Rainbow Dash?" Amanda asks, and then she tries to resist laughing at Rainbow Dash's name.

"Does anyone ever make fun of _your_ name?" Chloe asks.

"No… Of course not. And why do we have to talk to Rainbow Dash? She doesn't even know us," Amanda says.

"Well, you are sort of wrong, Amanda. While you are correct that she doesn't know who you are, Rainbow Dash already knows who I am. A few days ago, this woman, Hailey Drew, kidnapped my best friend, Timmy Turner, yes, he's, uh, the boy who has the fairy God-parents. And I can't believe that Jorgen Von Strangle never erased your memory of knowing about Cosmo and Wanda… You see, anyone who doesn't have a fairy God-parent isn't, uh, allowed to know about magic, or fairies," Chloe explains to Amanda. "Um, anyways… Rainbow Dash was there on the night that Hailey Drew took Timmy to Canterlot High School. And Rainbow Dash knows about Vicky's past….." Chloe says.

Amanda Killman immediately freezes up when the blonde girl mentioned Hailey Drew's name. "Oh, sugar snaps!" Amanda says.

Chloe immediately looks at Amanda with concern on her face. "Um, are you feeling okay right now, Amanda?" Chloe asks.

"I'm fine, Carmichael," Amanda says. She sighs, and then she puts on a bright smile. "See?" Amanda asks. She secretly wishes that this day will just end already. She could have been on a date with Munroe right now, but then again, he keeps playing hard-to-get on her.

But unfortunately for her, Chloe doesn't believe Amanda's lie.

"Uh huh… Honesty is the best policy, Amanda Killman. Anyways, Rainbow Dash was the one who talked to Timmy and I, and she told us the truth about Vicky's life. It might have started out perfectly, but it's not perfect right now," Chloe says.

"Oh…. A-And that's why you don't want Ricky to be Vicky's boyfriend?" Amanda asks nervously.

* * *

Chloe Carmichael's Point-Of-View:

Chloe Carmichael is used to people not trusting her. It has been three years since Chloe met Tootie, and Tootie is still refusing to become friends with Chloe. Tootie is still believing that Chloe will fall madly in love with Timmy someday, and Tootie is still in love with him right now. And her sister, Vicky, had been manipulated by Hailey Drew for five years. It definitely won't be easy for Vicky to trust Chloe. Chloe sighs. Amanda still won't open up to Chloe. It's not like Chloe would actually say anything mean to Amanda.

"She needs to feel happiness again, Amanda, and Ricky is the not right person to make her feel happiness, because he has never loved her. Not even once," Chloe says.

"This guy sounds like a real jerk," Amanda says.

"He also stole money from her too," Chloe says.

"I really hate this day," Amanda mutters to herself, as she continues walking next to Chloe.

"This really isn't bad, Amanda, and besides, Timmy has a surprise waiting for you later!" Chloe says.

"Yeah, well, I hate surprises!" Amanda says.

"Oh, look at this. A parent just donated her money to Autism Speaks. Doesn't that idiot realize that Autism Speaks will never care about people who have Autism? The people who have Autism don't even need to be cured, and they definitely don't want a cure either," Amanda says, as she looks at a woman with black hair color, and the woman is wearing an orange hat right now. "And don't even get me started on her orange hat!" Amanda says.

"Yeah, Mikey did warn me that you're extremely outspoken and that you always speak directly. Have you ever tried, you know, NOT speaking what's on your mind, Amanda? Maybe you could have a lot more friends. I'm just saying, and anyways, please focus, Amanda!" Chloe says, as she starts to walk faster towards Canterlot High School's Gym, and the locker rooms. Chloe walks outside, and Amanda walks outside too.

"Wait, Munroe was actually talking to you? He was talking to you about me, specifically?" Amanda asks.

"Well, yes," Chloe says, and then she immediately walks towards Rainbow Dash, who is kicking soccer balls into a goal net on the soccer field.

"I'm so awesome!" Rainbow Dash says. Rainbow Dash grins, and then she looks at Chloe, and Amanda. "Oh, I remember you! Chloe Carmichael, right?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, and this is my new friend, Amanda Killman," Chloe says. "Uh, can you tell her about Vicky's past, please?" Chloe asks Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash sighs. "Actually, I don't even like talking about this, but if you think that it will help, then… Of course I will tell Amanda the whole story of what had happened to Vicky," Rainbow Dash says.

"Okay, I need to find out if your surprise is ready, or not, right now, Amanda. I'll be back later!" Chloe says, and then she immediately walks back inside Canterlot High School.

Chloe walks out of the front entrance of Canterlot High School, and then she walks towards the Wondercolt statue, which is also known as the portal to the Equestria universe.

* * *

Vicky's Point-Of-View:

A few seconds after Vicky had walked into Timmy Turner's home on September 18th at 3:15 P.M., she suddenly hears her cell phone beeping. "Now what?" Vicky asks, and then she sighs, as she grabs her cell phone. Vicky quickly starts reading a new text message from a restricted cell phone number, and she also quickly starts trembling. The text message reads:

"I know your little secret, Statton. And if you want it to stay secret, you will do everything I say. And if you refuse, well... Let's just say that Atthea won't be the only corpse in Dimmsdale. –"Pandora"."

"Oh, shit," Vicky mutters.

This will be continued in Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9: Game Over

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents, Bunsen Is A Beast!, and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. None of these shows and films or their characters belong to me. I'm just a college student who takes Screenwriting classes. Ah, so this is the tragic story of how Atthea had died, and this Chapter also reveals why Amanda Killman isn't very nice… Atthea Killman was named after one of my nieces, and she is extremely adorable. This is the second time that I wrote the party scene, and this was better than the one that I wrote exactly one year ago. Also, I hope that everyone had a nice Valentine's Day. :)

* * *

Chapter 9: "Game Over"

Eleven years ago… On December 29th (which is Tootie's birthday). She had turned two-years-old on this date.

It was yet another day with Hailey Drew, but at least this time she had allowed Atthea Killman to visit Vicky that afternoon.

"When are you ever going to realize that Hailey Drew isn't actually your friend at all, Vicky?" The eleven-year-old Atthea Killman asked Vicky.

"I'm not hearing any chores being worked on, bestie!" The sixteen-year-old Hailey Drew said to the nine-year-old Vicky.

"Can't you at least say 'Please do your chores"?" Vicky asked Hailey. The nine-year-old Vicky continued to work on her homework inside her bedroom with Atthea.

"Oops. I'm so sorry. Whatever you say, you little ugly Barbie wannabe," Hailey said sarcastically.

The sixteen-year-old Hailey was in the living room at that time.

"Friends are honest, Atthea. And Hailey Drew has never intentionally lied to me before," Vicky said.

"Would a 'friend' seriously tell you that it would be better for you if you never got a boyfriend? And that no one will ever love you, or care about you?" Atthea asked.

It was at that moment that Hailey had left the living room, and then she walked upstairs.

"Look… Vicky, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't trust Hailey so much… That girl doesn't even want to become your friend, and you shouldn't let her get away with this. She's obviously got this really evil scheme to make you feel miserable for the rest of your entire life. She literally told you that no one will ever love you!" Atthea said, and then she sighed.

"Hmm…. It looks like I'm going to have to get rid of a particular Twerpette who knows my secret scheme," Hailey said, and then she immediately called her trusty best friend, McKenna Nicole Fisher, on Hailey's cell phone. "McKenna Nicole, I'm going to need you to come over here after the party," Hailey said, as she walked downstairs.

"So, you're saying that Hailey wants to use me, or something? Yeah, right, Atthea!" Vicky said.

"I'm telling you this because I'm your best friend, Vicky. Name one time that Hailey Drew has ever done anything nice for you. She's never kind! And I should know that, because I'm kind. And you are kind too, Vicky," Atthea said.

Suddenly, a bunch of college students entered Vicky Statton's home. Someone turned on the music, and a party had suddenly begun inside Vicky's home, downstairs.

"Uh, wait, what's going on right now? I never asked my parents if I could have a party here today," Vicky said, and then she and Atthea quickly walked downstairs.

"Aw! Guess what, Jeremy? Our guest of honor is here now! Hey, Vicky!" A female college student said to Vicky.

"R-Really? This party is all for me?" Vicky asked incredulously **.**

"Huh. Maybe I was wrong about Hailey Drew after all," Atthea said, and she felt incredulous too.

But the female college student and the college student named Jeremy Fletcher grabbed both Vicky and Atthea, and they put Atthea and Vicky into a closet, and Jeremy locked the door.

"You actually believed that this party was for you, Twerpette… You're even more stupid than I thought you were… I invited all of these people myself. Your perfect little personality has always annoyed me, and you trusted the wrong person, Twerpette," Hailey Drew said to Vicky.

"Or it seems that my suspicions about her were pretty much nailing it…." Atthea said, and then she sighed. "A-Are you going to feel alright, Vicky?" Atthea asked, as she looked at Vicky. Unfortunately though, it was hard for Atthea to look at Vicky at that time, because the closet room's lights aren't on, and the room is completely dark.

"I… I-I can't believe it, Atthea… Y-You were right about Hailey all along. I'm so sorry that I never believed you…. I can't believe that I thought that she was my friend… She's no friend… She's just a master of beguiling people…" Vicky said, and then she started crying.

"Why, thank you! I'll take that as a compliment, Twerpette!" Hailey said.

Vicky growled. "Of course she takes that as a compliment," Vicky said.

The college students and Hailey resume dancing to the loud music. Twenty-three-year-old Jeremy Fletcher quickly broke something that belonged to Vicky's and Tootie's parents. "This is the best party ever, Hails!" Jeremy said.

Vicky groaned after she heard someone break something that had belonged to her parents. "Oh my God… This is the worst night of my entire life," Vicky said.

"Well, on the bright side, at least Hailey Drew will finally get what she so rightfully deserves now, Vicky," Atthea said.

Three hours later, someone finally opened the door to the closet, and it was Hailey who had opened the door. All of the other people who had attended the party had already left the home.

Nicky Statton, her husband, and Tootie suddenly walked inside the living room. Nicky, and her husband looked extremely shocked, and two-year-old Tootie quickly glared at Hailey, who was sitting down on a couch, and she was reading a school book.

"Ms. Drew, would you mind explaining what had happened to our home?" Nicky asked. All of the fragile items were either stolen or broken. Nicky looked at Hailey.

Hailey quickly looked around at the damages, and then she looked at Nicky, and her husband. "Oh my gosh! What the heck just happened?" Hailey asked, and she pretended to feel just as confused and shocked as the parents are feeling.

"Who did this, Hailey?" Nicky asked.

"Hehe, Hailey is gonna be busted now, Vicky!" Atthea said, as she and Vicky walked towards the adults, and Hailey.

"Vicky!" Hailey said, as she pointed at Vicky.

"Say what now?" Vicky asked, as she looked up at Hailey.

"Oh, no, she didn't! She's lying-" Atthea said, but she was interrupted by Hailey who pushed Atthea out of the house. Hailey closed the front door, and then she looked directly at Nicky Statton, and Mr. Statton (Vicky's and Tootie's father).

"She hates Tootie, Mr. and Mrs. Statton, and Vicky never wanted Tootie to exist! She destroyed your belongings because she was feeling angry, jealous, and bitter!" Hailey said.

"No way. It was Hailey, and all of her stupid friends! She's lying to you, to make me look bad! You have to believe me!" Vicky said, as she looked up at her parents.

"And why should we believe you, Vicky? Hailey couldn't have done this just to blame you. Hailey was reading a book for her class. She never did anything bad. It isn't like you to be lying to us, Vicky. You're usually so honest and kind. You're being too overdramatic, and you're blaming someone who doesn't even deserve to be accused, or treated like this," Nicky said.

"This _can't_ be happening to me. You're _seriously_ going to believe Hailey Drew instead of your own daughter? I'm not even a bad kid! I even donate my hard-earned money to charities!" Vicky said.

"If I were you, I would totally ground her. I mean, she has hated Tootie ever since your second daughter was born," Hailey said.

"Vicky, you are now grounded! For the rest of your entire life!" Nicky said.

"I can't believe this!" Vicky muttered, as she walked upstairs.

"Hm. You should totes send her to a military school. A strict school like that will definitely make her lose her rebellious personality," Hailey said.

"Thank you so much for telling us the truth, Hailey, and anything that you can do to help us with this miscreant would be very much appreciated!" Mr. Statton said. Nicky, and her husband walked into the kitchen.

"You're welcome! And happy birthday, you little darling Princess!" Hailey said, as she quickly hugged Tootie.

"This isn't over yet, Hailey Drew," Tootie muttered to her babysitter.

"I'm pretty sure that it's over now, Tasha. Game over. I won. And you and your little mistake of a sister have just lost the war, Twerpette," Hailey said.

"It's… Tootie," Tootie said.

"Whatever, Twerpette" Hailey said. She laughed evilly. "Vicky will have no other choice but to believe me now. No one will ever care about Vicky. She's nothing but a mistake, and she should have never existed in the first place," Hailey said.

" _You're_ a mistake!" Tootie said.

"Oh, you're gonna get it when I will come back here tomorrow…" Hailey said, and then she growled at the two-year-old girl.

Tootie immediately backed away from Hailey. "W-What are y-you going to do to me?" Tootie asked fearfully.

"Let's just say that I'll make you regret telling me that I'm a mistake," Hailey said, and then she opened the front door. Hailey walked out of the home.

"Oh, Twerpette? I'm gonna need to have a little word with you," Hailey said, as she walked towards Atthea. McKenna Nicole had just walked towards Hailey, and Atthea.

Meanwhile, Vicky was crying inside her bedroom. She looked outside her window just in time to see that her best friend, Atthea Killman, had fallen down to the ground. "Wait, what just happened?" Vicky asked.

Atthea Killman was only eleven-years-old when she died. Atthea was Amanda Killman's sister. Atthea was also Vicky's best friend. Atthea loved to dance, sing, and act. Atthea had even wanted to become a famous Hollywood actress someday in her future, but Hailey Drew took that dream away from Atthea.

Atthea will never have a boyfriend. She'll never get married. Amanda Killman was only four-years-old when Atthea died. Amanda's parents decided to move out of Dimmsdale. And they moved to a city named Muckledunk. Thereby causing Amanda's parents to become extremely protective of their only living daughter. They were even reluctant to allow Amanda to make new friends. And after Atthea's death, Vicky had become reticent. She couldn't even forgive herself for letting this happen to her best friend.

* * *

"And, uh, that's what had really happened," Amanda Killman says to Rainbow Dash, after Amanda had finished telling the story of the day that her only sibling was murdered. "Yeah, Hailey made it look like Atthea had killed herself, but Vicky and I know what really had happened…" Amanda says.

Rainbow Dash feels extremely shocked as she continues looking at Amanda. "Huh… And I thought that I was going to be talking to _you_ … So, is that why you're not exactly… nice to people?" Rainbow Dash asks Amanda.

"Kindness and generosity can be a weakness, alright? And that's exactly what Atthea was… She was such a sweet girl, but Hailey didn't want her evil scheme to be thwarted, so she got rid of the only person who was trying to defeat her…" Amanda says.

"Oh, trust me… We all know about girls like Hailey Drew… We had to defeat a group of Sirens who wanted to use their singing to take over the world, or something, and of course they never wanted to lose either… It turned out, though, that those amulets that The Dazzlings were wearing were corrupting them, and Aria Blaze, who was one of the Sirens, never knew that the amulets that she had made were going to turn them into monsters… Truthfully, they just wanted to become better musicians…" Rainbow Dash says.

"Huh… And Munroe thinks that _I'm_ evil…" Amanda says.

"You totally don't have to continue to be evil, y'know… Redeem yourself…. This plan that Timmy Turner has isn't a bad plan… You just need to find out if this Ricky guy has a weakness…" Rainbow Dash says.

"You mean, besides his weird obsession of money?" Amanda asks, and then she starts chuckling softly.

"I'm sure that you'll think of something, kid… You're a very smart girl," Rainbow Dash says.

"You're not _just_ loyal, you know… You're also very kind too," Amanda says.

"That's actually Fluttershy's department, but thank you, Amanda. And I never had a sister… J-Just, uh, try to forget about the bad things that had happened to Atthea… And only remember the good memories that you had with her…" Rainbow Dash says.

"There wasn't much…. I only had four years of my life to spend with her… But thanks… And if you tell anyone about this conversation-" Amanda says.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I won't tell anyone your secret… Make your sister proud of you, and defeat that jerk, alright?" Rainbow Dash asks, and then she starts chuckling softly. "Kick Ricky's sorry butt, and teach that guy a lesson that he will never forget. I mean, he is dating your sister's best friend… You gotta do something… You can't let him hurt Vicky any further than she has already felt…" Rainbow Dash says.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. I've got this, and I'm sorry about thinking your name is funny. I never actually meant it. You're, uh, awesome, okay? I admit that," Amanda says, and then she immediately starts running towards the front entrance of Canterlot High School.

"Wait, what?! You thought my name was funny?!" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously.

"Oh, come on! Your name is Rainbow Dash! That's not a funny name. That's a really cool name! Amanda never meant it!" Pinkie Pie says. Pinkie Pie is standing right next to Rainbow Dash right now, and Pinkie Pie has bright pink hair color. She is seventeen-years-old right now, and she is known by everyone because she loves to make everyone smile and feel happiness. And also, she is literally the best party planner ever.

"Well, of course you would say that… Thanks, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash says, and then she quickly hugs Pinkie Pie.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie Pie says, as she quickly hugs her best friend back.

* * *

Amanda Killman quickly walks towards Chloe Carmichael, but then she notices that Mikey Munroe, who is fourteen-years-old right now, is now standing right next to Chloe. He clearly doesn't look happy to be here right now. "W-Wait, what's M-Munroe doing here right now?" Amanda asks nervously.

"Surprise!" Chloe says to Amanda, and Chloe quickly smiles brightly at Amanda.


	10. Chapter 10: Always So Quick To Judge

The Author's Notes: Ah, yes, I don't think that any true High School Story fan will ever forget when Katherine broke Autumn Brooks' mother's necklace. Now, uh, for anyone who has never played the iPhone and iPad game that is called High School Story, let me just quickly explain this… Autumn's mother is dead. And this necklace was the only piece of Autumn's mother that Autumn still had. Technically, "Pandora" made Katherine break the necklace though. "Pandora" is a mysterious blackmailer who turned out to be Lacey, a seemingly 'nice' girl from Athena Academy in the High School Story game. So, yes, TheNerdyMia is actually correct. What will happen to Vicky next will not be good. And this is just an important notice to everyone who liked my other fan-fictions, "Snow Bound 2", and "The Root Of Vicky's Bitterness". They are honestly not over. I will try to find some inspiration to write Chapter 9 of "Snow Bound 2" soon though.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents. The Fairly OddParents was created by Butch Hartman, and none of his characters are mine. I'm just a college student who takes Screenwriting classes. I spend too much time playing Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, and I'm rather hesitant to make new friends, because I'm always scared of how they will feel about me. That's why I need goals from the Care Management group. But one of my many positive personality traits is that I'm extremely loyal. Anyways. Here is Chapter 10. Please review kindly. I am extremely sensitive. Which is something that Jeffery, my ex-friend, probably knows by now...

* * *

Chapter 10: "Always So Quick To Judge."

On September 18th (Monday), 2017. At 3:30 P.M.

Timmy Turner's Point-Of-View.

"So, what have you been up to lately, Timmy?" Veronica asks, after Timmy and Veronica walked into a nearby restaurant.

"What have I been up to lately?" Timmy asks. The past few days for him had been pretty cray-cray. First, he had been kidnapped by his babysitter, Hailey Drew, who turned out to have a connection with Vicky, and he discovered the very reason why she wasn't nice to him in the past five years. And then his rival, Remy Buxaplenty, tried to kill Timmy for the millionth time, and then Remy also kidnapped Timmy's secret fairy God-parents, Wanda and Cosmo. How Timmy made it out of there alive is simply a miracle. "Uh, do you _really_ want to know?" Timmy asks Veronica.

"Well, of course I want to know, Timmy. I'm, uh, your secret admirer, and I love you…" Veronica says.

"Right…" Timmy says, and then he sighs. Timmy just wants to get to the bottom of this mystery, but that probably will not be easy. However, Veronica messed up once before, just a few days ago. Maybe Timmy can trick her into messing up a second time. Or maybe she's actually telling him the truth, and there is no secret to this secret admirer thing. "Well, for starters, this woman kidnapped me… Remy tried to kill me _twice_ … And the past few days have been pretty cray-cray… I just want to forget about them now… Especially the part about Remy using my love for Trixie Tang to help him steal something that belongs to me…" Timmy says.

"Why do you love her, then? Trixie, I meant…" Veronica asks.

"She's… pretty?" Timmy asks.

"She calls you a loser all the time though, Timmy…" Veronica says.

"Yeah? Well, so do you," Timmy says. Some secret admirer Veronica is.

"You don't understand what Trixie's like though. Yeah, okay, she persuaded the coach for the cheerleading team to reject me from the squad this year, but the perks are incredibly awesome! I get to go to the coolest parties, and I have so much fun there, and-" Veronica says, but then Timmy interrupts her.

"Being popular doesn't seem worth it to me, if you wanted my opinion," Timmy says. He started to think thoughtfully. How would that spitting girl do this? Amanda's probably better at tricking people than he is.

"But I tried so hard to become popular, Timmy. Why do you think being popular isn't worth it?" Veronica asks, as she looks at the menu. Then she looks at Timmy again. "I mean, you have never even been popular before," Veronica says.

"And Trixie manipulates you, and she treats you just as badly as she treats me. The only person who is worse than Trixie is Hailey Drew," He says.

"Say that again, Tommy," Trixie Tang says. She quickly starts scowling at Timmy.

Timmy immediately looks at Trixie. "I don't mind saying it a second time. I said that you are a complete jerk, and loving you is honestly a mistake that I made. And get it right, Trixie. My name is Timmy. Timmy Turner. My name is not Tommy. That just proves that you don't really care about me," Timmy says.

"The only jerk that I know of is Vicky," Trixie says.

"She was manipulated by Hailey Drew, and Ricky. And tell me one time that you were ever kind or generous to me," Timmy says.

"I'm fabulous! Veronica? Get away from that loser… He's not good enough for you. He's part of the lower class, and we do not socialize with losers from the working class. He's going to become your janitor in the future," Trixie says.

Timmy quickly starts scowling at Trixie. "You're lucky that Hailey Drew isn't here right now to put you into a coma, Trixie, and you're always so quick to judge," Timmy says.

"Hailey Drew? That woman must be a figment of your lame-o imagination, and you made her up to scare me. Well, nice try, loser, but I'm not scared at all. And Vicky will _always_ be evil, Tommy. Get a freaking clue already. I thought that you already knew this about her. Vicky's your enemy, and she will _always_ be your enemy," Trixie says.

"Yeah… That just figures that you're the type of person who puts labels on people. She's bad, so she's always going to be bad. Well, that's not always true," Timmy says.

"Oh, don't even tell me. You're in love with her now," Trixie says, and then she quickly starts laughing at Timmy.

"Or maybe I just want her to finally stop believing that no one will love her, and that no one will ever care about her. Can't you, for once, be nice to people?" Timmy asks.

"Next time, Tommy, don't lie about a girl named Hailey Drew…" Trixie says.

"I was never lying!" Timmy shouts.

At that moment, Remy walks into the restaurant. Remy quickly looks at Timmy with total disgust. "Ugh. I didn't know that Turner was gonna be here…" Remy says, and then he groans.

"Great… I'd rather be talking to Vicky than talking to Trixie Tang and Remy Buxaplenty," Timmy says, and then he quickly walks towards the door of the restaurant. Timmy opens the door, and then he walks out of the restaurant.

Aleah quickly walks towards Timmy. She is still crying right now, as she approaches him.

"Aleah? W-What just happened, Aleah?" Timmy asks.

Aleah continues crying. "Hailey Drew reminded me that my biological parents never even wanted me!" Aleah says.

"Okay… I'm really starting to get tired of that woman messing with me, and my friends…" Timmy says. "Oh, come on, Aleah… I'm sure that's not true…" Timmy says.

"No, it is true, but she didn't need to make me think about that again!" Aleah says, and then she continues crying. "W-Where's Vicky right now? I really wanna talk to her right now…" Aleah says.

"Hm… I think that she's supposed to babysit me today…" Timmy says, and then he starts walking towards his home.

She quickly starts following him. Timmy unlocks the front door of his house, and then he opens the front door. Timmy walks into his house, and then he finds a note on the floor of his living room.

"Oh, no… I guess that Vicky won't be able to babysit me today after all…" Timmy says, as he picks up the note.

Aleah walks into Timmy's house, as he starts reading the note.

"Sorry, Twerp. But something came up… I asked someone named Charlene Morris to babysit you today, instead of me. -Vicky."

"Ugh… That 'something' is probably Ricky… I hope that Amanda Killman will succeed in her plan…" Timmy says, after he finished reading the note that Vicky had left him.

Aleah walks towards Timmy, and then she starts to read the note that Vicky had written. "Charlene Morris? Huh… She is Vicky's ex-best friend… I can't believe that Vicky talked to Charlene today…" Aleah says.

"What caused the ending of their friendship anyways?" Timmy asks Aleah.

"When Atthea died….." Aleah says, and then she sighs deeply.

Timmy immediately raises one of his eyebrows. "Who is Atthea?" Timmy asks.

"I-I don't think that I should be the one who tells you about her, Timmy… But thank you so much for caring about me," Aleah says, and then she smiles at Timmy briefly. She quickly looks down at the floor.

"You're welcome, Aleah…" Timmy says.

* * *

This will be continued in Chapter 11.

So anyways, I'll see everyone in the next Chapter! And there will be a second flashback scene. So, you will have that to look forward to reading. I can't actually promise you that it will have a good ending though…


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Let Me Down

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents. The following O.C.s were created by me: Charlene Morris, Atthea Killman, Hailey Drew, Aleah Statton, and McKenna Nicole Fisher. I've had a bad year so far and just two days ago my aunt-in-law died, so please try to be kind to me in the reviews. Thank you, and this Chapter will, uh, be in the past, like Chapter 9. And The Chainsmokers song "Don't Let Me Down" was a huge inspiration for me while I was writing this Chapter, and I do apologize about the wait for this Chapter. I was having an extremely long writer's block. And to that Guest who probably never watches the news and thinks it would be crazy for a teenager to murder someone. People are getting murdered almost all the time, and this even happens in a high school. And, that's all I'm going to say on that subject. Hopefully everyone has been having a good summer so far. And I just wanted to thank everyone who likes this fan-fiction. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 11: "Don't Let Me Down".

* * *

Eleven years ago. On January 1st.

Vicky's Point-Of-View.

* * *

Nine-year-old Vicky was still having trouble believing what happened just a few days ago. Her confidence had been crushed. By only one ridiculous lie. Oh, sure, she broke her parents' fragile items, and she stole a bunch of her parents' things. And she never loved Tootie. That couldn't ever be true though. The very second that Vicky's parents told her that she will have a younger sister, Vicky was feeling extremely excited about that. She couldn't even wait to have a little sister. To teach her how to ride a bike, and help her with her homework. That will probably never happen though.

Vicky definitely wasn't looking forward to the rest of her entire life. Vicky will probably never get to do any of those kind and generous things with Tootie. And the worst part of what just recently happened is that… Vicky's best friend Atthea Killman is dead now. Vicky was going to need a miracle now. She looked at her other best friend, Charlene Morris.

McKenna Nicole Fisher was feeling smug as she walked towards twelve-year-old Charlene who was standing near Vicky.

"You know that this could never have happened without your help, Charlene," McKenna Nicole said.

"I feel so terrible about this. I should have done something to prevent this from happening to Atthea, and to Vicky, but I was feeling way too afraid of Hailey Drew," Charlene said and then she started to bite her bottom lip.

"Yeah, my point exactly, Charlene. You chickened out and you decided to let Hailey and I win even after we told you what we were gonna do to Vicky and Atthea," McKenna Nicole said. "So, thanks, Charlene!" McKenna Nicole grinned, and then she walked away from Charlene and Vicky, with McKenna Nicole knowing that Vicky had just heard everything that McKenna Nicole just said to Charlene.

"Wait, what?! You KNEW that Hailey Drew was gonna blame ME for what she and her cruel friends did during that stupid party?! You LET this happen to me?!" Vicky quickly started to feel upset and hurt all at the same time. Vicky sighed when she realized that adults were starting to stare at them. "Follow me," Vicky said. She started to walk away from the crowd.

Charlene quickly walked towards Vicky. "She mentioned to me that she hates Atthea, and that—" Charlene said but Vicky interrupted her.

"You could have prevented all of this from happening to me. Atthea might still be alive right now, if you had managed to get Hailey fired from being my babysitter. Ugh. Do you remember what I told you when we first became friends?" Vicky asked, as she looked at Charlene.

Charlene slowly nodded, and she looked like she would start to cry soon.

"I told you…. 'Don't let me down'. I really thought you were on my side. But now there's nobody on my side. Atthea's dead now. My own parents think that I'm a miscreant, and they refuse to believe that I never did any of that bad stuff. And now my parents will never love me ever again… You could have defeated that horrible witch named Hailey Drew, but you decided not to save me, Charlene," Vicky said.

"Are you- ending our friendship, Vicky?" Charlene asked, and she started to cry.

Instead of answering Charlene's question, Vicky quickly walked away from Charlene.

"Oh… I guess that she is… ending our friendship….." Charlene said, and then she continued to cry.


	12. Chapter 12: Amanda Killman's Secret

Disclaimer: This is a crossover of three different fandoms: The Fairly OddParents (which is created by Butch Hartman), Hey, Arnold! (which is created by Craig Bartlett), and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series (which is owned by Hasbro). I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents, Hey, Arnold!, and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. But the only things that I can take credit for is this storyline, and three of my O.C.s (original characters) will be in this Chapter. And their names are Hailey Drew, McKenna Nicole Fisher, and Charlene Morris.

Author's Note: Alright, here it finally is! I'm sorry about the wait, but after my aunt-in-law died, I just felt really sad. It ironically helps me to write Amanda's dialogue though. And writer's block on this Chapter wasn't fun, but I really wanted this Chapter to be perfect, and I think that this is my favorite Chapter of this fan-fiction so far! I hope that you will enjoy it, and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite to this story! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 12: Amanda Killman's Secret

* * *

Timmy had the information that he needed. After finding out that Hailey Drew had actually killed someone before, he had to go to Canterlot High School to talk to Amanda Killman. Unfortunately Trixie Tang was at the bus stop that Timmy had to wait at. "Ugh, what do you want, Trixie? If you call me a loser again, I'm out of here. Even though I need this bus stop…" Timmy says.

She smirks when she saw Timmy. "Oh, no. I want you to tell me more about this fictional Hailey Drew person that you made up because your life is just so very boring and dull." Trixie just had to say.

"She's not fictional. She's real, and she ruined Vicky's life. And I'm trying to fix it," Timmy says.

"Wow!" Trixie laughs. As if the fact that Hailey manipulated Vicky's parents was actually funny. "You're even adding your enemy into this story! What else happened?" Trixie asks.

'Why am I in love with her?' Timmy asks himself in his thoughts. "Uh, Hailey murdered a girl named Atthea Killman, and she made it look like Atthea killed herself. That's not something that I would make up," Timmy says to Trixie.

"Atthea Killman," Trixie says. She laughs again. "You have such a vivid imagination, Tommy!"

"My name is Timmy. But you never seem to care enough about me to say my name correctly. Would you like to come with me to Canterlot High School? No, seriously. You should come with me," Timmy says. He knew that she would believe him if she actually met Hailey Drew, and there was a possibility that Hailey is in Canterlot right now because that's where she lives.

"Come with you? In public? Where someone from Dimmsdale could recognize me? As if, Tommy, you're still such a loser," Trixie says, and then her limousine arrived nearby, and she got inside the limousine. The driver quickly starts driving again after Trixie got inside.

Timmy suddenly felt mad. "Trixie Tang is such a mean girl," Cosmo says.

"I shouldn't even love her anymore. I know. It's how Vicky feels too. Ricky doesn't really love her. I know that he's just lying to her. There's no way that he really changed. He's just doing this because Hailey ordered him to get back together with Vicky," Timmy says.

"Well, hopefully your plan with Amanda will work out, Sport!" Timmy says.

"If Amanda's sister died, then maybe Amanda isn't evil either. She's just suffering like Vicky is," Timmy says.

Suddenly, the bus arrives, and Timmy gets on the transit bus. He paid for the bus fare, and then he sits down on an empty seat. "Hopefully it's not too late to make their lives better," Timmy says.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Canterlot High School.

"Well, well, well… Munroe is my surprise? This is the best day ever!" Amanda Killman says, grinning, as she walks closer to Mikey Munroe. He continues to feel uncomfortable.

Before Mikey could respond to Amanda though, thirteen-year-old Timmy Turner quickly walks towards her. "Killman," Timmy says, as he looks at Amanda.

"What?! You're interrupting something right now just in case you hadn't noticed, Turner," Amanda says. She sighs as she looks at Timmy.

"You need to confess something to me right now, Amanda. Did you know who Atthea was?" Timmy asks.

"Oi. Just leave, okay? Munroe and Carmichael are going to help me out. Everything will be fine, Turner. Stop worrying about me," Amanda says.

But then Timmy holds up an old newspaper article in front of Amanda. The article had a picture of Atthea, Amanda, and their parents.

"Oh, sugar snaps…" Amanda mutters.

Chloe looks at Timmy, and she feels totally shocked now. "I'm shocked that Timmy actually did some research. Who are you and what have you done with Timmy Turner?" Chloe asks.

"Mikey, you might want to know this one," Timmy says, as he continues holding the newspaper.

"Why?" Mikey asks as he looks at his friend, Timmy.

"This happened eleven years ago. And I'm guessing that because it was so terrible, Amanda never told you about this. She had a sister. An extremely kind, generous, thoughtful, honest, hilarious, and talented sister who had the same talent that Robin Williams had. She wanted to become an actress and make everyone laugh with her jokes. But Hailey Drew always thought that Atthea was an annoying little goodie-two-shoes, who almost revealed to Vicky's parents that Hailey was lying to them about Vicky wrecking their house. So, Atthea was murdered by Hailey with the help of McKenna Nicole Fisher. Now, of course, that part of the news isn't in this article, because most people actually believe Hailey's crazy lie that Atthea wanted to die so she committed suicide. You really thought that I would never find out about this, Amanda?" Timmy asks as he looks at Amanda now.

"Heh, I was, ummm, hoping you wouldn't ever find out about it. Plus, you never really bothered to get to know me," Amanda says.

"I'm so, so sorry, Amanda. That must have been extremely difficult to lose Atthea like that," Timmy says, and then he sighs deeply.

"And, uh, just like Charlene and Vicky… I never did anything to stop that from happening…" Amanda says.

"Vicky didn't even know that was going to happen to Atthea, and Charlene DID know about the party before it had even happened, and maybe Charlene even knew that McKenna Nicole and Hailey would kill Atthea but Charlene was feeling way too afraid of Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"Charlene could have just…. Called the police, or… something….." Amanda says quietly.

"Uh, Timmy? Would you mind if I talk to Amanda inside C.H.S. for a few minutes?" Mikey Munroe asks as he looks at Timmy.

"Of course," Timmy says.

Mikey and Amanda walk inside Canterlot High School. She looks at that same woman who donated some of her money to Autism $peaks, who is still wearing that orange hat that Amanda doesn't like. Amanda walks towards that woman. Amanda sighs deeply, and Mikey follows her.

"Look, lady—Uh, what's your name?" Amanda asks.

"Bethany," The woman smiles at Amanda.

"Look, it's not your fault. You just didn't know this. Autism $peaks is a hate group. They don't even have one Autistic person working for them right now," Amanda says.

"R-Really? My nine-year-old son has Autism, and he—" Bethany said but then Amanda finishes her sentence for her.

"—Isn't a burden, and he doesn't want to receive a cure. That's what Autism $peaks believes in. They want everyone who is Autistic to get cured of something that makes them who they are. Don't you think that he deserves to be treated better? We just want to be accepted, and for people to know that we're happy being ourselves. There's nothing wrong with being Autistic. All your son really wants is feel loved by you, and for you to help him whenever he needs help," Amanda says to Bethany.

"Oh, no… Thank you for informing me of this, and I would never think of my son as a burden. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you—" Bethany says.

"Amanda Killman. You're welcome, Bethany. Munroe and I have to leave now, but it was nice to meet you," Amanda says, and then she smiles at Bethany.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Mikey chuckles a little bit, after Amanda and Mikey walked away from Bethany. "It's too bad that Bunsen isn't here to witness this too," Mikey says. "Wait a minute… Do you actually have Autism?" Mikey asks her.

"Who knows, probably… I have never been officially diagnosed with it though. So what did you want to say to me, Munroe? Have you decided to finally stop denying your true feelings for me?" Amanda asks.

Mikey immediately feels disgusted. "Ugh. No. I just wanted to apologize to you for how I treated you. I never knew that you lost a sister. I would have never treated you like that if I knew that your sister was murdered by Hailey Drew," Mikey says.

"Aw. You're really sweet! It has been hard, but she was actually adopted. Her Filipino parents couldn't afford to raise her, so they gave her up for adoption. My mom and dad met Atthea, and they instantly liked her. Yeah, she was in Dimmsdale when they found her. I still feel sad that she never got to meet her biological parents… But it was fun to have a sister for a few years… After I found out that she died, I instantly started to feel miserable. Apparently not miserable enough to have a fairy God-parent, but maybe they didn't have one to give to me," Amanda says.

Mikey hugs Amanda.

She hugs him back. Amanda suddenly starts crying.

"I just miss her so much, you know? And now I have to trick this Ricky guy who is probably just pretending to love Vicky again, and she's my sister's best friend, and-" Amanda says.

"I'll admit, I wasn't too happy to be your 'surprise', but I'm glad that I'm here after all. And come on, you're tough enough to take on this Ricky guy! You're Amanda Killman! And he's just this jerk who is good at tricking girls into believing that he loves them," Mikey says.

"You're right. I just have to be strong, and use his love of money against him. But how?" Amanda asks.

Timmy Turner suddenly walks towards Amanda and Mikey.

"Oh, I think that I have an idea about that," Timmy says, as he quickly grins at them.

To be continued in Chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13: Tricking Ricky

Disclaimer: This is a crossover of The Fairly OddParents, Bunsen Is A Beast!, and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. I didn't create the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents, Bunsen Is A Beast!, or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. But the only things that I can take credit for is this storyline.

Chapter 13: "Tricking Ricky"

* * *

It wasn't Timmy's best idea, but at least it was something.

"You want me to do what again?" Trixie Tang asks.

"Pretend to love this guy named Ricky," Timmy says hopefully.

"Yawn. I have much better things to do than talk to one of your video game playing friends," Trixie says.

"Please, Trixie. I've never even asked you for a favor like this before, and you're the prettiest girl that I know of," Timmy says.

"Oh? You sure do know how to flatter a girl," Trixie says. "Where could I find him?" Trixie asks.

"I heard that he was planning on taking Vicky to the That One Place burger restaurant," Timmy says.

"Is this another one of your fictional stories?" Trixie asks.

"None of them were fiction, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Oh, please. What was that girl's name again? Bailey Drew?" Trixie asks.

"You were close. Her name is actually Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"What time will Ricky be there?" Trixie asks Timmy.

"Tonight at 7:00 P.M.," Timmy says.

"I still don't love you," Trixie says.

"I know," Timmy sighs.

Later, at 6:55 P.M. inside the That One Place restaurant.

"So, as Trixie is faking her feelings to Ricky, you want me to steal his money? Your plan is pretty brilliant," Amanda says, grinning.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Timmy says.

Suddenly, his cell phone started to beep. "Ugh. Someone sent me a text message," Timmy says. He looks at his cell phone. "It's from Vicky… 'Don't believe anything that "Pandora" might tell you. They're just making it all up.'" Timmy reads the text message from Vicky aloud.

""Pandora"?" Amanda asks.

"I don't know who that is either," Timmy says.

At that moment, Ricky walked into the restaurant with Trixie Tang.

"Oh, you're so strong and attractive!" Trixie says to Ricky.

He grins. "Well, I was planning on meeting this girl named Valerie, but you're much hotter than her," Ricky says to Trixie.

"Okay, go, while Trixie has him distracted!" Timmy whispers to Amanda.

"You should just forget about Valerie, and tell me that I'm pretty," Trixie says.

Amanda quickly finds Ricky's wallet, and then she takes all of the money out of it. Amanda puts the wallet back in Ricky's pockets, and then she walks towards Timmy.

"You're pretty," Ricky says.

"Hey, Ricky! Where's your money?" Timmy asks innocently.

Ricky turns around, and then he takes out his wallet, and noticing that there are no bills in it anymore. "What did you do, you puny Twerp?" Ricky asks.

"I asked Amanda to steal your money, to teach you a lesson," Timmy grins.

"WHAT?!" Ricky quickly punches Timmy.

"Okay, that hurts. I wish that Ricky would go to Canterlot High School!" Timmy says to Wanda and Cosmo.

Wanda uses her wand to poof Ricky to Canterlot High School.

At that moment, Vicky suddenly showed up inside the That One Place restaurant. She looks at Timmy. "What's going on here? Where's Ricky?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Uh, yeah, about that. I need to talk to you, Vicky. Your boyfriend just punched me, and he never loved you at all," Timmy says.

"Wait a minute… Little Amanda Killman? Oh my gosh, you're all grown up now," Vicky says, as she looks at Amanda.

"Yes, um, and we're trying to tell you that you should break up with Ricky. For lying to you, and he's only back together with you because Hailey Drew told him to," Amanda says.

"Oh. I'm such an idiot…" Vicky says.

"You're not an idiot. He's just not the right guy for you. Atthea wouldn't want you to be with a guy like Ricky. You know that. You deserve better than him," Amanda says.

"I should have known something was up…" Vicky says, and then she starts crying.

"I think that I'll let Timmy take care of you, heh," Amanda says, and then she walks out of the restaurant.

"I overheard him talking to Hailey. She wants you to feel even more miserable, so she ordered Ricky to get back together with you, since she found out that he took advantage of you, and stole money from you. You have to believe me, Vicky," Timmy says.

"She is the worst," Vicky says.

"I know, right? She literally tried to kill me with Remy Buxaplenty. I just have a quick question for you, Vicky. What made you decide to trust Hailey?" Timmy asks.

"She convinced me that she's my friend, but she never cared about me," Vicky says.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you in the past. I want to help though. I don't want you to suffer anymore," Timmy says.

"If I have a friend like you, then I won't feel miserable anymore, Timmy," Vicky says.

"You totally saved my life. Didn't you?" Timmy asks, grinning.

"Ugh. What gave it away?" Vicky asks.

"When Hailey Drew and Remy fell down into that dungeon room, I knew. It was you. Plus, Chloe told me about it," Timmy says.

"Can't even trust the kind girls," Vicky says. "Um, yes, guilty as charged. I felt like I needed to return the favor. You saved my life twice in the past, something that I'll never truly understand," Vicky says.

"We hugged, if I remember correctly. And I never wanted you to die," Timmy says.

"Thanks, Timmy," Vicky says.

"You're welcome. And thanks for stopping Buxaplenty from killing me," Timmy says, smiling at Vicky.

"You're welcome," Vicky says, and then she hugs Timmy.

Pinkie Pie suddenly starts crying. "That is the sweetest thing that I have ever seen!" Pinkie Pie says.

"Pinkie Pie?" Vicky asks, as she looks at the Canterlot High School student.

Pinkie Pie grinned, and then she walks towards Vicky and Timmy. "So everything is okay with you two now?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Yes. And you should probably return to Canterlot High School," Vicky says.

"Of course! I'm going there now, but I want you two to become best friends!" Pinkie Pie says.

"Hm. I'm definitely okay with that," Timmy says.

"Yay! Bye-bye, Vicky and Timmy!" Pinkie Pie says, and then she skips out of the restaurant.

"I don't even have any best friends anymore," Vicky says, sighing.

"Well, Charlene told me about Atthea's death, and honestly, I think that you should forgive Charlene. She never meant to let you down. She just felt way too afraid of Hailey Drew," Timmy says. "Plus, you can become my best friend," Timmy says.

"And Icky Vicky is officially dead," Vicky says.

"I'm sure that you're tired of pretending to be her," Timmy says.

"I am, actually. Where are you going now?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Well, I'm going home now that I know that you won't get hurt again. You are welcome to come with me, and babysit me!" Timmy says.

"For real, this time. You deserve happiness," Vicky says.

"You deserve happiness too. Never let Hailey or anyone else tell you otherwise," Timmy says.

Timmy walks out of the restaurant, and then Vicky walks next to him.

The Author's Notes: There might be more, but it depends on if anyone wants more Chapters! So please let me know if you want to read more of this fan-fiction!


	14. Chapter 14: Pandora

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents. I didn't credit the canon characters from The Fairly OddParents. But the only things that I can take credit for is this storyline.

* * *

Chapter 14: "Pandora".

Timmy continued making wishes, and he continued to hang out with his best friend Chloe Carmichael. He hadn't seen Ricky lately, which was a good thing, considering that the last time that Timmy saw Ricky, he got punched by Ricky. It's only been three months since Timmy and Vicky had decided to become friends, and he still couldn't stop thinking about that text message that she sent to him. Was there someone bothering Vicky? And if so, is this person like Hailey? Timmy sighed. This was obviously too much for a thirteen-year-old boy to think about. It's now almost Christmas. It's almost the start of the holiday break. Timmy was still determined to make Trixie his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Trixie hasn't spoken much to Timmy lately. She just continued talking to Chad and Tad. Timmy had tried almost everything to get that girl to notice him, or at least to get her to stop calling him a loser. Even though he knows that she doesn't care about him, he is still hopeful that someday she will start to love him. Timmy walks towards Trixie Tang. "Trixie?" Timmy asks her.

Trixie sighs. "Yes? What is it, Tommy?" Trixie asks as she looks at him briefly. She immediately looks at Tad and Chad. "So, anyways, as I was saying… Riverdale is really getting good lately. Season 3 is so amazing, even I'm impressed with it. I really do see myself as Cheryl Blossom," Trixie says.

"Cheryl Blossom? Who's that?" Timmy asks.

"She's one of the characters from the TV show, Riverdale," Trixie says.

"Who is that guy?" Tad asks, as he looks at Timmy.

"No one important," Trixie says.

"Maybe Veronica's right," Timmy says, sighing.

"Right about what?" Trixie asks.

"…" He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth about Veronica. That might cause Trixie to end her friendship with Veronica. But he wanted Trixie to know that someone else wants him. "Veronica told me that I shouldn't waste my time loving a girl like you. She's my secret admirer. She loves me," Timmy says.

"What?!" Trixie asks. She couldn't even believe this. Her own best friend loves THIS loser?

"She knows that I'm brave. Veronica thinks I'm kind, and caring. This is something that you still fail to realize. The truth is, I could be the perfect boyfriend for you. But you keep rejecting me just because I'm not popular. You never stop to think about how this makes me feel, Trixie. I work hard to become popular, and still I'm not good enough for you. All I ever seem to be according to you is a loser," Timmy says.

"I-…" It seems that Trixie is too speechless to even say anything else.

And with that being said to her, Timmy walks back to his locker.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said to her!" Cosmo says.

"I know. I can't believe I said it either. But I'm glad I did. Maybe now Trixie will finally treat me better," Timmy says.

"Well, I'm so proud of you, Sport!" Wanda says, and then she smiles at Timmy, being disguised as his backpack.

Timmy looks back at Trixie. She is still feeling too shocked to say anything to anyone.

After about one minute, she walked over to Timmy. She is holding her drink. She thought about pouring the drink on Timmy, but that seemed a bit immature to her. Instead, Trixie glared at Timmy. "You really think that you can just say whatever the heck that you want to say in front of my friends? Also, I know that you did something to that Ricky guy. I haven't seen him in the past three months, and I think that you made him disappear. You think you're so clever, Tommy, but inventing this Hailey Drew person, and making a guy who likes me disappear into thin air doesn't make you cool or popular, and you're definitely not good enough to become my boyfriend. You're right about that," Trixie says. She quickly walks back to her friends.

"Oh, no. She's onto me now," Timmy says. He sighs, and then he says to his fairies. "I need something that will hopefully distract me from this."

Cosmo and Wanda didn't know what to say to Timmy.

A text message was suddenly sent to Timmy's cell phone, and then he reads the text message.

"I know what your secret is, Turner. And if you want your secret is continue to be secret, you'll do everything that I will order you to do. And about Vicky… It's totally true about her. If you happen to know what her secret is. You probably won't continue to be friends with her if you found out her secret. So if you want Cosmo and Wanda to be safe, you better do what I want you to do. Sleep well. If you can, that is. –"Pandora".

Timmy quickly felt nervous. Someone knows that he has fairy God-parents!

"Wait a minute… This same "Pandora" jerk is also blackmailing Vicky?!" Cosmo asks.

"Yes… Apparently…" Timmy says. "And I doubt that her secret is about Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"What are we gonna do, Timmy?!" Cosmo asks.

"I honestly have no idea, Cosmo…" Timmy says.

To be continued in Chapter 15.

The Author's Notes:

Wow. I can't believe how long this fan-fiction is now. I just want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this fan-fiction, and thanks for reading this! It's been almost two years since this story started, and you guys continue to be awesome supporters! Thank you for liking this fan-fiction so much! There will be more in Chapter 15, so try to be patient!


	15. Chapter 15: The Blackmail Begins

Timmy Turner1: Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but the "Trixie" that I knew in high school was the most popular girl in the high school, and she won Homecoming Queen, despite being manipulative, and she didn't want her own friend Rachel to be on the Varsity Football Cheerleading Squad. Besides, most Trixie Tang roleplayers do not roleplay her as nice. One person even made their muse reply like this: Trixie almost wished she never asked again. "Yeah that's kind of weird. But you do you." She wasn't always nice, but she wasn't a complete monster either. She wouldn't be popular if that was the case. Queen B's who ruled by fear were weak. They needed bling. And some social skills. At least to their face. Total Regina George moves. "Is that your thing? Wondering about garbage? You could always totally get some new shoes."

And again, this is NON-CANON. There obviously is no Hailey Drew, or McKenna Nicole Fisher. But there are tons of people who act like Hailey in real-life. Butch Hartman isn't even a likable person anymore. So forget about the canon of the show. These characters aren't canon. The only similarity that they have is the name is still the same. And I can relate to Timmy, because I got rejected by someone who was popular too. And he never loved me. I assumed that I had to become popular to be with him. I tried hard to become popular, but I couldn't ever join their clique.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents. Nothing about this is canon, but I am using the same characters that Butch Hartman had created. Thankfully Hailey Drew isn't a real person, but she will appear in this fan-fiction sometimes. She is one of my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 15: "The Blackmail Begins".

Timmy continued to read the next text message on the next day.

"The first thing that you will have to do if you want your secret about you having fairy God-parents to remain a secret is that you will have to end your friendship with a girl named Chloe Carmichael."

"This isn't fair. I can't end my friendship with Chloe!" Timmy says.

"Well, it's either that or you'll have to lose us as your fairy God-parents," Wanda says.

"Alright, fine," Timmy says, and then he walks towards Chloe.

"Oh, hi, Timmy! I need to talk to you about Trixie!" Chloe says.

That caught Timmy off guard. "Oh, uh, w-what about her?" Timmy asks.

"I think that maybe you should just do something romantic for her. Like, write a song and sing it to her, or something!" Chloe says, with a smile on her face.

"Chloe, we have to stop being friends," Timmy says. He sounded more harshly than he had intended to.

"W-What?" Chloe asks. She suddenly feels sad. "Why? Was it because of my suggestion?" Chloe asks.

"No, that was great, except I'm not a great singer. But… I don't want to be friends with you anymore," Timmy lied.

She ended up believing him, as she starts crying. "F-Fine. I just won't talk to you anymore," Chloe says, and then she walks away from Timmy.

"I hate this "Pandora" person," Timmy says.

"Well, there is someone else who is going through the same thing as you are, Timmy," Cosmo reminds Timmy.

"Yeah… Vicky… But I don't know where she is right now!" Timmy says.

"She's a bit of a workaholic, so you might be able to find her at the Cake 'N Bacon, Sport," Wanda says.

Timmy quickly walks into the Cake 'N Bacon, and then he sees Vicky talking to a customer.

"Well, happy birthday, Vanessa! I hope that you will have a great birthday today!" Vicky says. She smiles at the customer named Vanessa.

Timmy smiles as he watches Vicky. "She's just so kind," Timmy says.

"Timmy, we're on a mission now," Cosmo says.

"Oh, right… Let me just wait for her to finish talking to Vanessa," Timmy says.

Vicky gives the customer named Vanessa a birthday cake, and then she turns around to look at Timmy. "Oh. W-What are you doing here, Timmy?" Vicky asks.

Timmy walks closer to Vicky. "I need to talk to you privately," Timmy says.

"About what? I'm working right now. I'll be off in one hour from now," Vicky says.

"It's about "Pandora"," Timmy whispers to Vicky.

"Oh," Vicky says. She grimaces. "Okay, I'll talk to you in one hour from now," Vicky says. She doesn't know what else to say to him, since she doesn't know why he wants to talk to her about "Pandora".

"Alright, thank you, Vicky!" Timmy says. He smiles at her.

"You're welcome, of course," Vicky says.

Timmy walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon, and then he bumps right into Trixie Tang.

She suddenly starts glaring at him, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie. Are you okay?" Timmy asks her.

"Yeah. Lucky for you, I'm not hurt. Were you working on a novel about Hailey?" Trixie asks.

"For the millionth time, Trixie Tang, Hailey actually exists. Unfortunately… She enjoys hurting children," Timmy says.

For a strange moment, it seemed like Trixie would actually believe him this time. But then she said, "I thought that was Vicky," Trixie says.

"If Vicky isn't mean, then explain to me why she wished someone a happy birthday, and gave them a birthday cake?" Timmy asks.

"I… can't think of an answer," Trixie says.

"If you would do some research, like I did, you would know that Vicky used to be the most kindest little kid in Dimmsdale. But a lie screwed up her life, and caused her parents to hate her. She's still kind, but she accidentally turned herself into Icky Vicky," Timmy says.

"Wow… And I thought my life was pretty bad," Trixie says.

"Excuse me? Did something happen to you, Trixie?" Timmy asks.

That was when Trixie suddenly realized that she said that aloud. "I-I mean, of course my life isn't bad. It's perfect, and I always get what I want," Trixie says.

"You're just like Hailey. Telling me lies that aren't even true," Timmy says, sighing.

"I'm not like Hailey!" Trixie insists.

"Then tell me the truth, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Y-You're not going to like me anymore," Trixie says.

"I haven't stopped loving you yet," Timmy says.

"I overheard my parents talking. They are going to get a divorce," Trixie says.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Trixie," Timmy says.

"I'm not sure if getting a boyfriend is even worth it in the end…" Trixie says.

"Not all guys are going to leave you, or pretend to love you like Ricky would," Timmy says.

"Wait a minute… Ricky never loved me?" Trixie asks. She quickly feels shocked.

"I'm pretty sure that he didn't. He did this same thing to Vicky, and he stole her money, and he called her Valerie instead of Vicky," Timmy says.

"What am I going to do though? My mom suddenly wants me to live with her, and she doesn't want to live in Dimmsdale anymore," Trixie says.

"Well, if you want to have a friend, I'm willing to be your friend," Timmy says. As long as "Pandora" won't force me to end my friendship with Trixie, Timmy thinks.

"Secretly?" Trixie asks.

"Yes… I'm fine with that," Timmy says.

"And you can't tell anyone of what I just told you. Understand?" Trixie asks Timmy.

"Yes, I understand… I'll keep it a secret from your friends," Timmy says.

"Not just my friends. You can't tell anyone else about this," Trixie says.

"Not even Vicky? I mean, I'm sure she would understand. Her life has been pretty horrible. She literally witnessed someone die," Timmy says.

"Oh… So the whole Hailey Drew thing is actually a true story?" Trixie asks.

"It was never a story, but yes, it all really happened to her. She lost two best friends, and her parents' love and trust," Timmy says.

"Thank you for caring about me, Tommy," Trixie says.

"It's… Timmy… But you'll get it right someday," Timmy says.

"When can we talk to Vicky?" Trixie asks.

"Well, I have to talk to her in one hour from now, and I need to be alone with her," Timmy says.

"Oohh, heh, you suddenly like her too?" Trixie asks.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you, she's pretty, but we have an age difference, so I'm not going to make a move on her or anything, if that's what you're suggesting. Besides, I'm just friends with her," Timmy says.

"You admit that she's pretty though," Trixie says.

"Are you… jealous of her?" Timmy asks.

"Only if you like like her," Trixie says.

"So, what else has been troubling you lately?" Timmy asks.

"Just that I might have to move, and I might lose some money, or something," Trixie says.

"Oh. Can't you just live with your dad though?" Timmy asks.

"I'm not sure if I want to. They're divorcing because he cheated on my mom," Trixie says.

"Oh… And to think, I hated Ricky… I'm sorry that happened, Trixie," Timmy says.

Trixie hugs Timmy. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, but I still have a reputation to keep," Trixie says.

"Why is popularity so important to you though?" Timmy asks, as he hugs Trixie back. She smells like lavender.

"Because I like to be liked, okay? And I feel so special as the most popular girl in the school. I know I'm not the nicest person, but I'm not a complete monster either. Veronica really loves you?" Trixie asks.

Timmy nodded.

"Wow. She kept that a complete secret from me for so many years, I guess," Trixie says. She sighs. "I wish that I had friends who were more honest to me," Trixie says. "Are you her boyfriend now?" Trixie asks.

"No. I don't actually love her. I mean, if I'm allowed to be honest, I would say that I have crushes on other girls, but you're the one that I love the most, Trixie," Timmy says.

Trixie's cell phone suddenly starts beeping. "Crap. I think that my parents might be looking for me. I have to go back home. My cell phone number is 555-4521," Trixie says to Timmy.

"I'll text you!" Timmy says excitedly.

"Thanks to listening to me, and I hope that Vicky's life will get better soon!" Trixie says. She quickly runs back to her home.

Timmy sighs happily. "That's the closest amount of progress that I have ever had so far," Timmy says.

"You're a real friend to her, Sport," Wanda says.

Timmy walks back to his home, and then he is surprised to find out that his parents are finally back from their trip. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad. How was your trip?" Timmy asks.

"Where have you been?" Timmy Turner's mother asks.

"I was with Vicky, and then Trixie…" Timmy says.

"We heard about this girl getting kidnapped, and we were so worried about you!" Timmy Turner's father says.

"Girl? Please don't let it be anyone I know of," Timmy says.

"Your best friend, Chloe Carmichael," Timmy's mother says.

"Noo!" Timmy says for a long time.

"I'm sorry, but someone took her, and she isn't in Dimmsdale now," Timmy's mother says.

"Dang it!" Timmy says. "Yes, I'm fine, though," Timmy says.

Timmy quickly walks upstairs, and then he walks into his bedroom. "I hope that Hailey Drew didn't kidnap Chloe," Timmy says.

To be continued in Chapter 16.


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Chloe

Disclaimer: This is a non-canon fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents. Appearing in this Chapter are the characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. The original characters who appear in this fan-fiction are not real, and the personalities of the canon characters will be slightly different from their canon personalities. Now that we have an understanding of that, here's the next Chapter. Please read, and review kindly. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 16: "Saving Chloe"

Timmy's wish was the obvious one. He asked Wanda to poof to Chloe Carmichael's exact location right now. She poofed herself back to Timmy's bedroom in Dimmsdale. Wanda grimaced as she looks at Timmy. "It's Ricky. He kidnapped Chloe, and he wants you to come save her. He's in Canterlot right now," Wanda says.

"Ugh. I was wondering why he didn't bother me for three months. Now he finally wants to talk to me? Ridiculous… I'll go back to the Cake 'N Bacon. It has been an hour now anyways. Disguise yourselves, so that Vicky won't see you," Timmy says to his two fairy God-parents, Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda nodded, and then she poofed herself as Timmy's pink shoes. "Great, now I'm also wearing pink shoes," Timmy says, as he puts his pink hat on. Cosmo disguises himself as Timmy's green backpack. Timmy walks downstairs, and then he says goodbye to his parents, also telling them where he will be, since they are now extra protective of him now.

Timmy walks into the Cake 'N Bacon, and then he looks at Vicky, who just finished her work shift. ""Pandora", huh? That can't be good… Why do you want me to talk to you about "Pandora"?" Vicky asks.

"They are blackmailing me too now. They know my secret," Timmy says.

Vicky feels surprised, and then she walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon. Timmy quickly leaves too.

"What exactly did they tell you, Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"That they know my secret, and that if I refuse to do what they want me to do, they threatened to kill me, basically. That Atthea won't be the only dead person in Dimmsdale," Vicky says.

"Also, I need your help with something. Someone kidnapped Chloe Carmichael, and I know who kidnapped her," Timmy says.

"Aw. Why would anyone want to harm her? She's like a younger version of myself," Vicky says.

"Well, you were super cute and kind, and Hailey was annoyed by your personality, so she decided to make you feel miserable and unloved," Timmy says.

"Hailey kidnapped Chloe? Ugh… She's always doing things like this," Vicky says.

"Actually, your ex-boyfriend kidnapped her," Timmy says.

"Why did Ricky kidnap Chloe?" Vicky asks.

"I might have, uh, decided to teach him a lesson, and apparently he didn't actually learn anything, so he kidnapped Chloe, because he wants to talk to me," Timmy says.

"Well, at least your heart's in the right place," Vicky says, sighing.

"I thought it was the right thing to do… I mean, he took advantage of you, and stole your money. I asked Amanda to steal HIS money," Timmy says.

"Do you have a plan on how to get Chloe back?" Vicky asks.

"I'll just go talk to him, I guess. I hope that he won't beat me up again," Timmy says.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Vicky asks.

"I was actually hoping that you came with me, so that at least you can try to stop him if he tries anything," Timmy says.

"Where did he take her?" Vicky asks.

"Canterlot," Timmy says.

"Oh, he's so going down," Vicky says, grinning. She already had a plan.

One bus ride later.

"You're extremely annoying for a blonde little girl," Ricky says, groaning, after Chloe told him a pun.

"Why did you take me?" Chloe asks.

"Because I want that Twerp to come back. To return my money," Ricky says.

"You never returned any of the money that you stole from Vicky. So I don't think that's fair," Chloe says.

Timmy walks towards Ricky and Chloe. "Ricky," Timmy says.

Ricky looks at Timmy. "Oh, here's the Twerp now! Where's my money?" Ricky asks.

"I don't exactly have that, heh, Amanda took it from you, because you need to learn to stop stealing," Timmy says.

Ricky quickly punched Timmy so hard, that the thirteen-year-old boy quickly fell down to the ground, completely unconscious.

Vicky snuck into the Canterlot High School, and she starts looking for Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, or Twilight Sparkle.

"TIMMY!" Chloe says, and she quickly feels shocked as she looks at him.

"I thought that you told me that he's not your friend anymore," Ricky says.

"That doesn't mean that I don't care about him anymore," Chloe says.

Vicky finally found Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "You guys, there's this jerk that I used to have as my boyfriend, well, he kidnapped Chloe, and I'm going to need to ask you guys to help me deal with Ricky," Vicky says.

"Ricky, huh? Ugh. I know that jerk… Thank goodness you're not dating him anymore," Rainbow Dash says.

"We will be happy to help you out, sugarcube," Applejack says.

"Thank you so much!" Vicky says.

"You're welcome," Rainbow Dash says.

Meanwhile, Ricky looks at Timmy. "Thieves don't ever change, Twerp," Ricky says as Timmy had managed to wake up.

"I wouldn't have to ask Trixie to pretend to love you, if you didn't get recruited by Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"Aw. That girl never loved me. What a shame," Ricky says sarcastically.

"Timmy! Are you okay?" Chloe asks.

"I'm fine. Why do you care so much about me? We're not friends anymore," Timmy says.

"I'm just loyal. I'll never stop caring about you, Timmy," Chloe says. She smiles at Timmy.

"Ugh. This niceness is freaking annoying me," Ricky says.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Vicky walk towards Ricky, Timmy, and Chloe.

"Well, well, if it isn't my ex-girlfriend. Vanessa something," Ricky says.

"Vicky… But of course you never get it right," Vicky says.

"I wasn't even hurt that you dumped me three months ago," Ricky says.

"Yeah, you really are emotionless," Vicky says.

"That would have been a burn, except I don't really care," Ricky says.

"Can I take Chloe home now?" Timmy asks.

"No. I want my money back," Ricky says.

"Well, you never returned the money that you stole from me. Why should Amanda return the money that she took from you?" Vicky asks.

"She's got a good point. That wouldn't be fair," Twilight says.

"It's definitely unfair," Rainbow Dash says.

Ricky groaned. "You guys are irritating me with your fairness talk," Ricky says. "Fine! You can take her home. I'll just steal someone else's money," Ricky says as he quickly walks to the bus stop that goes back to Dimmsdale.

"You can't really expect him to change. Thankfully you're okay and safe, Chloe," Vicky says.

"He cut my hair," Chloe says. Timmy looks at Chloe's hair. It does look a lot shorter now.

"That guy is really mean and manipulative," Rainbow Dash says.

Timmy, Chloe, and Vicky say goodbye to Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

Timmy, Chloe, and Vicky walk to the bus stop that goes to Dimmsdale.

Chloe returns home. She hugs Vicky. "Thank you for saving me, Vicky," Chloe says.

"You're welcome. All we have to do, apparently, is irritate him by talking about fairness and honesty, heh," Vicky says.

"And kindness. Generosity, loyalty, and magic! He really hates the same things that Hailey Drew hates," Chloe says.

"Always be kind, Chloe. That makes you such an amazing person," Vicky says.

"You're an amazing person too, Vicky," Chloe says.

"Thank you," Vicky says.

"You're welcome, Vicky," Chloe says.

Chloe says goodnight to Vicky, and then she walks into her home.

Timmy and Vicky suddenly look at each other.

"Honestly, I don't really know what else to tell you, Timmy. You just have to keep doing what "Pandora" will force you to do. Even if it's not really a good thing to do. They won't tell anyone your secret if you do what they tell you to do," Vicky says.

"They forced me to end my friendship with Chloe," Timmy says. He suddenly feels sad about that. "At least she still cares about me though," Timmy says.

"There has to be a way to find out who "Pandora" is though," Vicky says.

"But the cell phone number that they keep texting me from is a restricted number," Timmy says.

"I bet A.J. could help! He's really intelligent!" Timmy says.

Timmy suddenly received a text message from Chloe. It read, "Don't forget. We have an important test coming up tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I have to do some studying now," Timmy says.

"I never knew you ever studied," Vicky says jokingly.

"This is a test. Students from other schools have to take it too," Timmy says.

"Well, good luck! I hope that you will pass your test!" Vicky says.

"Knowing Crocker, he'll probably fail me though," Timmy says.

"Goodnight, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Goodnight, Vicky," Timmy says. He walks into his house.

Timmy walks upstairs, and then he walks into his bedroom. His cell phone suddenly starts beeping again.

Timmy read the text message. He stared at it in disbelief.

"Huh. A.J. wants to meet me tomorrow before the school bell rings. I wonder why he wants to talk to me at that place," Timmy says.

Timmy goes over the review for the test, but then he fell asleep on his desk.

The next day.

Timmy, Chloe, Chester McBadBat, and A.J. meet at where A.J. had said to meet him at.

He looks at his cell phone to find out the time. "7:35 A.M.? That can't be right. The test started five minutes ago!" Timmy says.

A new text message was sent to Timmy's cell phone number.

"Fooled you. Now you are two hours away from Dimmsdale with no ride back to your school. My school will be able to beat your school on the test results. –"Pandora""

"…"Pandora" pretended to be A.J.?! Ugh. We're stuck here now, which is exactly what "Pandora" wants," Timmy says.

"Who is "Pandora", Timmy?" Chester McBadBat asks.

"Someone who attends a different school. One of our rivals. They wanted us to be far away from Dimmsdale, so that we will be absent for the test," Timmy says. He left out the part of "Pandora" blackmailing him.

"And there's no cars anywhere in this place," A.J. says. He sighs as he looks at Timmy. ""Pandora" wanted the two most intelligent students at Dimmsdale Junior High School to be two hours away from the school," A.J. says. He looked at Chloe when he said 'the two most intelligent students'.

"Then we're going to have to call someone who can give us a ride," Chloe says. She looks at Timmy.

"Oh, of course! I'll call Vicky now!" Timmy says. He types in Vicky's cell phone number, and then he waits for her to answer the call.

She didn't answer, and the call went straight to her voicemail message.

"Uh, hey, Vicky. This is Timmy. Timmy Turner. Chester, Chloe, A.J., and I are in 615 Athena Drive, and we need a ride back to Dimmsdale as soon as you can… Thanks," Timmy says.

To be continued in Chapter 17.


	17. Chapter 17: Pandora's Revenge

Disclaimer: The Fairly OddParents isn't mine. Butch Hartman created it. I'm taking my own storyline with these characters, and adding a few of my original characters to this fan-fiction. If you don't like non-canon stories, then this fan-fiction isn't for you.

* * *

Chapter 17: "Pandora's Revenge".

Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, A.J., and Chester McBadBat were stranded. In this city that is two hours away from Dimmsdale. It took a while, but Vicky's car arrived one hour later.

She got out of the car, and then she apologized to Timmy. "I'm sorry, Timmy. I was working. I had to ask my boss for a break. Is everyone okay?" Vicky asks.

"I'm fine. But Dimmsdale Junior High School really needed that funding," A.J. says.

"The J.C.A.T.S.?" Vicky asks, as she unlocks the other doors of her car.

"Yes. "Pandora" sabotaged our J.C.A.T.S. They wanted our school to lose, and their school to get the funding," A.J. says.

""Pandora" is blackmailing you guys too?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Chloe, A.J., and Chester.

"No. "Pandora" tricked me. Used a phone number that looked like A.J.'s cell phone number. Man, I really thought that was you, A.J. "Pandora" wanted A.J., and Chloe to be stranded here. They decided to make Chester and I come along, believing that A.J. wants us to meet us here in Hearst Orchard. I'm so glad that you're here now, Vicky," Timmy says, as he gets into her car.

Chloe, A.J., and Chester also get into the car. Vicky sits down on the driver's seat, and then she closes the door.

"Wow. That's really cruel," Vicky says. She starts driving back to Dimmsdale.

One hour, and forty-five minutes later, they arrive in Dimmsdale. Timmy, A.J., Chloe, and Chester run towards Dimmsdale Junior High School.

The doors to the campus swing open... and the administrators walk out, holding all of the completed tests!

"Oh, no. We're too late to take the test," A.J. says.

"Darn it!" Chloe says.

Trixie Tang walks towards the group. "Where have you guys been?" Trixie asks.

"We were stranded in this city called Hearst Orchard," Timmy says.

"So you decided to skip out on the test? Our school really needs that funding," Trixie says.

"We didn't skip out on the test by choice. Someone pretended to be me, and sent text messages to Chloe, Chester, and Timmy, telling them to meet 'me' in Hearst Orchard. Timmy told me about it, and I was surprised," A.J. says.

"Well, let's just hope that we can get those new computers," Trixie says. She sighs, and then she walks towards Veronica, Tad, and Chad.

Trixie whispers something to Chad and Tad.

The boys immediately start laughing.

"What's so funny, if I may dare to ask?" Timmy asks as he looks at Chad and Tad.

"You," They say.

"Ugh… Why am I so funny to you guys?" Timmy asks.

"You… actually thinking that you have a chance with Vicky," Chad says.

"You told them my secret?!" Timmy looks at Trixie.

"Oops," Trixie says.

Tootie suddenly walks towards Timmy. "Timmy, why are Chad and Tad laughing at you?" Tootie asks.

"Trixie told them that I think that Vicky is pretty," Timmy says.

"Oh…" Tootie feels hurt. "D-Don't you think that _I'm_ pretty too?" Tootie asks.

"I need to be alone now," Timmy says. He walks past everyone, and then he walks towards Vicky's car.

"Are you okay?" Vicky asks him.

"Why do people have to be so judgmental?" Timmy asks.

"You're asking the wrong person… I don't know either," Vicky says.

"Can you take me home? I'm not feeling good right now," Timmy says. He gets into the car.

Vicky gets into her car. "Don't you need permission from your teacher, or something first?" Vicky asks.

"Of course. Hold on!" Timmy says. He opens the door, and then he walks into the campus.

Francis suddenly walks towards Timmy. "Turner. I heard about your tiny little crush, and I'm here to give you some punch," Francis says.

"Oh, I am feeling a little bit thirsty right now," Timmy says.

But Francis punches Timmy instead.

"Oh, you meant THAT kind of punch…." Timmy says. He was having such a bad day today. First "Pandora" tricks him so that their school can get the money, and now the bully named Francis had punched him.

"Would you like some more punch?" Francis asks Timmy.

"Absolutely not!" Timmy says, and then he walks into his classroom. He suddenly felt so weak. "Mr. Crocker? May I please be excused for the day?" Timmy asks.

"Absolutely not! You must stay here, Turner. We are about to announce who won the funding for their school," Mr. Crocker says. Timmy groaned. But he sat down next to Chloe Carmichael.

Mr. Crocker received the results from another teacher. "We won second place! We won $200.00 for our school!" Mr. Crocker.

"But, of course, the winner won a whole lot more than $200," A.J. says.

"Yes, we could have won first place if you, Turner, Chloe, and McBadBat didn't decide to skip school," Mr. Crocker says.

"We didn't skip school! I thought A.J. wanted to meet us in Hearst Orchard!" Chester says.

"That wasn't me who texted them though. It was "Pandora", so which school are they from?" A.J. asks Mr. Crocker.

"Athena Grace Academy won first place," Mr. Crocker says.

"Then "Pandora" must be a student of Athena Grace Academy," Timmy says.

The school suddenly rings.

"Alright, you may go home now. Today is a half day, and the last day of school for this month," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy, A.J., Chloe, Tootie, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad, Chad, and Chester McBadBat leave the classroom. Tad and Chad continue laughing.

"Timicky is a dumb ship name," Tad says.

"If you lost all of your money, you wouldn't be so cruel and judgmental. Besides I don't plan on doing anything about this. She's almost twenty, and I'm only thirteen right now," Timmy says.

Tad laughs again. "Me not being super rich anymore. That's a good joke, Turner. As if that would ever happen!" Tad says.

Trixie suddenly received a phone call from her cell phone. "Yes, Mother?" Trixie asks.

"Please. They're not going to change unless they're not rich anymore," Timmy says. He walks out of the campus with his friends following him.

"Is Vicky still here?" A.J. asks.

Timmy looks for Vicky's car. He found her car right where she parked it. They walk towards Vicky's car.

Tootie looks at Vicky. "Can you take us home, Vicky?" Tootie asks her sister.

"Of course. I thought that I was only taking Timmy home though," Vicky says.

"Change of plans. Today is a half day, and Crocker wouldn't let me leave early," Timmy says.

"You're not going to believe this, Vicky. But Tad and Chad started making fun of Timmy because of who he likes," Chloe says.

"Well, that's not okay. He shouldn't be ridiculed for liking someone," Vicky says.

They get into the car, and Vicky starts driving.

"That must be why you asked me why people are judgmental," Vicky says.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah. We found out which school "Pandora" attends. Athena Grace Academy," Timmy says.

"One of our biggest rivals," A.J. says.

"Did you win any money from the J.C.A.T.S. though?" Vicky asks.

"Only $200.00 We won second place," Timmy says.

"At least A.J. and I aren't the only intelligent students attending this school," Chloe says.

"A.J., Chester, Chloe, and I were too late to take the test," Timmy says.

Vicky stops near Chester's RV. Chester got out of the car, and then he walked into his RV, after he said goodbye to Timmy, Tootie, A.J., and Chloe.

"I'm sorry about that… At least your school got $200.00," Vicky says.

"First place won $1,000 though," A.J. says.

"Oh. This is your house, A.J.," Vicky says, after she stopped near A.J. house.

"'Bye, everyone! I'll talk to you later, Timmy!" A.J. says.

He gets out of Vicky's car, and then he walks towards his house.

Vicky resumed driving. "Is there a way to find out who "Pandora" is though?" Vicky asks.

"Not unless you happen to know someone who is good at hacking," Timmy says. He sighs.

"Tootie. We're home now," Vicky says. Tootie says goodbye to Timmy but not to Chloe. Tootie gets out of the car, and then she walks towards the front door of her house.

"Your sister still doesn't trust me, Vicky," Chloe says.

"She still believes that you're going to fall in love with Timmy someday?" Vicky asks.

"Yes. Which I would like to point out wouldn't ever happen. Timmy isn't even my friend anymore," Chloe says.

"Look, about that-" Timmy says, and then he received another text message.

"Unless you want to lose your fairy God-parents, you can't tell Chloe Carmichael about me. –"Pandora"".

Timmy sighed. "Nevermind," Timmy says.

Vicky resumed driving. She arrives at Timmy's and Chloe's houses.

Chloe gets out of the car. She walks towards her house.

Timmy looks at Chloe. ""Pandora" won't let me tell Chloe about them. They are threatening to tell everyone my secret, which would mean that I would lose something," Timmy says to Vicky.

"Yeah, I can't tell anyone else about "Pandora"… So, who is this girl that you have a crush on?" Vicky asks.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a crush, actually… I just think that she's pretty," Timmy says.

"You don't want to tell me who it is?" Vicky asks.

"Well, no… I don't really feel comfortable telling you that," Timmy says.

"I thought that you only love Trixie though," Vicky says.

"I do love Trixie! But she told Tad and Chad who I think is pretty, and they started laughing at me," Timmy says.

"Maybe she's not the right girl for you. I mean, she keeps on rejecting you, and doesn't that hurt you?" Vicky asks.

"Yes… But I think that she might love me someday soon. We are… secretly friends now. Her parents are getting a divorce," Timmy says.

"Oh… That's really unfortunate," Vicky says.

"Goodbye, Vicky. I'll talk to you later tonight, okay?" Timmy asks.

"Of course! Good luck dealing with "Pandora"," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome," Vicky says.

Timmy opens the door of her car, and then he walks towards his house. Timmy's cell phone suddenly rings again. He looks at the new text message.

"My parents lost their money! I'm poor like you now." The text message was sent by Trixie Tang.

Timmy agrees to meet Trixie at a restaurant in Dimmsdale.

Timmy walks towards her. "Are you okay?" Timmy asks her.

"My dad made this bet, and we lost almost all of our money," Trixie says.

"I'm sorry that I told Chad and Tad that you like Vicky. That was stupid… I shouldn't have done that. You didn't tell anyone my secret," Trixie says.

"Riight," Timmy says nervously.

"Can you ever forgive me, Timmy?" Trixie asks.

That was the first time that she said his real name.

"Of course I can forgive you, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Did "Pandora" really trick you?" Trixie asks.

"Yes. They wanted A.J., Chloe, Chester, and I to be stuck in the woods so that we won't be able to take the test. I wouldn't have been able to pass the test anyways. But A.J. and Chloe could have. They're super smart," Timmy says.

"So your problem, basically, is that you can't find anyone who won't be judgmental about you thinking that Vicky is pretty? Okay. I'll stop being judgmental," Trixie says.

"Thank you, Trixie. That means a lot to me," Timmy says.

"You're welcome. And thank you for being there for me even though I'm poor now," Trixie says.

"You're welcome, Trixie. Does this mean-?" Timmy asks hopefully.

"What do you want?" Trixie asks.

"Oh. I thought that we could become a couple now," Timmy says.

"Look. I can see that Veronica was right about you being kind and caring, but I would lose my popularity if I started dating you," Trixie says.

"Oh… Can you still be popular without money though?" Timmy asks.

"I can certainly try…" Trixie says.

McKenna Nicole Fisher suddenly walks into the restaurant. "Not a bad place you got here. Do you have any tacos here?" McKenna Nicole asks the cashier person.

"Oh, shit," Timmy says, when he saw McKenna Nicole here.

"What is it?" Trixie asks.

"She works for Hailey Drew! We have to get out of here, quick!" Timmy says. Trixie and Timmy leave the restaurant. "Thank goodness she didn't see us," Timmy says.

His cell phone suddenly rings again. Timmy looks at his cell phone. "A new text message from "Pandora". What a surprise. Ugh. They want me to do something," Timmy says.

"Do you have to leave now?" Trixie asks.

"I guess… They force me to do things, and I have to do something else now," Timmy says.

"'Bye, Timmy. I had fun here," Trixie says. She walks back to her house.

"Break Aleah's necklace. It's something that her mother gave to her before she died. –"Pandora"," Timmy reads the text message from "Pandora".

"Greeat. Where's Aleah now?" Timmy asks aloud. He eventually found Cameron Statton's home. He was home, and he let Timmy inside the house. "So, what brings you here?" Cameron Statton asks Timmy.

"Uh, I need to see Aleah," Timmy says.

"My daughter isn't here right now. She went with Vicky to a theme park," Cameron says.

"Oh. Where's her bedroom? She wanted me to leave something in her bedroom," Timmy says.

"It's down the hallways, and to the right," Cameron says.

Timmy walks into Aleah's bedroom, and then he finds out that the necklace isn't here. "She must be wearing it right now," Timmy says. He puts a card down on her bed. "She can open it when she comes back home," Timmy says. He had meant to give that to Aleah anyways.

Timmy walks out of the house, and then he walks into his own home. His mother got mad that he didn't come home right away, because she doesn't want Timmy to be kidnapped by that Ricky person, or by someone else.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was with Trixie Tang. I'm going to my bedroom now," Timmy says.

He walks upstairs, and then he walks into his bedroom. He immediately talked to his fairy God-parents, after Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves into fairies again.

"So, I don't know what to do, Cosmo and Wanda. I got lucky that Aleah's necklace isn't there for me to break, but "Pandora" isn't going to be happy that her necklace isn't broken. I need some way out of this. I can't do that to Aleah. Her mother is dead," Timmy says.

Cosmo said something funny to try to make Timmy feel better.

"Thanks for trying, Cosmo, but I still feel pretty bad," Timmy says, sighing.

"Maybe you should take a nap, Sport. Maybe you will have a plan after you wake up," Wanda says.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Wanda," Timmy says.

Timmy goes to sleep, and the fairies poof themselves into Timmy's goldfish bowl, transforming themselves into goldfish.

To be continued in Chapter 18.


	18. Chapter 18: The Blackmail Continues

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents that is not canon to the show. The following of my original characters will be in this Chapter: Aleah Statton, Kimi Cheng, Tamara Senter, and Sophia Hale.

* * *

Chapter 18: "The Blackmail Continues"

After spending one hour at the theme park, Vicky drove Aleah to Athena Grace Academy. "Why are you driving to this place, Vicky?" Aleah asks.

"Because I want to find out who "Pandora" is, and Timmy told me that "Pandora" might be a student of Athena Grace Academy," Vicky says. She arrives at the campus, and then she parks her car. Aleah and Vicky get out of the car, and then they walk into the campus of Athena Grace Academy.

"Now, as we all know, we couldn't have gotten this prize of $1,000 without all of you! So thank you very much!" A fifteen-year-old girl named Kimi Cheng says.

Fifteen-year-old Tamara Senter looks at Vicky and Aleah. "I don't think they go to this school, Kimi," Tamara says.

Kimi immediately looks at Vicky and Aleah. "You're right, Tamara. They don't attend this school at all. But we are always happy to make some new friends!" Kimi says.

"My name is Vicky Statton, and this is my cousin, Aleah," Vicky says.

"My name is Kimi Cheng, and this is Tamara Senter," Kimi says, as she points at Tamara. "And this girl is Sophia Hale," Kimi says, as she points at Sophia, a blonde girl who is fourteen-years-old. "It's so great to meet you though, Vicky, and Aleah!" Kimi says, and then she smiles at Vicky and Aleah.

"It's nice to meet you too. Uh, the reason why we are here is that I think that someone from your school might be behind some blackmail that Timmy and I have been experiencing… They are known as "Pandora". Unfortunately that's not the only thing that "Pandora" did. They also stranded four of my friends who attend Dimmsdale Junior High School. Their names are Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, A.J., and Chester McBadBat. "Pandora" wanted them to be in a city that is two hours away from their school, during their J.C.A.T.S., sabotaging their chance to win the prize of $1,000 for their school.

"Oh, no! That's so terrible! I'm so sorry!" Kimi says.

"Since "Pandora" has gone after almost everyone that I know, it's important that we share any information that we have, no matter what. We think that "Pandora" is a student at Athena Grace Academy with you, so we need you three to snoop around for any clues," Vicky says.

"There are only girls who attend this school, and everyone that I have met here are really nice. They wouldn't do something like this," Tamara says.

"I'm sorry but we have to continue our meeting. We do wish you luck with your search, though…" Sophia says.

"I'm not joking around. If you don't want to take a hard look at your classmates, then maybe the police will. And I really don't think that would look good for your esteemed school, now would it?

"Kimi… We REALLY can't have the police getting involved. That would ruin our school!" Tamara says as she looks at Kimi.

"Okay, fine, Vicky. We'll poke around, and we will let you know if we come up with anything. Now if you will excuse us, we still have an assembly to address," Kimi says with a sigh.

"Thank you. My cell phone number is 555-3421," Vicky says. Kimi wrote that number down on a piece of paper with her pencil. "I'll talk to you soon, Vicky," Kimi says.

Vicky and Aleah start leaving the school. "Who IS "Pandora" anyways? Why are they doing this to you and to Timmy Turner?" Aleah asks.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Aleah. I don't know. They just love Pretty Little Liars, I guess. They want to do the same "A" things to me and my friends," Vicky says.

"So, she found out your secret, and now she's trying to threaten to tell everyone what your secret is?" Aleah asks.

They get into Vicky's car. "Yes. And I want this blackmail stuff to stop," Vicky says.

Vicky starts driving. She turns on the radio, so that Aleah can listen to her favorite songs.

When they arrive in Dimmsdale, Vicky stops the car near Timmy's house.

Vicky gets out of the car, and Aleah follows her cousin. Timmy Turner had just left his house. Timmy walks towards Vicky and Aleah. "I was actually trying to look for you, Aleah. Are you okay?" Timmy asks.

"I'm fine, Timmy. Vicky and I went to a theme park, and then we went to a school," Aleah says.

Timmy notices that Aleah is wearing a necklace right now. "Is that the necklace that your mom gave to you before she died?" Timmy asks Aleah.

"Yes. It is. How did you know that?" Aleah asks.

"I, um, told Timmy about it," Vicky says. She guessed that that was something that "Pandora" told him. "I told him that my uncle's wife died of cancer, and before she died, she gave Aleah this necklace. The necklace was what she always wore before she died," Vicky says.

At that moment, Aleah received a call from her cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Collin. How are you?" Aleah asks. She gets into Vicky's car, and then she closes the door after she got inside the car.

"Pandora" told me to break Aleah's necklace. I can't do something like that. Not if her adopted mother is dead," Timmy whispers to Vicky.

"Aw. Geez. That's even worse than stranding you, Chloe, A.J., and Chester in the woods of that Hearst Orchard city," Vicky says.

"At least we were all safe. And thank you for driving us back to the school, even though we were too late to take the tests. I don't know what to do, Vicky. If I refuse to do this, "Pandora" will tell everyone what my secret is, and I would lose something forever. This is something that I really care about," Timmy says.

"Well, uh, that school that Aleah and I went to was Athena Grace Academy. I told them about the "Pandora" threats, and Kimi said that she will ask her other classmates on what they know about "Pandora". You're welcome, by the way. I would do almost anything for you, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Heh. Thanks. That really means a lot to me," Timmy says. "Wow. Did any of them sound like "Pandora"?" Timmy asks her.

"Absolutely not. They all seemed really nice and sweet. But then again, Hailey was nice and sweet at first impression too," Vicky says.

"Can I go there the next time that you go to Athena Grace Academy?" Timmy asks.

"Sure!" Vicky says.

Francis suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pretending to be Timmy. "Oh, Vicky, why won't you love me? Why do you reject me? Because I'm just Timmy Turner, a buck-toothed loser!" Francis says, laughing at his own cruel joke.

"What?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Francis. "I wouldn't call him a loser, Francis," Vicky says.

"Hey, Turner! I think I would like to offer you some more punch!" Francis says.

"Leave him alone, Francis," Vicky says.

"I don't let a girl boss me around," Francis says, and then he punches Timmy Turner right on his face.

"Seriously, what is this all about?" Vicky asks Francis.

"Oh, he thinks that you're pretty," Francis says.

Timmy glares at Francis. Timmy suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Uh, no, seriously. What is this about?" Vicky asks. She doesn't believe that at all.

"Turner thinks that you are pretty. I heard Tad and Chad saying that," Francis says.

"You're the worst, Francis!" Timmy says.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Turner," Francis says, as he punches Timmy again.

"Enough with the violence," Vicky says.

"Yeah, I've had enough punch so far, Francis," Timmy says.

"Is that really true? No one has ever said that to me before," Vicky says.

"Turner's too shy to tell you so. But yes, it is true, Vicky," Francis says.

"I'm not shy!" Timmy says.

"Stop lying, Turner," Francis says.

"Get out of here, Francis, and stop punching Timmy," Vicky says.

"You're such a pacifist," Francis says, as he walks away from them.

"And I'm proud of it too," Vicky says.

Vicky looks at Timmy. "Are you okay?" Vicky asks him.

"I'm fine. I just wish that you hadn't heard all of that," Timmy says.

"Why? Are you embarrassed? Uncomfortable?" Vicky asks.

"Yes… It's just that you're kind, generous, and you're the complete opposite of who Trixie was. I really love who you really are," Timmy says.

"But isn't she starting to be nice to you now though?" Vicky asks.

"Well, yes, she is my friend now, but she doesn't want to become my girlfriend. She still prefers to be popular, and because I'm not popular, we can't be together," Timmy says.

"And my only problem is that the guys that I loved were either taken or they didn't love me. I never care about popularity," Vicky says.

"There was also Ricky… And you'll find someone who will be the perfect guy for you. I thought it was Ricky, but obviously I was wrong about that," Timmy says.

"What do you mean by that? You set me up with Ricky? You told him to meet me?" Vicky asks.

"Well, yeah," Timmy lied, since he obviously can't say that he wished for a perfect boyfriend for Vicky with the help of his secret fairy God-parents, Cosmo and Wanda. "I didn't know that he lies to every girl that he starts dating though! I swear, I didn't know about that at all!" Timmy says.

"Relax. I believe you. And I know that you would never let me date a guy who steals money from me, and pretends to love me," Vicky says.

Aleah suddenly got out of Vicky's car. It felt like Timmy and Vicky were talking privately to each other for one hour, but it had only been nineteen minutes. "Vicky, can you please take me home now?" Aleah asks.

"Oh. Of course. I'm sorry, Timmy. But I have to leave now," Vicky says.

Vicky and Aleah get into the car, and then Vicky starts driving Aleah to Cameron Statton's home.

A new text message was suddenly send to Trixie Tang's cell phone number.

"I know your secret, Trixie Tang. And I'm sure that mommy and daddy wouldn't want to know that their daughter is a shoplifter. If you don't want me to tell everyone what your secret is, then you'll have to do what I order you to do. Deal? –"Pandora"."

Trixie suddenly feels extremely nervous now.

To be continued in Chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19: Trixie Tang's Secret

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents that is not canon to the show. The following of my original characters will be in this Chapter: Kimi Cheng, Tamara Senter, Sophia Hale, and Aleah Statton. Tamara and Sophia were named after two of my cousin's daughters.

* * *

Chapter 19: "Trixie Tang's Secret"

It was on December 17th (Saturday) at 4:43 P.M., when Trixie and Timmy met each other.

"I did something terrible," Trixie admits to Timmy.

"What did you do?" Timmy asks her.

"You have to understand though, I wasn't thinking straight, and I was mad at my parents because they wouldn't let me buy it," Trixie says.

"Did you steal something from a store?" Timmy guesses correctly.

"Yes… And now someone named "Pandora" knows that I shoplifted. They want me to do something for them," Trixie says.

"Yeah, "Pandora" is a girl, and she knows my secret too," Timmy says.

"Who else is getting blackmailed by her?" Trixie asks.

"Just you, Vicky, and I," Timmy says.

"I wonder what Vicky's secret is," Trixie says.

"It's definitely not about how Hailey Drew lied to Vicky's parents," Timmy says.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Trixie asks.

"Vicky said that we have to do whatever "Pandora" wants us to do. Even if it's not a good thing to do. For an example, "Pandora" wants me to break Aleah's mother's necklace. That's the only thing that I refuse to do. Her mom is dead. She died of cancer one year ago," Timmy says.

"But if you don't break that necklace, "Pandora" will reveal your secret to everyone," Trixie says.

"Are you actually suggesting that I break Aleah's necklace? That's a really cruel thing to do, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Instead of trying to obey "Pandora", I have a better idea, Timmy," Trixie says, as she starts to grin.

Vicky suddenly walks towards Timmy and Trixie. "You guys, we have been invited to Sophia's birthday party!" Vicky says.

"Oh, this will definitely help get my plan started," Trixie says.

"What plan?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Trixie.

"One of those girls from Athena Grace Academy is "Pandora", right? That means that "Pandora" will be invited to Sophia's birthday party," Trixie says.

"But if she's anything like Hailey Drew, she won't let anyone find out that she's secretly really cruel and mean," Vicky says.

"Yeah, it took two years for Vicky to realize that Hailey wasn't her friend," Timmy says.

"But aren't you getting tired of obeying "Pandora"? Letting her boss you around like you're some kind of a puppet?" Trixie asks.

"Yes," Vicky says.

"Yes," Timmy says.

"Then let's go to Sophia's birthday party, and keep an eye on her classmates. Even Sophia could be "Pandora", so watch her too," Trixie says.

"It starts in an hour from now. Sophia also invited Aleah and Chloe Carmichael," Vicky says.

"But Chloe isn't even my friend anymore," Timmy says.

"Well, she's my friend, so Sophia invited Chloe too," Vicky says.

In one hour from now. At Sophia Hale's house.

Chloe, Aleah, Vicky, Trixie, and Timmy walk into Sophia's house.

Sophia greets them at her front door. "Welcome! You can leave any gifts that you have for me on the table!" Sophia says.

"Happy birthday, Sophia!" Vicky says.

Timmy, Aleah, Trixie, and Chloe also wish Sophia a happy birthday.

"Thank you, everyone! And thank you for coming here!" Sophia says. She grins. Her blonde hair had been curled.

Vicky puts her birthday present for Sophia on the table with the other presents.

"Did you do what Vicky told you to do?" Timmy whispers to Sophia.

"Well, my friends and I tried asking our other classmates, and they insist that they aren't "Pandora"," Sophia says.

"Of course "Pandora" won't admit to being "Pandora"," Trixie says.

"Would you like to have some punch though?" Sophia asks Timmy.

"I have had enough 'punch', thank you very much," Timmy says, grimacing.

"But you never had a drink of it yet," Sophia says, as she feels confused.

"Oh. You meant actual punch. I'm sorry. I just keep getting punched by this bully named Francis, who keeps offering me punch, but he actually meant that he would punch me," Timmy says.

"Oh, there aren't any bullies at Athena Grace Academy," Sophia says.

"I wish I could go to your school," Timmy says.

"You'd have to be a girl to attend our school!" Sophia says, and then she giggles.

"I'm going to get some punch for Trixie," Timmy says. He walks to the refreshments table, and he starts pouring some punch into a cup.

"Aw, he's so thoughtful and generous," Trixie says.

Kimi walks towards Timmy. "Hello! What is your name?" Kimi asks.

"My name is Timmy Turner," Timmy says.

"I'm Kimi Cheng! I'm the Student Body President of Athena Grace Academy!" Kimi says.

"So, you're, like, popular, right?" Timmy asks.

"I'm the most popular girl at Athena Grace Academy!" Kimi says.

"Can you date a guy who isn't popular?" Timmy asks her.

"Well, that's a random question to ask me," Kimi says.

"It's just that I really love this girl named Trixie Tang, whom you invited, and she's the most popular girl at Dimmsdale Junior High School. She thinks that she would lose her popularity if she started dating me," Timmy says.

"But she would. Sorry, Timmy, but those are the rules of popularity," Kimi says.

"Well, I do have crushes on other girls," Timmy says.

"That's good!" Kimi says.

"I still like Missy, and that new British girl is really pretty," Timmy says.

Timmy walks back to Trixie, and he gives her a cup of punch.

"Thank you, Timmy. Did you talk to anyone who might be "Pandora"?" Trixie asks, as she starts drinking from her cup of punch.

"No. Kimi seemed nice," Timmy says.

"But you heard what Vicky said about her babysitter, Hailey Drew," Trixie says.

"So, you mean… The real "Pandora" is only pretending to be kind and sweet?" Timmy asks.

"Exactly," Trixie says.

Vicky walks back to Timmy and Trixie. "Well, it makes perfect sense to me," Vicky says.

""Pandora" could be anyone from this party, we can't trust them," Trixie says.

Timmy sighs. He quickly walks into a bedroom. "Can't I just make a wish to find out who "Pandora" really is?" Timmy asks Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda looks at Da Rules. "I don't see anything in Da Rules that says that we can't grant that wish," Wanda says.

"Then I wish I could find out who "Pandora" is!" Timmy says.

"It's Kimi Cheng," Wanda says.

"Oh my God. That little faker," Timmy says. He walks out of the bedroom, and then he walks towards Kimi.

"Hello, Kimberly," Timmy says.

"It's just Kimi. But hi!" Kimi says.

"It's just so hard to trust people sometimes. They might be mean to me," Timmy says.

"Oh, I'm not mean. I'm totally nice!" Kimi says.

Yeah, right, Timmy thinks.

"Are you sure that I can trust you?" Timmy asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure that I know my own personality," Kimi says.

"I think that you're a liar," Timmy says.

"Don't say that to Kimi, Timmy," Vicky says.

"But she's—" Timmy started to say.

"She's Kimi Cheng. The most popular girl at Athena Grace Academy, so don't be mean to her," Vicky says.

"Ugh…" Timmy says. He gives up on trying to get Kimi to confess that she is secretly "Pandora".

"Are you okay, Timmy?" Vicky asks.

"I'm fine, Vicky," Timmy says. He knew that telling her that he knows who "Pandora" really is would also reveal his fairy God-parents to her.

"It's time for dinner, everyone!" Sophia's mother says.

"You guys, I don't know what I should do. Vicky won't let me accuse Kimi of being "Pandora"," Timmy says.

"Well, she is the most popular girl at this school, Sport," Wanda says.

"I don't care how popular she is. She's threatening to tell everyone that I have fairy God-parents," Timmy says.

Chloe looks at Timmy. "I heard that. Is this what has been bothering you lately, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

Timmy looks at Chloe. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I didn't want to end our friendship. "Pandora" made me end our friendship," Timmy says.

"Who is "Pandora"?" Chloe asks.

"It's Kimi Cheng," Timmy whispers to Chloe.

"And she knows that we have fairy God-parents?" Chloe asks quietly.

"Well, she only knows that I have fairy God-parents. Kimi also knows Vicky's secret, and that Trixie shoplifted once," Timmy whispers back to Chloe.

Chloe gasps. "Trixie stole from a store without paying for the item?" Chloe asks.

"Well, she's definitely not perfect. She makes mistakes, just like everyone else does," Timmy says.

Vicky walks towards Timmy and Chloe. "Are you guys not hungry?" Vicky asks.

"Oh, I'm hungry! Sorry. I was just telling Chloe something," Timmy says.

"We are in the dining room now," Vicky says. She walks back to the dining room.

Everyone else is now eating their dinner. Timmy and Chloe sit down on empty seats, and then they start eating their dinner.

Tamara finishes eating first, and then she walks to the gaming room.

"I still don't know what I should do about "Pandora"," Timmy whispers to Chloe.

"We'll think of a plan later," Chloe says. She continues eating.

Some more guests start leaving to the gaming room.

"Aw, man, there's no Wi-Fi here!" Timmy complains, as he uses his cell phone.

"There is a Wi-Fi here. It requires a password, of course," Sophia says.

"Oh. What's the Wi-Fi's name?" Timmy asks.

"Billy Dean. It was named after my step-father," Sophia says.

"Oh, I see it now," Timmy says, as he continues to look at his cell phone. He had already finished eating his dinner.

"It's not polite to log into Sophia's Wi-Fi, Timmy," Chloe says.

"It's okay if she gives him permission, Chloe," Vicky says.

"Do you have a Nintendo Switch?" Timmy asks Sophia.

"Yes. It's in the gaming room," Sophia says.

"I'm so going there now!" Timmy says, as he walks towards the gaming room.

Timmy enters the gaming room, and then he watches as a guy is kissing Trixie Tang. "Oh… I'm suddenly not in the mood to play games right now," Timmy says.

"Are you going to be okay, Sport?" Wanda asks Timmy.

"I should have seen something like this coming. Of course Trixie wouldn't want to kiss me," Timmy says.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sport. You're brave and caring. You saved Vicky's life twice," Wanda says.

"I know. I'm great. I just wish that was me who was kissing Trixie," Timmy says.

Chloe walks into the gaming room. Chloe looks at Trixie and the guy kissing each other. Chloe looks at Timmy. "Are you okay?" Chloe asks.

"No… I have been thinking about my life lately… Sure, I never witnessed someone dying, and Vicky was never as bad as Hailey is, but my childhood hasn't really been so great. I have parents who forget to include me on trips and vacations. And I love a girl who is popular, and she can't become my girlfriend because I'm not popular like she is," Timmy says.

"Not to mention you've got a teacher who hates you, and Francis keeps punching you," Chloe says.

"The only person who can understand the life that I have had so far is Vicky," Timmy says.

"But at least you are friends with Vicky now, and you are always welcome to visit the girls at Canterlot High School at any time that you want to see them," Chloe says.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash is a great athlete," Timmy says.

"My point is, you don't have to feel miserable. And you have fairy you-know-whats that can help you feel happiness too," Chloe says.

"Could we go back to being best friends?" Timmy asks her.

"Of course! Wait, what about "Pandora"?" Chloe asks.

"Trixie's right… I'm tired of letting "Pandora" control me," Timmy says.

Trixie walks towards Timmy and Chloe. "Did you guys find out who "Pandora" is?" Trixie asks.

"No. We have no idea who "Pandora" is," Chloe says. She hates lying, but she knows that she can't tell anyone about her fairy God-parents.

"I don't know who "Pandora" really is either," Timmy lied.

"Oh. Darn… I just thought that if anyone could discover who "Pandora" is, we could convince her not to reveal our secrets to everyone," Trixie says.

"Honestly, I don't think that would work. Even doing what she forces us to do might not be good. She might end up revealing our secrets anyways," Timmy says.

Trixie gasps. "Really?" Trixie asks.

Aleah looks at Timmy. "Why does she want to mess with you guys anyways?" Aleah asks Timmy.

"I don't know, really. I don't even know how she found out my secret," Timmy says.

Timmy walks back to the presents, and then he finds a present with a tag addressed "To Timmy".

"Okay, that's weird," Timmy says, but he quickly opens the box. Inside the box is a key. "This is even weirder," Timmy mutters to himself. There is no note. Nothing that says what this key will open.

Timmy walks back to the gaming room. Everyone had left though, so Timmy walks to the dining room. He sits next to Chloe. Everyone had returned to the dining room to eat some of Sophia's birthday cake. Suddenly, a text message was sent to Timmy's cell phone. Timmy reads the new text message.

"It's too bad that Vicky won't be back in time for the cake. –"Pandora""

"Oh, no. What did "Pandora" do to Vicky?" Timmy asks. He looks around the room, and Vicky is indeed missing from the group. Timmy stands up, and then he starts walking around the house, trying to look for Vicky. He walks outside, and then he starts hearing someone yelling for help. Timmy walks towards a tiny home, and then he tries to open the door using the key. It immediately opened the front door of the tiny home. Timmy opens the door, and he sees Vicky.

"Thanks. Someone put me in here," Vicky says.

"Did you see who put you in here?" Timmy asks.

"No. They were wearing a mask," Vicky says.

"I'm guessing that was "Pandora"," Timmy says.

Timmy and Vicky walk back into Sophia's house, and they see that all of Sophia's presents are gone.

"My presents! They are all gone now!" Sophia says. She feels shocked.

Sophia turns around to see Tamara holding all of the gifts.

"Tamara! You're "Pandora"?!" Sophia feels shocked as she asks this question.

"This isn't how it looks!" Tamara says.

"You mean, you aren't trying to steal all of Sophia's presents?" Trixie Tang asks.

"Well, okay, yes, I am doing that, but—" Tamara says.

"How could you do this to me, Tamara? How could you ruin my birthday? I thought we were friends!" Sophia says.

"All this time, manipulating us, tricking us, stranding poor Timmy, Chloe, A.J., and Chester McBadBat out in the middle of nowhere in Hearst Orchard. It was you all along!" Trixie says.

"Not cool. Seriously that is not cool," Kimi says.

"Wait, you have to listen to me! I'm not—" Tamara says.

"Just leave the presents here, Tamara. I don't want to be friends with you anymore," Sophia says.

"Wait a minute, she's not—" Timmy had started to say.

"Tamara was behind all of that blackmail. Don't you think that she deserves to be in jail?" Kimi asks.

Timmy sighed. He couldn't do anything about this. If he said that he knows that Kimi is "Pandora", they will ask him how he found that out, and then he would have to tell everyone that he has fairy God-parents.

Tamara quickly starts crying, as she puts all of the presents back on the table.

"I'm so sorry," Tamara says. She quickly left the house.

"This really isn't a good day," Timmy says.

"Yeah, poor Tamara," Chloe whispers to Timmy.

"We shouldn't let Kimi get away with this," Timmy whispers back to Chloe.

"Hey, Kimi? Could I please take a look at your cell phone?" Chloe asks.

"Sure! I have nothing to hide!" Kimi says, as she gives her cell phone to Chloe.

Chloe looks at the Inbox, and the messages, and there weren't any messages from "Pandora" in Kimi's Sent folder.

"Oh. Here you go," Chloe says, as she returns the cell phone back to Kimi.

"It's getting late. We're going to go home now, but happy birthday, Sophia!" Timmy says.

Timmy, Chloe, Aleah, Trixie, and Vicky walk out of the house.

"I still can't believe that Tamara is "Pandora"," Vicky says.

"We didn't get to ask Tamara why she was "Pandora"," Aleah says.

They get into Vicky's car, and she drives them back to Dimmsdale.

"Do you have any ideas yet, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

"I can't think of anything that would actually work," Timmy says.

Chloe sighs. "I wish we could unmask "Pandora" for real," Chloe whispers to Timmy.

"Me too," Timmy says.

The next day. Timmy continues to think of an idea, but he couldn't think of anything at all. His door bell started to ring, so he walks out of his bedroom, and then he walks downstairs. He opens the door, and he notices that Tamara is standing near his front door.

"I need to tell you something important," Tamara says. "I'm not "Pandora", but I know how you can unmask her," Tamara says.

Timmy immediately grins. "I'm listening. What is your idea?" Timmy asks.

To be continued in Chapter 20.


	20. Chapter 20: Pandora Revealed

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents that isn't canon to the show. The following of my original characters will be in this Chapter: Tamara Senter, Sophia Hale, and Kimi Cheng. This Chapter also features an appearance from Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, and Amanda Killman from Bunsen Is A Beast!

* * *

Chapter 20: "Pandora" Revealed".

Timmy Turner met Vicky, Trixie, and Chloe at the Dimmsdale Mall.

"Alright, you guys, I have some bad news for you. Tamara isn't "Pandora", which means that "Pandora" is still at large," Timmy says.

"That is worrisome," Vicky says.

"But I do have some good news for," Timmy says, as Tamara walks towards the group. "We have the only person who has ever talked to "Pandora", and she knows how to unmask "Pandora"," Timmy says.

"That's great!" Trixie says.

"So, Tamara, do you actually know who "Pandora" is?" Vicky asks.

"No… I have never seen her face. But she contacted me on my cell phone. We have had a few conversations by text. She had a plan for stealing all of Sophia's birthday presents, and pinning it on Timmy's school," Tamara says.

"What?!" Timmy asks.

"I worked with "Pandora" for a little while, and the one thing that I learned about her is that she is really obsessed with money," Tamara says.

"Well, she is an Athena Grace Academy student. They are all obsessed with money.

"Not like this. "Pandora" doesn't just like talking about money. She likes GETTING money," Tamara says.

"But all of those girls are rich enough to get something that Selena Gomez wears!" Trixie says.

"Think about everything that she did. The J.C.A.T.S. had a big cash prize. $1,000 for the winning school. And the gifts for Sophia could be sold for a lot of money. Behind all of "Pandora"'s blackmail and bullying, I think that she's just a big thief!" Tamara says.

"Great. She has something in common with Ricky," Vicky says.

"Your school is going to host an event, a real black-tie event where you raise a large sum of money. "Pandora" won't be able to resist trying to steal the money. That's how we will catch her in the act," Tamara says.

"I know! We can do a charity ball! We will raise a lot money, and donate it to a good cause!" Chloe says.

"A charity ball is perfect. I'll text "Pandora" right away to let her know," Tamara says.

"Wait… I see a huge problem with your plan, Tamara," Vicky says.

"What is it?" Tamara asks, as she looks at Vicky.

"Your plan sounds great, Tamara, except "Pandora" never does her own dirty work. Even if we can lure her with the money, she will just find a way to send someone else to grab the money," Vicky says.

"I'm already way ahead of you, Vicky. I'm going to be "Pandora"'s dummy. I'll be the person she uses to get to the money. I'll contact "Pandora". I'll tell her that I know about a sweet charity she can steal from, and that I'll even help her do it if, in exchange, she'll clear my name. I'll tell her I'm going to steal the money, and then at the last minute, I'll be 'distracted' by something, so "Pandora" will have to steal the money HERSELF," Tamara says.

"How do you know she will show up once you drop out?" Trixie asks.

"Sophia caught me red-handed with the gifts, remember? That means that "Pandora" didn't get her money last time. If I'm right, and she needs money, she will go for this. I'm going to text "Pandora" right now, and I'll let her know what she needs to know," Tamara says.

Tamara starts typing in a new text message on her cell phone. She sends the text message to "Pandora". A few minutes later, she receives a reply from "Pandora".

"Alright, "Pandora" is in. How are you getting me the money?" Tamara asks Trixie, Timmy, and Chloe.

"We are going to pick a REALLY good charity that people will be interested in!" Chloe says.

"How about something for Atthea?" Vicky asks.

"Oh, that's perfect! Our charity will help any victims of abuse or bullying!" Chloe says.

"I think that's a great idea, Chloe and Vicky!" Timmy says.

"And this will stop "Pandora" from blackmailing people with their secrets, right?" Trixie asks.

"Once we trap her, yes it will stop her from blackmailing people with their secrets," Tamara says.

"I still don't want to break Aleah's necklace," Timmy says.

"Everyone has to wear a suit or a dress for the event," Vicky says.

"We'll make it super fancy! We will invite students and parents from both our school and Athena Grace Academy," Trixie says.

"Wait, I don't exactly have a suit," Timmy says.

"I'll buy you one. We're in the mall now, so come with me, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky," Timmy says, as he follows Vicky.

Vicky walks into a store, and then she waits for Timmy to choose a suit for himself.

"I can't believe I have to wear a suit," Timmy says.

"Hey, you don't hear me complaining about having to wear a dress. Mind if I invite Amanda Killman?" Vicky asks.

"I'll do it. You probably don't have her new number yet," Timmy says.

Timmy types in a new text message on his cell phone. "We're hosting a charity ball to raise money for those who have been bullied or abused. Since you're the sister of Atthea, you are invited to come to the charity ball. I'll text you the location when we have decided one for it." Timmy sent the text message to Amanda.

"Where are we going to have the charity ball?" Timmy asks Vicky.

"I don't know. Your school's gym?" Vicky suggests.

Timmy grabs a suit that he doesn't hate, and then he walks into the fitting room.

Timmy tries the suit on, sees that it fits him perfectly, and then he changes back into his own clothes.

Timmy walks out of the fitting room, and then he walks towards Vicky.

"You don't have to do this, Vicky," Timmy says.

"But I want to. Is this the suit that you want me to buy for you?" Vicky asks.

"Yes," Timmy says.

Vicky takes the suit, and then she walks to the cashier counter.

After paying for the suit, Timmy and Vicky walks back to where Trixie, Tamara, and Chloe are.

"I'm not sure if the gym will be enough room for everyone, so I'm going to rent the ballroom near that restaurant where Vicky works," Trixie says.

"The Cake 'N Bacon," Timmy says.

"We will need help decorating it," Trixie says.

"Wait, I know exactly who can help with that," Vicky says. She grabs her cell phone, and then she starts typing in a new text message. "We need some help decorating for a charity ball, and you're the expert at party planning. Do you want to come to Dimmsdale, and help us out?" Vicky sends the text message to Pinkie Pie.

"I got a reply from Amanda. She's interested in coming here," Timmy says.

"Yeah, I got a reply from Pinkie Pie. She is definitely coming to help us decorate," Vicky says.

"To rent the ballroom on such short notice, the cost is $200.00," Trixie says.

"I'll pay for the rent cost," Vicky says.

"We're lucky that it hasn't already been booked for tonight," Trixie says.

Four hours later. It's December 18th (Sunday), at 7:00 P.M.

Pinkie Pie finished decorating for the charity ball. And Amanda Killman had just arrived.

"Here you go, Vicky. This probably isn't the full amount that he stole from you," Amanda says, as she gives Vicky the money that Amanda took from Ricky.

"It was more than $300.00. But thank you, Amanda. And it's great to see you again," Vicky says.

"It's great to see you again too, Vicky," Amanda says, as she smiles at Vicky.

"So why are we doing this charity ball?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Because we are trying to trap "Pandora"," Timmy says.

"Oh. I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that I don't like "Pandora"," Pinkie Pie says.

"We don't like her either, Pinkie Pie," Timmy says.

Sophia, and Kimi walk into the ballroom.

"Welcome, Sophia, and Kimi!" Timmy says.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Just point me to the dance floor, would you? Oh, and let me know if my hair needs any adjusting…" Kimi says.

"Of course, Kimi! Oh, wow, it's so beautiful in here! They really did such a wonderful job decorating the ballroom!" Sophia says.

"Thank you!" Pinkie Pie says.

Kimi and Sophia walk to the dance floor.

Trixie places the cake on the table, and the guests start eating a slice of the cake.

Timmy looks at Vicky. "Wow, you look really beautiful, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Thank you, Timmy," Vicky says.

"You're welcome," Timmy says.

Timmy and Chloe grab a slice of cake, and then they start eating it.

Vicky and Trixie grab a slice of cake, and then they start eating it.

"Mm, this is really good cake," Pinkie Pie says after she had finished eating her slice of cake.

Some of the guests said their goodbyes to Timmy, Chloe, Trixie, and Vicky, and then they left.

"Okay, you can send the message now," Timmy says to Tamara.

"Change of plans. I must do clean up duty. There are too many eyes on me. Cake distraction didn't work! I can't grab the cash. The box is in the back room if you can grab it yourself." Tamara sends the text message to "Pandora". Tamara starts cleaning the tables, and throwing any trash into the garbage can.

A few minutes later, Tamara looks at her cell phone. There was a reply from "Pandora" that read, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself…"

They soon see someone wearing a mask, entering the back room.

"There are hidden cameras everywhere," Timmy says.

Timmy looks at the footage from one of his cameras. "Pandora" opens the box, revealing her face to the camera inside.

"Oh my God. "Pandora" is Kimi Cheng!" Vicky says.

Kimi's face twists in rage as she notices the smart phone camera. Timmy presses a button, starting a video call with the smart phone.

"So… The mask comes off, I suppose. Meet "Pandora"," Kimi says.

"It's game over for you, Kimi. We have caught you red-handed," Timmy says.

Several police officers approach Kimi, and examine the box of the money.

"Check inside, officers. You'll find the charity money. Just like I told you," Tamara says.

"You called the cops on me?!" Kimi asks.

"It looks like it," Tamara says.

"But don't we want to know WHY she did it?" Timmy asks.

Kimi stands next to a squad car, as the police fill out the paperwork.

"Why did you do it, Kimi?" Timmy asks, as he walks towards Kimi.

"I had my reasons," Kimi says.

"What could have possibly justified all this? What did we ever do to you?" Timmy asks.

"You want to know why? You REALLY want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you..." Kimi says.

Timmy waits with bated breath as Kimi reveals her true motives.

Vicky, Trixie, Chloe, Sophia, and Tamara walk towards Kimi too.

"When I first started attending Athena Grace Academy, everything was fine. I was rich, popular, and I was living the glamorous lifestyle. But then my mom's company went backrupt, and we lost everything, even our house! The Headmistress agreed to let me keep attending Athena Grace Academy on a scholarship…" Kimi says.

"So, what was the problem?" Timmy asks.

"The problem isn't about going to Athena Grace. It's about keeping up with everyone else! My friends go home to mansions, wears Gucci flats, and gets a Lexus on their sixteenth birthday. If I couldn't have what everyone else has, it would be a sign of weakness. Everyone would start pitying me, and I would lose my status! I didn't need anyone's help. I didn't need their pity. I could get by on my own. For a while, I got by skimming money off school funds as the Student Body President, and then I won Cotillion Queen. After I won, I realized all of the things that "Pandora" could get me. Like winning the J.C.A.T. funding… The money came in… And as the Student Body President, I made sure it all went right into my bank account. It was perfect. I got to keep up my lifestyle and stay popular. At least it was perfect… until tonight," Kimi says.

"I'm sorry about that, but does it really justify blackmail? Forcing me to break Aleah's necklace, and implying that you would hurt Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"I guess I will have plenty of time to think about that where I'm going," Kimi says. She sighs. A police officer escorts Kimi into a squad car.

Sophia walks towards Tamara. "I just want to apologize to you, Tamara. I'm sorry that I thought that you were "Pandora". I would love to become friends with you though," Sophia says.

"It's okay. And I would love to have you as my best friend again!" Tamara says, as she hugs Sophia.

Timmy smiles at Sophia and Tamara. The squad car leaves.

"Well, Kimi is expelled from Athena Grace Academy. I'm not sure what else is going to happen to her," Tamara says.

"I almost feel bad for her," Trixie says.

"That's still no excuse for threatening to reveal our secrets to everyone," Timmy says.

"And there's still the matter of her knowing that we are your fairy God-parents," Cosmo whispers to Timmy.

Timmy turns around and then he whispers, "I wish that Kimi Cheng would forget that I have fairy God-parents!"

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

"I suddenly can't even remember what Timmy Turner's secret is," Kimi says.

She sends a text message to Timmy though.

Timmy reads a new text message. "I thought that you deserve to know the truth. Veronica isn't really your secret admirer. She stopped loving you two years ago. And… I'm sorry for what I did to you, Vicky, and Trixie. I hope that we can become friends someday. -Kimi Cheng."

To be continued in Chapter 21.


	21. Chapter 21: Kimi Returns

Disclaimer: Okay, you know the drill by now. This is just a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents, and I'm not sticking to the canon of the show, so this is completely canon-divergent. My original characters Kimi Cheng, Hailey Drew, and McKenna Nicole Fisher will be appearing in this Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: "Kimi Returns".

December 20th (Tuesday), at 6:34 P.M.

Timmy had been enjoying this day with his fairy God-parents and Chloe when all of a sudden the door bell rung from downstairs. "Oh. I better go see who is at the front door, Chloe," Timmy says. He walks out of his bedroom, and then he walks downstairs. His dad already opened the door, and Timmy was surprised to see Kimi Cheng walking inside his living room.

"Hi, Timmy!" Kimi says, as if they were already friends now.

Timmy sighs, and then he walks towards Kimi. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in trouble?" Timmy asks her.

"I was expelled from Athena Grace Academy, so my parents and I had to move to Dimmsdale. I just wanted to say that I'm going to be attending Dimmsdale Junior High School starting in January!" Kimi says with a smile on her face.

"Is it really true that Veronica doesn't love me?" Timmy asks.

"Ah, yes. Your secret admirer is someone else, I'm afraid. But I think that you didn't love Veronica anyways," Kimi says.

"Wow. Well, I couldn't force myself to love her just because she said that she was my secret admirer," Timmy says.

"Your real secret admirer didn't want you to find out who she really is, so she asked Veronica to pretend to be your secret admirer," Kimi explains.

"You're going to be in a different class from me, right?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. I'm two years older than you, Timmy," Kimi says.

"Why doesn't she want me to know that she loves me?" Timmy asks.

"Well, it's a complicated thing, really. She knows that you wouldn't love her, so she doesn't want to embarrass herself by confessing who she really is," Kimi says.

"I was thinking that you and Trixie could get along pretty well. Her parents lost their money too. And… what if I could love her?" Timmy asks.

"That is completely up to you, of course, but I'm not going to force you to feel anything that you can't feel. Trixie, huh? That girl who doesn't love you in return? That's too bad… It's quite a rough adjustment. Everything for me changed so quickly after my family lost our home," Kimi says.

"And if you want us to become friends, you're going to have to stop blackmailing me," Timmy says.

"That's fine. I actually can't even remember what your secret is, so you're safe," Kimi says.

"Well, I'm going out to meet Trixie Tang. You can come with me if you want to, Kimi," Timmy says.

"Okay, sure!" Kimi says.

Timmy told his parents where he will be going, and that he will be with Kimi. They agreed to let him leave as long as he stays with Kimi.

Timmy and Kimi walk out of the house, and then they walk into a restaurant where they find Trixie waiting for Timmy.

"Oh, what's Kimi doing here in Dimmsdale?" Trixie asks.

"She moved to Dimmsdale. She will be attending our school after the holiday break will end," Timmy says.

"Oh. Is she still going to blackmail us?" Trixie asks.

"No. I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm sorry. So, you're the girl who keeps rejecting Timmy?" Kimi asks.

"Well, surely you know why," Trixie says.

"I totally understand. I also heard that your parents lost their money. That's unfortunate," Kimi says.

"We should become friends! And yes, they did, unfortunately… My dad made this bet, and he lost the bet," Trixie says.

"So, all of it is gone now?" Timmy asks.

"Well, I still have some money to spend for food, and clothes… We just can't get anything that is too expensive," Trixie says.

"And will you have to move out of Dimmsdale?" Timmy asks.

"I still don't know yet. My parents haven't decided on anything yet," Trixie says.

"Wow. Why would you have to move out of Dimmsdale?" Kimi asks.

"Oh. My parents are going to get a divorce, and my mom wants me to move out of Dimmsdale, and live somewhere else with her," Trixie says.

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that," Kimi says.

"That's why Trixie needs more friends," Timmy says.

"Well, it's definitely nice to have more friends. I'm not like Hailey Drew who hates friendship and kindness so much," Trixie says.

"Wait, who's this Hailey Drew person?" Kimi asks.

"This really evil person who killed Atthea Killman, and she ruined Vicky's childhood too," Timmy says.

"Well, I'm definitely not as bad as Hailey," Kimi says.

Meanwhile, in the Dimmsdale Park, Hailey Drew and McKenna Nicole are talking to each other right now.

"Ricky and Vicky broke up, again, so do you have a new plan?" McKenna Nicole asks.

"Well, I suppose we can try that Remy Buxaplenty kid again," Hailey says.

"Okay," McKenna Nicole says, as she quickly starts calling Remy's cell phone number.

"Who is this?" Remy asks.

"This is McKenna Nicole. I work for Hailey Drew. And we have decided to give you one more chance," McKenna Nicole says.

"Really? I won't fail you again," Remy says.

"Yeah, you better not fail a third time, kid," McKenna Nicole says.

"I have to go now, and get Turner's fairy God-parents now," Remy says.

He ends the call, and then he walks into a restaurant. Remy sees that Turner is there, talking to Trixie, and a Filipino girl that Remy doesn't know.

The Filipino girl starts talking. Then Trixie called the Filipino girl Kimi.

Remy could easily see where Cosmo and Wanda are. Now if only he could grab them without getting noticed by Turner.

"Trixie wants to kiss you, Turner!" Remy says.

Timmy immediately kisses Trixie first. Remy was able to take Cosmo and Wanda without getting noticed by Timmy.

Remy leaves the restaurant with Cosmo and Wanda.

"You never learn do you, Remy?" Wanda asks.

"Sorry. I don't really care what you have to say to me," Remy says. He quickly walks to his mansion. Juandissimo Magnifico feels excited to see Wanda until he sees that Cosmo is with her. "What is Timmy Turner's fairy God-parents doing here, Remy?" Juandissimo asks.

"I stole them from Timmy, because I don't want him to feel happiness anymore," Remy says.

"Well, that's a little extreme. You could get into trouble for that," Juandissimo says.

"Do you want to help me or not?" Remy asks.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant.

Trixie ends the kiss by leaving the restaurant.

Timmy sighs. "Well, she didn't seem to want to kiss me. Remy was wrong about that," Timmy says. He looks at where his fairy God-parents would be, but then he notices that they are missing now.

"Cosmo? Wanda?" Timmy asks.

Kimi feels confused. He looks like he is talking to himself, so she backs away from him.

"Where did they go?" Timmy asks worriedly.

"Uh, how about I buy you some food, Timmy?" Kimi asks.

Timmy looks at Kimi. "Uh, sure. That would be great, thanks," Timmy says. He smiles at her.

"You're welcome!" Kimi says. She walks to the counter. "What do you want to order?" Kimi asks.

Timmy still wants to know where his fairy God-parents are. But Kimi seemed so nice, and she really seems to be trying to be more kind to Timmy.

"I'll order a cheeseburger, with French fries!" Timmy says.

"And a soda?" Kimi guesses.

"Yeah! What do you want to order?" Timmy asks.

"I'll order the same thing for myself," Kimi says.

"Two cheeseburgers with French fries, and two soda," Kimi says to the employee of the restaurant.

"For here, or to go?" The employee asks.

"For here," Kimi says.

"$9.89, please," The employee says.

Kimi gives him a ten dollar bill, and then the employee gives her eleven cents for change.

"Thank you very much," The employee says.

"You're welcome!" Kimi says.

"What's your name?" The employee asks.

"Kimi. K-I-M-I," Kimi says.

"Okay. We will call your name when the orders are ready," The employee says. She gives Kimi two drink cups.

Kimi walks to the drink machine. She fills up the soda for both Timmy and herself. Kimi takes the drinks to where Timmy is now. He had already sat down, and he started playing a game on his cell phone.

"Is everything okay?" Kimi asks Timmy, as she sets the drinks on the table.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Timmy asks, as he continues playing the game on his cell phone, and he doesn't look directly at her.

"Well, you looked worried earlier," Kimi says.

Timmy looks up at Kimi. "Oh, I'm sure that my friends Cosmo and Wanda are fine…" Timmy says.

Meanwhile, inside the Buxaplenty mansion.

"We are so not fine right now, Wanda!" Cosmo says.

"How can we let Timmy know where we are right now?" Wanda asks.

"Would you two shut up?!" Remy asks.

"I still say that you're just jealous of Timmy," Wanda says.

"Why would I be jealous of HIM?! I have many things that he doesn't have! I'll bet that he's too poor to have a Nintendo Switch! And I don't have those horrible buck-teeth of his!" Remy says, as he quickly takes Cosmo's wand, and Wanda's wand.

Remy puts both wands on a table far away from the fairies.

"Now, who is that new girl?" Remy asks.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Cosmo says.

"The one named Kimi! Who is she?" Remy asks again.

"Oh. She used to be "Pandora", but now she is friends with Timmy," Wanda says.

""Pandora"? Like the video game?" Remy asks.

"No, like a blackmailer who knows your secret," Wanda says.

"Oh. Well, she wouldn't be able to find out my secret," Remy says.

"She knew about Cosmo and I being Timmy's fairy God-parents," Wanda says.

"Oh. I wonder how she found that out. Well, she's pretty," Remy says.

"She probably wouldn't like you if she knew that you kidnapped us a second time," Wanda says.

"Almost every girl in Dimmsdale is crushing on me, Wanda," Remy says.

"I can't imagine why," Wanda says.

"I can hear you!" Remy shouted.

"They love me!" Remy says to Wanda.

"Riiight…" Wanda says.

"It's torture time. Who wants to get hurt first?" Remy asks Cosmo and Wanda.

"Wanda's volunteering," Remy says.

"No, I didn't!" Wanda says.

Remy starts torturing Wanda first.

Back at the restaurant.

Their order had finished. Timmy and Kimi are eating right now.

"I have only been here for less than a day, but I have already heard from these guys named Tad and Chad, that you think that Vicky is pretty?" Kimi asks.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bother with them," Timmy says.

"Why? I think that's very cute," Kimi says.

"But they have always been ridiculing me for years. Just because I get bad grades, and because Trixie doesn't love me, they like to make fun of me. Plus, they said that 'Timicky' is a dumb ship name," Timmy says.

"Wait. They are bullying you? And you never told a teacher about this?" Kimi asks.

"It's not like it would change anything. They're still going to think that I'm a poor loser, and that girls won't ever love me," Timmy says.

"You should still tell an adult about this, even telling Vicky would help," Kimi says.

"Okay. I'll tell someone about this, if you really think that it will help change how Tad and Chad will treat me," Timmy says.

Kimi finishes eating her French fries. "At least Dimmsdale has good food here," Kimi says.

"So, are you, like, one of my new neighbors now?" Timmy asks.

"We live on the house that is right in front of your house, on the other side of road," Kimi says.

"Oh. Good! Then we will be able to see each other a lot!" Timmy says.

Timmy finishes eating his cheeseburger and his French fries. He starts drinking soda now.

Suddenly, Timmy heard a scream that sounded a lot like Wanda's voice. "Oh, no. I hate to leave you now, but I have to go home before my parents ground me or something! 'Bye, Kimi! I'll see you later!" Timmy says. He takes his drink cup with him as he walks out of the restaurant. Timmy follows the scream to the Buxaplenty mansion. "Ugh. Of course," Timmy mutters. Remy's parents opened the door for him, and then Timmy walks into Remy's bedroom where he sees Remy torturing Wanda right now.

"Buxaplenty. Stop torturing my fairies," Timmy says.

"I wish that Turner would go to Cake 'N Bacon," Remy says. Juandissimo uses his wand to grant Remy's wish. Timmy is poofed inside the Cake 'N Bacon where he looks at Vicky.

Remy resumes torturing Wanda.

"Vicky!" Timmy says.

"Yes? Would you like to order something, Timmy Turner?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Timmy.

"Not right now, I already ate my dinner, thanks… Remy Buxaplenty has something that I care about!" Timmy says.

"And you want me to help you out?" Vicky asks.

"I know that you stopped pretending to be Icky Vicky, but do you still have that Tricky Vicky w-whatever it was called?" Timmy asks.

"It was my patented Tricky Vicky trap door, and actually, I still have it. Just in case something like this would happen again," Vicky says.

"Are you still working right now?" Timmy asks.

"Well, I'm off now, actually. Where is Remy now?" Vicky asks.

"He's in his bedroom," Timmy says.

"Let's go now," Vicky says.

Timmy and Vicky walk out of the Cake 'N Bacon, and then they start walking towards Remy Buxaplenty's mansion.

"And Tad and Chad have been… bullying me lately… Because Trixie told them that I think that you are pretty. They have been ridiculing me for the past four years, and I want them to stop it," Timmy says.

"Well, they're not going to get away with that anymore," Vicky says.

Remy's mother lets Timmy and Vicky inside the Buxaplenty mansion. Timmy walks to Remy's bedroom, and Vicky follows him.

"Oh, Cosmo, now it's your turn to get tortured!" Remy says. He starts torturing Cosmo now.

"Where are their wands?" Timmy asks. Then Timmy sees Cosmo and Wanda's wands on a table that is far away from Cosmo and Wanda.

"Wands?" Vicky asks.

"I-I mean, toy wands, of course!" Timmy says.

"Oh okay," Vicky says.

"What is going on here, Timmy?" Vicky asks.

Timmy didn't know what to say. Maybe bringing Vicky here was a bad idea.

"Timmy's back now," Juandissimo says.

"Oh, now it's time to torture Turner!" Remy says.

"I don't think so," Vicky says.

She throws her patented Tricky Vicky trap door on the ground near Remy.

Remy tries to walk towards Timmy, but then he falls down into the room of the trap door.

Timmy walks towards the trap door, and then he looks down at Remy. "It's over, Buxaplenty… Leave my fairies alone from now on," Timmy says.

"I can't believe I failed again!" Remy whines.

"Well, you're not very smart," Timmy says. He walks towards the table that has the wands, and then he returns the wands to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish that we were back in my home, and I wish that Vicky had no memory of seeing my fairies!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda uses their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy and Vicky are poofed back into his bedroom.

"What am I doing here?" Vicky asks.

"Uh, you were babysitting me, but my parents are home now, so you can go home now," Timmy says to Vicky.

"Hi, Vicky!" Chloe says, and she smiles at Vicky.

"Okay," Vicky says, and she believes what Timmy said. "Goodnight, everyone," Vicky says.

"Goodnight!" Timmy and Chloe say.

Vicky walks out of Timmy's bedroom, and then she walks downstairs. She still feels confused because she doesn't remember what happened.

"What are you doing here, Vicky?" Timmy's father asks her.

"I was, uh, babysitting Timmy," Vicky says.

"He didn't need a babysitter. He was with Kimi and Trixie at a restaurant," Timmy's dad says.

"Kimi? Kimi Cheng?" Vicky asks.

"Yes. She's our new neighbor," Timmy's dad says.

"Huh. Weird. I thought that she was arrested, or something," Vicky mutters.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Vicky says. She walks out of the house.

Vicky walks back to her home.

To be continued in Chapter 22.


	22. Chapter 22: No Epic Fails This Time

Disclaimer: This fan-fiction isn't going to be canon to The Fairly OddParents, and I'm just using my own creative skills to continue this fan-fiction. Hailey Drew and Kimi Cheng, my original characters, will be in this Chapter.

Summary: Remy Buxaplenty asks Hailey Drew why he keeps failing. Once he knows the reason, he prevents Vicky from saving the day.

* * *

Chapter 22: "No Epic Fails This Time".

December 22nd (Thursday). At 5:49 P.M.

Remy Buxaplenty continues waiting for someone to walk towards him. What was taking her so long anyways? Finally, Hailey Drew walks towards Remy.

"Buxaplenty. What exactly do you want this time?" Hailey asks.

"I want to know why I keep failing to make Turner's life miserable," Remy says.

"Oh, that's easy. My former Twerpette keeps putting you into a dungeon room with her Tricky Vicky trap door. So if you want Turner to be unhappy for the rest of his life, you have to prevent Vicky from saving that Twerp," Hailey says.

"Consider it done! Thank you for giving me that brilliant idea, Drew," Remy says.

"I don't do "You're welcome"s, but good luck to you," Hailey says.

Remy quickly walks into that restaurant that Timmy keeps going to. "His schedule is so predictable," Remy says, when he saw Timmy with Kimi. "Hm, even better, that Kimi girl is here too!" Remy says. He quickly walks towards Kimi and Timmy's table. "I couldn't help but notice how extremely beautiful you are, my darling," Remy says to Kimi. "Allow me to introduce myself to you. Remy Buxaplenty. It's a pleasure to meet you," Remy says.

"Kimi Cheng. And thank you, Remy. You are quite a gentleman. Not like those immature boys that I met when I was living in Rosehills," Kimi says.

 _Don't be fooled by this jerk, Kimi,_ Timmy wanted to say to her. But he kept those thoughts to himself.

"You're welcome! And thank you. Are you here on a date with… Turner?" Remy asks her.

"You're welcome! Oh, no, we're just friends. I guess I'm not popular anymore though," Kimi says.

"You're definitely popular to me," Remy says.

This conversation was making Timmy want to gag. "Buxaplenty. What do you want with Kimi?" Timmy asks.

"I just want to talk to her. Is there something wrong with that, Turner?" Remy pretends to look hurt as he looks at Timmy.

"I have to warn you about him. He's a dirty rotten thief!" Timmy says.

"Hmm… Then we're perfect for each other," Kimi says. "Excuse me, Timmy, but I would like to go somewhere else with Remy," Kimi says, with a dreamy look on her face as she continues staring at Remy. She stands up, and then she walks out of the restaurant with Remy by her side.

"I can't believe this! Kimi got tricked by Remy!" Timmy says to his fairy God-parents.

"Well, he is pretty charming," Cosmo says.

"I still don't know why girls love him so much," Wanda says.

"I need to talk to someone who is helpful at giving me advice," Timmy says. He finishes eating his cheeseburger, and then he takes his soda. Timmy walks out of the restaurant, and then he walks to the Cake 'N Bacon. Timmy found Vicky inside the restaurant. "Oh, hi, Timmy! How are you feeling right now?" Vicky asks him.

"Terrible. Remy Buxaplenty just took my new friend away. Kimi got fooled by Remy's charming personality, and she doesn't believe that he's an awful person. What should I do?" Timmy asks her.

"Well. There's not much you can do. Even if you tried to tell her, she probably wouldn't think you're telling the truth. He's a lot like Ricky," Vicky says.

"So, I should just let my friend get hurt by him?" Timmy asks.

"Hm. I do have one idea though. But we will need a video camera to record Remy," Vicky says.

"I can just use my cell phone!" Timmy says.

"That's a great idea! Now just try to record Remy saying something evil," Vicky says.

"Alright! But that probably won't be easy for me to do," Timmy says.

"And good luck, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Vicky says.

Timmy immediately walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon after he said goodbye to Vicky. Timmy suddenly sees Remy Buxaplenty talking to his fairy God-parent, Juandissimo. Timmy slowly starts walking closer to them, and then he hides behind a bush so that he won't be seen by them. Timmy records Remy and Juandissimo on Timmy's cell phone video camera.

"So, you know the plan. Steal Wanda and Cosmo, and make sure that Vicky is unable to save the day," Juandissimo says to Remy.

"Of course! I don't want that goodie-two-shoes girl putting me into her dungeon room again with her Tricky Vicky trap door," Remy says.

Timmy gasps. "So that's what they are up to, huh? I don't think so!" Timmy says quietly to himself.

"I'm the evil mastermind here, I don't need you reminding me what my own evil schemes are, Juandissimo," Remy says.

Timmy stops the recording, and then he runs to look for Kimi.

He finally found her at the Dimmsdale Mall. She was looking at girls' clothing at the store for teenagers. Timmy walks towards Kimi.

"Kimi, I have to show you something. Something that you won't like to see," Timmy says.

"I know why you're jealous of Remy," Kimi says, as she looks at Timmy.

"W-What? I'm not jealous of Buxaplenty," Timmy says.

"He has a life that is better than yours. And you're in love with me," Kimi says.

"What? I'm not in love with you," Timmy says.

"Of course you are. That's why you're trying to tell me that Remy's a bad guy, but you're just going to have to get used to the fact that he is my new boyfriend now," Kimi says.

"He's trying to steal something from me again, and I'm telling you the truth," Timmy says.

"No. He's not going to steal anything from you, and he's a really good guy," Kimi says.

"I'm not jealous of Buxaplenty!" Timmy says again.

"I'm sorry that I'm not in love with you, Timmy, but if you're not going to admit to being jealous of Remy, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore," Kimi says.

She walks away from Timmy. Kimi walks into the fitting room to try on the clothes that she wants to try on.

"Gr. That guy played her pretty well," Timmy says. He sighs. "Guys, maybe we should just give up, and go home," Timmy says to Cosmo and Wanda, but then he realizes that they're not here anymore.

"Oh, no, Remy!" Timmy says. He quickly runs out of the Dimmsdale Mall to look for Remy Buxaplenty.

Meanwhile, inside the Buxaplenty mansion.

"I made Vicky go to Paris, France. There's no way that she'll be able to save the day this time. No more epic fails this time," Remy says.

"And I poofed my beautiful Wanda and Cosmo the moron to your mansion. Now what should we do with them?" Juandissimo asks his God-son.

"They're going to need a new God-son or God-daughter. Poof them to Fairy World, and tell Jorgen that Turner doesn't want fairy God-parents anymore," Remy says.

"You are so evil," Juandissimo says.

"You know it," Remy says.

Juandissimo poofs himself, Wanda, and Cosmo to Fairy World. Jorgen Von Strangle looks at them. "What do you want, Juandissimo?" Jorgen asks.

"Timmy Turner does not want fairy God-parents anymore," Juandissimo says.

"Alright. Cosmo and Wanda are no longer needed. We'll need to erase Timmy's memories of Cosmo and Wanda," Jorgen says.

Jorgen uses his wand to Timmy Turner's exact location right now.

"Turner. I heard from Juandissimo that you are completely happy now? You don't need fairy God-parents anymore?" Jorgen asks.

"N-" Timmy was about to say, but then Juandissimo uses his wand to force Timmy to lie to Jorgen. "Yes. I'm completely happy now, and I don't need Cosmo or Wanda anymore," Timmy lied.

"Alright, I will have to remove your memories of fairy God-parents now, and you won't remember anything about magic or Fairy World, or Cosmo and Wanda anymore," Jorgen says.

Jorgen uses his Forget-a-cin pen to erase Timmy's memories of Cosmo and Wanda, and Fairy World.

Jorgen uses his wand to poof himself back to Fairy World before Timmy could wake up.

Timmy opens his eyes. He felt weird. Like something is missing from his brain. He just doesn't know what he is missing now. Timmy tries to remember what he was doing. He tried to show a video of Remy being evil to Kimi, but she said that Timmy is in love with her and that he is jealous of Remy because he is Kimi's boyfriend now. Their friendship seemed to have ended. Timmy sighed. Timmy walks into the Cake 'N Bacon. Timmy didn't see Vicky anywhere. He sighs. She was supposed to still be working right now. Where could she be right now?

"Oh, poof Vicky back to Dimmsdale. We don't have to worry about her putting me into the dungeon room of hers," Remy says to Juandissimo. Juandissimo uses his wand to poof Vicky back to the Cake 'N Bacon.

Finally Vicky appeared. But that was strange. She didn't even walk into the Cake 'N Bacon. She just suddenly showed up right in front of Timmy.

"Vicky! Kimi didn't believe me. She didn't even want to hear it. Remy told her that I'm in love with her, and that I'm jealous of him, but those are lies that he told her!" Timmy says to Vicky.

"He's starting to remind me of Ricky," Vicky says.

"I wasn't able to show her the video playback of Remy and Juandissimo talking to each other," Timmy says. He grabs his cell phone, and then he shows Vicky the video playback of Remy's conversation with Juandissimo.

"Cosmo and Wanda?" Vicky asks.

Suddenly, Timmy remembered. He remembers what he is missing now. Cosmo and Wanda!

"Who are Cosmo and Wanda? Your friends?" Vicky asks.

"They are more than friends to me. They were like second parents to me!" Timmy says.

"Then we should just talk to Remy and ask him where Cosmo and Wanda are right now," Vicky says.

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan to me," Timmy says.

"I've been meaning to ask you… Do you have a crush on me now?" Vicky asks.

Timmy didn't know how to answer her question. "Well, uh, you're pretty to look at, that's for sure. I don't really know. Even if I did, I wouldn't do anything about it… Obviously not now. Not when I'm thirteen," Timmy says.

"Oh. Okay. That's completely fine. You're still trying to figure out what your feelings for me are," Vicky says.

"Yeah, exactly!" Timmy says.

Timmy starts walking out of the Cake 'N Bacon. Vicky follows him out of the Cake 'N Bacon.

Meanwhile, Remy is outside with Hailey Drew, feeling quite happy now that his evil scheme has succeeded.

"Finally! One of your evil schemes has succeeded," Hailey says.

"It took me long enough," Remy says.

"Oh no," Vicky says, when she saw Remy with Hailey.

Hailey looks at Vicky as well. "Oh, look, it's my friend, Vicky!" Hailey says. She immediately started laughing after she said that.

"I know now that you were never a true friend to Vicky," Timmy says, as he walks towards Remy and Hailey.

"Yeah, well, for the first five years that you knew Vicky, you were never a friend to her either. As a matter of fact, you pretty much hated her," Hailey says.

"If I truly hated her, I would never have saved her life. So obviously I don't hate her," Timmy says.

"Are you asking to be punched?" Hailey asks.

"Why is it always violence with people like you?" Timmy asks.

Remy looks at Timmy. "Turner… Why are you here right now?" Remy asks.

"I need to talk to you, Remy. Unfortunately," Timmy says.

"Ugh. Fine. What do you want? And make it fast. I have a date with Kimi in twenty minutes from now," Remy says.

"I want Cosmo and Wanda," Timmy says.

Remy quickly feels shocked. "H-How is it even possible that you know about them? Jorgen erased your memories of them!" Remy says.

Timmy plays the video of Remy and Juandissimo talking to each other on Timmy's cell phone. Timmy shows the video to Remy.

"YOU WERE RECORDING ME?! I'm going to beat you up!" Remy says. Remy quickly punches Timmy.

Remy continues to hurt Timmy, until Vicky stopped the fight.

"Remy. Just tell Timmy what happened to Cosmo and Wanda. Simple as that," Vicky says.

"I'm NOT going to do that! I'm going to kill Turner!" Remy says.

"This is getting good," Hailey says, as she starts eating popcorn. Hailey continues watching the fight between the two boys.

Timmy manages to punch Remy back.

"Okay, you guys seriously need to stop!" Vicky says.

"Oh, you're no fun, Twerpette," Hailey says.

"I'm not going to just let him try to kill me, Vicky!" Timmy says.

"Where are Cosmo and Wanda right now, Remy?" Vicky asks.

"In Fairy World! Getting a new God-child!" Remy finally says.

"Ugh. How are we going to go to Fairy World?" Vicky asks.

"And I'm going to show this video to Kimi as soon as possible!" Timmy says to Remy.

"Is that a threat? Well, I highly doubt that she would ever believe you, Turner. She thinks that you're madly in love with her. Remember?" Remy grins.

"Ugh. You're right, except I'm NOT in love with Kimi. She's just my friend, except she's not my friend anymore. And I'm going to fix our friendship so that she's my friend again," Timmy says.

"Honestly, why do you even want to be friends with that girl, Twerp? Friendship is ridiculous. This isn't grade school anymore. Some people prefer to be alone, without any friends," Hailey says.

"Honestly, that's your loss, Hailey. I want to be friends with Kimi because she was honestly making an effort to be kind to me. She even buys food for me. She didn't have to do that, but she did anyways," Timmy says.

"How are you going to become friends with her again if you're dead, Turner?" Remy asks.

Remy walks closer to Timmy, and then Remy punches Timmy hard this time.

"Timmy!" Vicky says, as Timmy immediately falls down to the ground.

"I have to a date with my girlfriend now," Remy says. He walks away from Vicky, Timmy, and Hailey. Remy walks towards Kimi, and he kisses her on the lips.

"I really hope that Twerp is dead this time," Hailey says, as she walks to the bus stop that goes to Canterlot.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead," Vicky says.

When Timmy didn't wake up, or move, Vicky started calling the ambulance.

To be continued in Chapter 23.


	23. Chapter 23: Remy Loses Yet Again

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents that isn't canon to the show. My original character Kimi Cheng will be in this Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: "Remy Loses Yet Again"

The nurse lets Vicky into Timmy's room of the Dimmsdale Hospital. "He hasn't woken up yet. And our visiting hours will be closing in thirty minutes from now," The nurse says to Vicky.

Vicky walks into the room, and then the nurse leaves.

Vicky uses his cell phone to call Chloe Carmichael. "Chloe? Something bad happened to Timmy. His rival Remy Buxaplenty punched him, and Timmy is now in the Dimmsdale Hospital. Room 115. Visiting hours will end in thirty minutes. Can you come here now?" Vicky asks Chloe.

"Aww… Poor Timmy! Of course I will! He's my best friend! I'll be there in ten minutes from now!" Chloe says.

"Thank you, Chloe," Vicky says.

"You're welcome! I'll see you soon, Vicky!" Chloe says, and then she ends the call.

Vicky puts her cell phone back into her purse. She looks at Timmy.

Meanwhile, Remy Buxaplenty and Kimi Cheng are having a date right now.

"Oh, I'm so happy to have you as my boyfriend, Remy. You're such a nice guy," Kimi says.

"Thank you, Kimi. So, your friendship with Turner is over now?" Remy asks.

"Well, you were right about him. Timmy is in love with me, but he won't admit to it. Probably because he was nervous, and because he knows that I don't love him in return. He wouldn't admit to being jealous of you. Timmy completely denied it," Kimi says.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore," Remy says.

"W-What do you mean by that, Remy?" Kimi asks.

"Well, I just had a conversation with him, and he promised me that he won't talk to you anymore," Remy says.

"S-Seriously? I thought that our friendship meant something to him," Kimi says.

"Apparently not. He told me that he would never want to be friends with a stuck-up brat like you," Remy says.

"Wow. I'm glad that I ended my friendship with him," Kimi says.

"Did you like the spaghetti that you ordered?" Remy asks her.

"It was delicious. Thank you for paying for both of our meals, baby," Kimi says. She smiled at Remy, and then she kisses him on the lips.

Remy kisses Kimi back passionately.

Meanwhile, back at the Dimmsdale Hospital.

Chloe Carmichael, Chester McBadBat, and A.J. walk into the Dimmsdale Hospital. They tell a nurse that they are here to see Timmy. The nurse takes them to Room 115, Timmy Turner's room.

Chloe, Chester, and A.J. walk into the room, and then the nurse walks out of the room.

"Timmy? Can you hear me?" Chester asks.

Timmy slowly opened his eyes when he heard Chester's voice. Timmy looks at Chester, A.J., Chloe, and Vicky.

"Wow. You guys are all here?" Timmy asks.

"Of course. We really care about you, Timmy," Vicky says.

The nurse walks into Room 115. "Oh, Timmy, you are still alive! We're so happy that you are still alive! I think that Vicky managed to save your life by bringing you to the Dimmsdale Hospital right away. Can you tell us who punched you?" The nurse asks.

"Remy Buxaplenty. He really hates me, and he has always wanted me to die," Timmy says.

"Alright. We will alert the police right away," The nurse says, and then she walks out of the room so that she can call the police officers.

"Hm. Maybe Buxaplenty will finally get arrested," Timmy says.

"I hope so. For attempted murder," Vicky says.

"How are you feeling though, Timmy?" Chloe asks, as she feels concerned for Timmy.

"I think I got a black eye, but I'm not dead, so that's a good thing," Timmy says.

Timmy stands up, and then he walks towards Vicky. "Thanks for saving my life, again, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! Are you able to check out now?" Vicky asks.

"Well, I'm able to walk, and I didn't go into a coma, so I think that I'm okay now. I just need something for my eyes," Timmy says.

"I think that you should stay here for at least tonight, so that the nurses can take care of you, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Aw, really? I wanna go home though, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Trust me, Timmy, even I had to stay here when Hailey was babysitting me. I know what I'm talking about," Vicky says.

"Aw. I'm going to miss you though. All of you guys," Timmy says.

"We're going to miss you too, Timmy," A.J. says.

The nurse walks back into the room. "Visiting hours are closed now. You will have to leave now," The nurse says.

"'Bye, Timmy!" Chloe says. She hugs Timmy, and then she walks out of the room.

Chester and A.J. say their goodbyes to Timmy, and then they walk out of the room.

"I'll text you, okay? So that you won't be bored before you go to sleep tonight," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! 'Bye, Timmy!" Vicky says, and then she walks out of the room.

Chloe, A.J., Chester, and Vicky walk out of the Dimmsdale Hospital.

Meanwhile, Remy and Kimi had just walked to the Buxaplenty mansion. "Wow, you live here? That's really cool! I used to be really rich too…" Kimi says.

A police officer suddenly walks towards Remy. "Remy Buxaplenty. I need to talk to you for a few minutes," The police officer says.

"Of course. If you would excuse me, Kimi," Remy says, and then he walks away from Kimi. The police officer starts following Remy.

"I heard that you punched a boy named Timmy Turner. Do you currently attend a school right now?" The police officer asks.

"Yes. I go to Dimmsdale Junior High School," Remy says.

"I'm going to tell your principal what you did to Timmy Turner, and they will more than likely suspend you. If you will hurt Timmy again, your principal will expel you from your school," The police officer says.

Remy sighs. "Fair enough," Remy says.

"You are a minor, so I can't arrest you," The police officer says.

"I'm really sorry, officer. It won't happen ever again," Remy says with a smile on his face.

"It better not," The police officer says, and then she walks back to her police car.

Remy walks back to Kimi. "I'm sorry about that. Would you like to take a tour of my mansion?" Remy asks.

"What was that all about, Remy?" Kimi asks.

"Oh, she told me something that my dad did. I told her that my dad won't ever do that again," Remy says.

"Oh okay," Kimi says. She's not sure if she can believe Remy.

"So, would you like to come inside the mansion?" Remy asks.

"Sure! I would love to take a tour of your mansion, Remy!" Kimi says.

Remy uses his key to open the front door, and then he and Kimi walk into the mansion.

December 25th At 4:35 P.M.

Timmy continues to celebrate Christmas Day with all of his friends.

Chloe, A.J., Chester, and Vicky.

They are in the restaurant that Timmy likes so much.

Remy and Kimi suddenly walk into the restaurant too. "I love you, Remy," Kimi says, as she smiles at him.

"Oh, no, it's Kimi and Remy," Timmy says.

"Oh, Timmy's here?" Kimi asks as she looks at Timmy.

Kimi walks towards Timmy's table.

"I can't believe that you called me a stuck-up brat!" Kimi says.

Timmy feels surprised. "What? I never called you that!" Timmy says.

"You told Remy that you would never want to be friends with a stuck-up brat like me!" Kimi says.

"No! I just wanted Cosmo and Wanda back!" Timmy says.

"We're not going to be friends anymore. If it wasn't clear to you before," Kimi says.

"Remy lied to you!" Timmy says.

"No. He didn't. Only you did," Kimi says, and then she walks back to where Remy is. "I can't believe that I was actually friends with him," Kimi says.

Trixie Tang suddenly walks into the restaurant. She looks at Timmy, and then she walks towards him.

"Uh, hi, Timmy. Can we talk? Alone?" Trixie asks.

"Of course, Trixie!" Timmy says, and then he walks out of the restaurant with Trixie.

"Why did you kiss me a few days ago?" Trixie asks, as she looks at Timmy.

"Remy told me that you wanted to kiss me," Timmy says.

"Well, I liked it," Trixie says.

"R-Really?" Timmy asks. He felt surprised by this.

"Unfortunately, though, I don't want to lose my popularity, so we can't become a couple," Trixie says.

"Oh. That's fine. Uh, someone else likes me anyways," Timmy says.

"Veronica," Trixie says.

"Actually, uh, can I tell you a secret?" Timmy asks.

"Sure," Trixie says.

"It's not really Veronica. She's pretending to be my secret admirer. My real secret admirer asked Veronica to pretend to be my secret admirer," Timmy says.

"Why? Is she shy?" Trixie asks.

"Well, I guess she is. She just believes that I will never love her, so she doesn't want me to know that she loves me," Timmy says.

"I'll talk to Veronica. If she knows who your secret admirer really is, then she might tell me who it is!" Trixie says.

"Thank you! I would love to know who she really is!" Timmy says.

"I'm going to go meet Veronica now. 'Bye, Timmy Turner!" Trixie says, and then she kisses Timmy on the lips.

Trixie walks to Veronica's house.

"Wow, she's an amazing kisser," Timmy says.

Timmy walks back into the restaurant.

Timmy sits down next to Vicky. Timmy looks at Kimi. Timmy sighs. "I wish that Kimi could become my friend again," Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda suddenly poof Timmy to Fairy World.

"Hi, Timmy!" Cosmo says.

"We are now your fairy God-parents again, Sport! We convinced Jorgen that Remy and Juandissimo came up with this scheme to rid you of your fairy God-parents!" Wanda says.

"Awesome! I wish that Remy would tell the truth from now on!" Timmy says.

"Wish granted!" Wanda says, and then she uses her wand to grant Timmy's wish. Cosmo and Wanda poof themselves and Timmy back into the restaurant.

Cosmo and Wanda transform themselves into two dogs.

Timmy immediately walks towards Remy Buxaplenty. "Buxaplenty. What did you do to me a few days ago?" Timmy asks Remy.

"I punched you, and then you went to the Dimmsdale Hospital, and I punched you because I'm jealous of you. You have parents who love you, and Cosmo and Wanda love you too, and my parents only spend two minutes each day with me," Remy says.

"And?" Timmy asks.

"Oh, and I lied to Kimi and I told her that you said that you would never be friends with a stuck-up brat like Kimi. And I told her that you're jealous of me, and you're in love with her. But both isn't true," Remy says.

Then Remy realized what he just said. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes," Timmy says.

"Remy? I'm breaking up with you," Kimi says. And then she stands up, and she looks at Timmy. "I'm so sorry that I ended my friendship with you. Will you forgive me?" Kimi asks.

"Of course, Kimi. Can we become friends again? I really missed you," Timmy says.

"Sure! I would very much like that, Timmy," Kimi says.

Kimi smiles at Timmy, and then she hugs him.

"I knew it. I knew that Remy was jealous of Timmy," Wanda says.

"Merry Christmas, Kimi," Timmy says.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Timmy," Kimi says.

"Wanna order some food, and celebrate Vicky's birthday with us?" Timmy asks.

"Oh, she was born on Christmas Day?" Kimi asks.

"Yes. I wish that I was born on Christmas Day too," Timmy says.

Kimi giggled. "That doesn't mean that you get even more presents, Timmy," Kimi says.

"Aw. Darn. I really want the Nintendo Switch, but my parents won't buy it for me because it's too expensive," Timmy says.

"I'm really happy that we're friends again," Kimi says.

"I'm happy that we're friends again too, Kimi," Timmy says.

Kimi walks over to the counter, and Timmy follows her.

"Two cheeseburgers with French fries, and two sodas," Timmy says.

"I'll pay for it, Timmy," Kimi says.

Kimi gives the cashier $9.89.

"Thank you, Kimi," Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Kimi says.

"I still can't believe that I lost," Remy says.

"Remy is still not very smart," Timmy says.

Timmy and Kimi wait for their orders.

"So, do you actually know who my secret admirer is?" Timmy asks.

"Well, uh, yes… But I'm not allowed to tell you who she is," Kimi says.

"Oh… I wish that she wouldn't be so hard on herself. I'm sure that she's a very great girl, and I would love to get to know her," Timmy says.

"She just wouldn't feel comfortable if you knew who she is," Kimi says. "I have noticed though that you forgave me so quickly.

"Well, I did forgive Vicky after we were stuck in this cave together three years ago, and at that time I didn't even know that she was abused by her former babysitter, Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"Wait. Really? You never told me that before," Kimi says.

"Well, she told me that she spent some time in the Dimmsdale Hospital after Hailey hurt Vicky," Timmy says.

"That's so terrible. We should do something extra nice for Vicky, for her birthday," Kimi says."

"Like what? I don't even know what she wants for her birthday," Timmy says.

"Well, you could try asking her. Duh," Kimi says.

Timmy's and Kimi's order arrive, and then Kimi takes the tray to where Vicky, Chloe, A.J., and Chester are. Kimi sits down next to Vicky. "Happy birthday, Vicky!" Kimi says, as she sets the tray of food and soda on the table. "Timmy told me that today is your birthday," Kimi says.

Timmy walks to the table. He sits down next to Chloe.

Kimi gives a cheeseburger and French fries to Timmy. She places his soda next to his cheeseburger.

"Thank you, Kimi. It was Timmy's idea for us to celebrate it here at his favorite restaurant," Vicky says.

"You're welcome! He doesn't know what else you want though," Kimi says.

"You guys don't have to buy anything for me," Vicky says.

Timmy starts eating his cheeseburger.

"I think that Timmy will buy something for you anyways," Chester McBadBat says.

"He doesn't have a crush on her, Chester. Timmy just thinks that she's pretty," A.J. says.

"I'm willing to bet that he does," Tad says. He and Chad had just walked into the restaurant.

"Can you guys just get out of here? I'm not in the mood for any of your insults," Timmy says.

"Yeah, you guys are not allowed to say mean things about Timmy anymore," Vicky says.

"Why is Icky Vicky standing up for Turner?" Chad asks.

"She's not 'Icky Vicky' anymore. And that was never who she really is," Timmy says.

"Yeah, I totally regret creating her in the first place," Vicky says.

"You still get F's, and Trixie has never loved you, so you're still a loser. A very poor loser," Tad says.

"Is that really all you've got? The worst that I heard was that no one will ever love me, and that no one will ever care about me. But I found out that Hailey Drew was lying to me, and that she knew that she was lying to me," Vicky says.

"Vicky, please do not give them any ideas," Timmy says.

"That's pretty good! Turner, no one will ever love you," Chad says.

"Someone loves him. I can't say who it is, but there is a girl who loves Timmy," Kimi says.

"Drat. This isn't over, Turner. We will bully you again soon," Chad says.

Tad and Chad leave the restaurant.

"It turns out that they aren't even here for food," Timmy says, as he finishes eating his cheeseburger and his French fries.

Timmy starts drinking his soda.

Kimi had finished her cheeseburger and French fries too. She is now drinking her soda.

"You're right, though. They are pretty mean," Kimi says.

"And they keep making fun of me for not being rich. But my dad is now rich because of Chloe giving him a stock tip," Timmy says.

"That's ridiculous. That they are still treating you like this even though you have more money now," Vicky says.

"I do agree. That is ridiculous, Timmy," Chloe says.

"As long as I continue to get F's by Crocker, and get rejected by Trixie, they'll never be nice to me," Timmy says.

"Why can't Kimi tell us who Timmy's secret admirer is?" A.J. asks.

"Well, she's not very confident in herself, and she wouldn't want Timmy to know who she really is, so she was fine with Veronica pretending to be Timmy's secret admirer. I just felt that Timmy deserved to know the truth. I didn't want him to continue to believe that Veronica was his secret admirer," Kimi says.

"We might never find out who Timmy's secret admirer is," Chester says.

Suddenly, Timmy's cell phone started beeping. Timmy reads a new text message from his mother. "Oh. Happy birthday, Vicky! And Merry Christmas, everyone! I have to go home now!" Timmy says.

Timmy finishes drinking his soda, and then he walks towards the trash can. He throws his garbage away, and then he walks out of the restaurant.

Timmy walks back to his home, and then he walks inside his home. "Merry Christmas, Mom, and Dad!" Timmy says. He happily starts opening his presents, and then he hugs his parents.

To be continued in Chapter 24.


	24. Chapter 24: Getting To Know Hailey Drew

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents that is not canon to the show. This is my own storyline. Hailey Drew, and Aleah Statton are in this Chapter. They are my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 24: "Getting To Know Hailey Drew"

January 5th (Wednesday), at 7:35 A.M.

"Alright. Welcome back from your holiday break. Before I start teaching you morons, our class co-Presidents Tad and Chad have an announcement to make," Mr. Denzel Crocker says.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, and you are all invited! Well, everyone who doesn't fail all of their classes, and doesn't get rejected by girls like Trixie Tang," Tad says.

"It's not like I actually want to attend your lame party, anyways," Timmy says.

"Am I invited?" Chloe asks.

"Well, yes, because you're the most intelligent girl in this class, so you never fail a class," Tad says.

"I'll give you a gift bag, Timmy. Don't feel mad at me," Chloe says.

"You can't give your gift bag to losers like Turner. He's just a poor loser," Chad says.

"I'm not poor!" Timmy says.

"You still don't have a Nintendo Switch," Tad says.

"So? Why do you guys always have to make me feel bad? I don't like this feeling. Vicky's a lot nicer than you are," Timmy says.

"Too bad she's not here to defend you this time," Chad says, and then he starts snickering.

"And this girl who supposedly loves you… She probably doesn't even exist, because you don't know who she is," Tad says.

"Just because Kimi used to be "Pandora", doesn't mean that she's a liar about me having a secret admirer," Timmy says.

"Tad… Baby… Can you please stop making fun of Timmy?" Trixie asks.

Tad looks at Trixie. "Why are you defending him? You keep rejecting him," Tad says.

"Yes, but you're not being very nice to him," Trixie says.

"Ugh. Fine. Would you like to come to my birthday party, Turner?" Tad asks.

"Not if you're gonna fake being nice to me," Timmy says.

"You caught me. Yeah, I really don't want you at my mansion," Tad says.

Tad gives most of the classmates an invitation to his birthday party.

Chloe gives her invitation back to Tad.

Tad looks at Chloe. "You're kidding me, right? It's going to be the most fantastic party ever," Tad says.

"I don't want to go if Timmy can't be invited too," Chloe says.

"It's your loss, Carmichael," Tad says. He gives Chloe's invitation to Veronica.

"Thank you, Tad," Veronica says. She smiles at Tad.

"How can you like him? He's a jerk," Timmy says to Veronica.

"Why is this loser talking to me?" Veronica asks.

"Ugh. Nevermind," Timmy says. He knew that Veronica didn't really love him.

"Alright, can we get back to the class? I need to give some F's to Turner," Mr. Crocker says.

Mr. Crocker hands back Timmy's homework, all of his homework had received an F grade.

"Why am I not surprised?" Timmy asks, and then he sighs.

"Well, if you would actually do the work and get it done correctly, you would do a lot better in this class, Turner," Mr. Crocker says.

"Actually, I think that the reason why you keep giving me F's is because you just don't like me," Timmy says.

"I think that Timmy's right about that," Chester says.

"Well, that's not very fair," Aleah Statton says.

"Then why don't you wish that you could pass your classes with the help of your fairy God-parents?" Mr. Crocker asks.

"Here we go again," Trixie says, and then she sighs.

"Ms. Tang, please work with Chloe Carmichael. Tootie, you'll work with Chad. Turner will have to work with Aleah. A.J. and Chester, you two are a team. Veronica will work with Tad. And let me know if you don't have a partner for this project," Mr. Crocker says.

Mr. Crocker passes some papers regarding the group project to his students.

Timmy sighs as he looks at Aleah. "How are you feeling now, Aleah?" Timmy asks.

"Good. I still miss Collin, but my Christmas was great, thanks for asking!" Aleah says.

"Why did you and Collin break up?" Timmy asks.

"Because Hailey Drew forced me to break up with him. She doesn't want me to feel happiness," Aleah says.

"That was cruel. I'm sorry that she forced you to break up with your boyfriend. She doesn't want Vicky to feel happiness either," Timmy says.

"Who is this Hailey Drew person you two keep speaking about?" Mr. Crocker asks.

"She lives in Canterlot. She used to be Vicky's and Tootie's babysitter," Timmy says.

"Ah. I never met her, shockingly. I did know that Vicky was the nicest kid in Dimmsdale though," Mr. Crocker says.

"Did Vicky do anything nice for you?" Timmy asks.

"She tried to play matchmaker for me. But that woman that I loved didn't love me in return… It was a sweet effort though," Mr. Crocker says.

"I can't believe that I didn't know this before," Timmy says.

"Well, now that this conversation is over, everyone, get to work. This project will be due next Friday," Mr. Crocker says.

"A lot of people believed that my cousin was evil. They hated her, but the real villain was Hailey Drew," Aleah says.

"No kidding. That woman seriously wanted me to die," Timmy says.

"That's so cruel. What happened to Remy though? Why isn't he here today?" Aleah asks.

"Remy Buxaplenty got himself suspended when he punched me. The police found out about it, and then they contacted our principal. The principal suspended Remy for two weeks. Are you, uh, good at any of this?" Timmy asks.

Aleah looks at the assignment. "Mr. Crocker wants us to write about a real-life villain. This is kind of ironic. Both of us know exactly who to write about," Aleah says.

"Heh. Indeed we do. And this counts for English?" Timmy asks.

"Well, it's about stories. Protagonists, and antagonists. We're the protagonist of our own story, and Hailey is definitely the antagonist," Aleah says.

"I could write about how she tricked me by saying that my parents hired her to babysit me instead of Vicky, but then she took me to Canterlot, and she teamed up with Remy Buxaplenty to try to kill me," Timmy says.

"Why does Remy hate you so much though?" Aleah asks.

"He's just jealous of me because my parents love me, and I also have Cosmo and Wanda who love me too. Remy's parents don't spend much time with him. And then we'll add that she forced you to break up with your boyfriend, and she told Ricky to get back together with Vicky, and Ricky was lying to her by saying that he loves her now, and that he won't ever steal from her again," Timmy says.

"Come to think of it, you could also use Ricky too," Aleah says.

"True, but I still think that Hailey is worse than Ricky. She killed Atthea Killman, and made it look like Atthea killed herself. Never let someone give you a pill unless it's actually good for you," Timmy says.

"That's good advice. Okay, we will both write about Hailey Drew," Aleah says.

At the end of the school day, the school bell rings.

"Alright, everyone, you can leave now," Mr. Crocker says.

"And Turner is still not invited to my birthday party tomorrow!" Tad says.

"I still think that you wouldn't be so mean if you lost your money," Timmy says.

"That's never going to happen, but it's funny!" Tad says.

"It's funny because that will never happen to us!" Chad says.

"Whatever," Timmy says. He puts his school supplies into his backpack. "Never say never though," Timmy says. He looks at Trixie, and he whispers, "Thank you," to her.

"You're welcome," Trixie whispers back to Timmy.

"Now who wants to go to my mansion to use our swimming pool?" Trixie asks excitedly.

Tad and Chad quickly raise their hands.

"Let's go now!" Trixie says. Veronica decides to stay in the classroom though.

Tad, Chad, and Trixie walk out of the classroom.

Timmy, and his friends stay in the classroom with Veronica and Mr. Crocker.

"Can I talk to you, Veronica?" Timmy asks her.

Veronica sighs. "Fine… What do you want?" Veronica asks.

"Look, Kimi Cheng told me that you're not my real secret admirer, which means that you were lying to me because my secret admirer isn't ready to tell me who she really is. I understand that you probably can't tell me who she really is, but can you at least tell me what your opinion of her is?" Timmy asks.

"Well, I told her that she's wrong. There's still a pretty good chance that you could love her. She's nice, generous, loyal, caring, and she's also really sweet. What else do you want to know about her?" Veronica asks.

"I knew it," Timmy says.

"Knew what?" Veronica asks.

"I knew that she is the opposite of who Trixie used to be," Timmy says.

"Oh, and she doesn't want you to get hurt by Trixie. She feels that you might feel insecure about yourself because Trixie kept calling you a loser," Veronica says.

"Oh, I definitely don't believe that I'm a loser, and I'm not insecure either," Timmy says.

"She doesn't ship you and her. She just wants you to feel happiness, even if it's not with her," Veronica says.

"She's starting to sound like Vicky, but this girl could be anyone," Timmy says.

"That's true. Vicky's not the only generous and kind girl in Dimmsdale," Veronica says.

"There is also Chloe, but she keeps telling me that we're just friends, and that she would never love me," Timmy says.

"Well, maybe it's Chloe," Veronica says.

"You actually know who my secret admirer is though," Timmy says.

"She made me promise never to tell you who she is. I'm sorry!" Veronica says.

"Alright, thanks for the talk. And I hope that you will feel happiness too," Timmy says.

"Thank you! I like Tad, but I think he loves Trixie, and not me," Veronica says.

"You're welcome, Veronica. Almost every guy loves Trixie. It's hard to compete with them," Timmy says.

"You'll find the right girl for you though, Timmy. Maybe it will be your secret admirer, or maybe you'll start dating someone else!" Veronica says.

"Probably someone else since she's not comfortable with me knowing who she is," Timmy says.

"Who are you going to choose for the project?" Veronica asks.

"Hailey Drew. She's this woman who manipulated Vicky's parents, and lied to them. Do you know who you will choose for your real-life villain yet?" Timmy asks.

"No… Maybe Francis, but he's just a bully to people," Veronica says.

"There are worse people than him. Good luck!" Timmy says, and then he walks out of the classroom.

"You were in there forever," Chloe says to Timmy. "What did you find out?" Chloe asks.

"That my secret admirer is nice, generous, loyal, caring, and sweet, and that she just wants me to be happy. She seems really sweet," Timmy says.

"Who do we know who is nice, generous, loyal, caring, and sweet? Besides Chloe," Chester says.

"Well, there's Vicky, but I don't think it's her," Timmy says.

"Poor Turner. He's madly in love with Vicky, but she doesn't love him in return," Francis says.

"Ugh. Great. Are you here to offer more punch to me, Francis?" Timmy asks."

"Oh, you want some punch? Here you go!" Francis says, and then he punches Timmy in the face.

Timmy kicked Francis, and then a teacher, Mr. McCormick, walks towards the two boys, and Mr. McCormick tries to stop the fight.

"He punched me first!" Timmy says to Mr. McCormick.

"Francis, you'll have to go to the principal's office," Mr. McCormick says.

"Aw, man!" Francis says, and he walks to the principal's office.

"Thank you, Mr. McCormick," Timmy says to Mr. McCormick.

"You're welcome, Timmy," Mr. McCormick says. "Let me know if he gives you any more trouble," Mr. McCormick says.

"Of course!" Timmy says. He exits Dimmsdale Junior High School with Aleah, A.J., Tootie, Chester, and Chloe.

"Do you guys know who my secret admirer could be?" Timmy asks.

"The clues point to Vicky, but she's the only other nice girl that I know of," Chloe says.

"Tootie's nice. How come she isn't a possible secret admirer to you?" A.J. asks.

"I already know that Tootie has a crush on me, and I'm not interested in her," Timmy says.

"Oh, right," A.J. says.

"Are you sure that you don't want to love me, Timmy?" Tootie asks.

"Yes, I'm sure, Tootie," Timmy says.

"But what if I said that I'm your secret admirer?" Tootie asks.

"So, YOU talked to Veronica, and convinced her to pretend to be my secret admirer?" Timmy asks.

"No. I didn't do that," Tootie says.

"Then you're not my secret admirer, Tootie. And it's not really a secret anyways. I already know that you have a crush on me," Timmy says.

"It's more than a crush now, Timmy Turner. I have fallen madly in love with you, but you never give me a chance!" Tootie says.

"I'm trying to be as nice to you as I possibly can be. I'm not interested in dating you, Tootie, so please leave me alone," Timmy says.

"That wasn't very nice!" Tootie says.

Timmy says goodbye to his friends, and then he walks towards his home. Vicky is waiting for Timmy at his front porch. "Your parents had to go to this 'business' trip, so they hired me to babysit you for the weekend," Vicky says.

"I can't believe they forgot me again," Timmy says, and then he sighs.

"You're not the only one who gets neglected, you know," Vicky says.

"Oh, that reminds me. My teacher wants me to write about a real-life villain. And guess who I picked?" Timmy asks.

"Hailey Drew?" Vicky guesses.

"Yep. She also forced Aleah to break up with her boyfriend, Collin. I didn't know that," Timmy says.

"Aleah told me about that. I was able to convince Collin to talk to her again, but I don't think that they will get back together," Vicky says.

"Why does Hailey hate friendship so much though?" Timmy asks.

"She hates all of it. Kindness, generosity, and anything sweet. She wouldn't even let me see Charlene, Atthea, and the rest of my childhood friends. At least not all the time…" Vicky says.

"Why though?" Timmy asks again.

"Well, she prefers to be alone. She might have minions like McKenna Nicole and Charlene, but they're not her friends. Hailey doesn't want to have friends. She views friendships as ridiculous and unnecessary. It's not important to her. That's why she didn't want you to become friends with Kimi again. The girls from Canterlot High School have tried talking to Hailey about friendship, but Hailey didn't want to listen to them. She said that there is no such thing as the Magic of Friendship. She's so totally wrong about that. Are you hungry now?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"We ate lunch during the school day, about two hours ago, but I would like to have a snack! Or some ice cream!" Timmy says.

"That restaurant that you like so much has ice cream there," Vicky says.

"Awesome! Let's go there now!" Timmy says. Timmy starts walking to the restaurant that he likes.

"Good luck with your project. Let me know if you need to know anything else about Hailey," Vicky says, as she starts walking to the restaurant with Timmy.

"Thank you! But I'm sure that Crocker will fail me again anyways. Trixie was nice to me during the school day. She tried to make Tad be nice to me, but he didn't want to invite me to his birthday party tomorrow," Timmy says.

"You can't make someone like Tad and Chad change. They will have to want to change themselves. How about this, though? I'll take you to this restaurant again tomorrow afternoon so that you'll have something fun to do during Tad's birthday party," Vicky says.

"You're awesome, Vicky. I hope that you know that," Timmy says.

Vicky chuckles. "I definitely know that, Timmy," Vicky says.

"I will turn fourteen on March 21st," Timmy says.

They walk into the restaurant. "I know. Are you too old for birthday parties now?" Vicky asks.

"I'm never too old to have a birthday party," Timmy says.

"Two vanilla ice cream cones," Timmy says to the cashier.

"$6.99," The cashier says to Timmy.

Timmy paid for the ice cream cones, giving $7.00 to the cashier.

"Thank you," The cashier gives Timmy back one penny.

"You're welcome," Timmy says, and then he looks at Vicky. "Oh. I hope that it was okay that I ordered something for you too," Timmy says.

"It's fine. Vanilla is my favorite flavor," Vicky says, and then she smiles at Timmy.

"I love vanilla too!" Timmy says.

"Can you two possibly disgust me somewhere else?" Remy Buxaplenty asks. He grimaces at Timmy.

"Oh, great, Buxaplenty's here too right now," Timmy says.

"Yes. And I would very much appreciate it if you and Vicky would stop making me feel so disgusted," Remy says.

"Why aren't you in jail for attempting to murder me?" Timmy asks.

"I'm a minor, Turner. I'm only thirteen-years-old right now. The worst they could do was suspend me from school for two weeks," Remy says.

Timmy gets his vanilla ice cream cone, and then he gives a second one to Vicky. Timmy looks at Remy again. "Well, you're not going to get off so easy the next time that you try to murder me," Timmy says.

"How about we agree to a truce? Finally end our silly rivalry," Remy says.

"You said that to me once, but you didn't really mean it," Timmy says.

"No, I'm serious. I won't try to kill you anymore," Remy says.

"You better get that in writing," Vicky says.

"Victoria, darling, you are a witness. That's all we really need," Remy says.

"My name isn't Victoria. It's just Vicky…" Vicky says.

"I learned my lesson, and I'm not lying to you, Timmy," Remy says.

"You're so bad that you might try to convince everyone that I'm a thief!" Timmy says.

"Alright, fine… I can understand why you don't want to become friends with me. I just wanted to offer you my friendship though," Remy says, and then he walks to his table with this girl who looks like a model.

"He always gets what he wants! I'm not going to believe that he 'learned his lesson'," Timmy says, as he starts eating his ice cream.

"It's hard to tell if he was being honest or not," Vicky says.

"He uses his charm and his good looks to get with models like that girl that he's with right now!" Timmy says.

"So? He's not the only one who can get a girlfriend. You can get a girlfriend too, Timmy," Vicky says.

"The problem with that is I'm not in love with anyone who says that they love me," Timmy says.

"Because you're not giving those girls a chance. What about your secret admirer? You never tried writing a letter to HER," Vicky says.

"But I don't even know who to give it to," Timmy says.

"That girl who said that she was your secret admirer knows who your secret admirer really is. Maybe she can give a letter to your secret admirer," Vicky says.

"Veronica. But I'm not even in love with my secret admirer," Timmy says.

"But you could become friends with her, and maybe something will develop," Vicky says.

"That's a very good idea! And I think that I like her already," Timmy says.

"Really?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Timmy.

"Veronica told me what kind of girl my secret admirer is. She's kind, generous, honest, caring, loyal, and sweet. Her only problem is her confidence. It's very low. She needs to know how amazing she is," Timmy says.

"Ah. Really? Veronica told you all of that?" Vicky asks.

"It's not you, is it?" Timmy asks.

"Oh, pfft. You're seven years younger than me. I'm twenty now," Vicky says.

"I know, but she sounds like you," Timmy says.

"Chloe is also kind, generous, loyal, honest, caring, and sweet," Vicky says.

He finishes eating his ice cream. He had to think of a way to get out of here. "Uh, Vicky, you don't need to babysit me today. I'm going to Canterlot High School to watch Rainbow Dash play in a soccer game against their rival Crystal Prep Academy. I'm going there with Chloe. I'll be fine," Timmy says.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine?" Vicky asks.

"Yes. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer will be there too, of course," Timmy says.

"Okay. I'll see you later, I guess!" Vicky says. She finishes eating her ice cream.

Timmy walks out of the restaurant. "I wish to go to Hailey Drew's exact location right now," Timmy says.

"Are you sure about this, Sport? She's pretty dangerous," Wanda says.

"Wish granted!" Cosmo says. He uses his wand to poof Timmy to Hailey Drew's exact location right now.

"Aw. Darn. Remy didn't kill you. I'm so disappointed in him," Hailey Drew says.

"What is your problem? Why do you keep messing with my friends, and trying to make them feel miserable?" Timmy asks Hailey.

"Because it's fun! And you were gullible enough to believe that your parents had hired me to babysit you instead of the Twerpette," Hailey says.

"She has a name, you know. And her name is Vicky. And I'm not going to be so easily tricked next time," Timmy says.

"I wish that Chloe Carmichael would be next to me!" Timmy says.

"Wish granted, Timmy!" Cosmo says. He uses his wand to poof Chloe Carmichael next to Timmy.

"What? What am I doing here?" Chloe asks, and then she saw Hailey Drew.

"Oh, it's the girl who might be the next Icky Vicky," Hailey says, and then she starts snickering.

"That's rude of you to say that to me," Chloe says, as she continues looking at Hailey.

"My point is, you're a lot like Vicky. Which means I don't want you to be here," Hailey says.

"She's my best friend, Hailey Drew. You better not do anything mean to her," Timmy says.

"And why do you even want her to be your best friend? You two are total opposites," Hailey says.

"So? I still like Chloe," Timmy says.

"And I will always care about Timmy," Chloe says.

"You two keep underestimating me. I can ruin your life so quickly, that you'll have something in common with Vicky," Hailey says.

Hailey grabs Timmy's cell phone.

"Hey! That's mine!" Timmy says.

Hailey quickly starts typing on Timmy's cell phone. "Done," Hailey says, after she finished texting his friends. "There's no way that they will want to be your friends after this," Hailey says.

Timmy grabs his cell phone from Hailey's hands. "What did you do?!" Timmy asks.

He quickly got a reply from A.J. "I can't believe that you said about me! We're not friends anymore, Timmy!"

"You need to stop trying to ruin my life. It's already bad enough because my parents keep neglecting me, and I have enemies like Crocker, Remy, and Francis trying to ruin my day," Timmy says.

"But this is just so much fun, Twerp!" Hailey says, and then she grins.

"I wish to go back to Dimmsdale," Timmy says to his fairy God-parents.

Wanda and Cosmo use their wands to poof Timmy and Chloe back to Dimmsdale.

Timmy checks the Sent folder on his cell phone. He groans. "It's pretty bad, Chloe. Hailey sent text messages to all of my friends pretending to be me, and now they think that I hate them or something," Timmy says.

"I could never hate you though, Timmy," Chloe says.

It was at that moment that Trixie Tang suddenly walks towards Timmy.

"You said that I'm a manipulative bitch who was just using you, and that I'll never be nice to you or to anyone else!" Trixie says.

"No! I would never call you that, Trixie!" Timmy says.

"And you said that it's good that my parents are getting a divorce, and that you would never love a stuck-up brat like me! And you're happy that my mother is going to force me to move somewhere else!" Trixie says.

"Hailey Drew sent that text message to you!" Timmy says.

"Oh, don't blame her when it was sent by your cell phone number!" Trixie says, and then she walks away from Timmy.

"Come on, Chloe. We have to find Vicky, before this gets any worse!" Timmy says. He starts running to the Cake 'N Bacon.

Chloe follows Timmy. They walk into the Cake 'N Bacon, and then they find Vicky talking to a customer.

Vicky looks at Timmy. "I can't believe that's how you really think of me," Vicky says.

"No! I think that you're really sweet!" Timmy says.

"You said that I deserve everything that happened to me. Even losing Atthea was a good thing. Get out of here. You're banned from the Cake 'N Bacon!" Vicky says.

Timmy looks at a picture of himself with the words BANNED on the top of the picture.

Timmy sighs. "I didn't sent that text message to you!" Timmy says.

"It's pretty obvious that you did. Now get out of here before I kick you out of here," Vicky says.

Timmy sighed again. "Come on, Chloe. There's no point in trying to convince her that it isn't true," Timmy says.

Chloe and Timmy walk out of the Cake 'N Bacon. "I know that your life looks bad now, but I will always be there for you, Timmy. We'll always be friends!" Chloe says.

Timmy doesn't know how to fix this mess. Hailey Drew ruined his life pretty well this time. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Chloe. I liked it better when Vicky and I were friends, but now even she's not on my side anymore," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! Maybe writing a letter to your secret admirer will help you out?" Chloe asks.

"I think that's a great idea, Chloe," Timmy says.

When he arrived home, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and then he started writing.

 _I just wanted to say thank you for loving me. I know what it's like to feel nervous about telling someone that you love them. Telling that to Trixie four years ago wasn't easy. I was worried that I would embarrass myself or do something stupid, but it turned out alright. She rejected me, of course. Trixie never has a boyfriend who isn't popular. I have a problem now though. Maybe you can help me out. I have this new enemy, Hailey Drew, and she stole my cell phone, and she sent text messages to my friends, and now they all hate me. They don't seem to believe me that I didn't sent them those messages. And even Vicky isn't my friend anymore. I would never tell her that she deserved all of those bad things that happened to her. If you have any ideas on how I can get everyone to like me again, I would really appreciate it. Thank you._

 _-Timmy Turner._

Timmy walks to Veronica's home, and then he gives her the letter. "Give this to my secret admirer, okay?" Timmy asks.

"As long as you don't hate me too, of course," Timmy says.

"Why would I hate you?" Veronica asks.

"Oh. I guess that Hailey didn't send a text message to you," Timmy says.

"Who is Hailey?" Veronica asks.

"Hailey Drew. The real-life villain that I have to write about for the English class project," Timmy says.

"Oh, right. I forgot about her," Veronica says.

"Anyways, thank you. I have to go home now," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! I'll give this to her right away," Veronica says.

Timmy sighs, and then he walks home. He entered his home, and he noticed that Vicky isn't here to babysit him tonight. "Wow. I can't believe that she's not here…" Timmy says. He grabs his cell phone, and then he calls Chloe.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" Chloe asks.

"My parents aren't home, and Vicky isn't here to babysit me. Would you like to come over to my house? And keep me company, so that I'm not alone here," Timmy says.

"Of course, Timmy! I'll be there in five minutes from now!" Chloe says.

"Thank you, Chloe," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Chloe says, and then she ends the call.

Timmy turns on the TV, and then he starts waiting for Chloe to come here.

A new text message was sent to Timmy's cell phone.

"Are you sure that you don't want to become friends with me, Timmy?" The text message was sent by Remy Buxaplenty.

Timmy sighs. He wasn't sure if he should trust Remy again. "I'm not sure if I can trust you though, Remy," Timmy types in, and then he sends the text message to Remy.

"Fair enough. I heard that some people hate you now, and I don't want you to be without any friends." Remy replied a few minutes later.

"I still have Chloe Carmichael as my friend. I'll be fine," Timmy replied back to Remy.

Timmy sent a new text message to Aleah. "Are we going to meet each other tomorrow?"

"No. I'm going to Tad's birthday party tomorrow. We can meet for the project after the party ends." Aleah sent a reply to Timmy.

"Ugh. Really?" Timmy asks. But at least Aleah doesn't hate him too.

Chloe knocks on the front door. Timmy opens the front door, and he notices that she brought some of her DVDs.

"Wanna have a movie marathon?" Chloe asks, grinning at Timmy.

"Sure!" Timmy says. He grabs one of her DVDs, and then he puts the DVD into his family's DVD player. "Thanks for coming over, Chloe!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy! I didn't want you to be all alone with no one to talk to," Chloe says.

They start watching a movie, and for a few hours, Timmy completely forgot that so many people don't like him now.

 _To be continued in Chapter 25, because this Chapter is already pretty long._


	25. Chapter 25: Making Friends And Losing Fr

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents, and this is just a fan-fiction of the show that is not canon to the show.

Aleah Statton, Kimi Cheng, Lillian Thompson, Hailey Drew, and Charlene Morris will be in this Chapter. They are my original characters, and please do not write for them without my permission.

* * *

Chapter 25: "Making Friends And Losing Friends"

January 6th (Thursday), at 11:45 A.M.

Timmy Turner had been ignored by A.J., Chester McBadBat, Trixie Tang, and even Tootie. He walked into the cafeteria with Chloe and Aleah by his side.

"I still can't believe that even Tootie doesn't like you anymore," Chloe says.

"It must have been pretty bad, what Hailey sent to Tootie. Because Tootie won't even talk to me," Timmy says. He checks the Sent folder of his cell phone again. There was a sent text message to Tootie that said that Timmy thinks that she is ugly, and no one will ever love her, especially not Timmy. "Typical response from Hailey Drew. She sure does know how to make a person feel insecure. Thank you so much for being there for me, you guys. I only have two friends now, and Buxaplenty who wants to become my friend," Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Aleah says.

"You're welcome, Timmy! I don't want you to be alone on your first day of having lost so many of your friends. Did you get a reply from your secret admirer yet?" Chloe asks.

"Not yet. She might not have received the letter yet," Timmy says.

Tad and Chad looks at Timmy, and then they walk towards Timmy.

"I heard that you lost so many of your friends," Tad says to Timmy.

Chad laughs. "Yeah, I guess that they finally realized what a total loser you are!" Chad says.

"Even Trixie doesn't like you anymore," Tad says.

"Stop making Timmy feel bad. You're always picking on him and calling him a loser. He doesn't like to be treated like this. You and Chad have been picking on Timmy even before I moved to Dimmsdale. Enough with the insults," Chloe says.

"Yeah, that's not nice. Timmy's a good guy, and he is definitely not a loser," Aleah says.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me that Chloe and Aleah love Timmy. Aleah, you're uninvited to my birthday party," Tad says.

Tad and Chad quickly walk to where Trixie and Veronica's table is.

"Thank you for defending me, you guys. I really appreciate it," Timmy says.

"Just because they're popular and the co-Presidents of this school, they get to treat you so badly. That isn't fair," Aleah says.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Chloe says.

"And they don't even listen to our ideas to help improve the school," Aleah says.

"Why would they? We're not popular, so we don't matter to them. Tad and Chad only care about themselves," Timmy says.

He got a pepperoni pizza, and Chloe got one too.

"We might have slightly different personalities, but we like the same kinds of food!" Timmy says.

"I don't think we're that different. You can be kind and caring like me sometimes," Chloe says.

"That's true. I did save Vicky's life twice," Timmy says.

Kimi Cheng suddenly walks towards Timmy.

"Is that really how you think of me?" Kimi asks.

"Oh, no. What did I tell you?" Timmy asks as he looks at Kimi.

"You said that I haven't changed, and that it's impossible for a girl like me, who used to be "Pandora", to be kind and generous for real. And that I'm still pretending to be kind and generous. You also planned for Remy to meet me. You wanted me to have him as my boyfriend so that I could get hurt by him!" Kimi says.

"Thanks a lot, Drew," Timmy mutters.

"Well, we're not friends anymore. You can forget about our friendship!" Kimi says, and then she storms away from Timmy.

Timmy and Chloe paid for their lunch, and Aleah found a cheeseburger that she likes. Aleah paid for her lunch.

"Hailey won't stop trying to ruin my life. She needs to leave me alone," Timmy says.

Timmy, Chloe, and Aleah sit down, and then they start eating their lunch.

Veronica walks towards Timmy's table. "Your secret admirer wrote you back…" Veronica says. She gives Timmy the fourth note from his secret admirer.

"Thank you, Veronica," Timmy says. He finishes eating his pizza, and then he opens the note. Timmy starts reading the fourth note from his secret admirer.

 _Hello, again. I, uh, found out that you now know what I did, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting you believe that Veronica was your secret admirer. That makes me feel better that you were nervous about telling Trixie that you love her. I have always had a low self-esteem. I mean, I know that I'm kind, generous, loyal, honest, caring, compassionate, considerate, thoughtful, and sweet, but I have been let down by some people. I trusted some people, and they tricked me. They took advantage of my generosity, and I don't want to get hurt again. That's why I'm not ready to tell you who I really am. I don't even think that you would ever love me. Kind girls don't really seem to be your type. And Trixie Tang is your longtime love interest. She's not nice at all. She never gives you a chance, and she keeps constantly rejecting you. Or calling you Tommy instead of your real name. Hailey Drew is your new enemy? You shouldn't have met her at all. I heard that she killed someone. Have you tried telling your friends that she sent text messages to them? It would be easier if you could get some kind of proof that she sent the text messages to your friends. Anyways, good luck with the situation! I would love to become friends with you!_

 _-Your secret admirer._

"Kind girls aren't my type? Seriously?" Timmy asks.

"Well, it makes sense to me. You love Trixie, and she's not always nice to you. You love girls who are popular and mean," Chloe says.

"She was nice to me until Hailey sent this text message to Trixie that said that I called her a manipulative bitch," Timmy says.

"That's not true at all. She's not really manipulative," Chloe says.

"Just really snooty and stuck-up," Aleah says.

"So, my type are the snooty and stuck-up girls? Great. My secret admirer is never going to believe that I could love her," Timmy says.

"Well, technically your type could always change. You might like Trixie now, but some day in the future, you'll be over her," Chloe says.

"I'm not even sure if we would last as a couple… She liked kissing me one day, and then the next day, she thinks that I would never love her," Timmy says.

Chloe finishes eating her pizza, and then she starts drinking her soda.

"Maybe kind girls _are_ your type. I mean, you like Chloe, obviously. Have you ever thought about dating her?" Aleah says.

"That was never on my mind… Besides, she's not even in love with me," Timmy says.

Aleah finishes eating her cheeseburger. She starts drinking her soda.

"Yeah, I keep telling Timmy that we are just friends… I want him to be happy though. With a girl who will never hurt him," Chloe says.

"Well, he thinks that Vicky is pretty…" Aleah says.

"No… They can't become a couple at this time. Timmy is a minor," Chloe says.

"I still like Missy, and there is this new British girl in our class that I like," Timmy says.

"Then go find Missy! Tell her that you want her as your girlfriend!" Chloe says.

The school bell rings, and everyone walks back to their classroom.

After the school day had ended, Timmy walks towards Missy's locker, and he waits for her to come to him.

Missy walks towards her locker with a boy named Grant by her side. She giggles at something that Grant said. "You're so funny, Grant!" Missy says.

Timmy looks at Missy. "Uh, hi, Missy. Do you remember me?" Timmy asks.

"Why are you talking to my girlfriend?" Grant asks Timmy.

"N-Nevermind," Timmy says. He sighs, and then he walks back to his own locker.

"What happened, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

"Missy already has a boyfriend right now," Timmy says.

"You could write back to your secret admirer," Chloe says.

"I'll write back to her when I get home," Timmy says.

Timmy, Chloe, and Aleah walk out of the Dimmsdale Junior High School.

Timmy walks to his home, and then he walks into his living room. Timmy finds a piece of paper, and a pencil, and he starts writing a new note to his secret admirer.

 _I'm sorry that people keep hurting you and taking advantage of you. Some people just can't be trusted, but you can trust me. Yes. It's true that Hailey Drew killed someone before. That happened eleven years ago, and she killed an eleven-year-old girl named Atthea Killman. Atthea was Vicky's best friend. Hailey gave Atthea a pill, and a few seconds after Atthea took the pill, she died. I can't get proof though, but I'll try my best to make everyone like me again. Thank you so much for caring about me, and I would love to become friends with you! And by the way, kind girls are definitely my type._

 _-Timmy Turner._

Timmy took the note, and then he walks to Veronica's home. He knocks on the door. Veronica opened the door. "Oh, hi, Timmy. Is everything okay?" Veronica asks.

"I'm fine. I just want you to give this note to my secret admirer. We are friends now!" Timmy says.

"That's good! She needs more friends, to be honest with you. I'll give this note to your secret admirer, Timmy," Veronica says.

"Thank you," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Veronica says. She smiles at Timmy.

"Well, I hope that you'll have a good day today!" Timmy says.

"I'm leaving to Tad's mansion in a few minutes from now. I'll give the note to your secret admirer after his birthday party will end," Veronica says.

"Okay. Have fun there!" Timmy says. He still can't believe that Veronica loves Tad.

Timmy walks back towards the Cake 'N Bacon. Vicky would understand. She had to understand. Timmy waits outside near the Cake 'N Bacon. A minute later, Vicky walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon. "What do you want, Turner?" Vicky asks.

"You have to believe me, Vicky! Hailey Drew sent those text messages to you!" Timmy says.

"Really? I mean, you really expect me to believe that? It was your cell phone," Vicky says.

"She grabbed my cell phone, and she sent text messages to all of my friends, because she doesn't want me to have friends! I would never tell you that it's a good thing that Atthea is dead now," Timmy says.

Vicky sighs. "I don't want to talk to you anymore," Vicky says, and then she walks back into the Cake 'N Bacon.

"Well, that didn't work. I wish to have a disguise!" Timmy says to his fairy God-parents.

Wanda and Cosmo poof a disguise onto Timmy. He walks into the Cake 'N Bacon. "I wish that you could change my voice too," Timmy says to Cosmo and Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda use their magic wands to change Timmy's voice.

Timmy sits down on an empty seat. Vicky walks towards Timmy. "Oh, good afternoon, sir. What would you like to order?" Vicky asks.

"I need to talk to you about a nice boy named Timmy Turner," Timmy says. His voice had been changed to a different guy's voice.

"Yeah? What about him?" Vicky asks.

"I heard that he's not your friend anymore, and I want to know if you still care about him," Timmy says.

"Yes… That's crazy, I know. He said some really cruel things about my past, and about my best friend," Vicky says.

"So, you're going to end your friendship with him just because it looked like he sent those text messages to you?" Timmy asks.

"Wait a minute… I never said that he sent me text messages…" Vicky says. She took off Timmy's hat, and glasses. "Timmy Turner! H-How is this even possible?" Vicky asks.

"I bought something to change my voice. Would you please listen to me, for once? You saved my life three times. You obviously care about me," Timmy says.

"So, you really expect me to believe that Hailey sent those text messages because she doesn't want you to have friends?" Vicky asks.

"I was there, Vicky. I would never tell you that you deserved to have your best friend be murdered by Hailey Drew. You deserve to have happiness, and you deserve to have friends. That's who I really am!" Timmy says.

"Okay, I believe you now," Vicky says.

"So, am I unbanned now?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. I'll take your picture off the wall," Vicky says.

Vicky walks to the place where the picture of Timmy is. She takes it off, and then she throws it into the trash can. Vicky looks at Timmy. "What else did she send?" Vicky asks.

"Hailey pretended to be me, and she told Trixie that I think that she is a manipulative bitch, and that I would never love a stuck-up brat like her. She also sent Tootie a text message that no one will ever love her, and that I think that she is ugly," Timmy says.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie to you, Timmy. This won't be easy to fix, but I'll my best to get your friends back," Vicky says.

"Thank you for trying, Vicky," Timmy says.

"But seriously though, do you want something? It's free. You've been through enough," Vicky says.

"Can I order an apple pie?" Timmy asks.

"Of course!" Vicky says. She writes his order down, and then she walks into the kitchen.

Trixie Tang walks into the Cake 'N Bacon. She looks at Timmy. "Why are you here to ruin my day?" Trixie asks Timmy.

"I'm not trying to ruin your day, Trixie. I'm here to get a free apple pie," Timmy says.

"Oh, really, like I'm honestly going to believe that is true," Trixie says. "You really hurt my feelings. I'm not manipulative, and I was never using you!" Trixie says.

"Hailey Drew sent those text messages to you, Trixie. I never wrote them. I would never call you a manipulative bitch," Timmy says.

Vicky walks towards Timmy, and then she sets a small plate that has an apple pie on the small plate. "You don't have to pay me for this!" Vicky says, and then she looks at Trixie.

Timmy grabs a fork, and then he starts eating the apple pie.

"Hailey really did send those text messages to you. She wanted Timmy to have no friends because she doesn't think friendships are important. I mean, the boy has been madly in love with you ever since he was nine-years-old. Do you really think that he would say that he would never love a stuck-up brat like you? It just doesn't make sense," Vicky says.

"I must admit. It was hard for me to believe at first," Trixie says.

Timmy finishes eating his apple pie, and then he looks at Trixie. "So, are you my friend again now?" Timmy asks Trixie.

"Yes. We are friends again," Trixie says as she looks at Timmy.

"Do you want us to be friends again, Timmy?" Vicky asks.

"Yes! What should I do about Remy though?" Timmy asks.

"He still wants to become friends with you?" Vicky asks.

"Yes, and it's strange… He tricked me one time three years ago, by becoming my new best friend, but it was just a scheme to make me lose Cosmo and Wanda. It's complicated. I can't explain everything to you, but basically Cosmo and Wanda are like second parents to me," Timmy says.

"Yeah, that's pretty cruel," Vicky says.

"So, I shouldn't trust him anymore, right?" Timmy asks.

"I remember him paying me to go on a date with you," Trixie says.

"Go to the Buxaplenty mansion and try to get the truth from him. I would go with you, but I'm still working for a few more hours," Vicky says.

"I'll go with you, so that you'll be safe," Trixie says.

"Thank you for the free apple pie, Vicky! You're the best!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Vicky says.

Timmy walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon. Trixie follows Timmy.

They walk to the Buxaplenty mansion. "This guy used to try to murder me, so it's a good thing that you're here with me, Trixie," Timmy says. They wait for Remy at the front porch. Remy opens the front door, and he looks at Timmy and Trixie.

"Wow. You two are friends again now?" Remy asks.

"Yes. But A.J., Chester, Tootie, Kimi, and several other people still hate me," Timmy says.

"And why are you here?" Remy asks.

"Are you being honest this time? Or is this just another dirty trick again?" Timmy asks.

"Are you just trying to make him lose his second parents again?" Trixie asks.

"You know about Cosmo and Wanda?" Remy asks Trixie.

"Just their names, and that they are like second parents to Timmy," Trixie says honestly.

"Oh. Well, I am being honest, Timmy. I don't want us to be rivals anymore," Remy says.

"Vicky's right. It's hard for me to tell if you are lying or being honest," Timmy says.

"We don't have to be friends if you still can't trust me," Remy says.

"You freaking punched me. I had to go to the hospital. You're going to have to earn my friendship, Remy," Timmy says.

"Do you two have anything in common?" Trixie asks.

"I don't want to do anything with him. Let's go, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Okay. I guess that we are leaving now. Goodbye, Remy. I'll see you in school once your suspension has ended," Trixie says.

Timmy and Trixie start walking to Timmy's home.

"I have to tell you something now, Timmy," Trixie says.

"What?" Timmy asks. He looks at her.

"I have a boyfriend now. Chad is my boyfriend now," Trixie says.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Is this your home?" Trixie asks as she points at Timmy Turner's house.

"Yes. It is, thank you for walking me home, Trixie. I'll see you in school tomorrow," Timmy says, and then he quickly walks into his house. "I'm so not happy now. Trixie has a boyfriend now!" Timmy says.

"Who wants to go to Fairy Con?" Wanda asks.

"You can go without me. I'm going to find Vicky," Timmy says.

"But we always go to Fairy Con together, Timmy," Wanda says.

"I need to find Vicky," Timmy says. He walks out of his house, and then he locks the front door. Timmy walks to the Cake 'N Bacon. Timmy walks inside the Cake 'N Bacon. He finds Vicky cleaning the tables. "Vicky? Trixie has a boyfriend now," Timmy says.

"Do you need a friend now?" Vicky asks as she looks at Timmy.

"Yes. And some ice cream too," Timmy says.

"You are such a great guy, though, Timmy. She's going to regret this later," Vicky says.

"Yeah, like if Chad will cheat on her, or something," Timmy says bitterly.

"Now, we don't want that to happen," Vicky says.

"Why not? I want them to break up," Timmy says.

"You have to be a good friend to Trixie. Don't you want her to feel happiness?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Of course, but I want her to be with me," Timmy says.

"What did Veronica tell you about your secret admirer?" Vicky asks.

"That she doesn't ship me with her. She wants me to feel happiness, even if it's not with her," Timmy says.

"It's a hard sacrifice to make, but you can do that for Trixie, right? And some day, she will become your girlfriend," Vicky says.

"I hope so," Timmy says.

"Or maybe not," Vicky says.

"You're not really helping me to feel better," Timmy says.

"You're so selfish, Turner," Francis says.

"Why did you allow HIM into the Cake 'N Bacon, Vicky?!" Timmy yells at Vicky.

"He's a paying customer. And I hate to admit it, but he's right about you being selfish," Vicky says.

"All you ever care about is yourself. But now that you're here, would you like to have some more punch, Turner?" Francis asks.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" Timmy shouts as he walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon.

"Am I really selfish?" Timmy asks Cosmo and Wanda.

"Just a little bit…" Wanda says honestly.

Timmy sighs.

"Maybe if you started loving someone else, you would be happy for Trixie finding a boyfriend in Chad," Wanda says.

"He's still a mean jerk though," Timmy says.

"And you also need to sort out your feelings for Vicky. What do you think they are for her?" Wanda asks.

"We have an age difference, Wanda. And I'm sure that no one will want me to love Vicky," Timmy says.

"I just want you to feel happiness, Sport," Wanda says.

"I know. That's your job as my fairy God-parent. To make me happy. But you heard what Chad and Tad said about 'Timicky'," Timmy says.

"Technically they only said that Timicky is a dumb ship name. But they're bullies. Would you like to come with us to Fairy Con anyways?" Wanda asks Timmy.

"And then can we talk about me and the new British girl? I really like her," Timmy says.

"If you feel confident in yourself that she won't reject you," Wanda says.

She uses her wand to poof herself, Cosmo, Timmy, and Chloe to the Fairy Con in Fairy World.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to Fairy Con again!" Chloe says.

Chloe quickly starts smiling now.

"Trixie has a boyfriend now, Chloe," Timmy says. He sighs.

"Aw. It's her loss though. You're a really great guy," Chloe says.

Chloe shows a fairy her ticket to Fairy Con.

Timmy shows a fairy his ticket to Fairy Con.

"What should we do first, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

"Let's go to this booth first!" Timmy says.

He quickly starts smiling too.

"Well, that was too easy," Wanda says.

"And we shouldn't tell Timmy that we planned this just a few minutes ago because Timmy was sad," Cosmo says.

Wanda and Cosmo are now on their own, without Timmy and Chloe.

"Obviously not. Timmy wouldn't like that," Wanda says.

For a few minutes, Timmy suddenly forgot that Trixie Tang has a boyfriend now.

"This is so much fun!" Chloe says excitedly.

After the Fairy Con had ended, Cosmo and Wanda poof Timmy and Chloe to Timmy's home.

"I'll never get tired of going to Fairy Con," Timmy says.

"I had a lot of fun there!" Chloe says.

Timmy walks to his kitchen, and then he finds a hot dog in the refrigerator. Timmy puts the hot dog into the microwave. He heats it for one minute. Chloe walks into the kitchen. "Do you want me to stay here with you, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

Timmy opens the microwave door, and then he grabs his plate. Timmy starts eating his hot dog. "Sure! I don't want to be alone in here," Timmy says.

"So, who are you going to choose as your girlfriend?" Chloe asks.

Timmy finishes eating his hot dog. "I think the new British girl, Lillian Thompson, but only because Missy has a boyfriend, and Trixie has a boyfriend," Timmy says.

"Good luck!" Chloe says.

January 7th (Friday). At 11:40 A.M.

Timmy walks towards the new transfer student. Her name is Lillian Thompson. "Hi, Lillian. I'm Timmy Turner. Would you like to become my girlfriend?" Timmy asks.

"Sure! You're really cute!" Lillian says.

"Thank you," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! Meet me at the Cake 'N Bacon after school has ended today," Lillian says.

"Okay. I will do that," Timmy says. He smiles at Lillian.

Timmy walks to Chloe's and Aleah's table.

"She said yes!" Timmy says.

"Yay! You finally have a girlfriend now!" Chloe says.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really happy now," Timmy says.

A few days later, on January 10th (Monday) at 11:43 A.M., Veronica gave Timmy a note from his secret admirer. "Your secret admirer found out that you have a girlfriend now," Veronica says.

"Oh. Thank you, Veronica," Timmy says, and the he starts reading the note.

Veronica walks back to Trixie's table.

After Timmy finished reading the note, he sighs. "She's not happy about it, but she's okay with me having a girlfriend. She just wants me to feel happiness," Timmy says.

"Has Lillian been making you happy though?" Chloe asks.

"Yes. So far, anyways," Timmy says.

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale.

"I heard that Timmy Turner has a girlfriend, Hailey," Charlene Morris says.

"What's her name? And what do you know about her?" Hailey asks.

"Her name is Lillian Thompson, and she's the new British student at Dimmsdale Junior High School," Charlene says.

"Then I'm going to D.J.H.S.," Hailey says. She starts walking towards Dimmsdale Junior High School.

She found the school pretty easily. She walks into Dimmsdale Junior High School, and she gets a visitor's pass for today. "Which one of these kids is Lillian Thompson?" Hailey asks Tootie.

"She's right there," Tootie says, pointing at where Lillian is.

Hailey walks into the cafeteria, and then she walks towards Lillian Thompson. "I have to tell you something about Timmy Turner," Hailey says.

"Yes? What about him? And who are you?" Lillian asks as she looks at Hailey.

"My name is Bailey Wagner, and Timmy Turner is madly in love with Vicky Statton, but he refuses to admit it," Hailey says.

"Thank you for letting me know that," Lillian says, and then she walks towards Timmy.

Hailey exits the school before someone could recognize her.

"Who is Vicky Statton?!" Lillian asks angrily.

"She's my friend. Why are you so mad?" Timmy asks, as he looks at Lillian.

"Because you're madly in love with her, when you should only be loving me!" Lillian says.

"What? Who told you that?" Timmy asks.

"Bailey Wagner. She told me that you are madly in love with Vicky Statton, but you refuse to admit it," Lillian says.

"No, I just think that she's pretty," Timmy says.

"We're over! I'm breaking up with you!" Lillian says. She walks away from Timmy.

"I'm sorry that you lost your girlfriend, Timmy," Chloe says.

"I don't know of a Bailey Wagner though," Aleah says.

"It's fine… I didn't ever tell her that I loved her, so I'm fine. I still love Trixie anyways," Timmy says.

Timmy finishes eating his lunch, and then he walks to the hallways.

"I wish that I could meet this Bailey Wagner person," Timmy says to his fairy God-parents.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

"Oh, Twerpy! Charlene and I were just talking about you!" Hailey Drew says after Timmy appeared next to her.

"You told my girlfriend that lie?" Timmy asks Hailey.

"Guilty as charged. I don't think she's your girlfriend anymore though," Hailey says.

"She broke up with me because of you! Why did you do that?" Timmy asks.

"Because it's my job to make sure that you're never happy. Now get out of here, Twerp," Hailey says.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Timmy says.

"Technically, I can, because I'm older than you are," Hailey says.

"I wish to go back to Dimmsdale Junior High School," Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to poof Timmy back to his school.

"Well, I'm back to having no girlfriend, thanks to Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

Tad and Chad laugh. They happen to have heard Timmy say that.

"You had a girlfriend, but then you got dumped! Everyone's talking about that," Chad says.

"Stop it. Stop telling everyone about it," Timmy says.

"And you missed out on the best party ever. And did you hear the news? Chad is now Trixie's boyfriend!" Tad says.

"Yes, I heard. Trixie told me about it," Timmy says.

"I thought that she's not your friend anymore," Tad says.

"We are friends again now," Timmy says.

"Well, she shouldn't have done that," Tad says.

"Why is that such a crime?" Timmy asks.

"Because you're not popular. Duh," Chad says.

"I could become popular if I wanted to," Timmy says.

Timmy walks into the boys' bathroom. He checks that no one else is in here. "I wish that I had everything that I need to become popular," Timmy says.

"This wish again?" Wanda asks, but she uses her wand to grant Timmy's wish.

He has the same kind of clothes that Tad and Chad wear, and he has shiny teeth. "I'm probably going to regret this wish, but here goes nothing!" Timmy says, and then he walks out of the boys' bathroom. Timmy walks towards Trixie, and he smiles at her. "Hi, Trixie!" Timmy says.

"Hi, Timmy… Are you wearing nicer clothes because you want to try to impress Vicky?" Trixie asks.

"No. We can finally be friends in public now, and you won't lose your popularity," Timmy says.

"Okay. That's great," Trixie says.

The school bell suddenly rings. Timmy sighs, and then he walks out of the Dimmsdale Junior High School.

Timmy walks into the Cake 'N Bacon, and he found Vicky there. "Hi, Vicky… Did you hear about me getting a girlfriend? Well, she broke up with me earlier today," Timmy says.

"Oh. Why did she break up with you?" Vicky asks as she looks at Timmy.

"Because Hailey Drew told my girlfriend that I am madly in love with you, but that's not true. Lillian wasn't happy about that, and she broke up with me," Timmy says.

"I don't think that Hailey will ever stop trying to make you feel miserable," Vicky says.

"Actually, I'm not sad about Lillian breaking up with me. I never loved her anyways. I'm still in love with Trixie," Timmy says.

"Oh, that's good. At least her scheme didn't make you feel sad," Vicky says.

"I'm going to go visit Cosmo and Wanda now. Thanks for talking to me, Vicky!" Timmy says. He walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon.

"Well, I think that no matter what kind of scheme Hailey does, I will always feel happiness because I have Cosmo and Wanda," Timmy says. He grins, and then he walks into his house.

 _To be continued in Chapter 26._


	26. Chapter 26: Timmy's Day In High School

Disclaimer: This is a non-canon fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents. Although, even in canon, Trixie Tang was rejecting Timmy Turner. So, anyways, this Chapter will have appearances from my original characters Kimi Cheng, Aleah Statton, Alexa Stevens, Amanda Peterson, and Quincy Adams. Aleah is Vicky's cousin, but only because Aleah was adopted by Vicky's uncle and aunt, Cameron Statton and Emily Statton. Emily died of cancer though.

* * *

Chapter 26: "Timmy's Day In High School"

On January 14th (Friday), at 10:35 A.M.

"And our last real-life villain project by Turner and Aleah Statton," Mr. Denzel Crocker says.

Timmy and Aleah stand up, and then they walk to the front of the classroom. They stand in front of their classmates.

"Who is Hailey Drew? To be honest with you, if you asked me that question six months ago, I would have told you that I don't know who she is. But I met Hailey in September, and at first impression, she seems sweet and nice. But looks can be deceiving. She told me that she got hired by my parents to babysit me until they have returned home from their 'business' trip, which was really just a trip to the beach without me. I told Hailey that I already have a babysitter named Vicky, who was just late because she had to attend an after-school club. Hailey told me that Vicky's grandmother had died, and that my parents want me to have Hailey as my babysitter… Well, I soon regretted letting Hailey babysit me, because she immediately took me to Canterlot High School, where I found out that she teamed up with my rival, Remy Buxaplenty, and he tried to kill me, yet again. Fortunately for me, Vicky saved my life by using her Tricky Vicky trap door to literally trap Hailey and Remy into a room underneath the school. But I'm not the only person who met Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"I had a boyfriend named Collin. We were about to celebrate our one year anniversary of being a couple. But then I met Hailey Drew, and she forced me to break up with my boyfriend, Collin. She even implied that she would hurt me, if I didn't break up with him. The reason why she forced me to break up with my boyfriend is because she doesn't want me to be happy," Aleah says.

"This woman never stops trying to ruin my life. She told my girlfriend that I'm madly in love with Vicky, but I refuse to admit it, which isn't true. I'm only in love with Trixie right now. Hailey teamed up with Remy a second time, and then he tried to steal Cosmo and Wanda… Who are like second parents to me. When Remy had become unconscious, Ricky walked towards Hailey, and she told him to get back together with Vicky. Because Hailey found out that Ricky is a liar and a thief, and that he never loved Vicky at all," Timmy says.

"That's the only things that Hailey Drew did though. Eleven years ago, she threw this party with college students, and she told Vicky Statton's parents that Vicky broke all of their fragile belongings, and that she did this because she hated Tootie, and she never wanted Tootie to exist," Aleah says.

"There was a girl who tried to tell Vicky's parents the truth, but Hailey put Atthea Killman out of the house. After leaving the Statton home, Hailey gave a pill to Atthea, and a few seconds after Atthea took the pill, she fell down to the ground, and she died," Aleah says.

"Wow. And they say that I'm evil," Mr. Crocker says.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but she's worse than you are. She doesn't think that friendships are important. She thinks that friendships are ridiculous, and not important. Saying that this isn't grade school anymore. She hated Vicky's seemingly perfect personality, because Vicky was so helpful, kind, honest, and generous. Hailey told Vicky that no one will ever care about her, and that no one will ever love her," Timmy says.

"The important part is that Hailey said that when Vicky was only seven-years-old," Aleah says.

"That's really cruel…" Chester McBadBat says.

"So, Hailey Drew turned Vicky's own parents against her? But why was she "Icky Vicky"?" A.J. asks.

"That's true. That was because Vicky decided to become the bad girl that her parents believe that she was. She could have dropped the act when she was babysitting kids though," Timmy says.

"True… But it's too late for that now," Chester says.

"Alright, thank you, Turner and Aleah… Now we know who told Vicky that no one will ever love her, or care about her…" Mr. Crocker says.

"You're welcome, Crocker," Timmy says.

The school bell rings, and everyone walks out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria.

Timmy and Trixie walk into the cafeteria. "So, how do you feel about your project?" Trixie asks.

"Eh, Crocker will probably fail me, but I did the work this time," Timmy says.

"I noticed that Tootie didn't even say anything," Trixie says.

"She doesn't like Hailey Drew. Hailey told Tootie that her dream of becoming a Princess will never come true, and Hailey basically tortured Tootie too," Timmy says.

"You're still not friends with Tootie yet," Trixie says.

"Oh, I don't think that we were ever friends… She stood up for me in front of Francis once though. That was pretty nice of her to do that," Timmy says.

"Are you okay with me having a boyfriend now?" Trixie asks.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I still want to have you as my girlfriend, but if you're really happy with Chad, then I'm happy for you!" Timmy says.

"Good! I am happy with him!" Trixie says.

Chad suddenly walks towards Trixie. He kisses her. "Hey. I missed you, Trixie," Chad says.

"I'll see you later, Timmy!" Trixie says.

Trixie and Chad walk to the line for the pizza.

Timmy sighs. "I wish she could love me, instead of him," Timmy says.

"We can't grant that wish, Timmy," Cosmo says.

"It's not fair. I'm popular now," Timmy says.

He watches Trixie.

"Oh, no, we're back to Trixie watching again," Chloe says, after she walked towards Timmy.

"She's just so beautiful," Timmy says.

"Timmy! I need to give you something!" Chloe says, and then she gives him a piece of paper.

"I get to spend the rest of the school day at Dimmsdale High School?" Timmy asks.

"Aren't you happy that I managed to get permission from the principal?" Chloe asks, and she grins at Timmy.

"Well, I have been wondering what Vicky's days are like there…" Timmy says.

"Then go! And have fun, Timmy!" Chloe says.

Timmy gets a pizza, and a soda, and the he paid for everything. Timmy sits down next to Aleah.

"I wonder if Kimi will ever talk to me again," Timmy says. He starts looking for Kimi.

He didn't see her, so he starts eating his pizza. Chloe sits down next to Timmy. She starts eating her pepperoni pizza.

"Thank you, Chloe. I'm really happy about this," Timmy says.

Timmy finishes eating his pepperoni pizza, and then he starts drinking his soda.

"I'll see you guys later, Chloe and Aleah!" Timmy says, and then he throws his trash away into the trash can.

Timmy walks out of the Dimmsdale Junior High School, and then he walks to Dimmsdale High School. "It's nice to not get punched by Francis," Timmy says to himself as he continues walking. Timmy enters Dimmsdale High School, and then he walks to the front desk. "Ah, I got this day pass to go here for the rest of today? Chloe gave this to me," Timmy says. He showed the employee his visitor pass.

"Alright, you are here to experience what high school is like. You are to meet Mr. Richardson in Room #215, it's on the second floor," The employee says to Timmy.

"Thank you," Timmy says.

"You're welcome," The employee says.

Timmy walks upstairs, and then he sees Vicky. Timmy walks towards her.

"What are you doing here? I'm really surprised to see you here, Timmy," Vicky says.

"I know. I've been feeling sad lately, so Chloe gave this visitor pass to spend the rest of the school day at your school," Timmy says.

"Because Trixie has a boyfriend now? There are other girls that you could love if you gave them a chance," Vicky says.

"I know, Vicky. It's hard though, because I have loved Trixie ever since I was nine-years-old, and I never loved anyone else," Timmy says.

"Tootie used to love you though," Vicky says.

"She was literally obsessed with me for so many years," Timmy says.

"Yeah, I found it pretty creepy," Vicky says.

"Has she said anything about me to you recently though? Not because I'm in love with her. I just wanted to know if she still hates me or not," Timmy says.

"No. I think that she's still mad at you for calling her ugly… Hailey Drew's words, not yours," Vicky says.

"I am starting to feel bad for how I treated her though… She was also abused by Hailey," Timmy says.

"Just a little bit, but I got the worst of that, obviously," Vicky says.

"I don't think that I'll ever stop saying sorry for how I treated you all those years… I didn't even know back then…" Timmy says.

"It's not something that I like talking about, okay? I'm still so sad that my best friend Atthea's not alive anymore," Vicky says.

"But you are friends with me now, Vicky, so as you said, you won't feel miserable anymore as long as you have me as your friend," Timmy says.

"That is true… Oh, we're going to late for my next class!" Vicky says, and then she walks to Room #215.

Timmy follows Vicky. "That's where I have to go too!" Timmy says.

Vicky and Timmy enter the classroom.

"Well, you're really young to be a Senior," Mr. Richardson says when he saw Timmy.

The other students start laughing when they saw Timmy.

"Timmy Turner. You're Mr. Richardson, right? I was told to come to this classroom by an employee. I'm obviously not a 12th Grade student, I'm only thirteen-years-old right now," Timmy says.

"Oh, you must be who Mrs. Johnson told me about. Welcome, Timmy! This is Government, that you'll be learning about. Sit next to Vicky," Mr. Richardson says.

"Okay. Thank you," Timmy says. He sits on a chair that is next to Vicky.

The class started. Timmy tried to pay attention. He really did, but he doesn't care about politics. And he's not even eighteen, so he can't vote for the President.

"Believe it or not, but every vote matters. Even just one vote could change the results of an election," Mr. Richardson was saying.

Eventually, the school bell rings.

"Alright, your homework is from pages 34 to 39 of your textbook. Read those pages, and then answer all questions from #1 to 49 on page 40," Mr. Richardson says.

"That's a lot of homework for me to do!" Timmy says.

"Oh, not for you. You are just here to observe the class," Mr. Richardson says.

"Oh. Okay," Timmy says.

"So, do you think that you'll like high school?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Probably not. You have to answer forty-nine questions!" Timmy says.

"It looks like a lot of work, but Chloe has been helping me. It seems like she's already ready for high school. But you're not, so she wants you to be prepared for what you'll have to do here," Vicky says.

"She said that she wanted me to have a day in high school because I was so sad about Trixie having a boyfriend now," Timmy says.

"Well, that's the other reason why she wants you to come here. Maybe you'll meet the perfect girl at my school," Vicky says.

The other students leave the classroom.

"No one's better than Trixie," Timmy says.

"You're not here to keep talking about Trixie. You're here to get your mind off her, and learn the things that high school students learn," Vicky says.

Timmy sighs, and then he walks out of the classroom. He waits for Vicky.

Vicky walks out of the classroom, and then she looks at Timmy. "Did anyone bother you?" Vicky asks.

"Bother me?" Timmy asks as he looks at Vicky.

"Insult you, or bully you, while you were waiting for me," Vicky says.

"No. No one did. Why? Is there a Francis here too that I should know about?" Timmy asks.

"Tad has an older brother and he attends Dimmsdale High School," Vicky says.

"Ugh. Great. I can never enjoy it here," Timmy says.

"They're not all bad though. Some people are nice at this school. Like Amanda Peterson. She's kind. I'm friends with her now," Vicky says.

"What's Tad's brother's name though?" Timmy asks.

"Quincy Adams. Are you going to be fine on your own, or should I come with you?" Vicky asks.

"I wanna be on my own for a while, but I'll let you know if someone gives me any trouble," Timmy says.

"Just text me, okay? And I'll come to where you are," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky. I'll see you later," Timmy says.

Timmy walks downstairs.

"Why did you turn down Vicky's offer to stay with you, Sport?" Wanda asks.

"I want to prove it to her that I can handle being a high school student. It's not much different from being in the 8th Grade," Timmy says.

"Why don't you cry to your mommy about this?" An older guy asks, after Timmy arrived on the first floor. Timmy looked at the guy. He seemed tough, and strong, but he had this certain similarity to Tad, having blond hair just like Tad.

"Oh, no! That must be Quincy Adams!" Timmy says.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? I'm a new transfer student!" A younger girl with blonde hair and glasses says to Quincy.

"That's why I'm here to welcome you to the school, Freshman," Quincy Adams says.

"More like bully me," The blonde girl says.

"Well, if you're not happy with my kindness, then you can go to some other Senior who can show you around the school," Quincy says.

"Kindness? Oh, please, that's not kindness," Timmy says.

"I just asked you where's Room #215. But you didn't have to make my glasses fall down to the floor," The blonde girl says.

"Leave her alone," Timmy bravely says, as he walks towards Quincy.

"Who's gonna make me? A tiny little kid?" Quincy laughs.

"I'm thirteen. I'm not a tiny little kid… Not anymore anyways," Timmy says.

Timmy looks at the blonde girl. "Are you alright?" Timmy asks her.

"I'm fine. He didn't break my glasses, but he called me a nerd," The blonde girl says.

"Just because she has to wear glasses doesn't mean that she's a nerd," Timmy says, as he looks at Quincy.

"You're awfully brave to be standing up for Four Eyes. What's your name?" Quincy asks.

"T-Timmy Turner," Timmy says.

"Oh, you're that kid that my little brother Tad keeps telling me about! The loser who keeps getting rejected by Trixie Tang!" Quincy says, and then he starts laughing.

"I'm obviously not a loser," Timmy says.

Quincy looks at Timmy's clothes. "You're popular now? How is that even possible?!" Quincy asks.

"My dad is very rich now," Timmy says.

"Tad and Chad will find a way to bring you down, though. I know they will," Quincy says, and then he walks upstairs.

"Wow! Thank you so very much!" The blonde girl with glasses says to Timmy.

"My name is Timmy Turner. It's nice to meet you," Timmy says, as he looks at the blonde girl.

"Alexa Stevens. Are you in the 10th Grade too?" Alexa asks Timmy.

"Not yet. Heh. I'm just here to observe the classes, and to maybe meet some girls. I'm in the 8th Grade at Dimmsdale Junior High School," Timmy says.

"Oh. I'm new here. I was from New York City," Alexa says.

"I always wanted to go there!" Timmy says.

"Do you want to be friends with me?" Alexa asks.

"Sure! Do you know Vicky Statton yet?" Timmy asks.

"No. Not yet. Is she nice?" Alexa asks Timmy.

"Extremely nice! I would have a crush on her, if we were the same age," Timmy says.

"Oh. So, this Vicky is someone that you like _like_?" Alexa asks.

"Sort of. I mean, she's really pretty. Red hair, and pink eyes…" Timmy says.

"But the age difference is making you hesitant," Alexa says.

"Well, that, and the fact that I hated Icky Vicky, whom she was pretending to be, and I don't think anyone would want me to love Vicky," Timmy says.

"Pretending to be? That's really confusing. But I think that they should just want you to be happy. Let's trade numbers!" Alexa says.

She gives Timmy her cell phone. "Just add your cell phone number to my contacts list," Alexa says.

Timmy adds a new contact to her contacts list. "Done. And thankfully you haven't met Hailey Drew yet," Timmy says.

"I keep hearing stories about her. Did she really murder someone?" Alexa asks.

"Well, that's the truth, but the adults don't believe the truth… They believe that Atthea's death was a suicide," Timmy says.

"Aw. She had such a pretty name!" Alexa says.

Timmy gives her cell phone back to her.

"Thank you! I'm so happy to have met you, Timmy. I hope that I will see you again soon!" Alexa says. She walks upstairs.

Timmy sighs. "Almost everyone knew about Hailey Drew, except for me…" Timmy says.

"But at least you know the truth about Vicky now, Sport," Wanda says.

"How can I stop that woman from trying to make me miserable?" Timmy asks.

"We can always poof her to Canterlot, or to some other place!" Cosmo says.

"I also want her to leave Vicky alone. No more evil schemes to make her feel even more miserable," Timmy says.

Timmy starts walking. He doesn't know where he's going now. "Where am I supposed to go now, Wanda?" Timmy asks.

"Everyone went to lunch," Wanda says.

"Oh… I just hope that Quincy won't be there," Timmy says. He accidentally bumped into someone.

"Can you watch where you're going?" Quincy asks.

"That's the problem… I don't know where the cafeteria is…" Timmy says.

"I'm not going to tell you that, Timmy Turner. Figure it out on your own," Quincy says. He lets out a laugh, and then he joins his friends.

"Vicky…" Timmy says.

"I thought that you want to learn to be independent, and do things for yourself," Cosmo says.

"But she knows where the cafeteria is!" Timmy says, and then he grabs his cell phone. "Where is the cafeteria? I'm near what looks to be the library." Timmy sent the text message to Vicky.

A few minutes later, Vicky walks towards Timmy. "Come with me, Timmy," Vicky says.

Vicky starts walking to the left of the hallways, and then she turned right. Timmy tries to follow her. "I met Quincy Adams… He was picking on this girl who is a new student, because she has to wear glasses," Timmy says to Vicky.

"Yeah, he's always picking on people who wear glasses… He calls them nerds," Vicky says.

"I did what you would have done if you were there. I stood up for Alexa. She seems really sweet," Timmy says.

"Aw, you did the right thing, Timmy. And here's the cafeteria," Vicky says. She enters the cafeteria. Timmy walks towards Vicky. "Oh. Here it is," Timmy says.

"So, our last class for today is Study Hall. We do our homework for that class," Vicky says.

"And no Mr. Crocker," Timmy says.

"Yes, you would finally have teachers who don't hate you," Vicky says.

"That would be nice. Mr. Crocker found out about your past earlier today," Timmy says.

"Oh… The only thing that he knew was that I believed that no one would ever love me," Vicky says.

"Or care about you," Timmy says.

Vicky sighs. "Exactly… I started to believe that maybe Hailey was lying to me though. When you saved my life when we were trapped in that cave together with that guy who looked like a monster," Vicky says.

"If I weren't so young, and we were, like, the same age, would you ever love me?" Timmy asks.

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but I'm not really interested in having a boyfriend anymore," Vicky says.

"I thought that we had a talk about this. Not every guy is going to lie to you, or pretend to love you like Ricky did," Timmy says.

"But maybe. You're definitely nicer than Ricky was" Vicky says.

"Alright. Well, I'm okay now, so I'll be getting some food now," Timmy says. He walks to the line for the French fries. "I still dream about French Fry Mountain sometimes," Timmy says to Cosmo and Wanda.

"At least Vicky said that you could have a chance with her," Cosmo says.

"If only I was twenty," Timmy says.

"Technically you could wish yourself to the same age as twenty, if you really wanted to be with her," Wanda says.

"Again, Wanda, I'm assuming that no one wants me to be with Vicky…" Timmy says.

"Alexa wanted you to be with Vicky, if she would make you happy," Wanda says.

"I'm sorry, Wanda, but I'm stubborn. Just let me be stubborn," Timmy says.

Wanda sighs.

Timmy puts French fries on his plate. "This conversation is over… Nothing will ever happen between Vicky and I, because she won't love me," Timmy says.

"You love Vicky?" Amanda Peterson asks Timmy.

"Uh, no, I just think that she's pretty. I also love her personality. Her _real_ personality. I hated Icky Vicky," Timmy says.

"Yeah, she hated Icky Vicky too. She was only bitter because she believed in Hailey Drew's lies. I'm Amanda Peterson. You must be Timmy Turner, right? The boy who saved Vicky's life twice," Amanda says.

"Yes. I'm Timmy Turner. She told you everything about me?" Timmy asks.

"No, just the good parts of your personality," Amanda says.

"Why does high school seem so much harder than Junior High?" Timmy asks.

"Because it's to prepare you for college. The classes will get more challenging. Vicky was failing her classes until Chloe started tutoring her," Amanda says.

"Maybe Chloe could help me too…" Timmy says.

"I'm sure that she would love to help you out when you start high school, Timmy!" Amanda says.

Timmy paid for his French fries and soda, and then he sits down next to Vicky. "You're right about Amanda. She's very nice," Timmy says.

"I told you so!" Vicky says, and then she starts eating her cheeseburger.

Timmy starts eating his French fries. He dips the French fries in Ketchup. "Were you just saying that to be nice to me, Vicky? When you said that maybe you would love me if I was twenty?" Timmy asks.

"No. I wouldn't lie to be nice to you, Timmy. I was being honest, but I don't want to get hurt again, so I'm fine with being single," Vicky says.

"Oh. Alright," Timmy says. He finished eating his French fries. He starts drinking his soda.

"I don't really know what that's like… I wasn't upset when Lillian broke up with me," Timmy says.

"Well, just pretend that she was pretending to love you, and she was someone that you really loved," Vicky says.

"Probably would be easier to pretend if it was Trixie, and not Lillian. I only thought that Lillian was pretty, but I didn't love her… But yeah, I would relate to you if Trixie was pretending to love me, and then I break up with her because she lied to me," Timmy says.

Timmy stands up, and then he throws his trash away into the trash can.

Timmy follows Amanda to the Study Hall room.

"Why is Quincy so mean though?" Timmy asks Amanda.

"He doesn't call himself mean, he calls it 'kindness'. But he's an Adams, so it's no surprise that he's not really nice," Amanda says.

"Yeah, Tad is exactly the same, but I'm popular now, so maybe things will change," Timmy says.

"Here's the Study Hall room. You can just read one of your textbooks or do some homework. We can't text anyone though," Amanda says.

Timmy walks into the room. "Thank you, Amanda! I would have gotten lost again if you didn't show me this room!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Amanda walks into the room too.

Timmy sits down, and then he starts reading a comic book.

One hour later, the school bell rings. Timmy walks out of the Dimmsdale High School, and then he accidentally bumps right into Kimi Cheng.

"Could you watch where you're going?" Kimi asks. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Kimi, you need to believe me. I didn't send you that text message! It was sent by Hailey Drew. She grabbed my cell phone, and she didn't want me to have friends," Timmy says.

"And you really thought that I would believe you? You wanted me to have Remy as my boyfriend!" Kimi says angrily.

"Well, do you remember when I asked you 'What did I tell you'? I asked you that because I didn't send the message. Hailey did," Timmy says.

"Well, I hate to admit it, that was pretty odd that you seemed to have forgotten about the text message… Are you sure that you didn't send that text message to me?" Kimi asks.

"Of course I didn't! I'm not as bad as Hailey Drew!" Timmy says.

"Why did she do that? She didn't want you to have friends?" Kimi asks.

"No. She wants me to be miserable," Timmy says.

"Typical. She ruined Vicky's life, so now she wants to ruin your life too," Kimi says.

"Technically, Vicky is feeling happy because I'm her friend, and she's friends with Amanda, and Chloe," Timmy says.

"Oh. Good. But still… There has to be a way to stop Hailey Drew from pulling tricks like stealing your cell phone…" Kimi says.

"I'll take care of her," Timmy says.

"So, since you didn't send me that text message, can we be friends again?" Kimi asks.

"Yes! That would be great!" Timmy says.

"Alright, I'm going to meet my new friend Taylor now. 'Bye, Timmy!" Kimi says, and then she walks towards someone's house.

Timmy walks to his house, and then he walks into the living room. "Mom, I'm home now! Where's Dad?" Timmy asks as he looks at his mother.

"I need to talk to you about something, Timmy," His mother says.

"About what?" Timmy asks.

"I heard about this really sweet woman named Hailey Drew, and I want her to become your new babysitter. Are you okay with that?" Timmy's mother asks.

"NO! Do NOT hire her! Please, Mom, don't hire her!" Timmy says.

"Alright. Then we'll keep Vicky as your babysitter?" Timmy's mother asks.

"Yes! Vicky is my favorite babysitter!" Timmy says.

Timmy's mother smiles. "Oh, and your father went to the store to buy us more milk and soda," Timmy's mother says.

"Oh. Okay," Timmy says. He walks upstairs, and then he walks into his bedroom.

He closes the door. Cosmo and Wanda transform themselves into their fairy forms.

"There's no way that I'm allowing Hailey Drew to become my new babysitter. Just poof me up some candy, and soda," Timmy says.

Wanda uses her wand to poof some candy and a soda into Timmy's hands.

Timmy starts eating his candy. He starts to smile now.

"Thank you, Wanda!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Sport," Wanda says.

Timmy starts drinking his soda now.

He starts writing a new letter to his secret admirer.

 _So, today was pretty cool. I went to Dimmsdale High School, and I got to experience what it's like to be in Vicky's classes. It turns out that she takes Government, and a lot of other boring classes, but I guess that as long as Chloe is my friend, I will be able to pass my classes, if she's helping me to learn. I made a new friend in Alexa, and she's really cool! She wants me to feel happiness, and that's all I really want too. I would prefer to be with Trixie, of course, but maybe someday, I will love someone else. Maybe it'll be you! And I'm really happy that we are friends now. Thanks for opening up to me. I will try to tell you everything about me too! I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm thirteen-years-old right now. My birthday is on March 21_ _st_ _. I will turn fourteen on that day this year. My favorite character is The Crimson Chin. I love to read comic books. I love action movies! Uh, you should tell me more about yourself, my secret admirer. Or at least give me a nickname that you want me to call you. Anyways, I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later! -Timmy Turner._

Timmy finishes writing the letter, and then he walks to Veronica's house. He gives the letter to Veronica.

"So, give this to my secret admirer, okay? And thanks for doing this, Veronica!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome! I hope that you and her will become a couple someday!" Veronica says.

Timmy smiles at Veronica, and then he starts walking back to his home. "Cosmo? Wanda?" Timmy asks. But he doesn't see his fairy God-parents anywhere.

"Oh, no, not again!" Timmy says. He walks to Remy Buxaplenty's home. "Buxaplenty…" Timmy says, after Remy opened the front door.

"What?" Remy asks.

"What did you do to my fairy God-parents?" Timmy asks.

"I didn't do anything to them! Remember? I want to become friends with you now," Remy says.

"You're just a liar, and a thief," Timmy says.

"I'm telling you the truth! When the police officer came to talk to me, I realized that I need to stop this, or I could get expelled or something even worse could happen to me!" Remy says.

"So, it must be Hailey Drew, then!" Timmy says.

"Missing a little something, hmm? Well, I don't think you really need these fairy God-parents as you call them. So, I think that I'm going to keep Cosmo and Wanda," Hailey Drew says in a video call on Timmy's cell phone.

"Give me back Cosmo and Wanda, Hailey!" Timmy says.

"Sorry. You can't tell me what to do. Only I can tell you what to do," Hailey says. And then she ends the video call.

"I'm so annoyed right now," Timmy says.

"How about this? I could help you get Cosmo and Wanda back. Then could I become your friend?" Remy asks Timmy.

"Sure. That would definitely earn my friendship," Timmy says.

"Great!" Remy says.

"I'll let you know what our plan is tomorrow," Timmy says to Remy.

 _To be continued in Chapter 27._


	27. Chapter 27: Frenemies

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents, and it is not canon to the show. Some of the character's personalities will still remain the same though. Appearing in this Chapter are my original characters, Hailey Drew, Charlene Morris, Kimi Cheng, the girls from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, and Amanda Killman from Bunsen Is A Beast!. I just wanted to say that there was a typo in Chapter 26, and this is what I meant to type in.

"That's not* the only things that Hailey Drew did though. Eleven years ago, she threw this party with college students, and she told Vicky Statton's parents that Vicky broke all of their fragile belongings, and that she did this because she hated Tootie, and she never wanted Tootie to exist," Aleah says.

* * *

Chapter 27: "Frenemies".

On January 15th (Saturday), at 1:35 P.M.

"Wait a minute… Let me get this straight… You actually want to become friends with Remy Buxaplenty? Even after all of those attempts that he tried to kill you?" Vicky asks, as she continues working at the Cake 'N Bacon.

"Only if Remy can help me get Cosmo and Wanda back," Timmy says.

"Happy birthday, Tiffany," Vicky says to one of her customers.

"I can't believe that you remembered! Thank you, Vicky!" Tiffany says.

"You're welcome, Tiffany! Of course I wouldn't forget!" Vicky says.

"Besides, he said that he won't try to kill me anymore. He doesn't want to get in trouble," Timmy says.

"So, you guys are basically frenemies now," Vicky says.

"Anyways, I don't want to bother you while you're working, Vicky. I'll text you, okay? I need to go see Remy now," Timmy says.

"Good luck getting Wanda and Cosmo back!" Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy," Vicky says.

Timmy walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon. He walks to the Buxaplenty mansion. Remy had just walked out of his mansion. Remy walks towards Timmy.

"So, I don't think this will be easy, Turner," Remy says when he looked at Timmy.

"I know. It won't be easy. Hailey Drew has been trying to make me miserable, and she murdered someone once," Timmy says.

"So I have heard… I wish that Turner and I could be taken to where Hailey Drew is right now," Remy says to Juandissimo Magnifico.

Juandissimo Magnifico uses his wand to grant Remy's wish, poofing Remy and Timmy to Hailey Drew's exact location right now.

Canterlot.

"I have an idea, Remy," Timmy says. He starts whispering something to Remy.

"You really think that will work?" Remy asks.

"Timmy! Oh, thank goodness you're here now! This crazy lady has been trying to kill us!" Cosmo says.

"Which I keep telling Hailey is impossible to do because we are both immortal," Wanda says.

"I wish that you could poof Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash to this location!" Remy says to Juandissimo.

"Oh, no. Not those girls again," Hailey Drew says.

Juandissimo Magnifico uses his wand to poof Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash to where Hailey Drew is.

"Hey, Timmy!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! It's nice to see you again!" Timmy says, and he starts to grin.

Sunset Shimmer looks at Hailey Drew, Cosmo, and Wanda. "What are you doing, Hailey Drew?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"This Twerp doesn't need his fairy God-parents… He keeps using them to make selfish wishes," Hailey says.

"He has a name, and his name isn't 'Twerp', and I'm sure that he would appreciate it if you stopped calling him 'Twerp'," Twilight Sparkle says.

"Twilight's right. Stop calling me 'Twerp', Hailey. My name is Timmy Turner," Timmy says.

"Kill the Twerp now, Remy," Hailey says to Remy.

"Sorry, Hailey. I don't work for you anymore," Remy says.

Hailey looks surprised as she continues looking at Remy. "You're just kidding, right? You have wanted this boy dead for years," Hailey says.

"Actually, I was just… Jealous of him because he has parents and fairy God-parents who love him. I'm not going to try to kill Timmy Turner anymore," Remy says.

"You succeeded in ruining Vicky's life, and now you want to ruin Timmy's life too? Not cool, Hailey Drew," Rainbow Dash says.

"Oh, like you're really surprised about that! Remy told me all about his rival. The Twerp makes irresponsible and selfish wishes that backfire on him most of the time," Hailey says.

"Even if that's true, you can't take his fairy God-parents away from him and tell him that he doesn't deserve to have fairy God-parents," Sunset Shimmer says.

"Yeah! What she said! Besides, I'm not selfish all the time. I saved Vicky's life twice," Timmy says.

"I have magic on my side now. I wish that Vicky would completely forget that Ricky is a liar, and a thief, and that they would get back together," Hailey Drew says, as she holds both Cosmo's wand and Wanda's wand.

The wishes come true. "No!" Timmy shouted.

"I wish that the Twerp would go back to being a buck-toothed loser, with no popularity status, and that Trixie Tang would constantly reject him, and have no memory of them being friends," Hailey says. The wishes come true.

"Dang it. I can't let her win," Timmy says.

"Make the Twerp completely forget about me, and he won't know anything about Vicky's past. Less friends for him," Hailey says. The wish comes true.

"Why am I here with you, Buxaplenty?" Timmy asks, as he looks at Remy.

"Poof the Twerp and Remy back to Dimmsdale," Hailey says.

Timmy and Remy are suddenly poofed to Dimmsdale.

"Uh, are you okay, Timmy?" Remy asks. He looks at Timmy.

"Why are you talking to me as if we're friends? We are rivals, and I hate you," Timmy says.

"Oh, no… I'm going to have to fix this mess myself, I guess," Remy says.

"I'm fine! And leave me alone, Buxaplenty!" Timmy says. Timmy walks away from Remy, and he sees Trixie Tang all alone. Timmy walks towards Trixie. "Hi, Trixie. Will you go out with me?" Timmy asks.

"No, Tommy. I already have a boyfriend right now, and his name is Chad," Trixie says.

Timmy sighs, and then he walks into his house. He looks at Vicky, who is already inside his house.

"Hey, Timmy! Did you get Cosmo and Wanda back from Hailey?" Vicky asks.

"Who's Hailey? And why aren't you calling me Twerp?" Timmy asks.

"Because I'm your friend now, and very funny, Timmy. You know who Hailey Drew is," Vicky says.

"What kind of nightmare is this?!" Timmy asks, and then he runs upstairs. "Stay away from me, Vicky!" Timmy says. He walks into his bedroom, and then he closes the door, and locks it.

Juandissimo Magnifico and Remy return to Canterlot.

"Just take the wands away from Hailey, and wish everything back to normal… No problem… I can do that," Remy says to himself.

Remy looks at where he last saw Hailey Drew. Everything looks so much different now. The wands are now back in Cosmo's and Wanda's hands, and Hailey isn't here anymore. "Hey, it's Remy!" Cosmo says.

Remy walks towards Cosmo and Wanda. "What happened to Hailey Drew?" Remy asks the fairies.

"Those nice girls from Canterlot High School defeated Hailey using their magic, and Twilight levitated the wands back to us! Hailey is in her house now," Wanda says.

"Timmy lost most of his memories… He won't remember that Vicky isn't really evil," Remy says.

"Alright. We'll do the best that we can to get his memories back," Wanda says.

She uses her wand to poof herself and Cosmo to Timmy's bedroom.

"Where have you guys been?! Vicky is babysitting me now! And I need your help to make sure that she won't be able to hurt me!" Timmy says.

"She doesn't want to hurt you, Timmy," Wanda says.

"Yeah, right!" Timmy says.

Wanda uses her wand to restore Timmy's memories.

"So, you know now that Vicky isn't mean or evil, Sport?" Wanda asks.

"Oh, she's definitely not mean or evil! I'm glad that you're not with Hailey Drew anymore," Timmy says.

"We're not… Your friends at Canterlot High School saved the day by defeating Hailey Drew. But there are still a few things that I need to tell you, Sport… Trixie Tang isn't your friend anymore. She will not be nice to you. You're not popular anymore. And unfortunately, Hailey Drew also made a wish that Vicky and Ricky will get back together, and she won't know that he is a liar and a thief," Wanda says.

"I need to talk to Vicky now," Timmy says. He opens the door, and then he walks out of his bedroom. Timmy walks downstairs, and then he looks at Vicky.

"You told me to stay away from you, so I won't talk to you at all," Vicky says.

"You're dating Ricky now?" Timmy asks her.

"Oh. How did you find out about that? We just became a couple earlier today," Vicky says.

"Someone told me about it," Timmy says.

"Well, yes, I'm dating Ricky, and I'm really happy now," Vicky says.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt," Timmy says.

"I won't get hurt by him, Timmy," Vicky says.

Timmy sighs. He couldn't think of anything that he could do to convince Vicky that Ricky is a bad guy.

All of her memories of their past relationships were forgotten, thanks to Hailey Drew.

"Do you want to go get some pizza for dinner?" Vicky asks.

"Sure," Timmy says.

"You don't seem happy about that," Vicky says.

"Have you, uh, noticed anything missing from your purse lately?" Timmy asks.

"Is this about Ricky again?" Vicky asks.

"Just check your wallet, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You just don't trust him," Vicky says.

The front door suddenly opens, and Timmy's parents come inside the house. "Timmy! You aren't going to believe what Dinkleberg did!" Mr. Turner says.

"Something nice?" Timmy guesses.

"Oh, I can go on a date with Ricky now. 'Bye, Timmy!" Vicky says, and then she walks out of the house.

"No! There's something evil about Dinkleberg!" Timmy's father says.

"Right. So, he was donating to a charity, or whatever he was doing, because he's evil, not because he's a generous person like Vicky is," Timmy says.

"Exactly! Evil!" Timmy's father says.

"Mom, Dad, can I go visit Kimi now?" Timmy asks.

"Of course. Be home before 8:00 P.M.," Timmy's mother says.

Timmy opens the front door, and then he walks out of the house. "Gotta follow Vicky, and stop her from dating Ricky," Timmy says to his fairy God-parents, who are now disguised as cats.

Timmy sends a text message to Amanda Killman. "Ricky and Vicky are a couple now. Hailey Drew used magic to make Vicky forget that Ricky never loved her, and she's on a date with him right now. Wanna help me out, Amanda?"

A few minutes later, Amanda replied with "Of course!"

"I wish that Amanda Killman and I could be poofed to where Vicky and Ricky are right now," Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

"I love you, Valerie," Ricky says.

"It's… Vicky," Vicky says.

"We're at a restaurant now. But how can we stop Vicky from dating Ricky?" Timmy asks.

"One idea is you, but you're too young to be liking her," Amanda says.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. So, we should just let Vicky get hurt by Ricky?" Timmy asks.

"Tell her that you would treat her better than Ricky," Amanda says.

"This guy better not try to punch me again," Timmy says, as he walks towards Vicky's table.

"Timmy? What are you doing here?" Vicky asks as she looks at Timmy.

"You deserve better than a jerk like Ricky, Vicky. I would treat you better than how he treats you," Timmy says.

"Get out of here, Twerp. She doesn't want to love you," Ricky says.

"You can't decide things for me, Ricky," Vicky says.

"So, you would actually love a ten-year-old boy?" Ricky asks.

"I'm thirteen!" Timmy says.

Amanda Killman suddenly walks towards Timmy. She looks at Vicky. "Ricky is a liar and a thief, and you shouldn't be with him!" Amanda says.

"I'm breaking up with you, Ricky," Vicky says.

"Because you love the Twerp?!" Ricky asks.

"No. Because Amanda just told me that you're a liar and thief, and I trust her," Vicky says.

"Well, I never loved you anyways, Valerie!" Ricky says.

"Her name is Vicky," Timmy says.

"Get out of here, Ricky," Amanda says.

Ricky takes Vicky's wallet, and then he steals money from her. Ricky leaves the restaurant.

"I'm sorry about Ricky, Vicky. I never wanted him to hurt you," Timmy says.

"He still managed to steal money from me though," Vicky says.

"Can we go get that pizza now?" Timmy asks.

"Sure! I didn't get my order yet, so I'll cancel it. You can go to the pizza restaurant without me. I'll see you after I have finished talking to the waiter," Vicky says.

Timmy and Amanda walk out of the restaurant.

"So, how have you been, Amanda? Does Mikey still love Sophie Sanders?" Timmy asks.

"Yes… I'm okay though," Amanda says.

Timmy and Amanda walk into the pizza restaurant.

"I know how you feel though. I love Trixie, but she has a boyfriend right now. Chad. But he's not nice at all. Trixie knows that he's not nice, but she still loves him anyways. I want her to love me instead of Chad," Timmy says.

"I heard that Trixie's pretty stuck-up," Amanda says.

"But she's Chinese, and beautiful," Timmy says.

"Oh, no. What time is it now? I have to be home before 8:00 P.M.," Timmy says.

Amanda checks the time on her cell phone. "It's 6:34 P.M. right now," Amanda says.

"Oh, okay. Good. I still have time to eat my dinner," Timmy says.

Vicky suddenly walks into the pizza restaurant. "Pepperoni pizza for Timmy, and what kind of pizza do you want to eat, Amanda?" Vicky asks.

"She sure knows you pretty well. Pepperoni pizza is fine with me too," Amanda says.

Timmy notices that Kimi is here too. "Hi, Kimi! Are these your parents?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. And who is this blonde girl?" Kimi asks, as she walks towards Timmy and Amanda.

"My name is Amanda Killman," Amanda says.

Kimi looks at Amanda. "Killman… Oh, you must be Atthea's sister! I'm so sorry about what happened. Atthea didn't deserve to die at such a young age," Kimi says.

"I know. I still feel sad about her being dead," Amanda says.

"Well, can we be friends?" Kimi asks.

"Of course. I don't live here though, but you can have my cell phone number," Amanda says.

Amanda gets a small piece of paper, and she writes down her cell phone number. Amanda gives the paper to Kimi.

Kimi adds Amanda's cell phone number to her contact list on her cell phone. Kimi grabs a small piece of paper, and she writes down her cell phone number. Kimi gives the paper to Amanda.

Amanda adds Kimi's cell phone number to her contact list on her cell phone.

"Kimi, our food is here now!" Kimi's father says.

"Coming, Dad! I'll talk to you later, Timmy and Amanda!" Kimi says. She walks towards her parents' table, and she sits down next to her mother. Kimi starts eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"She seems nice," Amanda says.

"Can you believe that she used to be "Pandora"? She knew about me having you-know-whats," Timmy says.

"And she almost revealed your secret to everyone?" Amanda asks.

"Almost. She's a lot more generous and kinder now though," Timmy says.

"Well, you forgave me, so it makes sense that you would forgive Kimi too," Amanda says.

"You were just like Vicky. Not evil," Timmy says.

"Our pizza is ready now, Timmy and Amanda!" Vicky says, as she holds a pizza box. Vicky starts walking to a table. She sets the pizza box on the table.

Timmy quickly sits down. Vicky sits down next to Timmy. Amanda walks towards their table, and she sits across from Timmy.

"I'll go fill our sodas!" Amanda says. She takes two of the cups, and then she walks to the drink machine.

Timmy takes his cup, and he waits in the line to use the drink machine.

Amanda finishes filling the cups, and then she walks back to her seat.

Timmy fills his drink cup with soda. Timmy walks back to his seat.

He grabs a slice of the pepperoni pizza, and he starts eating his pizza.

"Thank you for buying the pizza for us, Vicky!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Vicky says, as she starts eating a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

"I wish you and Mikey Munroe could live here," Vicky says.

"Yeah, I wish that too, but my parents don't want me to get hurt by Hailey Drew, so it's safer for me to live in Muckledunk," Amanda says.

"She doesn't live here anymore, but she's determined to make my life miserable," Timmy says.

"Oh, really?" Amanda asks, and then she starts eating a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

"You're up to something," Timmy says.

"So, you actually want Hailey Drew to come close to murdering you?" Amanda asks.

"No. Only Remy Buxaplenty wanted me to be dead, but we're not rivals anymore. Hailey Drew just wants me to be miserable," Timmy says.

"And your… God-parents make you so happy," Amanda says.

"Hailey somehow found a way to steal Cosmo and Wanda from me, and Hailey made a lot of wishes…" Timmy says.

He finishes eating his pizza, and then he starts drinking his soda.

"Well, there's your answer. You can wish that Hailey would forget about Cosmo and Wanda," Amanda says.

"That's a really good idea. I will do that later though," Timmy says.

Vicky and Amanda finish eating, and then they start drinking their soda.

"It's almost 8:00 P.M., so I have to go now. It's nice to see you again, Amanda! I'll talk to you later!" Timmy says. He walks out of the pizza restaurant. He walks to his house. Veronica walks towards Timmy. "Your secret admirer wrote you back, Timmy!" Veronica says.

"Oh, thank you, Veronica!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome," Veronica says, as she gives Timmy a note.

Timmy opens the note, and then he starts reading it.

 _High school is not always fun. I am taking a really fun Drama class though. You can, uh, call me Marie. It's my middle name. I love to read books. I love to play video games. Action films aren't really my favorite though… We don't really have much in common with each other, but that's okay. You're very optimistic, but I still don't think that you will ever love me. -Your secret admirer._

"Did you bring me some paper?" Timmy asks Veronica.

"I did! Are you going to write her back now?" Veronica asks. She gives Timmy a notebook, and a pencil.

"Yes," Timmy says. He takes the notebook, and then he uses the pencil to start writing a note back to his secret admirer.

 _So, you are a high school student? Aw. When can I take a Drama class? My classes are mostly boring, and Crocker is still my teacher. I don't read books, but I love to play video games too! You're wrong about me though. I'm not optimistic. I'm pessimistic. I have a teacher who keeps trying to get my God-parents. Francis is constantly punching me. Tad and Chad keep telling me that I'm not cool. Trixie Tang keeps rejecting me because I'm not popular, and now she has a boyfriend, Chad. I have a lot of enemies, and my life isn't so positive. You're kind, generous, honest, loyal, and awesome. You might be older than me, but I could still love you someday. And I'm saying that without even knowing what you look like. 'Bye, Marie! I hope that you will have a great day today! -Timmy Turner._

Timmy finishes writing, and then he gives Veronica the notebook and pencil back. "Okay, I'll give this to your secret admirer!" Veronica says.

She smiles at Timmy, and then she walks to her house.

"I hope that I can help her become confident in herself," Timmy says. He walks into his house. "Where's Dad?" Timmy asks his mother.

"Arguing with Mr. Dinkleberg," Timmy's mother says.

"Oh… I already ate my dinner, Mom," Timmy says. He walks upstairs, and then he walks into his bedroom.

Timmy closes the door, and then he looks at his fairy God-parents.

"I wish that Hailey Drew would forget that I have fairy God-parents!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

Meanwhile, back in the pizza restaurant.

"Thanks for buying the pizza for us, Vicky!" Amanda says.

Vicky smiles, as she grabs another slice of the pepperoni pizza. "You're welcome!" Vicky says, and then she starts eating her second slice of the pepperoni pizza.

Charlene Morris walks into the pizza restaurant. She sees Vicky, and then she starts walking towards Vicky. "Hi, Vicky," Charlene says.

Vicky finishes eating the slice of pepperoni pizza, and then she looks at Charlene.

"Oh, hi, Charlene," Vicky says.

"I'm so sorry. I wish that I had done something, like call the police, but I didn't think of that," Charlene says.

"Oh, you're Charlene Morris? Atthea's other best friend," Amanda says.

"Yes. Is there anything that I can do for you?" Charlene asks, as she looks at Amanda.

"Well, I'm in love with Mikey Munroe, but I don't have a chance at becoming his girlfriend. He's in love with Sophie Sanders," Amanda says.

"Anything that isn't impossible," Charlene says.

"You could become my friend," Amanda says.

"Sure! I would love to become your friend!" Charlene says.

They write down their cell phone numbers, and then they give the paper to each other.

"And here's my cell phone number, Vicky," Amanda says. She gives another piece of paper to Vicky. It already had Amanda's cell phone number.

"Thanks, Amanda. I hope that you will be able to visit us again in Dimmsdale someday," Vicky says.

"You're welcome! I would love to! Preferably at a time that Hailey Drew isn't here," Amanda says.

"Of course. We'll let you know when a good time for you would be to come over here," Vicky says.

Amanda finishes eating, and then she stands up. "I'm going to leave now. 'Bye, Vicky! 'Bye, Charlene!" Amanda says. She walks out of the restaurant.

"Do you think that we can become friends again, Vicky?" Charlene asks.

"Only if you stop working for Hailey Drew," Vicky says.

"I'll tell her right now," Charlene says, as she grabs her cell phone, and she sends Hailey a text message.

On January 17th (Monday), at 9:25 A.M.

It was one of those rare days that Mr. Crocker didn't show up for work. No one knew why he didn't come to the school.

Tad and Chad made another announcement. "Chad and Trixie have been a couple for almost one week, and I'm inviting everyone to a party to celebrate the fact that Trixie is not dating Timmy Turner. The following are not invited to this party at my mansion. Chloe Carmichael, Aleah Statton, A.J., Chester McBadBat, Tootie Statton, and Turner," Tad says.

"I don't really care that I'm not invited to your party," Timmy says.

"You're not being nice to Timmy, Tad," Tootie says.

"Great. Your girlfriend wants to stand up for you again," Tad says, and then he starts snickering.

"Tootie is not my girlfriend!" Timmy says.

"Would it kill you to be nice to him?" Remy Buxaplenty asks. His suspension had finally ended, so he can attend class today.

"Said by Turner's rival," Chad says.

"We're not rivals anymore. I'm friends with Timmy now," Remy says.

"You mean that you are frenemies with him now," Tad says.

"Technically, we don't have to be nice to anyone who isn't popular," Chad says.

"Yeah," Trixie says.

"You wouldn't be rude to me if I were popular," Timmy says.

"But you're not popular. So, we can continue to be rude to you," Tad says.

"I wish Mr. Crocker was here," Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda grant Timmy's wish, and Mr. Crocker walks into the classroom.

"Mr. Crocker! Tad and Chad keep saying mean things about Timmy!" Tootie says.

"Detention for Tad and Chad," Mr. Crocker says.

"But—" Tad started to say.

"But nothing! You think that I don't know what you have been saying about Turner? You think that he's a poor loser who still doesn't have a Nintendo Switch. It costs $300.00! Not every parent can afford that! Paying for bills, and food are more important!" Mr. Crocker says.

"Ugh. Thanks a lot, Tootie," Tad and Chad say at the same time.

Timmy smiles at Tootie. "Thank you, Tootie," Timmy says to her.

"Vicky told me that Hailey Drew grabbed your cell phone, and she sent that text message to me, pretending to be you. You're welcome," Tootie says.

"Go get married, why don't you two?" Tad asks.

"I'm not going to get married to Tootie! I'm only thirteen!" Timmy says.

"Yeah, he still doesn't love me yet," Tootie says, and then she sighs.

"Did anyone finish their homework from last Friday?" Crocker asks.

"I did!" Chloe says, and then she smiles at Mr. Crocker.

"Besides Chloe," Mr. Crocker says.

"Wait, we had homework?! I didn't know that!" Timmy says.

"You're excused, Turner, because you spent the day at Dimmsdale High School on Friday," Mr. Crocker says.

"Here's the results of your project though," Mr. Crocker says, and then he gives the papers to Timmy.

"My real-life villain is Hailey Drew, and I got an A?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. That's what happens when you do the work, Turner. You get better grades," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy smiles. "Thank you, Crocker!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome," Mr. Crocker says.

At the end of the school day, Timmy walks to Kimi's house.

"Hey, Kimi!" Timmy says to Kimi.

"You knew that my secret admirer is a high school student?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. You don't have a problem with her being older than you?" Kimi asks.

"No. Except we can't become a couple now," Timmy says.

"Maybe in two years from now, though," Kimi says.

"I wish I was older," Timmy says, and then he sighs.

"But you can always like one of the girls that you already know!" Kimi says.

"They're not as amazing as Trixie though," Timmy says.

"Trixie isn't even your friend anymore," Kimi says.

"Wait a minute… Are you my secret admirer?" Timmy asks.

"No. It's someone else," Kimi says.

"I was just asking because you're older than me," Timmy says.

"I go to Dimmsdale Junior High School, and I'm in the 9th Grade," Kimi says.

"Oh. I don't like not knowing who she is," Timmy says.

"You'll find out who she is eventually, Timmy," Kimi says.

"I hope so," Timmy says, and then he sighs.

Hailey Drew suddenly walks towards Timmy.

"Run, Timmy!" Kimi says.

Timmy looks at Hailey Drew. "What do you want this time, Hailey?" Timmy asks.

"I'm your new babysitter!" Hailey says.

"What did you do to Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"That doesn't matter!" Hailey says.

"She matters to me!" Timmy says.

"Honestly, who cares about Vicky?" Hailey rolls her eyes.

"I care about her!" Timmy says.

"You didn't care about her before though," Hailey says.

"That was in the past, and I regret that," Timmy says.

"This conversation is boring. Anyways, I'll see you later today!" Hailey says.

Hailey walks away from Timmy and Kimi.

"Ugh. I don't want her as my babysitter," Timmy says.

"We will just have to get her fired, then," Kimi says.

To be continued in Chapter 28.


	28. Chapter 28: Timmy's New Babysitter

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman created The Fairly OddParents. I don't own it. The only things that belong to me are this storyline, and my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 28: "Timmy's New Babysitter".

On January 18th (Tuesday), at 2:25 P.M.

"Are you having a good day so far, Timmy?" Thirteen-year-old Chloe Carmichael asks as they walk home from school.

"I'm not okay. Vicky's former babysitter has become MY babysitter. And if I make any wishes in front of Hailey, she will use magic to make my life even more miserable than it already is! Kimi said that we'll just have to get Hailey fired, but she's too quick-witted. My parents won't even believe me," Timmy says.

"I'll stay with you, then. I don't want Hailey to blame you for something that she did, like she did to Vicky eleven years ago," Chloe says.

"Thank you, Chloe," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! Did you tell Vicky about this yet?" Chloe asks.

"No. I don't want to bother her with this while she's babysitting or working at the Cake 'N Bacon," Timmy says, as he walks into his house.

Chloe walks into Timmy's house. "You do have one thing that Vicky never had when Hailey was her babysitter. Fairy God-parents," Chloe says.

Twenty-eight-year-old Hailey Drew suddenly walks into Timmy's house. "So, here's the list of chores that you will have to do today," Hailey says. She gives Timmy a long list of chores.

"This will take me six or seven hours to do!" Timmy says.

"Oh, and you can't have your little friend here while I'm babysitting you," Hailey says.

"Why not?" Timmy asks.

"Because. Those are my rules!" Hailey says.

Chloe sighs. "Good luck, Timmy," Chloe says, and then she walks out of the house.

Hailey closes the front door. "Now get to work, Twerp," Hailey says.

Timmy looks at the long list again. He begins his chores in his bathroom.

"This is a really long list, you guys. At least Vicky only gave me three or four things to clean…" Timmy says to Cosmo and Wanda, who are now looking like cleaning supplies.

"Hailey is obviously worse than Icky Vicky," Wanda says.

"I'm not hearing any cleaning!" Hailey says.

"Why does she even care about cleaning, anyways?" Timmy asks.

"Do you actually want me to hurt you, Twerp?" Hailey asks when Timmy didn't respond to her.

"No!" Timmy shouted.

"Then tell me that you're cleaning something right now," Hailey says.

"I'm scrubbing the vanity!" Timmy says, as he uses a sponge to clean the vanity.

"Alright," Hailey says. She continues to watch TV in Timmy's living room.

"These chores would get done a lot faster if I just wish that the chores would be done," Timmy says.

"I know, Sport, but Hailey isn't going to believe that you finished all of your chores from that really long list in only a few minutes," Wanda says.

Timmy sighs. "You're right, Wanda," Timmy says. He finishes cleaning the vanity, and then he looks at Hailey's list again. "Scrub the shower tub," Timmy says. He starts scrubbing the shower tub.

"I still want to know what Hailey did to Vicky," Timmy says.

"Vicky is probably fine, Timmy!" Cosmo says.

"Who do you keep talking to, Twerp?" Hailey suddenly asks.

"No one… I'm just, uh, talking to myself," Timmy says.

"You're a weirdo," Hailey says.

Hailey continues to stay in the living room.

"Great. Now she thinks that I'm a weirdo," Timmy mutters.

Timmy finishes cleaning the shower tub, and then he looks at Hailey's list. "Mow the lawn? She must be joking," Timmy says. He walks downstairs, and then he looks at Hailey. "You want me to mow the lawn?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. Don't ask stupid questions. The answer is obviously yes," Hailey says.

Timmy opens the front door, and then he walks outside the house. Timmy closes the front door, and then he walks to the lawn mower. Timmy manages to turn it on, and then he starts mowing the lawn. "Vicky's a better babysitter than Hailey Drew," Timmy says, as he continues mowing the lawn. When he finished mowing the lawn, he turns off the lawn mower. Timmy suddenly felt exhausted now. He hopes that his next 'chore' is to take a nap, but knowing Hailey, it was probably more clean the house chores. Timmy's parents eventually came back home, and they paid Hailey Drew for babysitting Timmy.

"Oh, he is just such a sweet little kid! I can't wait to babysit him again!" Hailey says to Timmy's parents.

"You can babysit him again this Friday!" Timmy's mother says.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Hailey says, and then she starts counting the money that Timmy's parents gave her.

Hailey Drew walks out of the house, and Timmy closed the front door.

"You just want me to be happy, right?" Timmy asks his parents.

"Yes, Tommy! Of course!" Timmy's father says.

"Timmy," Timmy corrected his dad.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Timmy!" Timmy's father says.

"I don't really like Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"But she's so nice! And this was her first day babysitting you! Give her a chance!" Timmy's father says.

"May I go visit Vicky now?" Timmy politely asks his parents.

"Sure, Timmy. Be home before 8:00 P.M.!" Timmy's mother says.

Timmy opens the front door, and then he walks outside. Timmy closes the front door, and he locks it with his key. Timmy starts walking to the Cake 'N Bacon, hoping to find Vicky working there. He walks into the Cake 'N Bacon, and he sighs with relief, when he saw Vicky wearing her waitress uniform, and she continues serving some customers. "Vicky?" Timmy asks.

Vicky looks at Timmy. "Oh, hi! How are you feeling right now, Timmy?" Vicky asks.

"I need to talk to you about something serious. Hailey Drew is my new babysitter," Timmy says.

"Oh. I was wondering why your parents decided to let me go as your babysitter… Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Vicky asks.

"Fortunately, no. She did give me what seemed like a hundred chores to do today though," Timmy says.

"Typical. She did that to me when she was babysitting me," Vicky says.

"I don't know why Hailey cares so much about a clean house," Timmy says.

"She doesn't. She just wants you to be miserable. I refused to do her chores though," Vicky says.

"Why did you refuse to do the chores she forced you to do?" Timmy asks.

"Because she wasn't nice. She never says please or thank you," Vicky says.

"So that's why she hurt you," Timmy says.

"Yes… Unfortunately, she did hurt me," Vicky says.

"Do you have any advice for me?" Timmy asks.

"Record evidence of her being cruel to you. That's the only piece of advice that I can think of right now," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome. And thank goodness you're safe and not hurt," Vicky says.

"I am exhausted though. She gave me too much chores to do," Timmy says.

Timmy walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon, and then he walks to Veronica's house. Timmy knocks on the front door. Veronica opened the front door. "Oh, hi, Timmy. Here's a note from your secret admirer," Veronica says. Veronica gives Timmy the note. Timmy opens it up, and then he starts reading the note from his secret admirer.

 _Yes. I'm a high school student. You can start taking the Drama class when you are in the 10_ _th_ _Grade. That's really unfortunate. Our only known bully is Quincy Adams, but he always says that he's kind. That is really sweet of you say that. And thank you, Timmy Turner. I hope that you will have a great day today too! -Marie._

Timmy finishes reading the note.

"I have to go to the Dimmsdale Mall now, so I can't wait for you to finish writing her back. I'm sorry, but you can give me your note to your secret admirer tomorrow during the school day!" Veronica says. She walks towards the Dimmsdale Mall.

Timmy sighs. "I still want to know who she is… It probably wouldn't be a good idea to just wish that you could tell me who my secret admirer is," Timmy says. Timmy starts walking to his house. After entering his house, he walks upstairs, and then he starts playing a video game.

Two months later.

Timmy is fourteen-years-old now. He still doesn't know who his secret admirer is. Hailey has been bossing Timmy around for two months so far. His parents still believe that Hailey is the sweetest babysitter that Timmy has ever had. He has been talking to his secret admirer via notes for two months. He still doesn't have a clue who she is. There are so many girls who attend Dimmsdale High School who also take Drama classes. On March 21st, Timmy got a Nintendo Switch from Vicky, who generously bought it for him for his fourteenth birthday.

So, you would think that Tad and Chad would stop telling Timmy that he's a poor loser. On March 25th, Timmy is in school with Tad and Chad right now.

"I finally have a Nintendo Switch now!" Timmy says excitedly.

"So? That doesn't mean that you're going to suddenly become popular just because you have a Switch now," Tad says.

"Why do you guys have to hate me so much?" Timmy asks.

"Because duh… You wear a pink hat. Obviously, that is a color for girls," Tad says.

"Pink isn't a girl only color," Timmy says.

"Where's your homework, Turner?" Mr. Crocker suddenly asks.

"I, uh, didn't have time to do it. My babysitter keeps giving me too many chores to do," Timmy says.

"And as usual, Turner has excuses. You get an F!" Mr. Crocker says, giving Timmy an F.

"But it's true! Hailey makes me do chores until 10:30 P.M., when my parents finally return home!" Timmy says.

"I don't really care if it's true or a lie. You still get an F, Turner!" Mr. Crocker says.

Mr. Crocker continues teaching. Timmy was used to the F's, but he wanted Mr. Crocker to give him an extension to turn in his homework.

The school bell eventually rings, and then Timmy walks out of the classroom. Chloe, Remy Buxaplenty, and Tootie walk out of the classroom, and then they join Timmy.

"It's just not fair. This woman keeps making me to do chores, and if I refuse to do the chores, she will hurt me. Crocker won't give me more time to do the homework," Timmy says.

"We believe you, Timmy," Chloe says.

"I believe you, of course. Hailey used to be my babysitter," Tootie says.

"She's just doing this because she wants you to be miserable, and as a bonus, it is causing you to get even more Fs from Crocker," Remy says.

Timmy sighs. "Well, I'm definitely miserable," Timmy says.

"Tad and Chad shouldn't treat you so horribly. You deserve to be treated with kindness and respect," Tootie says.

Timmy, Tootie, Remy, and Chloe continue walking.

"I'm fourteen now. But they are still the same jerks that they have always been," Timmy says.

"At least Trixie and Chad broke up recently," Chloe says.

"We don't even know why they broke up. I hope that Chad didn't hurt Trixie," Timmy says.

"She might be snooty and stuck-up, but she still doesn't deserve to get hurt by her boyfriend. I hope that Chad didn't cheat on Trixie," Chloe says.

"She didn't seem to stuck-up to me when she told me that her parents will be divorcing. She actually seemed like a normal girl," Timmy says.

"There's Trixie now!" Chloe says. She points at Trixie, who is waiting on the other side of the road for someone.

Timmy crosses the street, and then he walks towards Trixie. "Hi, Trixie!" Timmy says nervously.

"Hello," Trixie says, as she looks at Timmy. "Are you that boy that Tad and Chad keep talking about?" Trixie asks.

"The one who wears a pink hat," Timmy says.

"Oh. Don't tell them this, but I think that's pretty cool!" Trixie says.

"Wait, really?" Timmy asks.

"If boys feel comfortable liking girl things, then girls will feel comfortable liking boy things," Trixie says.

"Oh, right," Timmy says. He immediately remembered when he was Timantha, and Trixie said something similar to Timantha.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone this?" Trixie asks.

"I promise you that I won't tell anyone about this conversation," Timmy says.

"I secretly like comic books," Trixie says quietly.

"Oh, that's cool," Timmy says.

"Tad and Chad would never understand though. They would make fun of me for days, and maybe even for weeks!" Trixie says.

"Speaking of Chad… Why did you and Chad break up?" Timmy asks.

"I broke up with him today because of how he keeps treating you. It's not fair. You don't deserve to be treated like that. It would be the same if I confessed to liking boy things. They would just tell me that I should just stick to liking make-up, and fashion. But there is so much more to me than just me liking fashion and make-up," Trixie says.

"Tad and Chad will probably never stop saying mean things about me…" Timmy says.

"I'll talk to them… Maybe I can convince them to stop it," Trixie says.

Timmy honestly wanted to stay with Trixie forever, but he knew that he had to go home soon. "Thank you, Trixie! I'll talk to you later!" Timmy says, and then he walks back to his friends.

"So, what happened? Did she kiss you?" Chloe asks.

"You weren't watching us?" Timmy asks.

"No, I wanted to give you and Trixie some privacy. Remy, Tootie, and I were talking. So, we were pretty busy," Chloe says.

"No. Trixie didn't kiss me. I wish she did kiss me though. She broke up with Chad today because of how he keeps treating me. She agreed with me that it isn't fair. She will talk to them, and hopefully they will stop calling me a poor loser," Timmy says.

"I want you to kiss me, Timmy!" Tootie says.

"I'm sorry, Tootie. I don't love you, so I don't want to kiss you," Timmy says.

"I'm so sad right now," Tootie says.

"What about Chester or A.J.?" Timmy asks.

"I only want to love you, Timmy," Tootie says.

"Yeah, I can relate to you. I only want to love Trixie Tang," Timmy says.

"Okay, I'm home now. 'Bye, everyone!" Timmy says, and then he walks towards his house.

"Someday, you are going to have to give up on Timmy, and love someone else," Remy says.

"I will never love someone who isn't Timmy!" Tootie says, and then she walks to her house.

"Well, 'bye, Remy! I'll see you tomorrow for school!" Chloe says. She walks to her house, which is right next door to Timmy's house.

Remy Buxaplenty walks to his mansion.

Timmy walks into the living room. Hailey Drew isn't here, and Timmy was happy that she's not here.

"There is one thing that I can't figure out," Cosmo says.

"Who you are?" Wanda asks.

"I know that I'm Cosmo. But what I can't understand is why does Timmy keep saying that no one wants him to be with Vicky. Is it because she's six years older than him?" Cosmo asks.

"No, not really… Most of the kids just remember that we were enemies, but she was never actually Icky Vicky. As a matter of fact, she hated being Icky Vicky…" Timmy says.

"So, just tell your friends that she was never Icky Vicky!" Cosmo says.

"I think that your real friends will just want you to be happy, so they won't be judgmental if you would be happy with Vicky," Wanda says.

"That's what I'm afraid of. They wouldn't believe that Vicky is kind, and generous, and they won't want me to love her," Timmy says.

"Chloe doesn't say judgmental things about Trixie Tang," Wanda says.

"I want to know how Chloe feels about this," Timmy says, and then he walks out of his house. Timmy walks to Chloe's house, and he knocks on the front door of Chloe's house.

Chloe opens the front door. She looks at Timmy. "Oh, hi, Timmy! Are you okay?" Chloe asks.

"I want to know what your opinion of Vicky is," Timmy says.

"She's the sweetest girl that I have ever met," Chloe says.

"So, you wouldn't say judgmental things about her if I admitted to liking her?" Timmy asks.

"I wouldn't. I just don't want you to start dating her right now," Chloe says.

"I know that. She's not even interested in having a boyfriend. But I just wanted to know what your thoughts are on Vicky," Timmy says.

"We are quickly becoming best friends. I like Vicky very much. I just feel so sad that she had such a horrible childhood," Chloe says.

"I know. I have had two months of Hailey babysitting me, so I know what Vicky experienced. It's so obvious to me that Hailey doesn't care at all about me. When Remy punched me two months ago, Hailey said, "I really hope that Twerp is dead this time." That's what Vicky told me," Timmy says.

"She's cruel, but she's also quick-witted. If she does something that could get her fired, she would just tell your parents that you did it," Chloe says.

"She's so talented at lying. What about everyone else though? That's why I haven't said that I like Vicky. I already know how they will react to it," Timmy says.

"It would only make people feel uncomfortable because you're fourteen, and she's twenty. But we know that she's a very kind and generous person, so none of us truly believe that she's really Icky Vicky," Chloe says.

"She gave me a Nintendo Switch for my birthday. She's definitely generous," Timmy says.

"But Trixie might still love you someday. If she keeps talking to you, she might end up falling in love with you," Chloe says.

"You really think so? I would love to have Trixie as my girlfriend," Timmy says.

"I would be happy no matter which girl you choose as your girlfriend, Timmy," Chloe says.

"Thanks, Chloe. That makes me feel better about this," Timmy says.

Timmy hugs Chloe, and they walk into her bedroom.

"I know that Vicky would make a great girlfriend to you if you were older than fourteen. But Trixie might end up loving you someday, so don't stop loving her," Chloe says.

"Trixie was nice to me when we were talking about Tad and Chad. So, maybe, she will love me someday," Timmy says.

On the next day, during Mr. Crocker's class.

"Tad and Chad want to apologize to Timmy Turner," Trixie says.

"Yeah, right!" Tad and Chad say at the same time.

Trixie gives Tad and Chad the stare.

"Alright, fine… We are both so sorry for how we treated you, uh, Tommy," Tad says.

"Timmy," Timmy says, correcting Tad.

"Timmy. Sorry," Tad says.

"If you wanna become popular, then you're c-cool enough to become popular," Chad says.

"Thank you, Chad," Timmy says. He looks at Trixie. "Will you go out with me, Trixie?" Timmy asks her.

"Sure!" Trixie says.

Tad and Chad quickly feel shocked by what Trixie Tang just said.

"You are so very beautiful, Trixie!" Timmy says.

"Thank you!" Trixie says.

The school bell rings, and then Mr. Crocker tells his students what their homework for tomorrow is.

Timmy grins. "Trixie is my girlfriend now. I must be dreaming," Timmy says.

Trixie giggles.

"I mean, you're welcome, Trixie! Would you like me to walk you to your home?" Timmy asks.

"Of course! You're so nice!" Trixie says.

Timmy and Trixie walk out of the classroom. She starts holding Timmy's hand.

"I'm really happy for Timmy," Wanda says.

"I'm happy too! Timmy's happy, because he has Trixie as his girlfriend now!" Cosmo says.

Timmy kisses Trixie on the lips.

The Author's Notes: Will Timmy and Trixie continue to be a couple? And who is Timmy's secret admirer? You'll find out what will happen next in the next Chapter of this fan-fiction!

To be continued in Chapter 29.


	29. Chapter 29: Amanda Returns

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents that is not canon to the show. Some triggers that I should mention that are in this Chapter are death, and murder. The following characters will appear in this Chapter: Hailey Drew, Amanda Killman from Bunsen Is A Beast!, Quincy Adams, and Kimi Cheng. Hailey Drew, Quincy Adams, and Kimi Cheng are my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 29: "Amanda Returns".

Trixie Tang is now Timmy Turner's girlfriend. But he still doesn't know who his secret admirer is. He decided to temporarily clone himself using his fairy God-parents, so that his clone will go to Dimmsdale Junior High School, while the real Timmy goes to Dimmsdale High School disguised as a taller student.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea, Sport," Wanda says.

"Just change my voice, Wanda," Timmy says.

Wanda sighs, and then she uses her wand to change Timmy's voice.

Timmy walks into Dimmsdale High School.

"And no one suspects a thing," Timmy says, and he starts chuckling.

"I'm the kindest guy at this school. Why do you want to talk to someone else?" Quincy Adams asks.

"Because you're not kind," A shy person says.

"Yes, I am," Quincy says.

"No, you're not kind," Timmy says. His voice had become a lot deeper.

"Who said that?! I am too kind!" Quincy says.

Timmy walks towards Quincy. "I said that. You're a mean bully, and everyone hates you," Timmy says.

"They don't hate me! They love me!" Quincy says. "Right, guys?" Quincy asks to his male friends.

"Right. Everyone loves you, and they don't hate you," The two guys say.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "I'm out of here," Timmy says, and then he walks into the theater room.

"Skipping school, Timmy Turner?" Vicky asks, after she took off his hat.

"N-No! I will be there soon, but I just wanted to try to find out who my secret admirer might be," Timmy says.

"You clearly bought that thing that changed your voice again," Vicky says.

Timmy turned around. "I wish that my voice would be back to normal now," Timmy whispers to Cosmo and Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy looks at Vicky. "I know that she doesn't want me to know, but I'm still dying to know who she is," Timmy says.

"Curiosity killed the cat. So, they have said," Vicky says.

"She attends Dimmsdale High School, and she takes Drama classes here," Timmy says.

"But if you find out who she is, the mystery would be solved. There wouldn't be any more surprises," Vicky says.

"I know, but I have been waiting so long. Do you take a Drama class?" Timmy asks.

"Well, yes, I do. This is my class. I saw you come in here, and you were wearing a disguise, so I thought that might be you. When you were banned from the Cake 'N Bacon, you wore this same disguise to talk to me about yourself," Vicky says.

"I promise you that I'll be leaving soon," Timmy says.

"Alright. I just hope that you don't get into trouble for being here without a visitor's pass," Vicky says, and then she sits down next to one of the other students of this Drama class.

"Quincy Adams. Future Hollywood actor. I'm here to rock your world, baby," Quincy says, after he walked into the theater.

Timmy groaned. "Not him. Anyone but him," Timmy says.

Mrs. Emans walks into the theater. "Alright, everyone, we have a lot of things to talk about more the Spring Musical starts! Let's start working on our skits! Go meet with your partner," Mrs. Emans says to her students.

Mrs. Emans looks at Timmy. "Oh, my. I have never seen you before here. What's your name?" Mrs. Emans asks.

"Timmy Turner, I, uh, just had a few questions for the girls of this class," Timmy says.

"This isn't a class for hooking up, or getting a girlfriend, Timmy Turner. If you're not here to join our class, then I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave," Mrs. Emans says.

Timmy sighs. "O-Okay. I'll be leaving now. Sorry to bother you," Timmy says.

"I told you so," Vicky says.

Timmy walks out of the theater.

"Sorry, Sport. I tried to tell you that this wasn't a good idea," Wanda says.

Timmy walks out of the Dimmsdale High School. "Sometimes I wish that I could go to that school now. At least I wouldn't be young enough to have a babysitter named Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

Timmy walks towards Dimmsdale Junior High School. "I wish that my clone would leave the classroom, and go to the boys' bathroom," Timmy says.

Wanda and Cosmo use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy walks into the Dimmsdale Junior High School campus, and then he walks into the boys' bathroom. "Poof away my clone," Timmy says.

Wanda uses her wand to send Timmy's clone to Fairy World.

The clone immediately disappeared.

"Awesome. Now let's go see Mr. Crocker," Timmy says.

Timmy walks out of the boys' bathroom, and then he walks into his classroom.

"Turner, you left without asking me for a hall pass. Why was that?" Crocker asks.

"I, uh, forgot to ask you for that. But I'm back now, so everything is okay now," Timmy says.

"Alright, now that Turner has decided to join us, everyone turn to page 35 of your textbook," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy sits down next to A.J.

Timmy opens his textbook to page 35.

"Now sit there and read until you get to the end of page 39," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy looks at Trixie. She smiles at him.

Timmy looks at page 35 again. He started reading, but the text was putting him to sleep.

"I wish that the school day would end now!" Timmy says quietly to his fairy God-parents.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

The school bell suddenly rings.

"Wait a minute. How did that happen? I wasn't done teaching you morons yet!" Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy shrugged. "I don't know what just happened, but it looks like the school day is over now," Timmy says. He walks out of the classroom.

"You shouldn't make this kind of a wish, Sport. You'll make people suspicious," Wanda says.

Timmy walks out of the campus. He starts walking to his house. "Oh, come on, Wanda. You can't honestly expect me to pay attention in boring classes like that one. That one was practically a snore fest," Timmy says.

Timmy arrives at his house, and then he opens the front door using his key. Hailey Drew was already inside waiting for him. "Oh, there you are, Twerp!" Hailey says.

"What do you want me to do first?" Timmy asks.

"All of the chores from this new list that I made earlier today," Hailey says. She gives Timmy a piece of paper that had about twenty-five or thirty chores.

"Alright. I'll start my work in my bedroom," Timmy says. He continues holding the piece of paper, and then he walks upstairs. Timmy walks into his bedroom.

He suddenly received a new text message from Amanda Killman. "We had a half day at school today, so I decided to surprise you by visiting you in Dimmsdale today! I'll be there in about ten or twenty minutes from now!"

"Oh, no. She doesn't want to visit Dimmsdale when Hailey Drew is here. What am I going to do now?" Timmy asks.

"You should get started on these chores. This bedroom isn't going to clean itself!" Cosmo says.

"I wish that my bedroom would be clean!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish. Instantly, his bedroom looks a lot cleaner now.

"I have to tell Chloe to stall Amanda. She wants to see me, and I don't want her to see Hailey," Timmy says.

Timmy calls Chloe on his cell phone. "Amanda Killman is coming to Dimmsdale, and she wants to see me. I'm being babysat by Hailey Drew, and Amanda doesn't want to see her. Can you please take Amanda somewhere in Dimmsdale to distract her from trying to see me?" Timmy asks.

"Of course, Timmy. I'll do the best that I can to distract her," Chloe Carmichael says.

Chloe sighs. She walks out of her house, and then she waits at the bus stop. Ten minutes later, the bus arrived, and Amanda got off the bus.

"Chloe Carmichael, right? Where's Timmy?" Amanda Killman asks.

"Do you, uh, remember Kimi Cheng? We're going to the arcade to play some games with her!" Chloe says. Kimi walks towards Chloe and Amanda. "I got your text message. What's up?" Kimi asks. Kimi looks at Amanda. "Oh, it's nice to see you again, Amanda! What brings you here?" Kimi asks.

"I wanted to surprise Timmy Turner. Where is he right now?" Amanda Killman asks.

"Timmy is, uh, on a date with Trixie Tang right now," Chloe lies.

"Really? I thought that she wouldn't date him if he wasn't popular like she is," Amanda says.

"Timmy is popular now. Trixie made Tad and Chad apologize to Timmy, and they said that Timmy is definitely cool enough to become popular now," Chloe says.

"Wow! That's surprising," Kimi says.

"Why are we going to an arcade though?" Amanda asks.

"Because… You don't want to tag along on Timmy's date with his new girlfriend, Trixie Tang," Chloe says.

"Literally no one wants to be a third wheel. Alright, let's go," Amanda says.

Chloe walks towards the arcade place. Kimi and Amanda follow Chloe.

Chloe, Amanda, and Kimi walk into the arcade.

"Could you tell me who Timmy's secret admirer is?" Chloe asks Kimi.

"I don't see why not… It's…" Kimi says, and then she whispers the name of Timmy's secret admirer to Chloe.

"Wow, really?" Chloe asks.

"Yes. Don't tell Timmy that. He is much too curious about that," Kimi says.

"I know. He wants to know who she is now. He doesn't want to wait until she's ready to tell him who she really is," Chloe says.

"Wait, who loves Timmy?" Amanda asks.

Kimi whispers the name of Timmy's secret admirer to Amanda.

"Aw. I would love for them to become a couple," Amanda says.

"And Timmy told me that you're evil," Chloe says.

"Not really… I was mad at beasts and Bunsen, when I was really mad at Hailey Drew," Amanda says.

"Beasts? I thought that monsters don't really exist," Kimi says.

"Shockingly, they do exist. I wouldn't want Bunsen to meet Hailey," Amanda says.

"I saw her once. When she told Timmy that she became his new babysitter," Kimi says.

"Say what now?" Amanda asks.

"I said that Hailey Drew is Timmy's new babysitter," Kimi says.

"He's not really on a date with Trixie Tang right now. Is he?" Amanda asks.

"No…" Chloe says nervously.

"I don't like being lied to," Amanda says, and then she walks out of the arcade. Amanda walks towards Timmy's house.

Amanda, Chloe, and Kimi walk towards Timmy's house.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. But Timmy told me that you don't want to see Hailey Drew," Chloe says.

"So, the plan was to distract me. You didn't want to play video games with me," Amanda says.

"His house is right here," Chloe says, and she points at Timmy's house.

Amanda walks towards the front porch of Timmy's house. She knocks on the front door.

Hailey Drew opens the front door. "Who are you?" Hailey asks.

"Amanda Killman. And you killed my sister," Amanda says.

"Oh, wow. You were just a little four-year-old girl the last time that I saw you," Hailey says.

"Your services aren't required here. I'll tell Timmy's parents the truth about you," Amanda says.

"Yeah, right. I'd like to see you try," Hailey says. Timmy walks downstairs, and then he says, "No!"

"Wouldn't you like to have a different babysitter, Timmy?" Amanda asks.

"She's going to hurt you!" Timmy says.

Hailey looks at Timmy. "You actually feel scared, little Twerp. Maybe I should hurt you instead of Amanda," Hailey says.

She punches Timmy, hitting him in the face. Timmy fell down to the floor.

"I got it all on video," Amanda says, and then she stops the recording on her cell phone.

Hailey grabs Amanda's cell phone, and then Hailey breaks Amanda's cell phone, throwing it down to the ground. It smashed, breaking the screen.

"And now you have nothing," Hailey says.

"Oh, I'm still going to make sure that you get fired from this job, because you gave a pill to Atthea, and you made her die!" Amanda says.

"So much anger in such a tiny little girl," Hailey says.

Timmy's parents suddenly walk towards Chloe, Amanda, Kimi, Hailey, and Timmy.

"I forgot my purse…. What's going on here?" Timmy's mother asks the group.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's going on here, this woman that you hired, she murdered my sister!" Amanda says.

"She's hallucinating. She's talking crazy stuff right now," Hailey says.

"Oh okay… I hope that she will feel better soon," Timmy's mother says. She walks into the house. She grabs her purse, which was left on the couch. Timmy's mother walks out of the house. "Have fun, Timmy!" Timmy's mother says, as she holds onto her purse.

Timmy's parents get into the car, and then Timmy's father starts driving.

"I swear, you're not going to be working here for long," Amanda says.

"Yeah, but who's going to believe you? All of the adults believe that Atthea's death was a suicide," Hailey says.

"I'm going to go out with Amanda, Kimi, and Chloe," Timmy says, as he walks out of his house.

"But your chores—" Hailey started to say.

"I'll do them later, Hailey Drew," Timmy says. Timmy, Chloe, Kimi, and Amanda start walking away from Hailey.

"I just want to forget about Hailey for a while, so let's not talk about her anymore. I'll do her chores when I get back home later today," Timmy says.

"Chloe and I know who your secret admirer is now," Amanda says.

"Aw, really?! That's not fair, Kimi. I want to know who it is so badly!" Timmy says.

"Timmy really likes her," Chloe says.

"I think that he's definitely in love with her," Kimi says.

"Don't say that if Trixie was here," Timmy says.

Trixie Tang suddenly walks towards Timmy. "Hi, Timmy. Can you go on a date with me right now?" Trixie asks.

"Sure!" Timmy says.

He looks at Trixie.

"Alright, I'll just go to the arcade with Chloe and Kimi," Amanda says. Kimi, Chloe, and Amanda walk towards the arcade.

"There's a carnival here in Dimmsdale today. Do you want to go get some funnel cake and hot dogs with me?" Trixie asks.

"Of course I do!" Timmy says. He grins, as he starts holding Trixie's hand.

"I look good today, right? Like more than the other girls?" Trixie asks.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, for sure!" Timmy says.

Trixie grins. "Thank you!" Trixie says.

"You're welcome!" Timmy says.

Trixie and Timmy walk towards the carnival, and he found that he wanted Amanda to see this. But she probably wouldn't be impressed with this silly carnival stuff. Come to think of it, he doesn't even know what Amanda Killman likes, besides her obvious crush on Mikey Munroe.

"I like to receive compliments from you, Timmy. You're really nice," Trixie says.

"Well, I try to be nice. Do you want me to win a bear or a unicorn for you?" Timmy asks.

"Are you good at those carnival games? I haven't had much luck with them. I think that they might be rigged," Trixie says.

Timmy walks to one of the carnival games. "I'm awesome at playing games!" Timmy says. He paid for three balls, and then he takes his first shot. His ball immediately hit the target.

The employee gives a plushie unicorn to Trixie Tang.

"Thank you, Timmy! You really are amazing at that!" Trixie says.

"You're welcome!" Timmy says.

Their date continued, and it was off to a great start, until Tad and Chad walks towards Timmy.

"I don't like lying just because you have a stare like Fluttershy," Tad says.

"You watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" Timmy asks.

"No! My little sister does though," Tad says.

"I agree with Tad. Why are you on a date with Turner, Trixie? He's not popular," Chad says.

"I moved on from you, Chad. I want to have a boyfriend who is nice to me, and you were never nice to Timmy," Trixie says.

"But what we had was great, baby," Chad says.

"As I said, you weren't nice to Timmy, and he deserves to be treated with kindness," Trixie says.

"Have fun with poor boy! You'll get bored with him quickly, and you'll want me back!" Chad says.

Trixie and Timmy walk past Chad and Tad. "I'm sorry about them… And Chad's wrong… I'm not going to get bored with you," Trixie says.

Timmy kisses Trixie on the lips, and then she kisses him back passionately.

Timmy and Trixie walk towards the food booths. Timmy finds a booth of hot dogs, and then he waits in the end of that line for that booth. Trixie stands next to him. "You understand me better than Chad and Tad do. When I'm with you, I feel like I can be myself, and I won't get judged for liking boy things," Trixie says.

Eventually, they get their order, and they paid for the hot dogs.

She grins, after she finished paying for the hot dogs and soda. "Thank you for asking me to become your girlfriend. I'm really happy now," Trixie says.

"Are you happier with me than you were with Chad?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. Yes, I am happier with you. Chad was nice to me, but it always seemed like I couldn't confide to him any of my secrets. I can trust you to keep my secrets though," Trixie says.

"I agree. Keeping things bottled up isn't good. It feels good to talk about what has been troubling you," Timmy says.

"What has been troubling you lately?" Trixie asks.

"People who are judgmental… They wouldn't want me to love Vicky," Timmy says.

"She's really nice… I don't know why they have to keep saying that she's not really kind and generous," Trixie says.

"She works a lot, and she gave me a Nintendo Switch for my birthday, which as you probably know costs a lot of money," Timmy says.

"$299.99, yeah, that's a lot of money that she spent just to make you happy," Trixie says.

"She was never Icky Vicky. That was a character that she created, because her parents believed that she was a miscreant," Timmy says.

"It's not going to bother me if you have a crush on her, Timmy. You said once that you would never act on your feelings for her, so I believe you. She's a good person. She shouldn't have been treated that horribly," Trixie says.

"Oh, you remember my project. The real-life villain one," Timmy says.

"Chloe and I picked Hailey Drew too. But we didn't talk about Vicky. Chloe knew that you would talk about Vicky and how she was neglected as a child," Trixie says.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm neglected by my parents… Vicky's the only one who knows how I feel, because her parents don't care about her too much. They don't even feed her. She paid for her own meals. Breakfasts, lunch, and her dinners," Timmy says.

"I can't even imagine what that must be like… To not be loved by your parents…" Trixie says.

"My parents 'forget to take me to their beach trips, and other vacations. They hired Vicky to babysit me, and between September to January, she was a really great babysitter. But then Hailey Drew became my new babysitter, and she keeps forcing me to do chores. If I don't do the chores, she makes me do, she'll hurt me," Timmy says.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy… Chloe told me all about Hailey Drew, and her uncaring personality… She's the real villain of Dimmsdale," Trixie says. She starts eating her hot dog.

"Tell me about it," Timmy says, and then he starts eating his hot dog.

"How did she murder Vicky's best friend?" Trixie asks.

Timmy finishes eating his hot dog. "Hailey gave a pill to Atthea, and Hailey told Atthea that this pill is good for her health. But that was a lie. It was, like, a drug, and it made Atthea die, after she took the pill," Timmy says.

"That's so terrible. I bet that Atthea was really pretty though," Trixie says.

"She was a Filipino," Timmy says.

"She was born in the Philippines?" Trixie asks.

"Yes, but her parents couldn't afford to raise her, so they put her up for adoption, and she was sent to America," Timmy says.

"That must have been a really hard decision for them to make. And now they don't even know that their daughter is dead," Trixie says.

"I wish her life hadn't ended like that," Timmy says.

Trixie Tang finishes eating her hot dog. "Is Vicky okay though?" Trixie asks.

"Oh, she's fine… But she still misses Atthea every single day," Timmy says.

"There was a death in my family, but I was only two-years-old when my grandfather passed away," Trixie says.

"You were too young to understand what happened," Timmy says.

Timmy starts drinking his soda. "So, you're really okay with having me as your boyfriend?" Timmy asks.

"Even if you love Vicky, I'm okay with that," Trixie says.

"Oh, I'll always love you more than Vicky. At least until I get more older, and it wouldn't make people feel uncomfortable anymore," Timmy says.

"Aww. I would be happy if you guys started dating in the future," Trixie says.

"Really? But what about us?" Timmy asks.

"I'm not sure what will happen in the future. Maybe we'll break up, or maybe we won't break up," Trixie says.

"That's true… I just hope that Hailey Drew won't kill anyone else in the future," Timmy says.

Trixie starts drinking her soda.

"Someone is going to have to stop her," Trixie says.

"Oh, speaking of Hailey, I need to go back to my house, and do her chores. I will always love you, Trixie Tang!" Timmy says, and then he walks to his house. Trixie smiles at him, and then she watches him leave.

"I love you too, Timmy!" Trixie shouted.

Timmy smiles. "I can't believe that she said that to me!" Timmy says.

"So, the mystery has finally been solved," Cosmo says.

"No, it hasn't been solved. I still don't know who my secret admirer is," Timmy says.

"But think about what you saw earlier today, Sport. You saw Vicky in the theater. She said that she takes a Drama class," Wanda says.

"You really think it's Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"It's a possibility," Wanda says.

"Can I make a wish that I could become older, but everyone will know that I wasn't fourteen?" Timmy asks.

"Uh, technically, you can, but then you wouldn't have Trixie as your girlfriend. If you're making this wish to be with Vicky," Wanda says.

Timmy sighs. "Darn… I can at least try to talk to Vicky though," Timmy says, and then he changes his mind about going home. Timmy starts walking to the Cake 'N Bacon. Timmy walks into the Cake 'N Bacon, and sure enough, he saw Vicky there. "Vicky? Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Timmy asks.

Vicky looks at Timmy. "Is this about your secret admirer again?" She asks.

"No. This is about you. Not all guys are like Ricky. Some guys are really sweet, who might have saved your life twice?" Timmy suggests.

"Or maybe I'll start dating a guy who is just like Ricky," Vicky says.

"Or maybe you won't get hurt next time," Timmy says.

"Sorry, Timmy… I'm not willing to take that chance," Vicky says.

Timmy looks at the customers. "Don't you guys think that it's about time that someone treated Vicky right? Don't you think that she deserves to be with a guy like me?" Timmy asks.

"You're fourteen though," A male customer says.

"I'm not going to be fourteen forever," Timmy says.

"Timmy, not to be rude, but you are kind of embarrassing me right now," Vicky says.

Timmy sighs. "But I just want you to be happy, Vicky," Timmy says, as he looks at her.

"I agree with you, that you're not like Ricky. Alright? Is that all you wanted me to say to you?" Vicky asks.

"Yes… Sorry to bother you, everyone," Timmy says, and then he walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon.

"Honestly, I think that, for now, I'll be with Trixie. And hopefully we won't break up in the future," Timmy says.

"But..." Cosmo says.

"But I really wish that Vicky could be happy," Timmy says.

"She IS happy, Sport. If you just broke up with someone, would you be wanting to have a new girlfriend right away?" Wanda asks.

"Yes," Timmy says.

"Well, you didn't get your heart broken yet… Give it some time, and she'll want to have a boyfriend someday…" Wanda says.

"Yeah, not everyone wants to be in a relationship right now! Some people are aromantic," Cosmo says.

"Aromantic?" Timmy asks.

"That means that the person does not feel romantically to someone. Or that the person doesn't want a boyfriend or a girlfriend," Cosmo says.

"Cosmo is shockingly correct, and Vicky might be aromantic," Wanda says.

"Oh… Well, I guess as long as Vicky's happy, that's okay with me," Timmy says, and then he walks into his house.

"Where have you been, Twerp?" Hailey Drew asks Timmy.

"I was, uh, out with my friends. What's with the questions?" Timmy asks.

"Well, you have chores to do now. Get them done now!" Hailey says.

"Yes, Hailey," Timmy says, and then he walks into the kitchen. He starts cleaning the kitchen.

Eventually, after he finished all of his chores. Timmy's parents came home.

They walks into the living room, and then Timmy's mother paid Hailey Drew for babysitting Timmy Turner.

"Thank you, once again! I had a great time with Tommy!" Hailey says.

The parents don't seem to notice that his name isn't Tommy. Maybe they were just tired from their date though.

Hailey walks out of the house, and Timmy closes the front door.

"Can we go to the bowling alley tomorrow night?" Timmy asks.

Timmy's mother looks at Timmy. "Sure! We can go there tomorrow night!" Timmy's mother says.

Timmy smiles, and then he walks upstairs. Timmy walks into his bedroom to find Amanda Killman waiting for him.

"I want that woman fired," Amanda says.

"I know. I do too, but every time I try something, she threatens to hurt me, or put me into a coma!" Timmy says.

"Then we will just have to think of a better plan, Timmy," Amanda says.

"She's too quick-witted though. She'll put the blame on me, and my parents will believe Hailey's lies," Timmy says.

"So, you are just going to give up? You don't want her to get fired?" Amanda asks.

"It's not going to work, Amanda. I just do what she makes me do, and everything will be fine," Timmy says.

"You might become a pushover though," Amanda says, and then she sighs. "I'll see you next time that my parents let me come to visit you," Amanda says.

Amanda walks out of his bedroom, and then she walks downstairs.

"Oh, it's so great to meet you, Amanda Killman!" Timmy's mother says.

"It's, uh, good to meet you too, Timmy's mother," Amanda says.

"Try to visit us again soon, okay?" Timmy's mother asks.

"Sure. As soon as possible!" Amanda says, and then she walks out of the house.

"As long as Hailey Drew won't be here next time," Amanda says to herself.

The next day at school.

"I don't like Turner dating Trixie. We have to find a way to break them up," Tad says to Chad, before the school bell had rung.

"Like, how? They are probably never going to break up," Chad says.

"I'll come up with a plan. I always do," Tad says.

 _To be continued in Chapter 30._


	30. Chapter 30: The Break Up Plan

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents that is not canon to the show. I don't own The Fairly OddParents, and Butch Hartman is the creator of this show. This Chapter features Hailey Drew, and Amanda Killman from Bunsen Is A Beast!, which is also created by Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 30: "The Break Up Plan"

March 28th (Tuesday), at 11:25 A.M.

"I want Trixie Tang back as my girlfriend. She needs to dump that loser, and get back together with me," Chad says.

"I'll talk to her," Tad says.

They are in the cafeteria right now. Tad walks towards Trixie. "Can I talk to you, Trixie?" Tad asks.

"Sure, Tad! What's up?" Trixie asks, as she looks at Tad. She smiles at him.

"Turner is in love with Vicky, isn't he?" Tad asks.

"Well, he admitted to liking her, but I'm not going to break up with him, if that's what you're thinking," Trixie says.

"You were the one who made this rule that a popular person can't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend if the person is not popular," Tad says.

"I know," Trixie says.

"So, since you obviously broke your own rule, you shouldn't be popular anymore," Tad says.

"You just don't understand Timmy the way that I do though. Timmy is a very caring, kind, thoughtful, and generous person," Trixie says.

"I'm just going to be direct here. Chad wants you back," Tad says.

"He does?" Trixie asks. She feels somewhat happy about that.

"So, you're going to have to make a choice. Who do you love more? Turner, or Chad?" Tad asks.

"Oh okay. I'm going to have to think about that, and let you know my answer," Trixie says. She walks back to Timmy Turner.

Timmy continues eating a cheeseburger. "What did Tad want?" Timmy asks.

Trixie didn't want Timmy to know the truth. "He, uh, needed my notes on yesterday's class," Trixie lies.

"Oh, okay," Timmy says. He finishes eating his cheeseburger.

"I was really surprised that you said that you love me yesterday, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Oh. I do love you, though," Trixie says.

Timmy suddenly heard something, and he runs towards Chloe Carmichael.

"Francis was trying to steal my lunch money!" Chloe says to Timmy.

Timmy looks at Francis. "Leave Chloe alone, Francis," Timmy says.

"Who is gonna make me? Turner and his weak arms?" Francis asks, and then he starts laughing.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Francis. I'm not like you," Timmy says.

"You can say that again! Turner is too weak to beat me up!" Francis says.

Some of the popular kids (excluding Trixie Tang) start laughing, as they look at Timmy.

Timmy had an idea, but he had to get a visitor's pass. Timmy walks to the principal's office. Timmy walks into the principal's office. He explains why he needs a visitor's pass to Dimmsdale High School. The principal agrees to give him a visitor's pass to Dimmsdale High School. Timmy thanks his principal, and then he takes the visitor's pass. Timmy walks out of Dimmsdale Junior High School. "I wish to be poofed to Vicky's exact location right now," Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda quickly use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy looks at Vicky. "I need your help, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Yes?" Vicky asks.

"Can you please talk to Francis?" Timmy asks.

"Why?" Vicky asks.

"Francis tried to steal Chloe's money, and he called me a weakling," Timmy says.

"Ugh. Francis is like Ricky. Great… I'll come with you, Timmy," Vicky says, and then she walks into the principal's office. She requests a visitor's pass to Dimmsdale Junior High School, and then Vicky and Timmy walk to Dimmsdale Junior High School.

"I'm dating Trixie Tang now, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Wow, how did you manage that?" Vicky asks.

"She feels like I'm the only person who can understand her, and that she can finally be herself whenever she's with me," Timmy says. He decided that it was best to not tell Vicky that Trixie secretly likes boy things. Trixie trusts him to keep her secret.

"Well, you're lucky. I thought that she would never love you," Vicky says.

Timmy and Vicky walk into Dimmsdale Junior High School.

"Go to the cafeteria," Timmy says to Vicky. Timmy leads Vicky to the cafeteria. Vicky sees Francis picking on Chloe again.

"Knock it off, Francis. Chloe doesn't even like you," Vicky says.

"Oh, Vicky, tell Turner that you would never love him," Francis says after he looked at Vicky.

"You're a bully, and I don't like you either," Vicky says.

"It's your loss. I'm a great person," Francis says.

"Yeah, not really," Chloe says.

"Go to the principal's office. Now," Vicky says to Francis.

Francis punches Timmy. "Turner likes my punch," Francis says, as he starts walking to the principal's office.

"No, I don't," Timmy says, as he starts rubbing his neck.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" Vicky asks.

"I will live… Barely," Timmy says.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office," Vicky says.

"Okay. Thanks for stopping Francis, Vicky," Timmy says, and then he starts walking out of the cafeteria. Timmy walks into the nurse's office.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asks Timmy.

"Francis punched me. Again," Timmy says to the nurse.

"Okay. Let's just let you lie down on our bed," The nurse says to Timmy.

Timmy lies down on the bed. The nurse takes his temperature. "You have a fever. It's best that you stay here for a while," The nurse says. She gives Timmy some medicine.

Timmy takes the medicine. "Thank you," Timmy says.

Vicky walks into the nurse's office. "How are you feeling now, Timmy?" Vicky asks, as she walks towards him.

"My eyes hurt, and I have a fever," Timmy says.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Vicky asks.

"Please? I need a friend now," Timmy says.

"Can you write a letter to your secret admirer?" Vicky asks.

"My hands don't hurt, so I can," Timmy says.

"She might like to know about this," Vicky says.

"You think that she could talk to Francis, and make him stop punching me?" Timmy asks.

"Well, there's not a very good chance that he would really stop punching you," Vicky says.

Vicky gives Timmy a piece of paper, and a pencil. Timmy starts writing a note to his secret admirer.

 _Hi, Marie. I hope that you are feeling alright right now. I'm not feeling so great right now. I have a fever, and my eyes hurt because Francis punched me. He really enjoys hurting me. I thought that maybe you could talk to him, and ask him to stop punching me, but Vicky thinks that he will never stop punching me. I feel like I should be honest with you though and tell you that I have a girlfriend now. I know that you didn't want me to love Trixie, but she is now my girlfriend. I hope that you are okay with that. I still think about you a lot though. And I would very much like to know who you really are. I bet that you are very beautiful. Anyways, I have to go now. 'Bye, Marie! – Timmy Turner._

"Oh. I thought that he wouldn't be able to change," Timmy says.

Trixie walks into the nurse's office. "How are you feeling now, Timmy? Chloe told me that you got hurt," Trixie says, as she looks at Timmy.

"My eyes hurt, and I have a fever. Francis punched me," Timmy says.

Trixie walks towards Timmy. She looks at Vicky. "Would you mind leaving? I want to alone with Timmy," Trixie says.

"Wait, before you leave, can you please give this note to Veronica? And tell her to give this to my secret admirer," Timmy says. Timmy gives Vicky the note.

"Sure. I'll give this to Veronica," Vicky says, and then she takes the note from Timmy. Vicky walks out of the nurse's office. She walks back into the cafeteria. She found Veronica. Vicky walks towards Veronica. "Can you please give this note to Timmy's secret admirer?" Vicky asks. She sets the note on the table.

"Sure!" Veronica says. Veronica immediately puts the note into her purse. "I'll give it to her after the school day has ended," Veronica says.

"Thank you, Veronica," Vicky says.

"You're welcome, Vicky!" Veronica says.

Vicky walks out of the Dimmsdale Junior High School. She walks towards Dimmsdale High School.

"You will be feeling better soon, Timmy," Trixie Tang says.

Trixie leans in towards Timmy, and then she kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Wow, you are an amazing kisser," Timmy says, and then he smiles at Trixie.

"Thank you! You're pretty good at kissing too," Trixie says.

"You're welcome. I'm going to take a nap now, and hopefully my fever will go away. 'Bye, Trixie. I love you," Timmy says.

Trixie kisses Timmy again, and then she waves goodbye to him. "'Bye, Timmy! I love you too!" Trixie says. She walks out of the nurse's office.

Timmy closes his eyes, and then he takes a nap.

Two hours later, Timmy woke up. He suddenly feels a lot better now. The nurse gives Timmy more medicine. Timmy takes the medicine. "Thank you for taking care of me," Timmy says to the nurse. "You're welcome! I hope that you will feel better soon, Timmy!" The nurse says to Timmy. He walks out of the nurse's office, and then he walks into Mr. Crocker's classroom.

"Take a seat next to A.J, Turner," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy sits down next to A.J. "Turn to page 46, Timmy," A.J. says to Timmy.

Timmy turns to page 46 of his textbook.

"Now that Turner has returned from the nurse's office… Your homework for tonight is to answer questions #1 to #25. All of the odd numbers. Do not answer the even questions," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy writes that down on his notebook. The school bell rings. Timmy puts his textbook and his notebook into his backpack. Timmy grabs his backpack, and then he walks out of the classroom. Chloe quickly follows Timmy. "Are you feeling better now, Timmy?" Chloe asks. "Yes. I am feeling better now, Chloe," Timmy says. "Francis got suspended for five days," Chloe says. "Good. He deserves it," Timmy says.

Trixie walks towards Timmy. "Wanna walk me home, Timmy?" Trixie asks.

"Sure, Trixie!" Timmy says. He holds Trixie's hand. Tad and Chad watch as Timmy and Trixie walk towards the Dimmsdale Park.

"I don't think Turner deserves to be Trixie's boyfriend… We have to break them up," Chad says.

"I have an idea," Remy Buxaplenty says.

"What's your idea?" Chad asks Remy.

"Turner once said to me, "You're so bad that you might convince everyone that I'm a thief!" Well, what if everyone believes that Turner is a thief?" Remy asks.

"Yeah! Trixie wouldn't want to have a boyfriend who is a thief!" Tad says.

"Now here's my plan," Remy says to Tad and Chad.

"It's such a nice day to go to the park," Trixie says.

"You're really pretty, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Thank you, Timmy!" Trixie says, and then she smiles at Timmy.

"You're welcome!" Timmy says.

Remy Buxaplenty walks towards Timmy. "Hello, again, Turner. Have you seen Tootie's plushie?" Remy asks. While Timmy wasn't paying attention, Remy puts Tootie's plushie inside Timmy's backpack.

"No," Timmy says.

"Would you mind if we take a look inside your backpack?" Remy asks.

"It's missing? Well, you can look inside my backpack. You won't find it in there," Timmy says.

Remy opens the backpack, and he grabs the plushie.

"Turner? How could you do that?" Remy asks, as he shows Timmy the plushie.

"What? How did that get in there?" Timmy asks. He feels shocked as he looks at the plushie of a pony.

"You stole it. Trixie, do you want to love a thief?" Remy asks.

"No," Trixie says.

"You're breaking up with me?" Timmy asks. He looks at Trixie.

"Yes. You stole Tootie's plushie," Trixie says.

Timmy sighs. "But, Trixie! I don't know how that got into my backpack!" Timmy says.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, Timmy Turner," Trixie says, and then she walks out of the Dimmsdale Park.

Timmy looks at Remy. "What did you do?" Timmy asks.

"Shame on you for becoming a thief, Turner. I'm afraid that I don't want to be friends with you anymore," Remy says, and then he follows Trixie Tang.

Trixie walks towards Chad. "Do you still want to get back together with me, Chad?" Trixie asks.

"Yes, I do. Would you like to become my girlfriend again, Trixie?" Chad asks.

"Yes! I would love that!" Trixie says.

Chad immediately kisses Trixie on the lips. "Thank you for making me so happy now, Trixie," Chad says.

Meanwhile, back where Timmy is. "I don't know what just happened, but I could have sworn that I didn't have Tootie's plushie inside my backpack…" Timmy says.

Timmy walks out of the Dimmsdale Park. Timmy walks into the Cake 'N Bacon. "Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"Yes?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Timmy. Then she looks at Tootie's plushie which is still in Timmy's hands.

"Why do you have my sister's plushie?" Vicky asks.

"I found it in my backpack. I think that someone put it in there to frame me for being a thief," Timmy says.

"Can you think of anyone who doesn't like you?" Vicky asks.

"Well, Remy was standing near me, but he couldn't have put it in there. He's my friend now," Timmy says.

"I think that he put it in there," Vicky says.

"What? I can't believe this! Thank you for letting me know that, Vicky!" Timmy says, and then he walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon.

"I always knew that Remy was a bad little boy," Cosmo says.

"I'm going to talk to Remy about this," Timmy says. Timmy walks towards the Buxaplenty mansion. Timmy rings the doorbell.

Remy opens th front door, and then he looks at Timmy. "I'm sorry, Turner. I don't talk to thieves," Remy says.

"You're the thief, Remy. You put Tootie's plushie into my backpack, because you don't want me and Trixie to be dating each other," Timmy says.

"Now you want to accuse your friend of stealing a child's plushie? You have really crossed the line now, Turner," Remy says.

"You were never a true friend to me, Remy Buxaplenty!" Timmy says.

"Yes, I was, and then you go around stealing and lying," Remy says.

"I'm not lying! I know that Tootie's plushie was never in my backpack. You put it in there while I wasn't paying attention!" Timmy says.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't talk to liars and thieves," Remy says.

Timmy growls. "This isn't over yet, Buxaplenty," Timmy says, and then he walks away from Remy. "There has to be a way to prove my innocence," Timmy says. "I wish to have a video of what Remy did!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish. Timmy watches the video. While Timmy and Remy were talking, Remy put Tootie's plushie inside Timmy's backpack when he wasn't paying attention to his backpack.

"Oh my gosh. I knew it! I knew that I'm not a thief!" Timmy says. Timmy stops the video. "I'm going to show this to Trixie, and maybe she'll get back together with me!" Timmy says. He assumes that maybe Trixie went to her mansion. Timmy walks towards Trixie Tang's mansion. Timmy rings the doorbell. Trixie opens the front door, and then she looks at Timmy. "Yes, Timmy?" Trixie asks.

"I want you to look at this, and watch the video," Timmy says, and then he plays the video on his cell phone.

Trixie looks at the video on his cell phone. She watches the video, and then she watches as Remy puts Tootie's plushie into Timmy's backpack. "Wow. So, you were really innocent like you said to me," Trixie says.

"Yes. Can we get back together now?" Timmy asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Timmy. I'm dating Chad now. No hard feelings though, right? I still like you, and we can always be friends," Trixie says.

"But you don't really love me anymore," Timmy says, and then he sighs.

"You can start dating your secret admirer now, though," Trixie says.

"She's just a few years older than me though," Timmy says.

"Well, I want you to be happy, Timmy," Trixie says.

"I want you to be happy too, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Thanks for being so nice to me, Trixie," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Trixie says, and then she smiles at Timmy. Timmy smiles at Trixie, and then he decides to go to Veronica's house. Veronica looks at Timmy. "Oh, hi, Timmy," Veronica says, as she continues sitting on the porch of her house. "I'm waiting for my parents to come home. We are going to the Dimmsdale Mall when they come home," Veronica says.

Timmy walks towards Veronica. "Did my secret admirer write me back yet?" Timmy asks. "Yes, she did. I'll give you her note," Veronica says. She gives Timmy a new note from his secret admirer.

Timmy opens the note, and then he starts reading it.

 _Oh, it's okay. I hope that you will feel better soon though. And I'm fine with you having a girlfriend. As long as Trixie makes you happy. That's all I want. For you to be happy. And thank you. I guess that I am beautiful. -Marie._

Timmy smiles, and then he looks at Veronica. "I wish that there was a way for me to go on a date with her," Timmy says.

"Wait, you and Trixie aren't dating each other anymore?" Veronica asks.

"No. We broke up, but we are still friends. She's dating Chad again now," Timmy says.

Timmy opens his backpack, and then he takes out his notebook and a pencil. He starts writing a note to his secret admirer.

 _I'm feeling a lot better now. I don't have a fever anymore, and you're welcome. I don't have a girlfriend anymore though. Trixie broke up with me. But she and I are still friends right now. I think that we will always be friends. I would love to go on a date with you someday. I hope that you will have a good day today, Marie. – Timmy Turner._

Timmy gives the note to Veronica. She takes the note, and then she puts it into her purse. "Alright. I'll give this note to your secret admirer as soon as I can, Timmy!" Veronica says.

"Did you really used to love me?" Timmy asks.

"I did. But we couldn't become popular, and you didn't seem to love me, so I gave up on you, and I started loving Tad," Veronica says.

"You're really beautiful, Veronica," Timmy says. "Thank you, Timmy," Veronica says. "You're welcome!" Timmy says, and then he walks into the Cake 'N Bacon.

"So, is everything okay now?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Yeah… But Trixie broke up with me…" Timmy says.

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that, Timmy," Vicky says.

"I'm not really heart broken though. I know that Trixie will always care about me," Timmy says.

"That's nice. At least it was an amicable break up," Vicky says.

"Are you going to continue to believe that all guys are like Ricky?" Timmy asks.

"You're not like Ricky. You would never lie to me, right, Timmy?" Vicky asks.

"No. Of course I won't lie to you, Vicky. I just want you to be happy. That's all I really want," Timmy says.

"I am happy, Timmy. You don't know how I'm feeling. I got my heart broken by Ricky who said that he loved me," Vicky says.

"Yeah, that guy was a jerk… No offense," Timmy says.

"You said that you would treat me better than how he treated me. Maybe we will start dating in four years from now," Vicky says.

"I don't think anyone would let that happen," Timmy says.

"Why not? In four years from now, you'll be eighteen," Vicky says.

"That's not what I meant… People think that you're really Icky Vicky," Timmy says.

"What? That can't be true," Vicky says.

"They don't buy your niceness act, and they wouldn't want me to love you," Timmy says.

"And why do you care so much about what their opinions are?" Vicky asks. She gives a menu to one of her customers.

"I don't know. That's a question that I can't answer," Timmy says.

"I know that Vicky's really nice and kind," A female customer says to Timmy.

"Then who doesn't believe that Vicky is kind?" Timmy asks.

"I don't know. Maybe you just thought that, but it's not true," The female customer says.

"Oh. I believed in a lie. I guess that it's not true," Timmy says.

"I think that I'm going to do what Vicky's doing, and become aromantic. I don't really want to have a girlfriend right now. I can be happy without one," Timmy says.

"I'm doing what now?" Vicky asks.

"Nevermind, Vicky. I want you to focus on your work. I don't want to distract you," Timmy says.

"Alright, here's your order, Nancy," Vicky says to the female customer.

Vicky sets down a plate on Nancy's table.

Timmy looks at Nancy's order. "That looks good. Will you buy me something, Vicky?" Timmy asks, as he looks at Vicky.

"Uh, sure, Timmy… Hold on…" Vicky says, and then she opens her wallet. She takes $10 out, and then she gives it to Timmy. "That should be enough for your order," Vicky says.

"I want to order what Nancy ordered!" Timmy says.

"One lemon meringue pie for Timmy," Vicky says. Vicky writes it down, and then she walks into the kitchen.

"So, you really like her?" Nancy asks Timmy.

"Well, I feel nervous about saying yes, because of our age difference. But, yes, she's really generous, and I like girls who are kind," Timmy says.

"Oh. No one really thinks that she's a mean or evil person though," Nancy says.

"I used to. I believed that she was the meanest person ever, but I didn't know that she was just acting. Pretending. Playing a character that she never was," Timmy says.

"What else has been on your mind?" Nancy asks.

"Judgmental people… But I guess most people are nicer than I thought they were," Timmy says.

"You should love whomever you want to love. Don't let anyone stop you from loving someone," Nancy says.

"That's really good advice," Timmy says. Vicky suddenly returns with Timmy's order, one lemon meringue pie. "Thank you, Vicky!" Timmy says. "That'll be $7.99," Vicky says.

Timmy gives her the ten-dollar bill. "I will be back with your change," Vicky says, and then she walks towards the cash register.

Timmy begins eating the lemon meringue pie. "Mm, that's really good!" Timmy says. Vicky returns, and then she gives Timmy the change.

"Do you like it?" Vicky asks.

"Yes! It's delicious, Vicky!" Timmy says. He finishes eating the slice of lemon meringue pie. "And Nancy just gave me really good advice about love!" Timmy says.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Vicky asks.

"Oh, I'm not in love with anyone right now," Timmy says.

"Really? Not even Trixie?" Vicky asks.

"I still think that she's pretty and beautiful, but she already has a boyfriend now, so I have to move on," Timmy says.

"Aw, I'm sorry about that, Timmy…" Vicky says.

"No, I'll be fine, really, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Okay. Well, you're welcome to stay here if you want to," Vicky says.

"Wait, what time is it right now?" Timmy asks, and then he looks at the time on his cell phone. "Oh, it's only 5:15 P.M. right now," Timmy says.

"Do you have to go somewhere?" Vicky asks.

"I can stay here, for a little while," Timmy says. Timmy buys a soda with his change. Timmy starts drinking his soda. Cosmo and Wanda are now disguised as books on Timmy's table.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay with Trixie having a boyfriend?" Cosmo asks Timmy.

"Yes, Cosmo. I'll be happy for Trixie. Even though I still don't like Chad," Timmy says.

Vicky continues working as Timmy continues drinking his soda. "That was a really good lemon meringue pie," Timmy says. Timmy leaves his glass there, and then he starts walking towards the door. Vicky doesn't seem to notice Timmy leaving, because she's too busy working. Timmy walks out of the Cake 'N Bacon. "So, now what should I do? I'm single once again," Timmy says.

"Well, you should probably return Tootie's plushie," Cosmo says.

Timmy continues holding the books, and Tootie's plushie. "Oh, right. I'll tell her that Remy stole it," Timmy says. Timmy walks to Tootie's house. He sees her playing outside with a girl that Timmy doesn't know. Timmy walks towards Tootie. "Oh, hi, Tootie. I have to give you something. Remy Buxaplenty stole your My Little Pony plushie," Timmy says.

Tootie looks at Timmy. "Oh, I didn't even notice that was missing from my backpack! Did you punish Remy?" Tootie asks.

"No, he won't admit to being the thief. He called me a thief, because he wanted Trixie to break up with me," Timmy says.

"Wait, Trixie Tang was your girlfriend? And I didn't even know that? But I want to be with you!" Tootie says.

"I know. But I just don't love you. And Trixie was my girlfriend. She broke up with me because Remy told her that I stole your plushie, but it was really Remy who stole it," Timmy says.

"I never trusted Remy. I knew that he wouldn't stop being bad," Tootie says.

"I was naïve to believe in Remy. I was totally gullible," Timmy says.

"Well, thank you for returning my plushie, Timmy!" Tootie says.

Timmy gives the plushie to Tootie.

"You're welcome, Tootie. And you're not so annoying now. Honestly, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that you were hurt by Hailey Drew, and I wanted to try to make it up to you. Is there anything that I can do to make you happy? Besides becoming your boyfriend," Timmy says.

"Well, you could become my friend, Timmy!" Tootie says, and then she smiles at Timmy.

"Sure. I would love that, Tootie," Timmy says.

Tootie hugs Timmy. "Hailey Drew tried to kill Vicky too," Tootie says.

"Wait, really?" Timmy asks.

Tootie nods. "Well, I'm going to be a very good friend to Vicky from now on," Timmy says.

"Vicky would definitely like that, Timmy. She cares about you a lot," Tootie says.

"I care about Vicky too. She didn't deserve to be treated the way that she did. Your parents keep neglecting her, and they don't even feed her," Timmy says.

"You are a very good person, Timmy Turner. You are kind, caring, and very sweet," Tootie says.

"Thank you, Tootie. You're not so bad yourself," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" She says.

Timmy hugs her back, and then he lets her resume playing. "I'll see you later, Tootie," Timmy says.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, Timmy!" Tootie says.

"You're welcome!" Timmy says. He walks towards his house. Timmy walks into his house. His parents look at Timmy. "Are you ready to go to the bowling alley tonight, Timmy?" Timmy Turner's mother asks.

"Yes, I'm ready now, Mom!" Timmy says. Timmy and his parents walk out of the house, and then Timmy walks towards the car.

"At least they won't forget me this time," Timmy says to Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's fairy God-parents. Timmy's parents get into the car, and then Timmy's dad unlocks the door for Timmy.

Timmy opens the door, and then he gets inside the car.

Timmy's mother starts driving after everyone had buckled their seat belt.

Timmy starts playing a game on his Nintendo 3DS while his mother is driving the car.

When they arrived at the bowling alley, Timmy got out of the car, and he starts walking towards the entrance. Timmy's parents follow Timmy. They walk into the bowling alley. Timmy waits for his parents to pay for the bowling.

Trixie Tang suddenly walks towards Timmy. "Oh, hi, Timmy. I didn't know that you like bowling too," Trixie says.

"We have something in common? That's awesome!" Timmy says.

"Yeah, I'm here with Chad," Trixie says.

Chad looks at Timmy. "Hey, loser," Chad says.

"Chad… If you're going to be my boyfriend again, you can't call Timmy a loser anymore," Trixie says.

"Okay, baby, anything for you," Chad says.

"So, you guys are still happy together?" Timmy asks.

"Yes! I am happy with Chad. I love him a lot. Uh, I'm sorry again for breaking up with you," Trixie says.

"It's fine. I'm not upset. I completely understand. I just want you to be happy, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Which I am. And I'm glad that I have a friend who cares about my happiness," Trixie says.

"I thought that we had a better connection, but I'm not sad that you don't love me anymore," Timmy says honestly.

"I'll tell you a secret. I still love you," Trixie whispers to Timmy.

"Really?" Timmy asks.

"It's your turn to bowl now, babe," Chad says.

"Okay. I have to bowl now, but it was nice to see you again, Timmy!" Trixie says, and then she smiles at Timmy. Trixie walks towards Chad, and then she walks towards her bowling ball.

Timmy sighs. "The sacrifices we make for the ones that we love," Timmy says. He walks towards his parents.

"You want to make a wish now, Sport?" Wanda asks.

"I wish that I had an ice cream cone," Timmy says.

Wanda and Cosmo use their wands to grant Timmy's wish. Timmy starts eating his ice cream. "This is delicious," Timmy says.

Timmy's parents wave to him to come to them. Timmy walks towards his parents. Timmy goes to bowl first. "Oops," Timmy says, when his bowling ball only hit three of the ten pens. The game continued, and Timmy found himself looking at Trixie a lot. "I'm not really happy. I still love Trixie," Timmy says.

"Love problems, son?" Timmy's dad asks.

"I had a girlfriend, but then she broke up with me, and she's dating her ex-boyfriend Chad now," Timmy says.

"Did I ever tell you that your mom was Mr. Dinkleberg's girlfriend?" Timmy's dad asks.

"No. I would have remembered a story like that," Timmy says.

"I know it's hard, but Trixie might get back together with you soon," Timmy's dad says.

"I'm not sure if she will… She seems really happy with Chad," Timmy says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, son," Timmy's dad says.

Timmy goes to bowl next. He hit five pens this time.

"I want to be with Trixie, but she loves Chad, so I'm trying my best to be okay with this. Maybe someday the pain won't hurt so much," Timmy says.

"You can finally relate to Vicky now," Wanda says.

"Sort of. I mean, Trixie never stole money from me, and she never pretended to love me like Ricky did, but I can imagine how Vicky must be feeling now," Timmy says. Cosmo and Wanda are disguised as Timmy's bowling shoes.

Timmy sits down on a chair. Vicky suddenly walks towards Timmy. "Hi, Timmy!" Vicky says.

Timmy looks at Vicky. "Hi, Vicky… I just wanted to say that I'm pretty heartbroken too, because Trixie is dating Chad now," Timmy says.

"That's unfortunate… But you're a very great guy! Someone will fall in love with you someday," Vicky says.

"Timmy! It's your turn now!" Timmy's mother says.

Timmy stands up, and then he gets his bowling ball. Timmy bowls, and then he got a second chance to bowl. He grabs his bowling ball again, and then he rolls the bowling ball. Timmy ended up getting a spare.

"Good job, Timmy!" Vicky says.

"Thanks, Vicky. I haven't been doing good so far," Timmy says.

"You still have a chance to win this game though," Vicky says.

"I don't really want to compete against my parents though," Timmy says.

"Alright," Vicky says.

"So, what are you doing here?" Timmy asks.

"I wanted to have some fun here," Vicky says.

"Oh okay! I just wanted to again apologize to you. I didn't know that Hailey Drew tried to kill you," Timmy says.

"Oh, yeah… I spent a lot of time in the Dimmsdale Hospital… But I know that you care about me now, Timmy," Vicky says.

Timmy Turner smiles at Vicky. "I'll make sure that Hailey won't be able to kill you," Timmy says.

"Thank you, Timmy. You're such an awesome guy. Trixie's missing out," Vicky says.

"Oh, she secretly still loves me," Timmy says.

Timmy goes to bowl again. He hits nine pens on his first chance. On the second chance, Timmy couldn't hit the tenth pen. "Oh, you'll get them down next time, Timmy," Vicky says.

Timmy sits down next to Vicky. The game eventually ended. Timmy got a total of 74 points. Timmy walks back to the car with his parents. Timmy resumes playing a game on his Nintendo 3DS. When Timmy's mother parks the car on the driveway, Timmy got out of the car. Timmy walks towards the front door. Timmy's father opens the front door. Timmy walks into the living room. Timmy walks upstairs, and then he enters his bedroom. Timmy starts talking to Trixie on the computer. He enjoys talking to Trixie. He tells her that he still loves her too.

On March 29th (Wednesday), at 4:35 P.M. Timmy is doing chores right now, because his babysitter Hailey Drew ordered him to do chores. Timmy feels exhausted as he continues vacuuming the house. Timmy finishes vacuuming the house, and then he starts cleaning his parents' bathroom. "Gross! There's hair everywhere from my dad!" Timmy says. He puts on rubber gloves, and then he continues cleaning his parents' bathroom. Timmy finishes cleaning his parents' bathroom, and then he walks downstairs. "Is that all, Hailey?" Timmy asks.

"Now mow the lawn," Hailey says.

Timmy sighs, and then he walks outside. He starts mowing the lawn. "I cannot wait until I'm older, then Hailey won't be my babysitter anymore," Timmy says.

Timmy eventually finishes mowing the lawn. Timmy walks back into his house. His parents came home at 8:30 P.M. this time. "Thank you so much for babysitting our son!" Timmy's mother says.

"You're welcome," Hailey says. Timmy could tell that Hailey really hated having to say that.

Timmy's mother paid Hailey Drew, and Hailey left the house.

"Finally, she's gone now," Timmy says.

"I thought that you like Hailey Drew, Timmy," Timmy's mother says.

"I do! I like Hailey. She's more than just a babysitter to me. She's my best friend," Timmy says. But only because Hailey forces him to say that to his parents.

"Aw!" Timmy's mother says.

"I'm going to go to sleep soon," Timmy says. He walks upstairs, and then he walks into his bedroom.

Timmy I.M.s Amanda Killman on the computer. "What's your plan to get Hailey Drew fired?" Timmy sent to Amanda.

A few minutes later, Amanda replied with, "I'll tell you tomorrow night. I'm going to visit you tomorrow."

Timmy smiles. He would do anything to have someone else as his babysitter.

To be continued in Chapter 31.


	31. Chapter 31: Timmy's Date

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents, and I do not work for the show, or for Bunsen Is A Beast! Both shows were created by Butch Hartman. In this Chapter are Amanda Killman from Bunsen Is A Beast!, Aleah Statton, and Hailey Drew.

* * *

Chapter 31: "Timmy's Date"

On March 30th (Thursday), at 2:20 P.M.

Timmy walks out of Dimmsdale Junior High School after the school day ended. He walks towards the bus stop.

"Wow, that was a very long day of boredom at school," Timmy says.

The bus suddenly arrives, and it stops at the bus stop. Amanda Killman walks off the bus. "Hey, Timmy!" Amanda says.

"So, I'm not 100% sure this plan will work," Amanda says.

"I'm willing to try anything," Timmy says.

"Are you still dating Trixie Tang?" Amanda asks.

"No. We broke up. She is in a relationship with Chad right now," Timmy says.

"Oh. Yeah, Munroe and Sophie are a couple now too," Amanda says.

"It sucks. But I do want Trixie to be happy. I'm sorry to hear that. I thought for sure he would want to be with you," Timmy says.

"Apparently not," Amanda says.

Mr. Crocker suddenly walks towards Timmy and Amanda. "Alright, now we will just wait for the rest of the students," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy looks at Mr. Crocker. "What? What's going on, Crocker?" Timmy asks.

"You don't pay attention to what I'm saying, Turner. I said that we're going to have a field trip this afternoon," Mr. Crocker says.

"Where are we going, Crocker?" Timmy asks.

"We're going to Seattle," Mr. Crocker says.

"Can Amanda come with us?" Timmy asks.

"Amanda who?" Mr. Crocker asks, and he looks at Timmy.

"Amanda Killman. That's me," Amanda says.

"Sure, she can come with us," Mr. Crocker says.

Tad, Chad, Remy Buxaplenty, Aleah Statton, Chloe Carmichael, Chester McBadBat, A.J., Tootie, Missy, Kevin Crocker, Veronica Star, and Trixie Tang suddenly walk towards Mr. Crocker, Amanda, and Timmy.

"Alright, that's the rest of our class. We are going to wait for the bus first," Mr. Crocker says.

The school bus arrives two minutes later. Timmy, Amanda, Mr. Crocker, Kevin, Aleah, Missy, Tootie, A.J., Chester, Veronica, Remy, Trixie, Chloe, Chad, and Tad get into the bus. Timmy sits down next to Amanda.

"What about Hailey Drew?" Amanda asks.

"Oh, she's not even going to babysit me today. So, we can do our plan on a different day," Timmy says.

"Now, does everyone have a buddy?" Mr. Crocker asks.

"Yes!" All of the students say.

"Trixie still loves me though," Timmy says to Amanda.

"That's so sweet!" Amanda says.

"Can you give me a hint?" Timmy asks.

"A hint about what?" Amanda asks.

"As to who my secret admirer is?" Timmy asks.

"I'd give you one, but then you would immediately know who your secret admirer is," Amanda says.

"The only girl that I can think of is Vicky," Timmy says.

"Oh, really? Why do you think your secret admirer is Vicky?" Amanda asks.

"She's older than me. She attends Dimmsdale High School, and she also takes a Drama class. My secret admirer told me that she takes a Drama class at Dimmsdale High School," Timmy says.

"Who wants to bet that Turner's secret admirer is really a middle-aged man?" Remy asks, laughing.

"That's not very nice," Timmy says.

"We just have to pick up someone first," Mr. Crocker says.

"It better not be Francis," Timmy says.

"No. It isn't him. He is still suspended from school. We are going to Dimmsdale High School to pick up Vicky!" Mr. Crocker says.

The bus driver starts driving to Dimmsdale High School.

"What would you do if it turns out that your secret admirer is someone else?" Amanda asks.

"You mean if she isn't Vicky? I don't know… I don't happen to know anyone else at Dimmsdale High School," Timmy says.

"Turner is going to end up all alone without a girlfriend for the rest of his entire life," Remy says.

Timmy looks at Remy. "Yeah, well, at least my parents spend more than two minutes each day with me!" Timmy says.

The bus driver stops at Dimmsdale High School. Vicky gets on the bus, and then she sits down next to Chloe.

"Alright. That's everyone! Our next stop will be Seattle!" The bus driver says. Remy moves closer to Timmy, and then he puts a spider on Timmy's head.

Timmy starts feeling something on his head. "Vicky, what's on me right now?" Timmy asks, as he looks at Vicky.

Vicky looks at Timmy's head. "Uh, there is a spider in your hair right now," Vicky says.

Timmy flicks the spider off his hair. "Is it gone now?" Timmy asks Vicky.

"Yes," Vicky says.

Timmy looks at Remy. "Something is telling me that you put that spider in my hair! Just like you also put Tootie's plushie into my backpack and accused me of being a thief!" Timmy says.

"Stop blaming your friend for something that you did, Turner," Remy says.

"We're not friends. You make me so mad!" Timmy says.

"Turner. Buxaplenty. Stop fighting," Mr. Crocker says.

"Timmy! I don't want you to get into trouble!" Aleah says.

Timmy sighs. "Fine. But I still hate you so very much, Buxaplenty," Timmy says.

"Oh, believe me, the feeling is mutual, Turner," Remy says.

"So, how are you feeling now, Vicky?" Chloe asks.

"Well, Quincy Adams tried to ask me out. I said no to him," Vicky says.

"Who is Quincy Adams?" Chloe asks.

"Tad's older brother," Vicky says.

"Oh. I bet that he's not nice," Chloe says.

"I know that I said that I'm happy without a girlfriend, but I still want one," Timmy says.

"He's mean, but he says that he's kind," Vicky says.

The bus driver stops in Seattle. Timmy, Amanda, Mr. Crocker, Kevin, Aleah, Missy, Tootie, A.J., Chester, Veronica, Remy, Trixie, Chloe, Chad, and Tad get off the school bus.

"Mind if I walk with Vicky, Amanda?" Timmy asks.

"Sure! I don't mind. I'll just stay with Chloe," Amanda says.

Timmy walks towards Vicky.

"I had a great time with you at the bowling alley, Vicky!" Timmy says.

"You did pretty good. You got a seventy-four," Vicky says.

"I usually do better than a seventy-four though. I think that staring at Trixie distracted me when I was bowling," Timmy says.

"You should consider loving someone else though. She has a boyfriend now," Vicky says.

"I like you, Missy, and I admit that Veronica is pretty," Timmy says.

"So, which girl do you have a better connection with?" Vicky asks.

"Well, I already know that you have a lot in common with me. Our parents are neglecting us, and you know what my life has been like," Timmy says.

"Let's go get something to eat for lunch first!" Tootie says.

"Alright, but there's no way that I'm paying for it," Mr. Crocker says.

"Unloved, and unwanted," Vicky says.

Everyone walks into a restaurant.

"Yeah, exactly," Timmy says.

Timmy waits in the line with everyone else.

"I was thinking though, that I would be happier if I had a girlfriend," Timmy says.

"Then write to your secret admirer, and ask her out," Vicky says.

"I don't know how dating her will work if I don't even know who she is. Hey, do you have anything to confess to me?" Timmy asks.

"Confess about what? I'm not keeping a secret from you," Vicky says.

Timmy sighs. "Oh, I just thought that you might be my secret admirer," Timmy says.

"Even if that's true, it's not like you would actually choose me to become your girlfriend," Vicky says.

Timmy starts looking at the menu. "Why would you say that?" Timmy asks.

"You still love Trixie, and you love other girls," Vicky says.

"Yeah, but Trixie has a boyfriend, and she's happy, and it's best that I move on, and try to love someone other than her," Timmy says.

"And I think that you and Vicky as a couple would be horrible," Remy says.

"I don't really care what your opinion of me is, Buxaplenty," Timmy says.

"Really? Even if I tell you that someone would have to be delusional to love you?" Remy asks.

"You have said that to me before, Remy," Timmy says.

"Ah, right. When I was working with Hailey Drew," Remy says.

"I was gullible to even believe that you wanted to become my friend, Remy," Timmy says.

"No one would love you anyways. Unless they are insane and delusional," Remy says.

Timmy punches Remy.

"Turner! Please come see me," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy walks towards his teacher. "Yes, Mr. Crocker?" Timmy asks.

"Why did you just punch your classmate Remy Buxaplenty?" Mr. Crocker asks.

"Because. He said that only people who are delusional and insane would love me," Timmy says.

"But you know that I'm going to have to punish you for that," Mr. Crocker says.

Timmy sighs. "What do I have to do?" Timmy asks.

"You'll have to meet me for detention tomorrow afternoon," Mr. Crocker says.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Timmy says. Timmy walks to where Vicky is. He orders a cheeseburger, French fries, and a soda for himself. "You already ordered, Vicky?" Timmy asks. "Yeah, I was waiting for you," Vicky says.

"Oh, well I'm here now," Timmy says.

"You punched Remy. Are you okay?" Vicky asks.

"He just makes me so mad, you know? I mean, what if he was calling you delusional and insane?" Timmy asks.

"I understand, but he's just a mean person. Punching Remy isn't going to solve any of your problems with him," Vicky says.

Timmy paid for his order. "I guess that you are right about that, Vicky," Timmy says.

"So, have you decided who you want as your girlfriend right?" Vicky asks.

Timmy gets his order, and then he walks with Vicky to where the other kids are. "I would love to choose you, but Remy isn't going to be happy with that," Timmy says.

"What was the advice about love that Nancy told you though?" Vicky asks.

"She said that I shouldn't let anyone stop me from loving someone," Timmy says.

"Then just don't care what everyone thinks. Besides, since when do you want to please Remy?" Vicky asks.

"You're right… I'm not here to make Remy happy. He's my rival," Timmy says.

Timmy sits down next to Vicky. He starts eating his cheeseburger, and his French fries.

"Hey, loser! Are you going to start dating Vicky?" Tad asks.

"Uh, probably not, because I don't know if she loves me in return. And I have a name. My name is Timmy, not loser," Timmy says.

"Yeah, we don't really care what your first name is," Tad says.

"I would like to start dating my secret admirer though," Timmy says.

"Even if your secret admirer is really a middle-aged man?" Remy asks, and then he starts laughing.

"I just have to find out who has the middle name Marie," Timmy says.

"My middle name is Marie!" Trixie Tang says.

"And she also attends Dimmsdale High School, and takes Drama classes," Timmy says.

"Oh, then that's not me," Trixie says.

"Do you still like me, Timmy?" Missy asks.

"Uh, yes, Missy. I still like you," Timmy says.

"She has a boyfriend too though," Timmy says to Vicky.

Timmy finishes eating his cheeseburger and his French fries. He starts drinking his soda now.

"I think that you two should start dating," A.J. says.

"Who? Me and Missy?" Timmy asks.

"No, you and Vicky," A.J. says.

"Oh. Well, I know that she doesn't really want to have a boyfriend right now," Timmy says.

"Take her out on a date," A.J. says.

"Wait, you don't feel uncomfortable?" Timmy asks.

"Why would I feel uncomfortable?" A.J. asks, and then he continues eating his cheeseburger.

"Uh, because she's twenty, and I'm fourteen," Timmy says.

"Is that all that is stopping you from dating her?" A.J. asks.

"Well, that and the fact that she doesn't love me," Timmy says.

"Turner is a poor little loser, and he's going to have a miserable life," Remy says.

"Yeah, at least I'm not a spoiled brat who only gets two minutes each day with my parents!" Timmy says.

"Is that really the best comeback that you can think of, Turner?" Remy asks.

"Pretty much," Timmy says.

"Alright, everyone, if you are done with eating your lunch, come with me!" Vicky suddenly says, and then she stands up.

"Why is Vicky even here? Just to tell Turner that she could never love him?" Remy asks.

"Oh, you're wrong, Remy. I could love him. He's a sweet guy, and he saved my life twice," Vicky says.

"Can't someone hate Turner as much as I do?" Remy asks.

"Chad and I hate Turner too!" Tad says.

"Oh, really? You and Chad would get along really well with me, then," Remy says, and then he starts chuckling.

"I'm done now!" Timmy says, and then he finishes drinking his soda. Timmy walks towards Vicky. "Would you wanna go on a date with me?" Timmy asks Vicky.

"Uh, why?" Vicky asks.

"Because I really like you. And you told me to start loving someone else," Timmy says.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean me," Vicky says.

Amanda, Mr. Crocker, Kevin, Aleah, Missy, Tootie, A.J., Chester, Veronica, Remy, Trixie, Chloe, Chad, and Tad walk towards Vicky after they finished eating.

"Alright, let's go now! The Principal wants me to take everyone to the museum today," Mr. Crocker says.

Everyone walks into the museum. "Is that a no then?" Timmy asks Vicky.

"Uh, sure," Vicky says.

"Really?" Timmy asks.

"I think that I'm going to be sick now," Remy says, as he watches Timmy and Vicky.

"Well, you're not anything like Ricky," Vicky says.

Timmy follows the rest of the class, and Mr. Crocker. "Are you working tomorrow night?" Timmy asks.

"No," Vicky says.

"Then can we go on a date tomorrow night?" Timmy asks.

"Sure!" Vicky says.

Remy suddenly pushes Timmy.

Timmy falls down to the floor. "Why did you push me, Remy?" Timmy asks, as he stands up, glaring at Remy.

"Because. I don't want you to be with anyone," Remy says.

"You would be completely happy if I was miserable for the rest of my entire life," Timmy says.

"No, I just don't think it's possible for a girl to love you, that's all," Remy says.

Timmy growls. "Timmy, just leave Remy alone. Remember what we talked about?" Vicky asks.

"Fine… But I still hate him," Timmy says.

Timmy follows his classmates into a different room in the museum. "Thanks for saying yes to me, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Vicky says.

Remy pushes Timmy again.

"Why do you have to keep pushing Timmy?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Remy.

"Because. You two are making me feel disgusted," Remy says.

"No one would ever love you, Remy," Timmy says.

"Actually, Turner, I have a girlfriend right now, so you're wrong about that," Remy says.

"I bet she doesn't know that you're a horrible person," Timmy says.

"I'm not horrible to her, so she doesn't have to know how I act towards you," Remy says.

Timmy follows Mr. Crocker and the other kids.

"I want something bad to happen to him," Timmy says.

"Is everything okay, Timmy?" Amanda asks.

"No. Everything's not okay. Every time I try to talk to Vicky, Remy keeps pushing me, because he doesn't want us to be together," Timmy says.

"Is that because of your age difference with her?" Amanda asks.

"No, he's just a horrible person, and he hates me. He said that only people who are delusional and insane would love me," Timmy says.

"That's cruel," Amanda says.

"And if you look over to the right, you'll see another great painting made by—" The employee says.

Timmy sighs, and then he looks over to the right. "It's not even that far. Only six years," Timmy says.

"I think that if Atthea met you, she would want you to become Vicky's boyfriend," Amanda says.

"You really think so?" Timmy asks.

"You're kind, caring, brave, and loyal. You're the complete opposite of her ex-boyfriend, Ricky," Amanda says.

"I keep wishing that Atthea never died," Timmy says.

"You're really sweet, Timmy. I wish that she never died too," Amanda says.

Eventually, the tour of the museum ended. Timmy, Vicky, Amanda, Mr. Crocker, Kevin, Aleah, Missy, Tootie, A.J., Chester, Veronica, Remy, Trixie, Chloe, Chad, and Tad walk out of the museum.

"Well, I had fun today," Timmy says to Chloe.

"I'm quite happy now! I had a great time here!" Chloe says.

"I am going to go on a date with Vicky tomorrow night," Timmy says.

"Aw. That's so sweet! She's your—I mean, uh, just forget I said anything," Chloe says.

"She's my secret admirer. Isn't she?" Timmy asks.

"Would you be upset if I said yes?" Chloe asks.

"No… It makes me happy. I thought that she doesn't love me," Timmy says.

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow," Timmy says.

On March 31st (Friday), at 7:00 P.M.

Timmy waits by the porch of Vicky's house.

Tootie opens the front door. "Oh, Timmy! You look so very nice! Are you going on a date with me?" Tootie asks.

"No, Tootie. I still don't love you. I'm sorry. I'm here to take your sister on a date," Timmy says.

"But when will it be my turn?" Tootie asks.

"Who knows. Maybe I will start loving you in the future," Timmy says.

"Well, okay. Just don't break Vicky's heart," Tootie says.

"I don't plan on doing that, Tootie," Timmy says.

"Can you at least kiss me on my cheek, Timmy?" Tootie asks.

"Fine," Timmy says, and then he kisses Tootie on her cheek.

Tootie sighs happily.

Vicky walks to the front door, and then she walks out of the house.

"Okay, let's go to the movie theater," Timmy says.

"'Bye, Timmy! I will always love you!" Tootie says.

Tootie closes the front door.

"So, I need to talk to you about something," Timmy says.

"About what?" Vicky asks.

"Chloe told me that you're my secret admirer," Timmy says.

"Of course that's not true," Vicky says.

"You want to deny it? Kimi told Chloe that you're my secret admirer," Timmy says.

"Wait a minute… That was the secret that Kimi knew about, wasn't it?" Timmy asks.

Vicky sighs. "Yes," Vicky says.

Timmy walks to the movie theater with Vicky.

"No more secrets between us, okay? You never told me about Hailey Drew for five years, and now I'm finding out that you like me," Timmy says.

"I thought that you wouldn't believe that I had the worst babysitter ever. You hated me so much," Vicky says.

Timmy and Vicky walk into the movie theater.

"Technically I hated who you were pretending to be. I really love your _real_ personality," Timmy says.

Vicky paid for the tickets to the movie, and then she walks towards Timmy. "Thank you. At least someone likes who I am," Vicky says.

"You're welcome!" Timmy says. "Can you buy some soda and popcorn?" Timmy asks.

"Sure!" Vicky says, and then she waits in the line.

"Do you think I shouldn't be friends with Kimi because she was "Pandora"?" Timmy asks.

"I'm not going to tell you who you shouldn't be friends with. You can be friends with Kimi if you want to," Vicky says.

"One medium popcorn, and two medium sodas. Do you have Wild Cherry Pepsi?" Vicky asks.

The cashier nods.

"One Pepsi, and one Wild Cherry Pepsi," Vicky says.

The cashier goes to make the drinks and the popcorn.

""Pandora" was threatening to tell everyone what our secrets are, but I forgive Kimi for doing that," Timmy says.

"See, that's what makes you such a great guy. You're forgiving," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky," Timmy says.

Timmy takes his soda, and then he takes the popcorn too. Vicky holds onto her own soda. Timmy and Vicky walk into the theater room for their movie.

The film begins playing.

Timmy eats the popcorn and drinks his soda. He laughs at all the funny parts of the film.

One hour and thirty-five minutes later, the film ends.

"That was good!" Timmy says.

Vicky finishes drinking her soda.

Timmy and Vicky walk out of the theater, and then they start walking towards Vicky's house.

"I had a great time with you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Same. I had a great time with you too," Vicky says.

Timmy and Vicky walk towards the porch of Vicky's home. "Goodnight, Vicky!" Timmy says.

"Goodnight, Timmy!" Vicky says.

Timmy kisses Vicky on the lips.

"I'm going to go home now," Timmy says.

Timmy walks towards his house. He opens the front door with his key, and he finds Hailey Drew there.

Timmy screams.

"Quiet down, Twerp," Hailey says.

"S-Sorry, Hailey. Why are you here right now?" Timmy asks.

Timmy closes the front door, and then he locks the front door. Timmy walks into the living room, and he looks at Hailey again.

"I have to babysit you tonight. Did you forget about that?" Hailey asks.

"I think that I did," Timmy says.

"Do all of the chores on this list," Hailey says.

She gives Timmy a list of chores to do.

Timmy groans, and then he starts working on the first chore on Hailey's list.

On April 3rd (Monday), at 1:45 P.M.

The school day just ended, and Timmy decides to talk to Missy.

Timmy walks towards Missy.

"Hi, Missy! Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Timmy asks.

"Sure! I don't have a boyfriend anymore," Missy says.

Timmy smiles at Missy. "Thank you for saying yes to me, Missy," Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Missy says.

After Timmy entered his bedroom.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on here, Sport?" Wanda asks, after she transformed into her fairy form. Cosmo is in his fairy form too now.

"I haven't decided who I want as my girlfriend yet, Wanda. I think that I need to go on a date with Missy too, to help me decide who I want to be with," Timmy says.

"Oh, okay, Sport. If you think that is a good idea," Wanda says.

"Now I'm going to play my video game," Timmy says.

He starts playing his video game.

 _To be continued in Chapter 32._


	32. Chapter 32: Vicky's Mistake

The Author's Notes: It's obvious to me that some of you people aren't really reading this fan-fiction. Vicky is 'pure evil', and Hailey Drew is the good person in this fan-fiction? Pfft. I'm prepared to provide proof that Vicky isn't evil.

From Chapter 4: "Outsmarting A Drew"

So basically, bad shit happens when Hailey Drew takes Timmy as her prisoner to Canterlot and she teamed up with Timmy's rival Remy Buxaplenty to kill Timmy, but as Timmy and Remy are arguing, Vicky uses her Tricky Vicky trap door to trap Hailey and Remy inside a room underneath Canterlot High School.

"Finally, you put your impressive skills for _good_ instead of for evil," Chloe says to Vicky.

"Actually, uh, Chloe, I have a confession to make… This whole Icky Vicky thing is just an act. I'm basically pretending to be someone whom I'm not," Vicky says, and then she sighs. "Anyways, uh, I'm going to leave in a total hurry now before Timmy finds out that I helped you defeat Hailey Drew, and Remy Buxaplenty. 'Bye, Chloe!" Vicky says, and then she quickly starts walking out of Canterlot High School.

In Chapter 17: "Pandora"'s Revenge":

Vicky drives to Hearst Orchard, even though she doesn't know the city very well to pick up Timmy Turner, Chester McBadBat, A.J., and Chloe Carmichael.

In the later Chapters, Vicky not only buys a tux for Timmy because he didn't have one, but she also paid for a Nintendo Switch (which costs $299.99), and two games that Timmy likes. I can't even do that for one of my friends because I'm unemployed right now.

She is way too generous to be evil. Compare her to Hailey Drew, and the differences between the two characters are a lot. Hailey Drew manipulated Vicky's parents, and Hailey tricked them into believing that Vicky is a bad kid who hated Tootie, even though that is not true. Hailey does this because she hated Vicky's extremely kind and generous personality. Not to mention that Hailey also murdered Vicky's best friend, Atthea Killman, who is also Amanda Killman's sister.

Anyways, here's the next Chapter. Just remember that I do know that you haven't read any of these Chapters. It's pretty obvious when you call someone who is kind and generous 'pure evil', that means that you haven't been reading any of these Chapters.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction to The Fairly OddParents that is NOT canon to the show. I cannot stress that enough.

* * *

Chapter 32: "Vicky's Mistake"

On April 3rd (Monday), at 6:45 P.M.

"I still can't believe that I was writing to Vicky this whole entire time," Timmy says to Veronica.

"Oh, you finally found out who your secret admirer is? Yeah, she didn't believe that kind girls are your type," Veronica says.

"Nice girls are definitely my type though," Timmy says.

"So, where are you going to go to now?" Veronica asks.

"I'm going to go on a date with Missy," Timmy says.

"Oh, have fun with her!" Veronica says.

"I'm trying to decide who my next girlfriend should be," Timmy says.

"Good luck!" Veronica says.

"You are one of my three crushes," Timmy says.

"Really? But I'm popular, and you're not popular," Veronica says.

"That didn't stop Trixie from becoming my girlfriend," Timmy says.

"Oh, okay. So, you want to go on a date with me too?" Veronica asks.

"Yes," Timmy says.

"On which night?" Veronica asks.

"Tomorrow night works for me," Timmy says.

"At 7:00 P.M.?" Veronica asks.

"Yes!" Timmy says.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night at 7:00 P.M.," Veronica says, and then she smiles at Timmy. She could feel her feelings for him returning now.

"Thank you!" Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Veronica says.

"'Bye, Veronica! I'll talk to you later!" Timmy says, and then he walks towards Missy's house. He rings the doorbell when he arrives at her house. Missy opens the front door. She looks at Timmy. "Hi, Timmy! Do you know where you and I will be going to?" Missy asks.

"To the movie theater, and then to eat dinner in a restaurant. My parents gave me money," Timmy says.

"Okay! I'm excited to go on this date with you," Missy says.

Timmy and Missy start holding hands, and then they start walking towards the movie theater. Timmy sees Vicky and Ricky kissing each other.

"What? No way," Timmy says.

"Is everything alright, Timmy?" Missy asks, as she looks at Timmy.

"It's just that I know Vicky, and she told me that she doesn't want to have a boyfriend right now. And I just saw her kissing Ricky, her ex-boyfriend," Timmy says.

"Oh, maybe she changed her mind. Don't worry about Vicky," Missy says.

Missy kisses Timmy on the lips.

"O-Okay, I'll try not to worry about her, Missy," Timmy says.

Timmy and Missy walk into the movie theater, and then they start choosing which film they want to watch.

"How about 'Hope'? It's a love story," Missy says.

"Um, sure, okay," Timmy says. His favorite things to watch were action films though. But he loves Missy, so he wants to make her happy.

"Two tickets for 'Hope'," Timmy says to the employee.

Timmy paid for both tickets, including Missy's ticket.

Timmy paid for popcorn, and soda for himself and for Missy.

"You're such a sweet guy, Timmy," Missy says, and then she kisses Timmy again.

"Thank you, Missy," Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy," Missy says.

They walk into the theater room, and then they start watching the trailers for upcoming films. Timmy starts eating some of the popcorn. Eventually, their film starts playing. Timmy and Missy eat the popcorn and drink their sodas.

It was a long film. Filled with drama, and romance. To be honest, Timmy liked the film that he watched with Vicky better than this film. But Timmy didn't say that to Missy, because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings, since she was the one who picked the film. When it finally ended with a happy ending, Timmy and Missy walk out of the theater. "That was such a lovely film, don't you think so, Timmy?" Missy asks.

"Uh, sure, it was great," Timmy says.

"I love being your girlfriend," Missy says.

"Oh, uh," Timmy started to say. That explained why Missy was kissing him so much.

"I haven't, uh, decided on anything yet," Timmy says.

"Excuse me?" Missy asks.

"I mean, I don't know who I want to choose as my girlfriend. You're on my mind a lot, but there are, um…" Timmy says, and he stops speaking because he doesn't want to hurt Missy's feelings.

"Other girls that you also love?" Missy asks.

"Yes, um, if I'm allowed to be honest," Timmy says.

"Who else do you love right now?" Missy asks.

"Trixie, Vicky, and Veronica," Timmy says.

"Trixie has a boyfriend right now," Missy says.

"But wait! Don't leave me! I love you too!" Timmy says.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. I completely understand, Timmy. It's okay," Missy says.

"You… do?" Timmy asks. He feels surprised by that.

"I still love my ex too. But he dumped me to be with this other girl," Missy says.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So, you knew that I was dating Trixie Tang?" Timmy asks.

"Yes, a lot of people knew about that. Most of them were surprised by that. Because she's popular, and you're—" Missy says.

"Not…" Timmy finishes her sentence for her.

"Exactly. They say that Trixie's becoming nicer and more generous now, probably because you're so nice and generous," Missy says.

"I just hope that you can forgive me," Timmy says.

"Of course. I can forgive you. You're only fourteen right now. You should be allowed to like other girls until you know for sure who you want to be with," Missy says.

"Thank you, Missy. I'm so happy that you're not mad at me," Timmy says.

"Because some girls have been jealous? Not every girl has a jealous personality, Timmy. So, why do you like Vicky so much?" Missy asks.

"We have so much in common with each other. She has been neglected by her parents. My parents forget to take me with them on beach trips, and vacations. They leave me with a babysitter, who was also Vicky's babysitter. Hailey Drew. Vicky's not evil. It's Hailey who is evil. I'm just lucky that all she has been doing is giving me chores to do," Timmy says.

"Maybe Hailey is out of evil plans for you," Missy says.

"Anyways, she's kind and generous, and she saved my life a few times when people wanted me to be dead. It's rare to find someone who is willing to spend $400.00 of their own money to make me happy," Timmy says.

"Wow. Do you think that Vicky would like to become friends with me?" Missy asks.

"You can ask her! I'm sure that she would love to become friends with you! You can usually find her working at the Cake 'N Bacon, or maybe she's at Dimmsdale High School," Timmy says.

"Does she work there a lot?" Missy asks.

"I think so. I find her there whenever I need her," Timmy says.

Timmy and Missy walk towards the restaurant that Timmy likes so much.

"Let's go visit her, after we have finished eating our dinner," Missy says.

"I love your personality too," Timmy says.

"Aw! Thank you, Timmy! That is very nice of you to say that to me!" Missy says.

"I'm only speaking the truth. You're welcome!" Timmy says.

"Do I have a good chance at becoming your girlfriend though?" Missy asks.

"Well, I guess since Vicky is dating Ricky again, she's out. She can't become my girlfriend if she already has a boyfriend right now. So, yes, you've got a good chance! Like 50% out of 100%," Timmy says.

"I'm sensing that you don't really like her boyfriend," Missy says.

"Well, he punches me a lot, and he pretended to love Vicky, and he stole a lot of money from her," Timmy says.

Timmy and Missy walk into the restaurant. Timmy orders a cheeseburger, French fries, and a soda. Missy orders the same thing. "Great minds think alike!" Missy says, giggling.

"We have to talk to Vicky immediately after eating our dinner though. I'm starting to worry about her," Timmy says.

"Aw. You care so much about her!" Missy says.

"I cared about her even when I thought we were enemies, and we were stuck in this cave together. She thought that we were going to die in there," Timmy says.

Timmy paid for both orders.

"You're so amazing, Timmy. I suddenly love you even more now," Missy says.

Timmy gets the orders, and then he and Missy sit down at a table. Timmy and Missy start eating their cheeseburgers.

"Thank you, Missy! I felt like it was the right thing to do, to save her life. I didn't want to leave her there," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Missy says.

Timmy finishes eating his cheeseburger, and then he starts eating his French fries.

"So, are you having a good date so far?" Timmy asks.

"I am! You are great company!" Missy says.

Missy finishes eating her cheeseburger and her French fries. She starts drinking her soda.

Timmy finishes eating his French fries, and then he starts drinking his soda.

"I'll take the garbage away," Timmy says, and then he throws the trash into the trash can. Timmy and Missy take their drinks, and then they walk out of the restaurant. Timmy and Missy walk into the Cake 'N Bacon, which is just nearby.

"Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"Oh, hi, Timmy," Vicky says.

Timmy and Missy walk towards Vicky.

"Who is this?" Vicky asks, as she looks at Missy.

"This is my date, Missy," Timmy says.

"Oh, so this is the Missy that Timmy talks about a lot," Vicky says.

"Hi, I'm Missy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vicky. I heard that you are extremely generous. Does Timmy really talk to you about me a lot?" Missy asks.

"Well, maybe not a lot, but he has told me that he loves you," Vicky says.

"I heard that you have a boyfriend now," Missy says.

"Oh, yes, I do have a boyfriend now, and his name is Ricky," Vicky says.

"But I thought that you were done with him," Timmy says.

"He told me that he is very sorry for what he did, and that he honestly does love me now," Vicky says.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Timmy asks.

"Uh, no. I'm not kidding," Vicky says.

"Would you like to become friends with me?" Missy asks Vicky.

"Sure! Of course! I'm not hating friendship like Hailey Drew does," Vicky says.

"I heard that Hailey Drew was your babysitter," Missy says.

"Yes. Unfortunately. She killed my best friend, and she made my parents stop loving me," Vicky says.

"Wow. I'm so sorry to hear that. May your best friend rest in peace," Missy says.

"I miss Atthea every day. She didn't deserve to have her life ended like that, especially at eleven-years-old," Vicky says.

"Unfortunately Missy and I have to leave now, Vicky, but goodnight," Timmy says, and then he and Missy walk out of the Cake 'N Bacon.

"Why did we have to leave so quickly? I was just starting to get to know Vicky," Missy says.

"I need to talk to Amanda. I don't want Vicky dating Ricky again," Timmy says.

"Who is Amanda? Another girl that you love?" Missy asks.

"Oh, I don't love her. She's just my friend. Atthea was Amanda's sister," Timmy says.

"Poor Amanda. I would hate to lose my sister," Missy says.

Timmy calls Amanda Killman. "Amanda? I need to talk to you. Ricky is Vicky's boyfriend again," Timmy says.

"She seriously got back together with him? Even after he lied to her, and stole money from her?" Amanda asks.

"Well, she said that she loves me, but I guess that she loves Ricky too," Timmy says.

"Alright. Maybe you shouldn't meddle into their relationship this time," Amanda says.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amanda Killman?" Timmy asks.

"I know that he's wrong for her, but can't you just let her be happy for a while? Maybe we will try to break them up later. Or maybe they will break up on their own," Amanda says.

Timmy sighs. "She's probably only with him because I'm too young for her," Timmy says.

"Exactly. You're fourteen. She can't be with you, even if she wants to. Waiting a few years is the best thing to do. Then you can become her boyfriend in, like, five years from now, when you're nineteen," Amanda says.

"I do want her to be happy, but he is lying to her. More than likely. That guy punches me, and doesn't care about her," Timmy says.

"Obviously you're the right guy for her, but Ricky is her age, so that's why she decided to date him instead of you," Amanda says.

"Thanks, Amanda. I guess that we'll just let Vicky and Ricky continue to be a couple," Timmy says.

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later, Timmy," Amanda says.

"'Bye, Amanda," Timmy says, and then he ends the call.

"Damn. I really hate the fact that I can't talk some sense into Vicky," Timmy says.

"You want Vicky to be happy though, don't you?" Missy asks Timmy.

"Of course. But with a guy who actually loves her. Ricky doesn't love her, and he never did," Timmy says.

"Well, maybe you're wrong about Ricky. Maybe he suddenly loves Vicky now," Missy says.

"Or maybe I'm pretty much nailing it, and he doesn't love her at all. Okay. I'll take you home now," Timmy says, and then he starts walking to Missy's house. Missy follows Timmy.

Timmy and Missy arrive at her house, and then he says goodnight to her. "I hope that you had fun with me," Timmy says.

"I did! I hope that Vicky and Ricky will be happy together," Missy says.

Timmy sighs.

"You might not approve of their relationship, but if he makes Vicky happy, then that should make you happy. Goodnight, Timmy!" Missy says, and then she walks into her house.

Timmy starts walking towards his house. Timmy sighs again.

"I wish that I never wished for Ricky to exist, but obviously it's too late for that now," Timmy says.

"How about we take your mind off Vicky and Ricky for a while?" Wanda asks.

"Sure… I don't see why not," Timmy says.

Wanda uses her wand to poof Timmy to Fairy World.

"So, what can we do here right now?" Timmy asks.

"This is where the magic comes from! We can do anything here!" Cosmo says.

Cosmo uses his wand to poof a pirate ship near Timmy.

Timmy gets on the pirate ship. "This will be so much fun!" Timmy shouts.

"You did it again, Cosmo," Wanda says.

"We made Timmy happy!" Cosmo says.

Timmy plays on the pirate ship for an hour, and then Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to poof Timmy to his bedroom.

"I'm exhausted now. I'm going to sleep now," Timmy says, and then he gets into his bed. Timmy closes his eyes, and then he starts to sleep.

Four years later.

Timmy is now eighteen-years-old. Vicky had graduated from Dimmsdale High School, and Timmy is now in Dimmsdale High School. Unfortunately, though, he hasn't seen Vicky for four years, but he assumes that she is still dating Ricky right now. He is not a child anymore, and he is now an adult.

Timmy has been in a relationship with Missy for the past four years.

"I can't wait to be graduated from high school. And thankfully I don't have Hailey Drew as my evil babysitter anymore," Timmy says.

He had his high school graduation set for June 12th (Sunday). Timmy still feels sad that he hasn't even heard from Vicky in the past four years.

"Maybe she decided to stop loving you?" Wanda asks.

"But why did she end our friendship by not talking to me?" Timmy asks.

"I don't have all of the answers, Timmy. I'm just a fairy. It's not like I can read Vicky's mind," Cosmo says.

Timmy tries not to cry. "It makes me so sad," Timmy says.

"Your graduation is tomorrow night. You need to focus on what you want to do today," Wanda says.

Timmy sighs. "Okay. I think that I will talk to Missy now," Timmy says.

Timmy walks towards Missy's house. He sees her walking towards him.

"Hi, Timmy. I need to talk to you," Missy says.

Timmy walks towards Missy. "Sure, what's up?" Timmy asks.

"I just learned that I have been accepted by the Peace Corps," Missy says.

"Really? That's great news!" Timmy says.

"Unfortunately though, I don't believe that a long distance relationship will work, so I'm going to have to break up with you," Missy says.

"Oh… Okay," Timmy says. He tries not to be upset by this.

"We can always be friends though!" Missy says.

"Um, sure. Good luck with the Peace Corps," Timmy says.

"Thank you!" Missy says.

"You're welcome!" Timmy says.

Missy walks towards her house, and then Timmy just stands there. It was like Timmy couldn't move.

"Are you okay, Sport?" Wanda asks.

"The girl that I have loved for four years just broke up with me, Wanda. How do you think I'm feeling?" Timmy asks.

Eventually, Timmy manages to walk to his house. Timmy lied down on his bed, and then he decided that he doesn't want to go to his own graduation.

On June 12th (Sunday) at 5:53 P.M.

"Timmy?" Timmy's mother asks. "You have to start getting ready! Your graduation ceremony will start at 7:00 P.M.!" Timmy's mother says.

"I'm not going to it! I'm too depressed," Timmy says.

"Okay. But you have a visitor here, Timmy," Timmy's mother says.

"I don't really care!" Timmy says.

Vicky suddenly walks into Timmy's bedroom. "You mean to tell me that I came all the way from Orlando, Florida for nothing?" Vicky asks.

"I don't want to talk to you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Why not?" Vicky asks.

"Why not? Because you stopped talking to me for four years!" Timmy says.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. I wanted to try to move on… I started dating Ricky, and then I graduated from high school, finally, so I moved to Orlando, Florida," Vicky says.

"I thought that we were friends though," Timmy says.

"We were, but then I made a mistake. Falling in love with you was wrong. Are you really going to skip your own high school graduation?" Vicky asks.

"Yes. It's not like you actually care about me now," Timmy says.

"This isn't even about me. This is about you, and you actually got great grades, so I have heard from your mother," Vicky says.

"Oh, so you're friends with my mom, but you don't want to be friends with me," Timmy says.

"How long are you going to be mad at me for that?" Vicky asks.

"Probably forever," Timmy says.

"Fine… I guess that it was a waste of my time to come here to watch you graduate from high school," Vicky says, and then she walks downstairs.

"He doesn't want to attend his graduation," Vicky says to Timmy's mother. Vicky starts crying, and then she walks out of the house.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner! You are going to attend your graduation ceremony whether you like it or not!" Timmy's mother says.

"Fine," Timmy says, and then he walks downstairs.

"Why did you have to make Vicky cry?" Timmy's mother's asks.

"Wait, she was crying?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. She was really excited to come here to watch your graduation ceremony. She came here all the way from Orlando, Florida," Timmy's mother says.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. Is she still out there?" Timmy asks.

"I don't know," Timmy's mother says.

Timmy walks out of his house, but he doesn't see Vicky anywhere. "Damn, I really screwed this up," Timmy says.

"No kidding. She came all the way from Florida just to apologize to you," Cosmo says.

"I wish to be poofed to where Vicky is right now!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

They are now in the Dimmsdale International Airport.

Timmy runs towards Vicky.

"Yes. I know that I'm not supposed to be flying back to Florida until tomorrow, but can you please change my flight to tonight?" Vicky asks.

"Wait!" Timmy says.

"Oh. I'm surprised… What do you want now, Turner?" Vicky asks.

"I'm sorry! I was a huge jerk to you, and I can understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I just wanted to apologize to you," Timmy says.

"I wanted to apologize to you too, Timmy. I'm sorry. I guess ending our friendship was another mistake that I made," Vicky says.

"But?" Timmy asks hopefully.

"Yes. I forgive you, of course," Vicky says.

"I forgive you too, Vicky," Timmy says.

Vicky looks at the employee that she was talking to earlier. "I'm going to stay here until tomorrow. Thank you, anyways," Vicky says.

Vicky hugs Timmy tightly. "I missed you, dork," Vicky says.

"I missed you too," Timmy says, as he hugs her back.

"How old are you now?" Timmy asks.

"I'm twenty-four-years-old now," Vicky says.

"Wow. These years went by so quickly," Timmy says.

"So, are you going to your graduation ceremony, or is your mother going to have to drag you there?" Vicky asks.

"I'm going to my graduation ceremony," Timmy says.

Timmy and Vicky walk to where the ceremony is being held.

"Congratulations. I knew that you would graduate," Vicky says, grinning at Timmy.

"You'll have to tell me what you have been doing lately when this ceremony will end!" Timmy says.

"Yeah, for sure! We have plenty of time to catch up before I will have to leave tomorrow," Vicky says.

"Do you really have to leave?" Timmy asks.

"Well, that's where I live now. Of course, you're always welcome to come to Orlando, Florida if you want to," Vicky says.

"I'll consider it," Timmy says, smiling at Vicky.

"I'll go find your mom and dad!" Vicky says.

"Okay. 'Bye, Vicky! I'll talk to you later!" Timmy says.

He watches her walk to the seats.

"So, I guess this is goodbye to Dimmsdale," Timmy says.

"You get one last punch before you have to go," Francis says, and then he punches Timmy, but he ducked.

"Grr. You have gotten a lot smarter lately," Francis says, and then he gives up on trying to hurt Timmy.

Timmy sighs. "I guess some people will never change," Timmy says.

After the graduation ceremony had ended, Timmy goes to talk to Missy again.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, Missy. You're a very good person, and the Peace Corps will be lucky to have you volunteering for them," Timmy says.

"Thank you, Timmy. I'm glad that you have no hard feelings about our break up," Missy says.

"Nope. None at all, but I will miss you, of course," Timmy says.

"It's not like we won't talk to each other anymore. You can always e-mail me and text me," Missy says.

"I definitely will do that, Missy," Timmy says.

He hugs Missy. "And congratulations on getting accepted," Timmy says.

Timmy walks towards Trixie Tang. "Hi, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Hi, Timmy. Congratulations on graduating!" Trixie says.

"You too! Where are you going to?" Timmy asks.

"I got accepted into a great university in New York City," Trixie says.

"Oh, if I go to Florida, we won't see each other anymore," Timmy says sadly.

"I can always visit you though! Just text me with your new address," Trixie says.

"Okay. I would like that very much," Timmy says.

Timmy smiles at Trixie, and then he sees Vicky standing near his parents.

"I'm going to go talk to Vicky now," Timmy says.

"Okay. 'Bye, Timmy!" Trixie says.

"'Bye, Trixie!" Timmy says, and then he walks towards his parents and Vicky.

"Congratulations on graduating, Timmy!" Vicky says, smiling at Timmy.

"Thank you, Vicky. And I'm sorry about our fight from before," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! Totally understandable. I would be mad at someone too if they stopped talking to me for four long years," Vicky says.

Timmy looks at his parents.

"I think that I want to move to Orlando, Florida," Timmy says.

"Really?" Timmy's mother asks.

"Well, there are great colleges in Florida, that Timmy could attend, and I live there too, so we could see each other a lot, and still remain friends," Vicky says.

"Great! But you must visit us whenever you can, Timmy," Timmy's mother says.

"We are going to miss you, Timmy," Timmy's father says.

"And Vicky told us that we were neglecting you when you were a child, and we're sorry about forgetting you so many times," Timmy's mother says.

"That's okay. I knew that you still loved me though," Timmy says.

"Congrats on getting your high school diploma!" Timmy's mother says.

"Thank you, Mom," Timmy says.

"Do you, uh, mind if I catch up with Vicky for a few minutes?" Timmy asks.

"Sure, we will be home, just so you know where we will be," Timmy's mother says.

Timmy and Vicky start walking to the restaurant that Timmy likes so much.

"You still like this place?" Vicky asks.

"Yeah! It's the best restaurant ever!" Timmy says.

"So, uh, what have you been up to lately?" Timmy asks as he looks at Vicky.

"Well, I have a job at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida," Vicky says.

"And Ricky?" Timmy asks.

"We were dating for two years, but then I decided to break up with him," Vicky says.

"And you found out that he was pretending to love you again?" Timmy asks.

"Yes… I'm not excited about getting a new boyfriend, so I think that I'll just remain single for a while," Vicky says.

"Oh, that's fine. Missy broke up with me… She got accepted into the Peace Corps, and she doesn't think that a long distance relationship with me would actually work," Timmy says.

"Oh. Well, you'll find the right girl for you someday," Vicky says.

"Technically, I'm not a child anymore, so you wouldn't be making a mistake," Timmy says.

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but I don't want to get hurt again," Vicky says.

"Okay… I guess that I can understand that," Timmy says.

He sighs, and then he decides to order some dinner for himself. "One cheeseburger, French fries, and a soda," Timmy says sadly. Timmy paid for the order, and then he sits down on a chair, waiting for his order to be finished.

"Are you okay, Sport?" Wanda asks Timmy.

"I should have expected this. I mean, she probably doesn't even love me anymore," Timmy says.

"But you can still be friends with her," Wanda says.

"I don't know who I will end up with though," Timmy says.

"If you really love Vicky, then you could wait for her to be ready for a boyfriend," Wanda says.

"True, but I want to have a girlfriend now," Timmy says.

Vicky walks towards Timmy. "I'm sorry about that. That probably wasn't the answer that you wanted to hear," Vicky says.

"No, it's fine. You haven't seen me for, like, four years. Of course you don't love me anymore," Timmy says.

"Do you still love Trixie Tang right now?" Vicky asks.

"I never stopped loving her," Timmy says.

"Well, maybe she is single right now," Vicky says.

"Okay. I'll send her a text message," Timmy says. He uses his cell phone to type in a text message to Trixie. After finishing the text message, Timmy sends the text message to Trixie.

Timmy's order arrived, and then he takes it, and walks back to his table.

Timmy starts eating his cheeseburger, and his French fries.

"So, we're still good, right?" Vicky asks.

"Of course. We can be friends," Timmy says.

He was disappointed, but he understood what it was like. He just got dumped, and Missy will move on with her life.

"So, you are going to move to Florida with me?" Vicky asks.

"Sure. I still want to see you sometimes," Timmy says.

Timmy finishes eating his cheeseburger, and his French fries. He starts drinking his soda.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Vicky," Timmy says. He takes his trash, and then he throws it away. Timmy walks out of the restaurant.

"So, am I going to have to say goodbye to you guys soon?" Timmy asks.

"Probably," Cosmo says.

Timmy walks into his house, and then he receives a text message from Trixie.

"Yes. I would love to become your girlfriend again, Timmy,"

 _To be continued in Chapter 33._


	33. Chapter 33: Timmy's New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents, and I'm just a screenwriter who is writing a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents. This fan-fiction is not canon to the show, and all original characters in this fan-fiction were created by me, so please don't use them without my permission. Thank you. This Chapter will introduce my new O.C. (original character) Ashley.

* * *

Chapter 33: "Timmy's New Life (In Orlando, Florida)"

On June 25th (Friday), at 10:45 A.M.

Timmy had finished moving to Orlando, Florida. He was lucky to get a job so quickly, so that he can continue to live in this apartment. Timmy had just finished his work shift, and now he going to talk to his girlfriend, Trixie. Timmy entered his apartment room, and then he turns on his laptop. Timmy checks his e-mail, and then he calls Trixie on his cell phone.

"Hey, Trixie!" Timmy says, after she answered the call.

"How are you doing now, Timmy?" Trixie asks.

"I'm fine. I just finished unpacking my things and settling into this apartment. I have a job working in a restaurant, and I still get to see my friend Vicky sometimes," Timmy says. He didn't tell Trixie that he is in love with Vicky.

"Oh, that's great! I'm rooming with Veronica in the university in New York City," Trixie says.

"Oh. So, she is your roommate now?" Timmy asks.

"Yes. Oh, I have to go now, but I will talk to you later, Timmy! I love you!" Trixie says.

"I love you too, Trixie! 'Bye!" Timmy says, and then he ends the call.

It still hurt that Vicky doesn't love him anymore. Timmy sighs, and then he decides to ask if Vicky wants to do anything with him right now. Timmy turns off his laptop, and then he calls Vicky on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Vicky asks.

"Hey, Vicky. It's me, Timmy," Timmy says.

"Oh, hi, Timmy!" Vicky says.

"My reason for calling you is to ask if you if you want to do anything with me right now?" Timmy asks.

The eighteen-year-old Timmy Turner waits for Vicky to reply to him.

"Sure! What do you want to do with me?" Vicky asks.

"We could go watch a film, as just friends, of course," Timmy says.

"Okay. That sounds great! You're not working right now?" Vicky asks.

"No. I just finished my work shift for today," Timmy says.

"And I'm off today, so where do you want me to meet you?" Vicky asks.

"At the theater. That would be fine with me," Timmy says.

"Okay! I'll see you there soon, Timmy!" Vicky says.

"I'll see you soon, Vicky," Timmy says, and then he ends the call.

"Sport, do you really think that it's best to hide your feelings for Vicky from Trixie?" Wanda asks.

"But if I tell Trixie the truth, she might break up with me," Timmy says.

"Alright, I just hope that you don't regret this," Wanda says.

Wanda and Cosmo transform into two dogs. Timmy walks out of his apartment room, and then he locks the door. Cosmo and Wanda follow Timmy as he leaves his apartment building. Timmy gets into his car, and then he starts driving to the theater.

"You should at least tell Vicky that you love her," Cosmo says, as he and Wanda are now in Timmy's car right now.

Timmy arrives at the theater, and then he gets out of the car. Cosmo and Wanda get out of the car too. Timmy closes the door, and then he locks the doors of his car. Timmy walks into the theater with Cosmo and Wanda following him, still looking like dogs.

"And what good is that going to do? She doesn't even want to have a boyfriend right now," Timmy says.

"So, you would prefer to keep this a secret from her, Sport?" Wanda asks.

"Even after you said four years ago that you don't want there to be any more secrets between you and Vicky," Cosmo says.

"Alright… I guess that I will tell her," Timmy says.

Vicky suddenly walks towards Timmy. "Hey, Timmy!" Vicky says, and then she looks at Timmy's dogs. "Oh. You decided to bring your pink and green dogs here too," Vicky says.

"I didn't want to leave them in my apartment," Timmy says.

Vicky looks at Timmy again. "Okay. That's fine," Vicky says.

"Listen, uh, there is something that I have to tell you," Timmy says.

"Can it wait until after the film will end?" Vicky asks.

"Uh, I guess it can," Timmy says.

"Which film do you want to watch with me?" Vicky asks.

"How about this action film?" Timmy asks.

"Action films aren't really my favorite," Vicky says.

"Oh, right. I still remember that from your secret admirer notes," Timmy says.

"It has to be a film that we both want to watch," Vicky says.

"Then how about 'Drive Me Crazy'? It's a comedy, I think," Timmy says.

"Okay. Two tickets for 'Drive Me Crazy'," Vicky says to the employee. Vicky paid for the tickets, and then she and Timmy walk to the line for the refreshments.

"Do you like anyone right now?" Timmy asks Vicky.

"I like you, and my other friends," Vicky says.

"That's not what I meant. Do you love anyone right now?" Timmy asks.

"Oh. No. Not right now," Vicky says.

Vicky orders a medium popcorn, and two medium sodas. "Can I pay for this?" Timmy asks her.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead," Vicky says.

Timmy paid for the popcorn, and the two sodas.

Timmy and Vicky find the theater room, and then they walk into the theater room. Timmy sits down on a chair, and Vicky sits down next to him. The trailers start playing, and Timmy starts eating the popcorn. The film starts playing a few minutes later, and Timmy continues eating some of the popcorn. The film ends one hour and twenty-five minutes later. Timmy finishes drinking his soda, and then he looks at Vicky. "So, can I tell you now?" Timmy asks.

Timmy and Vicky walk out of the theater room. Timmy throws the cup away, and then he looks at Vicky again.

"Is it that you secretly love comedy films?" Vicky asks, as she puts the popcorn into her purse.

"Well, no. But it is a secret," Timmy says.

"I thought that you said that there should be no more secrets kept between us," Vicky says.

"Which is why I'm telling you now. I'm in love with you, Vicky," Timmy says.

Vicky suddenly notices that there is someone looking at them. "This doesn't concern you," Vicky says, and then she and Timmy walk out of the theater. She takes a sip of her soda, and then she sighs. "So then, why are you dating Trixie instead of me?" Vicky asks.

"Because I love Trixie too, and you said that you don't want to have a boyfriend," Timmy says.

"Oh. Every time that I had a boyfriend, he would pretend to love me, and lie to me," Vicky says.

"You said that I'm not like Ricky though," Timmy says.

"You're not. You're a good guy, and you are one of the few good guys in this world," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome. So, where do you want to go now?" Vicky asks.

"Let's go to Universal Studios!" Timmy says.

"Okay!" Vicky says, and then she gets into her car.

Timmy gets into his car. Cosmo and Wanda get into Timmy's car too. Timmy buckles his seat belt, and then he starts driving the car to Universal Studios. Vicky buckles her seat belt, and then she starts driving to Universal Studios.

"So, do you feel better now, Sport?" Wanda asks.

"Yes. I think that Vicky knows that I'm honest," Timmy says.

Timmy arrives at Universal Studios. He parks his car, and then he walks to the front entrance. Timmy waits in the line. Cosmo and Wanda followed Timmy.

"So, what will you say to Trixie?" Wanda asks.

"I still don't know if I should tell her that I love Vicky, or if I shouldn't tell her that. Trixie might break up with me, and I love her so much," Timmy says.

"Does Timmy really think that a long-distance relationship with Trixie Tang would even work?" Cosmo asks.

"I'm willing to try to make it work," Timmy says.

Timmy paid for a one-day pass in the parks, and then he waits for Vicky.

Vicky walks towards Timmy. She had already purchased a pass for herself.

"Oh. There you are. I think that I arrived here first," Vicky says.

Timmy checks his cell phone. He had a new text message from Trixie telling him to call her as soon as possible. "Hold on. I have to call Trixie now," Timmy says.

"Of course… I'll just wait for you here," Vicky says.

Timmy uses his cell phone to call Trixie. Trixie Tang answered the call on the third ring. "Hello? Timmy?" Trixie asks.

"Hey, Trixie. What's going on? Why did you want me to call you as soon as I can?" Timmy asks.

"Do you think that a long-distance relationship will work for us?" Trixie asks.

"I'm willing to try to make it work though," Timmy says.

"Because if you would prefer to be with someone else, I won't get mad at you. I just want you to be happy, and I'm not sure if we can make a long-distance relationship last," Trixie says.

"Really? I thought that you would be upset if I told you," Timmy says.

"Of course. I don't know when I can visit you," Trixie says.

"Well, I do love Vicky right now, but I don't want us to break up. Vicky doesn't want to have a boyfriend anyways," Timmy says.

"Okay. I'm not sure if a long-distance relationship would work," Trixie says.

"So, you want to break up with me?" Timmy asks.

"Who do you love more? Me or Vicky?" Trixie asks.

"Uh…" Timmy says.

"Let me know when you have decided on that," Trixie says.

"I'll talk to you later," Trixie says, and then she ends the call.

Timmy looks at Vicky. "That's not good," Timmy says.

"What isn't good?" Vicky asks.

"Trixie wants me to choose who I love more. Trixie or you," Timmy says.

"Oh. I don't want you to lose your girlfriend because of me," Vicky says.

"What do you think that I should do?" Timmy asks.

"You probably love Trixie more than me," Vicky says.

"But this is a long-distance relationship, and maybe Trixie's right. Maybe we can't make it work," Timmy says.

"You can have video chats with Trixie though," Vicky says.

"That's still not good enough," Timmy says.

"Then maybe you should break up with her," Vicky says.

"I don't want her to be so far away from me," Timmy says.

He calls Trixie back.

"So? Did you decide who you love more?" Trixie asks.

"I think that you're right… I don't want to do this, but maybe we should break up," Timmy says.

"Do you love me more though?" Trixie asks.

"I love you more than Vicky, but I want to be able to kiss you, and go on dates with you," Timmy says.

"I can't make that happen, Timmy," Trixie says.

Timmy sighs. "Then I'm breaking up with you, Trixie," Timmy says.

"Okay. I will always love you though," Trixie says.

"I will always love you too," Timmy says.

Trixie ends the call.

"That was really hard," Timmy says.

"It must have been hard for Missy to do too," Vicky says.

"Yeah… Missy really loved me. She probably still loves me right now," Timmy says.

"How about we go on some rides to make you feel better?" Vicky asks.

"Sure. I would love to go on some rides with you, Vicky," Timmy says.

Timmy went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter™ with Vicky, and they go on some rides together. After a long day of seeing everything at Universal Studios and going into gift shops, Timmy walks to his car with Vicky, Cosmo, and Wanda.

"Are you feeling better now?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Yes. I'm feeling a little bit better, Vicky. Thanks for buying a wand for me," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! I had a lot of fun with you here," Vicky says.

"It's so awesome that you get to work here," Timmy says.

"I volunteer to read to children at a library too," Vicky says.

"That's really sweet!" Timmy says.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully," Vicky says, and then she smiles at Timmy.

"I don't have anything planned for tomorrow," Timmy says.

"Oh, good! I'm not working tomorrow either. I got two days off," Vicky says.

"Maybe we could do something tomorrow? Like play video games?" Timmy asks.

"Sure! I love playing video games!" Vicky says, and then she grins.

"'Bye, Vicky!" Timmy says.

'Bye, Timmy!" Vicky says. She walks to her car.

Timmy gets into his car, and then Cosmo and Wanda get inside Timmy's car too. Timmy buckles his seat belt, and then he starts driving to his apartment building.

Vicky gets into her car, and then she buckles her seat belt. Vicky starts driving to the library. Vicky arrives at the library, and then she parks her car. Vicky walks into the library, and then she started reading to the children.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" One of the little boys asks Vicky.

"Uh, no. I don't have a boyfriend right now," Vicky says.

Then she continues reading the book to the kids.

When Vicky finished reading the book, the same little boy who asked her if she has a boyfriend, asks Vicky another question, "Can Timmy become your boyfriend?"

"Uh, maybe," Vicky says, and then she blushes.

"I mean this Timmy," The boy says, and then he points at his friend named Timmy.

"Uh, no. I want a boyfriend who is somewhere around my age. Sorry," Vicky says.

"Ew. Girl cooties," Timmy says, as he is only four-years-old right now.

"Girls don't have cooties," Vicky says.

"I'm a girl, and I don't have cooties," A three-year-old girl with blonde hair says.

"Alright, I'm going to read to you guys another story!" Vicky says, and then she gets another book. Vicky starts reading the book to the children.

On June 26th (Saturday), at 2:03 P.M.

Timmy Turner holds his Nintendo Switch as he walks towards Vicky's house. Timmy knocks on the door. Vicky opens the front door, and then she looks at Timmy. "Oh, hi, Timmy! You brought your Nintendo Switch? Are there any Mario games in there?" Vicky asks.

"I have two Mario games with me," Timmy says.

"Awesome! Let's go play some video games!" Vicky says.

Timmy walks into her house. "You prepared to lose?" Timmy asks.

"No. I'm not going to lose," Vicky says.

"You sound so confident," Timmy says, and then he sits down on the couch in Vicky's living room. Vicky sits down next to Timmy. They start playing one of Timmy's games.

"You're pretty good at this game," Timmy says.

"Thank you. You're really amazing at this game too," Vicky says.

"You're welcome. Thank you," Timmy says.

"You're welcome," Vicky says.

Timmy suddenly had a thought. "Don't you trust me though?" Timmy asks.

"Trust you about what?" Vicky asks.

"Trust me that I'm not lying to you," Timmy says.

"Oh, I definitely trust you. You're really honest, Timmy," Vicky says.

Timmy and Vicky continue to play the game together.

"Ugh. I can't believe I lost," Timmy says.

"What is this about? Why did you ask me if I trust you?" Vicky asks.

"Because you told me that you don't want to get hurt. You think that I'm going to hurt you, if we became a couple," Timmy says.

"Oh. I guess that I did say that to you," Vicky says.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," Timmy says.

"I won!" Vicky says, and then she grins.

"You got lucky. I usually win at this game," Timmy says.

"I know that. I mean, that's what makes you different from Ricky," Vicky says.

"I want to visit Dimmsdale in two months from now," Timmy says.

"Okay. I'll come with you," Vicky says.

"Ricky never cared about you. He lied to you, and he tricked you. I would never do that to you, or to anyone else," Timmy says.

"I know. You're very sweet and caring," Vicky says.

Two months later. Timmy and Vicky are now in Dimmsdale, finally visiting their friends and family.

Seventeen-year-old Tootie immediately hugs Timmy. "Oh, I missed you so much, Timmy!" Tootie says.

"If you really missed me, why don't you move to Orlando, Florida? You could be near your sister too," Timmy says.

"Oh. I'll have to ask my mom and my dad if I can move there," Tootie says, and then she hugs Timmy again. "I still love you, by the way," Tootie says.

"That's sweet… But I still don't love you, Tootie," Timmy says.

"And I'm fine with that!" Tootie says, and then she walks towards her parents.

"Do I get a hug too?" Eighteen-year-old Chloe Carmichael asks as she looks at Timmy.

"Chloe!" Timmy says, and then he hugs her.

Chloe hugs Timmy back. "How can you stay here?" Chloe asks.

"For just one week," Timmy says.

"Thankfully your boss let you go on a vacation to Dimmsdale for one week," Chloe says.

"I missed you so much, Chloe. How is everyone else?" Timmy asks.

"Francis is still the same bully that he always has been. A.J. and Chester are still living here. A.J. attends a nearby university where he is studying science and medicine. Tad and Chad still hate you, and they attend the same university that A.J. attends. We haven't seen Hailey Drew in the longest time, so we have been great so far. We still miss you like crazy, though," Chloe says.

"Yeah, I wish that we weren't so far away. It's hard to share the you-know-whats, if you're not living in Orlando, Florida," Timmy says.

"I asked my parents if I could live in Orlando, and they said yes! I'm just trying to get accepted into a university there," Chloe says.

"You'll get accepted into a great university, Chloe, because you are extremely intelligent. They will be lucky to have you," Timmy says.

"So, are you still dating Trixie Tang right now?" Chloe asks.

"No. I broke up with her. It's hard to be in a long-distance relationship with her, if we are so far away from each other," Timmy says.

"Oh. That's fine. Totally understandable," Chloe says.

Timmy and Chloe walk to her house. She gets the mail, and then she screams with happiness.

"I got accepted!" Chloe says.

"Ah, that's great, Chloe. Which university accepted you?" Timmy asks.

"The University of Central Florida!" Chloe says, and then she hugs Timmy again.

Timmy hugs Chloe back. "Congratulations, Chloe!" Timmy says.

"Thank you, Timmy!" Chloe says.

"You're welcome!" Timmy says.

Timmy walks towards his house, and then he rings the door bell. Timmy's mother opens the front door. "Oh, Timmy! It's so great to see you again!" Timmy's mother says, and then she hugs Timmy.

"It's great to see you too, Mom," Timmy says.

"How long can you stay here?" Timmy's mother asks.

"For one week. Then I will have to go back to Orlando, Florida, and go back to work on next Monday," Timmy says.

"We didn't do anything to your bedroom, just so you know. So, you can sleep there while you are staying here," Timmy's mother says.

"That's good. I can't wait to see the rest of my friends!" Timmy says, and then he walks towards A.J.'s house.

Timmy rings the door bell of A.J.'s house.

A.J. opens the front door, and then he looks at Timmy. "Hey, Timmy!" A.J. says.

"I heard that you are attending the same university as Tad and Chad. How is that going so far?" Timmy asks.

"They haven't changed at all. They still think that a boy shouldn't wear a pink hat or a pink shirt," A.J. says.

Timmy touches his beloved pink hat. "That's mean," Timmy says.

"They still make fun of you, and call you a loser," A.J. says.

"I can't believe this. I'm not even here anymore, and Tad and Chad are still talking about me behind my back," Timmy says.

"I missed you though, Timmy," A.J. says.

"I missed you too, A.J. How is Chester?" Timmy asks.

"You're not going to believe this, but he went to this baseball training camp, and now he is suddenly amazing at playing baseball! My university wants Chester to play on a professional team!" A.J. says.

"Wow! I'm happy for him!" Timmy says.

"He still doesn't like any girls though," A.J. says.

"I was in a relationship with Trixie again, but it was a long-distance relationship, so I couldn't make it work," Timmy says.

"You broke up with her?" A.J. asks.

"Yes. I want to have a girlfriend that I can go on dates with, and kiss her," Timmy says.

"You could be with your secret admirer," A.J. says.

"Vicky stopped loving me though, so we are just going to be friends," Timmy says.

"Oh. That's too bad," A.J. says.

"She said that it was a mistake to love me because I was fourteen, and she was twenty at that time," Timmy says.

"You could always love someone else though," A.J. says.

"True, but I don't really want to be in a relationship with a girl that I don't know very well. I want to love someone whom I have known for a really long time," Timmy says.

"Do you still love Trixie though?" A.J. asks.

"Yes," Timmy says.

"And let me guess. You also love Vicky," A.J. says.

"Was it really that obvious?" Timmy asks.

"I'm your best friend, Timmy. I can tell when you're in love with someone before you can tell me about it," A.J. says.

"Oh, right. I guess it would be obvious if I was staring at Vicky a lot," Timmy says.

Timmy's vacation in Dimmsdale continued, and he was able to talk to everyone that he wanted to talk to. On his last day in Dimmsdale, Tootie and Chloe told Timmy that they will be moving to Orlando, Florida. That made Timmy happier. Timmy is now back in Orlando, Florida. He waits a few weeks, and the girls finally arrived in Orlando.

"Hi, Timmy!" Chloe says, and she sets her suitcase down after she entered his apartment. "This is a nice apartment that you have here!" Chloe says.

"Thanks. I got a really good deal on the rent. All I had to say was that I'm friends with Chip Skylark," Timmy says.

"Wow," Chloe says.

"What do you think that I should do about my feelings for Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"Oh. I think that it's best for you to wait until she is ready to have a boyfriend. Maybe she will fall in love with you again. You're not a minor anymore," Chloe says.

"Or maybe I will start loving a girl that I met here in Orlando. It would just take some time for us to get to know each other," Timmy says.

"You'll feel happy without a girlfriend though? At least for a while?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah. We still have our fairy God-parents for now," Timmy says.

"Cosmo, I wish that this room could have a small pirate ship!" Timmy says.

Cosmo uses his wand to grant Timmy's wish.

"Just like old times, see?" Timmy asks, and then he gets on the small pirate ship. "I wish to have the right clothes," Timmy says.

Wanda and Cosmo use their wands to change Timmy's clothes into pirate themed clothing.

"You can never be too old to pretend that you're a pirate," Timmy says.

Chloe giggles. "I guess that you'll be happy," Chloe says.

Timmy gets off the pirate ship, and then he walks towards the door. Timmy opens the door, and then he and Chloe walk out of his apartment.

Timmy and Chloe walk around the city of Orlando. A girl suddenly approaches Timmy. "Hi. What's your name?" The girl asks Timmy.

"I'm Timmy Turner. What's your name?" Timmy asks.

"Ashley. It's nice to meet you, Timmy Turner," Ashley says.

"Is, uh, she your girlfriend?" Ashley asks, pointing at Chloe.

"Oh, no, she's just my best friend," Timmy says.

"So, you are single right now?" Ashley asks.

"Yes. I'm single right now," Timmy says.

"Will you become my boyfriend?" Ashley asks.

"Sure! You're very pretty," Timmy says.

Timmy smiles at Ashley.

"Thank you!" Ashley says.

"You're welcome! Would you like to meet my friend Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"Sure!" Ashley says.

"I'll show you where she lives," Timmy says. He starts walking to Vicky's house with Ashley and Chloe following him.

Vicky had just left her house, and then she walks towards Timmy. "Hey, Timmy! Want to play video games on your Switch again?" Vicky asks.

"This is my new girlfriend, Ashley!" Timmy says. Ashley looks at Vicky.

"You play video games?" Ashley asks.

"Yes. Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ashley," Vicky says.

"Video games aren't really my favorite," Ashley says.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure that we have something else in common with each other," Timmy says.

"I really love Timmy!" Ashley says.

There was just something about Ashley that Vicky just couldn't trust. She said that she loves Timmy, but does she really love him?

"Really? And what's your favorite thing about him?" Vicky asks.

"His, uh, hair," Ashley says.

His hair? That was a strange answer. Vicky likes Timmy because he is so caring, brave, and sweet.

"So, you don't know his personality at all yet," Vicky says.

"Nope," Ashley says.

"Uh, Timmy, can I talk to you right now? Privately?" Vicky asks.

Timmy walks towards Vicky's house, and she sits down on a chair that is near her porch. "There's something odd that girl, Timmy. Where did you meet her?" Vicky asks.

"Just a few minutes ago. Why?" Timmy asks.

"You don't find her answer of your hair to be weird?" Vicky asks.

"Not every girl is like Ricky," Timmy says.

"I didn't say that Ashley is like Ricky. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to have a girlfriend that you just met a few minutes ago. She doesn't even know anything about you yet, except for your name," Vicky says.

"Then I'll get to know her. Everything will be fine, Vicky. Relax," Timmy says, and then he walks back to where Ashley is.

"Sorry about Vicky. She's not very trusting," Timmy says.

"So, what is your personality like?" Ashley asks.

"I'm kind, caring, loyal, honest, sweet, generous, and brave," Timmy says.

"Oh, great," Ashley says in a deadpan voice.

Maybe Vicky was right, but Timmy didn't listen to his mind. His heart was beating rapidly, as he continues staring at Ashley.

Timmy kisses Ashley on the lips. She was surprised, but then she kisses him back.

It wasn't a very good kiss though.

Timmy grins at Ashley. "Let's go on a date now!" Timmy says, and then he walks to the movie theater with Ashley.

Vicky walks towards Chloe. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Vicky asks Chloe.

"That Ashley doesn't really love Timmy?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah. But Timmy's so in love with Ashley, he can't even tell that this girl might not love him," Vicky says.

"He let you continue to date Ricky even though he wanted you and Ricky to break up," Chloe says.

"Really? So, that's why our relationship lasted for two years," Vicky says.

"I'll give Ashley the benefit of the doubt though. If it's obvious that Ashley is using him, then I'll tell Timmy to break up with her," Chloe says.

"Okay. If you say so," Vicky says.

Timmy and Ashley walk into the movie theater.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Timmy. I'm a very shy person," Ashley says.

"Oh, it's okay. You don't have to talk to Vicky if you don't feel comfortable with that," Timmy says.

"I want to watch this action film with you," Ashley says.

"Really? Not many girls like action films," Timmy says.

"But I do," Ashley says.

"We're clearly meant to be," Timmy says dreamily.

The Author's Notes: Is Ashley using Timmy? Or does she really love Timmy? And what will happen next? You'll find out in Chapter 34.

 _To be continued in Chapter 34._


	34. Chapter 34: The Truth About Ashley

Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction of **The Fairly OddParents** , which was created by Butch Hartman. I don't own the characters, only Butch Hartman does. And again, this is a fan-fiction that is NOT canon to the show. This is written by a former pushover, who is now a screenwriter. Basically, just like Timmy and Vicky, I had a bad childhood, and I trusted my best friend which was a mistake because she stole money from me. Hailey Drew will appear in this Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 34: "The Truth About Ashley"

Tootie had recently moved into Vicky's house. Tootie looks at Timmy Turner. "Please tell me that this is a cruel joke!" Tootie says.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not joking. I have a girlfriend now," Timmy says.

"You almost always have a girlfriend! Missy was your girlfriend for four long years, and then you got back together with Trixie Tang without telling me," Tootie says.

"I told you now. My new girlfriend is Ashley. She is very shy, so I don't know if she would feel comfortable with meeting you," Timmy says.

"What else is she like?" Tootie asks.

"She loves action films, and she likes everything that I like! Everything except for video games," Timmy says.

"That's odd," Tootie says.

"Vicky doesn't trust Ashley, but I love her," Timmy says.

"Do you love Ashley more than Vicky?" Tootie asks.

"Yes. I love Ashley more than Vicky," Timmy says.

"Promise me that you will spend time with me? Because when Missy was your girlfriend, you didn't make time for me. We are supposed to be friends, Timmy," Tootie says.

"I'm spending time with you right now, Tootie," Timmy says.

"And then you're going to go on a date with your girlfriend," Tootie says.

"Well, we do have a date planned for tonight," Timmy says.

"See? You're not making time for your friends," Tootie says.

"Well, I'm not working tomorrow. Maybe you and I could go to Universal Studios or Disney World tomorrow," Timmy says.

"Definitely Disney World!" Tootie says, and then she grins.

"I'll text you with the time that we can meet at Disney World," Timmy says.

"Thank you, Timmy! You're still the best!" Tootie says.

"You're welcome, Tootie. Thank you," Timmy says.

"I would love to go to Disney World with you! You're welcome, Timmy!" Tootie says.

Timmy walks out of Vicky's house. He starts walking to Ashley's house. He knocks on Ashley's front door. Ashley opens the front door, and then she looks at Timmy. "Hi, Timmy!" Ashley says. "Are you ready to watch another action movie with me?" Ashley asks.

"I'm so ready! Let's go now!" Timmy says.

Timmy and Ashley start walking towards the movie theater.

"We have been in a relationship for the past two weeks, and I want you to have this," Timmy says. He gives Ashley a small jewelry box.

Ashley opens the small jewelry box. She smiles at Timmy. "Oh, uh, thank you, Timmy. I love it," Ashley lied. Ashley put the necklace on her.

"You're welcome! I was thinking that my girlfriend should have only the best presents," Timmy says.

Timmy and Ashley walk into the movie theater. Timmy tells the employee that he wants to buy two tickets for the new action film that just came into theaters. Timmy and Ashley walk into the theater room, and then they find their seats. Timmy sits down next to Ashley. He holds her hand.

"You are very beautiful," Timmy says.

"Thank you," Ashley says quietly.

"You're welcome," Timmy says.

The trailers start playing. Timmy leans in to kiss Ashley. He is kissing Ashley. And Ashley kisses Timmy back.

"Why am I suddenly getting the feeling that wasn't a good kiss?" Timmy asks.

"You must be imagining things," Ashley says.

Timmy kisses Ashley again.

The film suddenly starts playing now. Timmy sighs, and then he looks at the screen.

Timmy watches the film. Two hours later, the film ended. Timmy and Ashley walk out of the theater.

"Do you really love me, Ashley?" Timmy asks.

"Yes, I do," Ashley says.

Timmy meets up with Chloe and Vicky at the restaurant that Timmy works for. Timmy orders a cheeseburger, French fries, and a soda. Timmy sits down next to Ashley. Chloe and Vicky sit across from them.

"So, how are you two doing so far?" Vicky asks.

"I heard about you. I heard that you were in love with Timmy, but you ended your friendship with Timmy, because you made a mistake. You were seven years older than Timmy. And it was wrong for you to love a fourteen-year-old boy," Ashley says.

"Okay… I'm starting to hate myself again," Vicky says.

"You're not really from Orlando, Florida, are you?" Timmy asks.

"I moved here recently from Dimmsdale," Ashley says.

"You reminded Vicky of that because you want her to hate herself again?" Timmy asks.

"No. I was just simply stating the truth, and I guess sometimes the truth hurts," Ashley says.

Timmy stands up, and then he gets his order. Timmy walks to his table, and then he sits down next to Ashley.

"It was in the past, and like her childhood, she doesn't want to talk about it," Timmy says.

"She doesn't want to talk about her childhood either? Well, I heard that Atthea's death was all Vicky's fault," Ashley says.

"You heard wrong!" Vicky says, and then she walks out of the restaurant.

"Why did you have to say that?" Timmy asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's not true," Chloe says.

"You two always have to take Icky Vicky's side? That girl isn't so innocent. There are a lot of things that you don't know about her," Ashley says.

"I think that it's time for you to leave now, Ashley," Timmy says.

"But, Timmy!" Ashley says.

"Just leave," Timmy says.

"Fine!" Ashley says, and then she walks out of the restaurant.

Timmy walks out of the restaurant, and then he looks for Vicky.

Timmy found her nearby her car. "Hey, Vicky," Timmy says.

Vicky looks at Timmy. "Let me guess. You defended your girlfriend again," Vicky says.

"Actually, I told Ashley to leave," Timmy says.

Vicky feels surprised. "Really?" Vicky asks.

"Because she wasn't being nice to you," Timmy says.

"It's not true. It was all Hailey's fault. If she hadn't thrown that party at my house—" Vicky says.

"I know. I don't know who told Ashley those lies about you," Timmy says.

"Are you going to break up with her?" Vicky asks.

"Probably not, because I still love her. But if she says something else about you that isn't nice, that might be the last straw," Timmy says.

"Oh. Okay," Vicky says.

"Do you want to go back inside now?" Timmy asks.

"Sure, Timmy," Vicky says.

Timmy and Vicky walk into the restaurant. Timmy sits down where he was sitting earlier, and then he starts eating his cheeseburger, and his French fries. Vicky sits down next to Chloe.

"She's not very nice, Timmy," Chloe says.

"I'm going to talk to her about this later, and hopefully she won't say things that will make Vicky feel upset again," Timmy says.

Timmy finishes eating his cheeseburger and his French fries. He gets a call on his cell phone, so he answers it. "Hello?" Timmy asks.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Ashley asks.

"No. I'm not going to break up with you. But I don't want you to upset Vicky anymore, and please don't call her Icky Vicky," Timmy says.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm still outside near the restaurant. Can I come in now?" Ashley asks.

"Sure," Timmy says, and then he ends the call.

Ashley walks into the restaurant. She sits down next to Timmy.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Ashley says to Timmy.

"I do think that you should apologize to Vicky too," Timmy says.

Ashley looks at Vicky. "I'm sorry, Vicky," Ashley says.

Vicky looks at Ashley. "I forgive you," Vicky says.

"I forgive you too, Ashley," Timmy says.

Timmy starts drinking his soda now.

"So, did you like the movie that we just watched?" Ashley asks Timmy, as she looks at him.

"Yes! I think that it's my favorite action movie ever!" Timmy says.

Timmy finishes drinking his soda, and then he stands up. Timmy puts his garbage into the trash can. Timmy and Ashley say goodbye to Chloe and Vicky, and then they walk out of the restaurant.

A very familiar person suddenly takes Timmy, and Ashley, and she puts them into her car.

"Hailey Drew?!" Timmy asks, when he looks at who is driving the car now.

"So nice to see you again, my not-so-favorite Twerp," Hailey says.

Hailey parks the car into the driveway of a house.

"What are we doing here?" Timmy asks.

"I'm kidnapping you. Just like old times. Isn't that nice?" Hailey asks.

"That isn't nice!" Timmy says.

"So, Ashley, do you want to reveal our little secret, or shall I do the honors?" Hailey asks.

"You can do the honors, Hailey Drew," Ashley says.

"You know who she is?!" Timmy asks.

"Yes. I do know her," Ashley says.

"I'm so not sorry to tell you the bad news, but Ashley doesn't really love you, Twerp. She was recruited by me, and she doesn't really love action movies. Or anything else that you like," Hailey says.

"That's why her kisses sucked," Timmy says.

"So, who wants to watch a video of the Twerp doing embarrassing things?" Hailey asks.

"You have a video of me doing embarrassing things?" Timmy asks.

"Actually, I have a better idea. I'll post this video on YouTube, and you'll never be liked again!" Hailey says.

Hailey Drew publishes the video of Timmy doing embarrassing things on YouTube.

"Don't publish it!" Timmy says.

"Oops. Too late. Alright, I'll drop you off somewhere, now that your life is completely ruined," Hailey says. She starts driving the car again. She parks the car near that restaurant again.

Timmy gets out of the car, and then he walks into the restaurant.

"Vicky! Chloe. You're not going to believe this, but—" Timmy started to say.

But Vicky and Chloe are not here anymore. "God, I hope that Hailey didn't do anything bad to Vicky and Chloe," Timmy says.

Timmy calls Vicky's cell phone number. "Hello?" She asks.

"Vicky, do you still like me right now?" Timmy asks.

"Of course I still like you. What's going on, Timmy?" Vicky asks.

"Hailey Drew published a video of me doing embarrassing things, and she kidnapped me for a few minutes. Oh, and it turns out that you were right about Ashley. She doesn't love me at all," Timmy says, and then he starts crying.

"Whoa. Where are you now?" Vicky asks.

"I'm at the restaurant where I work at," Timmy says.

"I'll be there in a few minutes from now. Chloe and I went to the library. I'm sorry that we left," Vicky says.

"Thank you for being there for me, Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome! I'll always be there for you, Timmy," Vicky says.

Timmy ends the call. He sits down on a chair. Someone nearby Timmy looks at him, and then she starts laughing at Timmy.

"I hate Hailey Drew so very much," Timmy says.

Chloe and Vicky walk into the restaurant. They walk towards Timmy.

"I heard that Ashley doesn't love you," Chloe says.

"Yeah. Now I finally know how you felt, Vicky. It really does hurt," Timmy says.

"So, what did Ashley say to you?" Chloe asks.

"She didn't say anything to me. It was Hailey who said that Ashley doesn't love me. It turns out that Ashley was working for Hailey, and it was yet another evil scheme created by Hailey to make me feel miserable," Timmy says.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy. What can we do to make you feel better?" Vicky asks.

"Taking me to Universal Studios would make me feel better," Timmy says.

Vicky grins. "Then let's go to Universal Studios!" Vicky says.

Timmy, Vicky, and Chloe walk out of the restaurant. Vicky gets into her car. Timmy and Chloe get into Timmy's car. And Vicky and Timmy start driving to Universal Studios.

Timmy arrived at Universal Studios, and he waits at the end of the line with Chloe.

"Oh, and Hailey published a video of me doing embarrassing things on YouTube, so people might recognize me, and they will start laughing at me," Timmy says.

"I will never laugh AT you, Timmy," Chloe says.

"I know. That's what makes you a very true friend to me, Chloe," Timmy says.

Vicky walks towards Timmy and Chloe.

"So, do you want a new girlfriend now, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

"Only if she will really love me," Timmy says.

"How about you, Chloe?" Vicky asks.

"No. I still don't love Timmy, and I still see him as just my best friend," Chloe says.

Timmy, Vicky, and Chloe paid for the one-day pass. They start waiting at the end of the line for a ride.

"What about you and Vicky, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

"She doesn't love me anymore, and she doesn't want to have a boyfriend right now," Timmy says.

"Oh. Then maybe you'll just be single for a while," Chloe says.

"Ashley must think that I'm just a fool. A stupid gullible fool who believed in her pathetic lies," Timmy says.

"You're not a stupid gullible fool, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Oh, really? Should I really trust the next girl who says that she loves me?" Timmy asks.

"I have the same thoughts about guys…" Vicky says.

"Oh. But I really do love you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"I know you do… You love me because I'm so kind, generous, and sweet," Vicky says.

"And you thought that kind girls aren't my type," Timmy says.

"You were in love with Trixie Tang who constantly rejected you," Vicky says.

"Yeah. I'm happy that she finally became my girlfriend though. Did Aleah's parents really not want her? Her biological parents," Timmy says.

"Oh, they did… They did want her, but they were teenagers when Aleah was born. So, Aleah's mother gave Aleah up for adoption, and Aleah went on a flight to America. She was just a baby at that time," Vicky says.

"Oh. Well, at least Hailey Drew was wrong about that," Timmy says.

"Wow, this line is really long," Chloe says.

"I know. We will finally get on the ride in one hour from now," Timmy says.

"Seriously," Chloe says.

A girl suddenly walks towards Timmy. "Will you become my boyfriend?" The girl asks Timmy.

"Sorry. I'm not falling for that again," Timmy says.

The girl feels confused but mostly sad. "Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you," The girl says.

"I think that she really loved you, Timmy," Vicky says.

The girl walks away from Timmy.

"Well, it's too late now," Timmy says.

"Timmy is finally an adult now, Vicky. You can love him if you want to," Chloe says.

"There are too many people who hate 'Timicky'," Vicky says.

"So, you are seriously going to let them stop you from loving me, Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"Well, unfortunately, I care about what they think, and they're against it, so I'm not going to love you," Vicky says.

"Alright… I would believe you though, if you told me that you love me," Timmy says.

"I'm not against, uh, 'Timicky'," Chloe says.

"Well, you're Chloe Carmichael. The most nonjudgmental person that I have ever met, which is nice, because there are so many judgmental people in this world," Vicky says.

"Amanda Killman even told me that if Atthea had met me, she would want me to become your boyfriend," Timmy says.

"Really? Amanda said that?" Vicky asks.

"She said that to me four years ago," Timmy says.

"Yeah, and when Kimi Cheng told Amanda who loves Timmy, Amanda said, "I would love for them to become a couple!"" Chloe says.

"Oh," Vicky says.

Vicky, Timmy, and Chloe walk closer in the line.

"And I was actually fine with Timmy having someone else as his girlfriend," Vicky says.

"You keep making sacrifices for me, instead of focusing on your own happiness," Timmy says.

Eventually, Timmy, Vicky, and Chloe get on the ride, and then they start walking into a gift shop.

"What do you want, Timmy? I'll buy something for you," Vicky says.

"I want this!" Timmy says, as he holds a pirate hat.

"Okay, I'll pay for it now," Vicky says. Timmy gives the hat to Vicky. Vicky waits at the end of the line for the cashier.

"I'm not going to lie though. Seeing you again after four years, has definitely made my old romantic feelings for you return," Vicky says.

"I'm not a child anymore," Timmy says.

Vicky paid for the pirate hat, and then she puts it on Timmy's head.

"Now you look like a real pirate," Vicky says.

"Thank you, Vicky. I really appreciate your generosity. You made me so happy now," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Vicky says.

Chloe paid for a snowball globe, and then Timmy, Vicky, and Chloe walk out of the gift shop.

"Letting all of those people stop you from becoming my girlfriend though… We have to talk about that later," Timmy says.

"Why not now?" Vicky asks.

"You don't even know them. They're probably people from the Internet, and you're letting their comments upset you," Timmy says.

"Oh. Well, Francis and Remy aren't people that I don't know," Vicky says.

"Buxaplenty and Francis are jerks… Just ignore them," Timmy says.

It was then that Timmy realized that Remy Buxaplenty is right in front of Timmy right now.

"Oh, great, it's Remy," Timmy says.

The eighteen-year-old Remy Buxaplenty turns around to look at Timmy.

"Ugh. Turner. I haven't seen you since graduation day," Remy says.

"I'm not happy to see you. Jerkaplenty," Timmy says.

"Likewise. I'm not happy to see you either, Turner," Remy says.

"Are you here to ruin my day as you always do?" Timmy asks.

"You want your day ruined? I heard that Hailey Drew already did that by publishing that embarrassing video of you on YouTube," Remy says, and then he starts laughing.

Timmy growled. "You're such a jerk," Timmy says.

"I haven't done anything bad to you lately, Turner. It was Hailey Drew who did something that ruined your day," Remy says.

"You're still a spoiled stuck-up brat, and I still hate you," Timmy says.

"At least I have more money than you do, Turner," Remy says, and then he walks away from Timmy, Vicky, and Chloe.

"He's still the same arrogant jerk that he has always been," Timmy says.

"Uh, let's go to the next park," Vicky says.

"Okay," Timmy says.

Timmy, Chloe, and Vicky walk to another park in Universal Studios.

"I hate Remy Buxaplenty so much. He always says that he's better than me," Timmy says.

"We know that you're amazing though, Timmy," Chloe says.

"Yeah, you are an awesome person, Timmy," Vicky says, agreeing with Chloe.

"Thank you, Chloe and Vicky," Timmy says.

"You're welcome!" Chloe says.

"You're welcome! Oh, let's go on this ride!" Vicky says.

Their day in Universal Studios continued, and Timmy is now feeling much happier now. When it was time for Timmy to go home, he said goodbye to Vicky and Chloe. "Goodnight, Chloe and Vicky. I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" Timmy asks.

"Oh, I'm actually working tomorrow, but my shift will end at 5:00 P.M. We can do something fun after 5:00 P.M.," Vicky says.

"Oh, okay. How about you, Chloe?" Timmy asks.

"I will be able to come with you, Timmy! My classes don't start until September 23rd," Chloe says.

"Okay! I will go to Disney World with Tootie tomorrow," Timmy says.

"I know. She's really excited about that," Vicky says, and then she smiles at Timmy.

Timmy kisses Vicky.

"Goodnight, Vicky and Chloe!" Timmy says.

"What was that for?" Vicky asks.

"Because I love you, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Goodnight, Timmy!" Chloe says.

"Oh okay. Goodnight, Timmy!" Vicky says.

Timmy walks towards his car.

Cosmo and Wanda have been following Timmy this whole entire time disguised as dogs.

"I still can't believe that Ashley was lying to you, Sport," Wanda says.

"I can't believe it either… I really trusted her, and she lied to me about loving me," Timmy says.

Timmy gets into his car. Chloe follows Timmy, because he drove her to Universal Studios.

"That was quite a day, huh, Timmy?" Chloe asks, as she gets into Timmy's car.

Cosmo and Wanda get into Timmy's car.

"Yeah. A day that had people recognizing me and laughing at me," Timmy says.

"Tomorrow will be a better day though," Chloe says.

"You're always so optimistic," Timmy says.

Timmy drives to Chloe's apartment. Timmy parks the car near her apartment. Chloe gets out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Timmy!" Chloe says.

"See you tomorrow, Chloe!" Timmy says.

Chloe gets into her apartment. Timmy starts driving to his own apartment.

Timmy parks his car, and then he walks into his apartment.

"Cosmo, I wish that I had an ice cream cone now!" Timmy says.

Cosmo uses his wand to grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy starts eating his ice cream cone. Timmy looks at a picture of Ashley, and then he throws the picture into the trash can.

To be continued in Chapter 35.

The Author's Notes: I hope that you have enjoyed this Chapter! Please read and review kindly!

-Jacqueline.


	35. Chapter 35: Hailey Drew's Backstory

The Author's Notes: Apparently I have to say this again. I don't say that Timmy and Trixie is a garbage ship. I don't say that Timmy and Chloe is a garbage ship. I never say that Timmy and Veronica is a garbage ship. I never say that Timmy and Tootie is a garbage ship. I never say that Timmy and Missy is a garbage ship. If you don't like a ship, then don't say anything to me. It really offends me. Same with calling me a retard, which Jeffery had done before. I'm clearly the better person here, because I don't say rude things about someone's O.T.P. Anyways, here's another proof that Vicky isn't evil. She never used weapons when she was Icky Vicky. Many of the episodes from Season 6 to Season 10 never happened to my Vicky. And in Chapter 18: Vicky stopped Francis from punching Timmy, and this is what they said:

"Get out of here, Francis, and stop punching Timmy," Vicky says.

"You're such a pacifist," Francis says, as he walks away from them.

"And I'm proud of it too," Vicky says.

A pacifist is someone who doesn't believe that fighting and violence is going to solve any of your problems. And apparently I must state again that Timmy is now 18. He can smoke cigarettes, and vote in a U.S. election if he wanted to. He can't get a job or drive a car at only fourteen-years-old. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all. Kimi's right that you're not a friend to me, Timmy Turner1. I spent hours writing this fan-fiction, and it's not easy to write five thousand words. It takes four or five hours of hard work. Obviously, Timmy Turner1, you don't know what it's like to have parents who don't even love you. I had a father who committed a crime, so my childhood wasn't so positive, because I witnessed my father committing this crime. He also lied to my mother about his age, saying that he was younger than he really was. You can't relate to Vicky, because I'm sure that your parents love you. Vicky's parents don't even love her. They call her a miscreant, and they don't care about her.

Disclaimer: I have said this in every single Chapter so far, but this is a fan-fiction of The Fairly OddParents that is NOT canon to the show. My Vicky isn't the canon Vicky. And Timmy Turner is 18-years-old right now. He is 18-years-old right now.

* * *

Chapter 35: "Hailey Drew's Backstory"

August 30th (Friday), at 4:45 P.M.

Timmy met with Tootie earlier today. He took her to Disney World. Now he is going to work. When he arrives at the restaurant where he works, he found Remy here. "What are you doing here, Remy Buxaplenty?" Timmy asks.

"I work here now. I'm your new co-worker," Remy says.

"No!" Timmy says.

"I know. I wasn't happy about it either," Remy says.

Timmy Turner, who is eighteen-years-old right now, walks into the employee only entrance. Timmy sighs, and then he starts working as a cashier.

"The manager wants you to train me," Remy says.

"I am definitely not going to help you out, Remy," Timmy says.

"So, you would prefer to get fired then?" Remy asks.

Timmy sighs. "Alright, fine," Timmy says.

Timmy spent most of his work shift training Remy Buxaplenty.

Tootie and Vicky walk into the restaurant. Tootie looks at Timmy. "Thank you for taking me to Disney World today, Timmy! I had a lot of fun with you!" Tootie says.

"You're welcome, Tootie! I had fun with you too!" Timmy says.

"Timmy's working right now, Tootie," Vicky says.

"Oh, right. I want a cheeseburger, French fries, and a soda. And I think that Vicky wants a pizza," Tootie says.

"Alright. That'll be $4.99," Timmy says.

Tootie paid for her order. Timmy gives Tootie her change.

"Two slices of a pepperoni pizza, and a soda, for me, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Alright, that will be $3.81, Vicky," Timmy says.

Vicky paid for her order, and then Timmy gives Vicky her change.

"Thank you, Timmy," Vicky says.

"You're welcome," Timmy says.

Remy puts Tootie's order on a tray, and then she takes the tray from him.

"Thank you, Remy," Tootie says.

"You're welcome," Remy says.

Tootie walks to a table, and then she sits down. She starts eating her cheeseburger. She waits for her sister.

"So, Remy Buxaplenty is now your co-worker? How is that going so far?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"I had to train him and be nice to him. I hate being nice to him," Timmy says.

"Oh. I would hate to be nice to Remy too," Vicky says.

Remy puts Vicky's two slices of pepperoni pizza on a tray, and then he gives it to her.

Vicky takes the tray, and then she walks to Tootie's table. Vicky sits down next to her sister.

"Maybe now that we are living together without our parents, we can put the past behind us, and have a fresh new start!" Tootie says, after she finished eating her cheeseburger. Tootie starts eating her French fries.

"I would love to have that, Tootie," Vicky says, and then she smiles at Tootie. Vicky starts eating one slice of the pepperoni pizza.

Timmy and Remy continue working.

"You know that I'm better than you, Turner," Remy says.

"Really? I didn't happen to get the memo," Timmy says.

Ashley suddenly walks into the restaurant.

"You've got to be kidding me," Timmy says, and then he sighs when he saw Ashley.

"Oh, hello, Timmy," Ashley says, and then she walks towards Timmy.

"I would like to order a cheeseburger and a soda. And I would also like to break up with you," Ashley says.

"Oh, of course," Timmy says, and then he sighs.

"Who is this?" Remy asks, as he looks at Ashley.

"I was pretending to love Timmy Turner. My name is Ashley," Ashley says.

"That will be $3.49," Timmy says.

Ashley gives Timmy the money, and then he gives her the change.

"Oh, and by the way, you are a terrible kisser," Ashley says to Timmy.

"I like her already!" Remy says, and then he grins.

Timmy sighs.

"Alright, here's your order!" Remy says, and then he gives Ashley a tray that has her cheeseburger and a soda.

"Thank you, Remy," Ashley says.

Ashley takes her tray, and then she walks to a table. Ashley sits down, and then she sets her tray on the table. Ashley starts eating her cheeseburger.

Timmy looks at a video of himself on YouTube.

"I'm a poor little loser. I have no money, and I don't have a girlfriend because no one loves me. I got rejected by Trixie Tang because I'm ugly," Timmy was saying in the video.

"What? I never said that," Timmy says.

"Amazing what a little Photoshop can do, huh?" Remy asks.

"You made that video of me?!" Timmy asks.

"You can't kill me, Turner. Our boss is watching us," Remy says.

"I wasn't going to kill you. I'm not like you, Remy," Timmy says.

Vicky starts eating her second slice of pepperoni pizza.

Tootie finishes eating her French fries, and then she starts drinking her soda.

It was a long work shift. But it finally ended at 8:00 P.M.

Tootie and Vicky walk out of the restaurant. Timmy walks out of the restaurant too. "Hey, Tootie! Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Timmy asks.

"No. Why?" Tootie asks.

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore. We can hang out tomorrow too," Timmy says.

"You're single now?! I have a chance now!" Tootie says.

"We're just friends, Tootie," Timmy says.

"Okay. Sorry. I would love to hang out with you tomorrow too, Timmy!" Tootie says.

"You can definitely be a Princess if you want to be a Princess!" Timmy says.

"That's nice of you to say that to me, Timmy! Hailey Drew always told me that my dream of becoming a Princess will never come true," Tootie says.

"Well, she's a very mean person, so don't listen to her," Timmy says.

"Thank you, Timmy!" Tootie says.

"You're welcome, Tootie!" Timmy says.

"Alright, we have to go home now, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Okay. 'Bye, Vicky and Tootie!" Timmy says.

"Goodnight, Timmy! 'Bye!" Tootie says.

"Goodnight and goodbye, Timmy!" Vicky says.

Timmy smiles at Vicky and Tootie, and then he walks to his car. He is unable to drive his car, because someone did something to his car's tires. "Remy…" Timmy says.

"What?" Remy asks, who just walked out of the restaurant. Remy looks at Timmy.

"Did you do something to my car's tires?" Timmy asks. Timmy looks at Remy.

"Guilty as charged!" Remy says.

"Ugh…" Timmy says.

Remy starts laughing at Timmy, and then Remy gets into his car. Remy starts driving to his house.

Timmy walks to a tire store, and then he buys a new tire for his car. Timmy walks to his car, and then he replaces the tire that won't work with the new tire. "I hate Remy so much," Timmy says, as he puts the tire that won't work in the trunk. Timmy gets into his car, and then he starts driving to his apartment. Timmy gets into his apartment, and then he starts making wishes.

"I wish that Remy would get severely injured," Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

"Now I wish to have a pepperoni pizza!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy sits down, and then he sets the pepperoni pizza on the table. Timmy starts eating a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

Chloe knocks on the door. Timmy opens the door. "Hi. I'm bored, and I wanted to visit you. I missed you, Timmy! How was your day?" Chloe asks.

"Not so good. But it started out great. I took Tootie to Disney World, and she bought a lot of Princess stuff. But then I had to train my new co-worker, Remy Buxaplenty and he slashed my tire just because he's a jerk," Timmy says.

"Ugh, Remy… He really is such a jerk," Chloe says.

"Do you want to go with me and Tootie tomorrow? We are going to do something tomorrow. I don't know what we will do yet," Timmy says.

"I would love to do something with you and Tootie, Timmy!" Chloe says.

Timmy smiles at Chloe. "You want some pizza?" Timmy offers.

Chloe walks towards Timmy's table, and then she grabs a slice of the pepperoni pizza. "Thank you, Timmy!" Chloe says. Chloe starts eating her slice of pepperoni pizza.

Timmy walks to his seat, and then he sits down. Timmy starts eating another slice of the pepperoni pizza. "You're welcome, Chloe!" Timmy says. "Wanda, I wish to have two sodas. One soda for me, and one soda for Chloe," Timmy says. Wanda uses her wand to grant Timmy's wish. Timmy starts drinking his soda. Timmy eats another slice of the pepperoni pizza. Timmy drinks his soda after he finished eating his dinner. Chloe finished eating her dinner, and then she starts drinking her soda. She looks at a chat room that had people talking about Timmy. "Vicky and Timmy is a garbage ship. Yikes. These people are mean," Chloe says.

"How is it a garbage ship when she's the sweetest person that I have ever met? Do they seriously want me to be with a mean person?" Timmy asks.

"No one would want you to be dating Hailey Drew," Chloe says.

"I'm going to be sick," Timmy says.

"She's, like, thirty-two-years-old now," Chloe says.

"And she's still the same evil person that she has always been," Timmy says.

"Should I join this chat room? They are talking about you in there," Chloe says.

"Sure," Timmy says.

Chloe looks at her laptop, and she joins the chat room.

"Vicky's the nicest and the most generous. What's so bad about shipping her with Timmy Turner?" Chloe sent the message in the chat room.

"She's evil!" Someone replied in the chat room.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. She's a pacifist. How is she evil?" Chloe replied in the chat room.

"Vicky is evil and to ship her with Timmy who is 14 would be wrong!" Someone replied in the chat room.

"Timmy is 18 now." Chloe replied in the chat room.

"Oh. I've got nothing. It's still a garbage ship though!" Someone replied in the chat room.

Chloe starts drinking her soda. "Can't we just get along and be friends?" Chloe sent that message in the chat room.

"Which chat room is it? I wanna join it," Timmy says. He turns on his laptop. Chloe writes the URL down on a piece of paper, and then she gives the paper to Timmy. "Okay. I'm going to join it," Timmy says. He gets his laptop connected to his Wi-Fi, and then he joins the chat room.

"Ew. That pink hatted loser is in the chat room now." Someone sent that message in the chat room.

"Tad and Chad? You two never cared about me anyways!" Timmy sent that message in the chat room.

"Yep! I'm Chad, and this is Tad sitting next to me!" Chad sent that message to the chat room.

"Turner is a loser because he wears a pink hat, and a pink shirt. He is half-girl, and half-boy," Tad sent that message to the chat room.

"That's mean. I love my pink hat." Timmy sent the message to the chat room.

"Well, you're the only boy who loves pink." Chad sent that message to the chat room.

"Chloe, just leave the room. There's no point in arguing with them," Timmy says.

Chloe leaves the chat room. She turns off her laptop. Timmy leaves the chat room too, and then he turns off his laptop.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day," Chloe says.

Timmy finishes drinking his soda, and then he turns on his TV. Timmy starts watching an action film on the TV. Chloe looks at Timmy. "Do you want me to stay here?" Chloe asks.

"If you want to. I don't mind," Timmy says, as he looks at Chloe. Timmy sits down on the couch. Chloe sits down next to Timmy. Chloe and Timmy watch the action film, and then she goes to her own apartment after the film ended.

On August 31st (Saturday), at 2:15 P.M.

Timmy meets with Chloe and Tootie, and they go to Disney World because Chloe hasn't visited Disney World yet. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Chloe says.

"Thanks for being there for me, after Ashley broke up with me," Timmy says to Chloe and Tootie.

"Of course! You're welcome!" Tootie says.

"I will always be there for you, Timmy. You're welcome!" Chloe says.

"Ashley called me a terrible kisser, but she was the one who was terrible at kissing me," Timmy says.

"What is Vicky doing right now, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

"She's volunteering at an animal shelter right now," Timmy says.

"Aw. She's so kind," Chloe says.

"And she told you to always be kind, and that you are an amazing person," Timmy says.

"Yeah. I'm shocked that people think that she's evil," Chloe says.

"She's against violence, so how can she be evil?" Timmy asks.

"Vicky doesn't want to fight or use weapons," Tootie says.

"I was in this chat room last night with Chloe, and there were so many people talking about who I will end up with. Tad and Chad were in that chat room too," Timmy says.

"Did anyone want you and I to become a couple?" Tootie asks.

"No. They were saying mean things about Vicky, and Chloe told them that Vicky isn't evil," Timmy says.

"Vicky doesn't even want to be evil," Tootie says.

"After having Ashley as my girlfriend, I don't think that I want to have another girlfriend. Unless she is honestly in love with me," Timmy says.

"I am honestly in love with you, Timmy," Tootie says.

"And I love her in return. Your love is unrequited, because I don't love you, Tootie," Timmy says.

"Darn it," Tootie says.

"Why does Chloe have to be here though? I don't like her," Tootie says.

"You don't like any girl who is close to me. You didn't like any of my girlfriends either," Timmy says.

"I'm here because Timmy invited me, Tootie, and I'm his best friend," Chloe says.

"I want to be with you, Timmy," Tootie says.

"I can't force feelings that I don't have for you. It just doesn't work that way," Timmy says.

"Well, I wish that you would love me, Timmy," Tootie says.

"Let's go here!" Chloe says.

Chloe points at a nearby gift shop.

"Okay. But I still can't force myself to love Tootie," Timmy says.

Timmy, Tootie, and Chloe walk into the nearby gift shop.

Timmy grabs something that he likes. He goes to the cashier, and then he paid for it. "This will complete my pirate outfit!" Timmy says.

Timmy waits for Tootie and Chloe.

"Which Disney Princess is your favorite?" Tootie asks Chloe.

"I thought that you don't like me," Chloe says.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you, but only because we both love Disney," Tootie says.

"I really love Jasmine, and Ariel," Chloe says.

"Oh. Those are my favorite Princesses from Disney too," Tootie says.

Tootie and Chloe walk towards the cashier when they found something that they want to buy.

Tootie paid for her items first, and then Chloe paid for her items after Tootie was finished.

Tootie and Chloe walk towards Timmy. "So, where are we going now?" Tootie asks.

"Well, are you guys hungry now?" Timmy asks.

"Yes," Tootie and Chloe say at the same time.

"Then let's go get something to eat!" Timmy says. Timmy, Chloe, and Tootie walk out of the gift shop.

They find a restaurant, and they order some food for their lunch.

"This has been a really great day so far!" Chloe says.

"And no sign of Remy or Hailey Drew, so that's even better," Timmy says.

Chloe starts eating her macaroni and cheese. Timmy sits down next to Chloe. He starts eating his cheeseburger and his French fries. Tootie starts eating what she ordered, which was spaghetti and meatballs. Timmy finishes eating his cheeseburger, and then he finishes eating his French fries. Timmy starts drinking his soda.

"I hope that I never have to see Hailey Drew ever again," Timmy says.

"Me too," Tootie says.

"I still wonder what made Hailey decide to hate friendship and kindness so much," Chloe says.

"Thankfully we are not going to see her at Disney World," Tootie says.

"She must have some kind of a backstory that caused her to become so mean and evil," Timmy says.

"Or maybe she was just born evil," Tootie says.

Chloe finishes eating her macaroni and cheese. Timmy finishes drinking his soda. Tootie finishes eating her spaghetti and meatballs. Chloe and Tootie start drinking their sodas.

"What's your theory about Hailey, Timmy?" Chloe asks.

"Well, Hailey has a cousin, Rachael Drew, who is a wuss. Rachael is all talk, but no action. Hailey is worse than Rachael," Timmy says.

"I heard that Rachael bullied Pinkie Pie. The Pinkie Pie who attended Canterlot High School," Chloe says.

Tootie goes to the bathroom.

"I wish to know what Hailey's backstory is!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

Timmy and Chloe are taken to when Hailey Drew was fourteen-years-old.

"You said that you would be there for me, but you're not!" Fourteen-year-old Hailey says.

"Yeah, now you know the truth about friendships. They will always end. And by the way, you're ugly, and no one would ever love you," A young girl says to the fourteen-year-old Hailey Drew.

The young girl walked away from Hailey.

"I'm not going to care about friendships anymore. No one will really be there for me, anyways," Hailey says.

"Wow. So, that's what happened," Timmy says.

"I wish to go back to the present time!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

"That is really sad," Chloe says.

"So, Hailey's ex-friend abandoned her," Timmy says.

"She's really mean, but that girl that Hailey was friends with… She was really mean," Chloe says.

"Should we talk to Hailey about this?" Timmy asks.

"Why should we? She's just going to say that friendships are ridiculous, and unnecessary," Chloe says.

Tootie returns to Timmy's and Chloe's table. Tootie sits across from Timmy. Tootie continues drinking her soda.

"I still feel like we should try to be nice to Hailey," Timmy says.

"You wanna be kind to someone who murdered Vicky's best friend?" Tootie asks, as she looks at Timmy.

"Well, I kind of feel sorry for Hailey," Timmy says.

"You're the only one who feels sorry for her. She's a horrible person who made Vicky's parents stop loving her. Hailey doesn't deserve forgiveness or kindness," Tootie says.

"Maybe you're right… Making Vicky's parents stop loving her was pretty cruel," Timmy says.

Tootie finishes drinking her soda, and then she throws her garbage into the trash can.

"So, I was dating this guy named Timmy Turner. And he was such a gullible idiot. He believed me every single time that I said that I love him. I never loved him. He had buck-teeth, and he wears a pink hat," Ashley says to someone.

Timmy walks towards Ashley. "Really? What's so bad about my pink hat?" Timmy asks.

"Duh. It's a color for girls only," Ashley says.

"Well, you are a terrible kisser!" Timmy says.

"No. I'm a great kisser. I just didn't put any passion into kissing you because I don't love you," Ashley says, as she looks at Timmy.

Timmy walks towards his table. He sits down next to Chloe. "Talking to Ashley is pointless. She's so rude, and mean," Timmy says.

Timmy throws his garbage into the trash can. Timmy, Chloe, and Tootie walk out of the restaurant.

"I shouldn't have loved her so much," Timmy says.

"What can we do to make you forget about Ashley?" Chloe asks.

"You could book a flight to Dimmsdale for me," Timmy says.

Chloe, Timmy, and Tootie walk into Timmy's apartment, and then he starts using his laptop. "I need a flight to Dimmsdale immediately," Timmy says.

"Can we come too?" Tootie asks Timmy.

"Of course, but you'll have to pay for your own ticket," Timmy says.

Timmy gets a flight to Dimmsdale, and then he starts packing his clothing into a suitcase.

When they arrive in Dimmsdale, Timmy walks towards Charlene Morris' home. Timmy knocks on the door, and Charlene opened the front door. Charlene looks at Timmy. "Why are you here, Timmy?" Charlene asks.

"I need to talk to you about Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"Oh, okay. What about her?" Charlene asks.

"Does she have a backstory that explains what made her hate friendship so much?" Timmy asks.

"Well, I do know that she had a friend named Marissa who abandoned Hailey when she was fourteen-years-old," Charlene says.

"Is that all that you know?" Timmy asks.

"That's all that I know," Charlene says.

"Thank you for telling me this, Charlene," Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Timmy!" Charlene says.

He walks towards Chloe, and Tootie. "Hailey had a friend named Marissa who abandoned Hailey when she was fourteen-years-old," Timmy says.

"That was the same age that Hailey was when she started babysitting Vicky," Tootie says.

"Oh. I wish that stuff never happened," Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

"What just happened?" Timmy asks.

"We granted your wish!" Wanda says.

"Wish? What is your pink dog talking about?" Tootie asks.

"This is just a really weird dream that you're having now," Timmy says.

"No kidding, I'm going to visit my parents now," Tootie says, and then she walks to her house.

"So, Vicky never had Hailey Drew as Vicky's babysitter?" Timmy asks.

"Correct! And Atthea is still alive in this timeline!" Cosmo says.

"Wow. Thank goodness for magical fairy God-parents," Timmy says.

"You should have made this wish four years ago," Chloe says.

"You're telling me," Timmy says.

Twenty-six-year-old Atthea Killman walks towards Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael. "Hello! Who are you two?" Atthea asks.

"I'm Timmy Turner," Timmy says.

"My name is Atthea Killman!" Atthea says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Atthea!" Timmy says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Timmy!" Atthea says.

"Wow. This is so awesome!" Chloe says.

"I think that you might be the best friend that Vicky told me about," Timmy says.

"Yes. I am Vicky's best friend," Atthea says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Atthea. My name is Chloe Carmichael," Chloe says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Chloe!" Atthea says.

Timmy and Chloe walk towards Timmy's house. "I miss my parents sometimes," Timmy says.

"You're eighteen-years-old right now, and you still miss your parents," Francis says.

"Ugh. Francis. What do you want?" Timmy asks.

Francis punches Timmy. "Turner is a baby!" Francis says.

"Leave me alone, Francis!" Timmy says. Timmy walks into his house.

Timmy lets go of his suitcase. Timmy hugs his mother. "I missed you so much, Mom," Timmy says.

"Aw. I missed you too, Timmy," Timmy's mother says.

Timmy hugs his father next. "I missed you too, Dad," Timmy says.

"I missed you too, Timmy," Timmy's father says.

"Dinkleberg is still up to something evil!" Timmy's father says.

"What did he do this time?" Timmy asks.

"He donated to a charity!" Timmy's father says.

"So? Vicky does that all the time," Timmy says.

Timmy walks upstairs, and then he walks into his bedroom.

He looks at his goldfish bowl, and then he starts feeling nostalgic. "I miss it here," Timmy says.

"But you were the one who said that you want to move to where your friend Vicky lives!" Cosmo says.

"I know. But I can still my home and my parents sometimes," Timmy says.

"I like Vicky. She's really generous. She is too generous to be evil. She donates to charities, so she's not evil," Timmy says.

"What do you want to wish for next?" Cosmo asks.

"Hmmm. I wish to be poofed to wherever Hailey is right now!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to grant Timmy's wish.

"Why are you here?" Hailey asks as she looks at Timmy.

"I know about Marissa," Timmy says, as he looks at Hailey.

"M-Marissa?" Hailey asks.

"You know, your ex-friend who left you, and ended your friendship with her, so you decided to ruin kids' lives," Timmy says.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Hailey says.

"She abandoned you. Does that ring a bell yet?" Timmy asks.

"Who told you that?" Hailey asks.

"Charlene Morris told me that," Timmy says.

"Well, Charlene's right. I did have a friend whom I trusted, and she let me down," Hailey says.

"That doesn't mean that other people will let you down or disappoint you," Timmy says.

"Wait, you're actually willing to become friends with me? You're, like, sixteen, or something," Hailey says.

"I'm eighteen-years-old right now, but if you would prefer to continue to hate friendships and kindness, that's your choice," Timmy says.

"R-Really? You really want to become friends with me?" Hailey asks.

"You deserve happiness," Timmy says.

"Thanks. I'll think about it," Hailey says.

"Well, if you decide to, here's my cell phone number," Timmy says. And then he gives Hailey a piece of paper that has his cell phone number on it.

"Thank you," Hailey says, and then she puts the piece of paper into her purse.

"You're welcome," Timmy says, and then he walks away from Hailey.

"I wish to be poofed back to Dimmsdale!" Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to poof Timmy back to Dimmsdale.

"This has been a long day. I'm going to visit A.J.," Timmy says, and then he walks towards A.J.'s house. Timmy walks into A.J.'s house. Timmy starts playing video games with A.J.

On September 2nd (Monday), at 11:40 A.M.

Timmy walks into Vicky's house, and then he quickly starts to notice that she's a lot happier now. Wishing that none of that bad stuff had happened also means that Ricky never existed. Timmy starts playing video games with Vicky on his Nintendo Switch that she bought for him.

"So, who is going to become your girlfriend, Timmy?" Tootie asks.

"I think that I'm just going to remain single for a while. I've had, like, a total of four girlfriends so far," Timmy says.

"Yeah, that's a lot of girlfriends. I have never had a boyfriend before," Tootie says.

"You'll get a boyfriend, Tootie. You're a very kind girl," Vicky says to her sister.

"I'm happy just being single anyways," Timmy says.

"Timmy is perfect just the way that he is," Tootie says.

"I'm not perfect, Tootie," Timmy says.

"No one is perfect, Tootie," Vicky says.

"I bet you that I'm going to beat your highest score in this game," Timmy says.

"Yeah, right! But good luck, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Vicky has the highest score in this game," Tootie says.

"Does anyone want anything right now?" Vicky asks.

"I want a pizza," Timmy says.

"Okay, I'll make you a pizza," Vicky says, and then she walks into the kitchen.

Timmy suddenly gets a new text message from Hailey Drew.

"Yes! She wants to become friends with me!" Timmy says.

Timmy continues playing the game on his Nintendo Switch.

Timmy has a lot of fun, and then he goes back to his apartment after he finished eating his lunch. Timmy enters his apartment room, and then he uses his laptop. He joins a chat room that had people talking about him again.

"Timmy Turner is such a loser, and he is the only boy who wears a pink hat, and a pink shirt." Someone with the username RoxanneLyman1 posted in the chat room.

"I'm not a loser. And boys can wear pink if they want to." Timmy sent the message in the chat room.

"I personally think that Timmy can wear anything that he wants to wear. And he can be whoever he wants to be." Someone with the username VickyMarieStatton posted in the chat room.

"Thank you, Vicky." Timmy sent the message in the chat room.

"You're welcome, Timmy." VickyMarieStatton responded.

"I think that Timmy Turner should end up with no one because he's a loser." Tad sent in the chat room.

"Yeah, did you see that video of Turner doing embarrassing things on YouTube? Someone named Hailey Drew posted it." Chad sent in the chat room.

"I have better things to do than talk about who I'm going to end up with." Timmy sent the message in the chat room.

"Like what? Playing pirate all by yourself?" Tad sent the message in the chat room.

"Grr…" Timmy says, and then he leaves the chat room.

The Author's Notes: Well, that's all for now. I will probably post one or two more Chapters, and then this fan-fiction will end.

 _To be continued in Chapter 36._


End file.
